Back To Bite
by punklau
Summary: After going through so much to get their happy ending, AJ and Punk are finally happy and content with new goals and ambitions. Family life is a priority and they're proud every day of how far they have come, but what happens when past nightmares they left hanging comes back to bite them? Will the consequences be too severe or are they strong enough to conquer all? (AU)
1. Moved On

**Moved On**

* * *

"Good morning." AJ smiled, tracing her finger down Punk's chin, her leg wrapped around his body as she watched him wake up dreamily.

"Morning." Punk smiled sleepily, kissing her nose and stretching a little.

"I was hoping you'd wake up a little earlier." She smiled, her hand going under the covers, down his chest towards his lower region as he laughed a little, barely having woken up yet.

"You didn't get enough last night?" Punk asked her as she shook her head and bit her lip.

"I can never get enough of you." AJ smiled, kissing his neck as she began to stroke him up and down, straddling herself over him, pulling the covers over them as she kissed him softly, smiling against the kiss as she felt him pushing her panties to the side.

She was about to reach behind and unclasp her bra when she heard running towards their door.

"Mommy!"

Punk immediately pushed AJ off of him as she collapsed back on her side of the bed, adjusting her underwear and t-shirt as she watched the door open.

"Mommy." The three year old whined, toddling into the bedroom in her pyjamas with messy bed hair, dragging her monkey along the floor by one of his long arms.

"What, baby?" AJ asked, sitting up against the headboard as the three year old girl climbed up onto the bed, situating herself in between her parents as Punk looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked, "It's too early. Why are you awake?" He asked her.

"Why are you awake?" She replied childishly as Punk just scoffed, "I'm hungry." She looked up at her mother as AJ played with her hair and nodded.

"What do you want for breakfast?" AJ asked her.

"Uh… pancakes." She nodded.

"How about some cereal?" Punk looked up at her as the three year old placed her small hand over his mouth immediately, causing Punk to chuckle against it as AJ smiled.

"Bad daddy, I don't want cereal." She made herself clear.

"Ok, you don't have to smother me." Punk laughed as AJ smiled, "Mommy teaching you some things behind closed doors?" He smirked up at AJ who rolled her eyes.

"No, we don't lift our hands to anyone." AJ took her daughter's hand in hers, "Right?" She said as the three year old nodded immediately.

"Well… unless anyone tries to hurt you." Punk said, "Or if anyone hurts your feelings-"

"No, absolutely not." AJ disagreed, "Only if you're in real danger." AJ said, specifically looking at Punk.

"What if someone makes her upset. She can't slap them?" Punk asked AJ as the three year old looked back and forth between her parents, sitting in between them.

"No, she can't." AJ said, "That's not how we deal with problems around here." AJ made clear.

"If her feelings are really, really hurt." Punk nodded.

"Phil." AJ warned.

"I'm still hungry!" The three year old exclaimed as Punk nodded.

"Go for a shower, I'll get them." Punk nodded to AJ.

"You sure?" AJ flicked his chin as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Mommy stinks she needs a shower." He nodded as the three year old giggled and looked up at AJ.

"Always a joker, Phil Brooks." AJ hummed, getting out of bed as Punk smiled and watched her.

"I wasn't joking." He teased, watching her disappear into their on-suite bathroom. He rubbed his face tiredly and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed as he felt little arms curl around his neck, feeling his daughter attach herself to his back like a bear cub.

"Take me downstairs." She said as Punk laughed.

"I'm not a cab." Punk said.

"You're my cab." She smiled, giving the back of his head a few kisses as Punk chuckled a little.

"Is your sister awake?" Punk asked her, standing up from the bed, holding her onto his back as she clung around his neck.

"I think so." She nodded as Punk walked downstairs with her, heading through to the kitchen where his eldest daughter was sat at the table already eating her cereal with headphones on playing on her switch.

"Raims." Punk clicked his finger as it appeared she didn't even notice they were there, "Raimy." Punk said a little louder as he put his youngest daughter down on her feet, who ran over to her big sister and pulled her headphones off.

"Hey." Raimy moaned a little, "Vivian, what are you doing?" She snatched the headphones back from her.

"I'm saying good morning." Vivian said, who was three years old, short and ready to fight anyone. The girls both took their looks and attitude from their mother respectfully, although Raimy was a lot more like Punk in ways. Raimy was six and very uninterested in her sister, of course.

"Good morning." Raimy replied, putting her headphones back on as Vivian folded her arms.

"Daddy, she's being mean." Vivian said, sitting up on the chair at the table whilst Raimy went back to playing her game.

"She's not hurting anyone." Punk waved his hand, "Cereal?" He asked her.

"Pancakes." Vivian corrected him.

"Right." Punk rolled his eyes. Although it was challenging at times, there was nothing he loved more than being a dad to his girls. They brought so much joy to him and AJ and he felt like being their father really gave him a purpose to do good and be there for them. He was very protective of them both as he viewed them still as his babies, even though they weren't quite babies anymore.

"With chocolate chips." Vivian nodded as Punk got the cooking pan out.

"I don't think we got chips, babe." Punk shook his head as Vivian frowned and slouched on the table with disappointment, "Banana pancakes? I can do them."

"No, I didn't like them." Vivian said, "Just normal ones then." She shrugged.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Raims." He tapped Raimy on the shoulder who slid her headphones on and looked up, "You want some pancakes?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." Raimy said politely as Punk cupped the back of her head softly and nodded.

"Who wouldn't want pancakes?" Vivian exclaimed with concern as Raimy put her headphones back on.

Although they both looked like one another and at times acted like one another, they were both very different little girls and in a way Punk was glad because it separated them and made them stand out in their own unique ways.

Life had been sweet ever since they moved to Virginia and started a clean slate. They had become a family that they always wanted to become and he had never felt closer to his wife than what he was when raising their two daughters.

"I need the syrup." Vivian nodded to herself, getting off her chair and sliding it over a little, standing up on it and opening up the cupboard door which she couldn't reach on her own.

"Viv, I told you to stop climbing up on the chair to get things." Punk turned around as Vivian quickly got the syrup and got down from the chair, as though if she sped things up, he wouldn't have been able to see her.

"I wasn't up there." Vivian chuckled, sliding her chair back over and sitting the syrup on the table as Punk just shook his head and smiled.

After Raimy turned three they had decided to start trying for another baby. It was AJ who was really itching for another one and Punk wasn't against the idea either. It was nice for them to experience their second child's birth together and in a normal way.

* * *

" _Keep pushing." The doctor nodded in the delivery room whilst AJ was sat up giving birth to their second child, Punk standing beside and holding her hand to encourage her the best he could. The first time around she wasn't conscious to feel most of the pain, and so this was pretty much all new to her._

" _I am pushing." AJ whimpered a little, "The head is out, right?" She nodded, sitting back and wiping her forehead._

" _N-No." The doctor shook her head as AJ cried a little and rolled her head back, feeling like she had been pushing for years even though it had only been minutes._

" _Ok, come on." Punk nodded, "You can do this." He kissed her head, "After three ok?" He said as she nodded, giving her all as she pushed again, her body shaking as she pushed as hard as she could._

" _That's it." The doctor nodded, "Good. Well done, April." She nodded, happy with the better progress as AJ collapsed back against the bed._

 _Punk kissed her hand as she breathed heavily and panted, sitting back up to push again._

 _It didn't take long until she had ran out of baby to push and was rewarded by their screaming baby girl placed on her chest as she sat back and cried. This was the exact moment she wasn't afforded to have with Raimy, and it was such a precious, proud and emotional moment for both of them._

" _Congratulations." The doctor smiled as Punk leaned forward, looking on at the baby girl on AJ's chest, so beautiful and perfect._

" _Oh my God." AJ sobbed, looking down at the baby girl, feeling her close against her chest as Punk smiled, kissing AJ's cheek before looking back down at their second daughter._

" _I'll get her cleaned up for you." The doctor smiled, taking the baby girl once AJ and Punk had a few minutes with her, cleaning her up quickly before returning with her wrapped up, "She's beautiful." The doctor smiled, placing the baby girl back in AJ's ready arms._

" _She is." AJ nodded, never experiencing a moment quite like it. Meeting their baby girl and having the time to enjoy the moment was such a blessing._

" _She's like Raimy." Punk noticed, seeing similarities between their youngest daughter and their three year old daughter._

" _She's perfect." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing AJ softly on the lips as she kissed back._

" _Do we have a name?" The doctor asked pleasantly._

" _Uh yeah." AJ nodded, coming out of her daze, "Vivian Brooks." AJ said, having discussed names together beforehand and settled on a name for each gender._

" _Beautiful." The doctor smiled as AJ nodded, looking back down at their baby girl who was quietening down and looking up at her. Her heart was so full with love and pride upon their growing family they were taking care of._

" _I love you." Punk smiled._

" _I love you." AJ said, looking down at Vivian and smiling._

* * *

"Mmm, they're good." AJ smiled, taking a pancake and eating it whilst co making Raimy's lunch for school with Punk.

"I got them out at the right time." Punk nodded, "Raims, apple or banana?" He asked the six year old who had put her game away and was putting her converse on.

"Apple please." Raimy said.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked her, "Don't you have a wobbly tooth?" She asked as Raimy shook her head.

"That was a false alarm." Raimy concluded.

"I see." AJ smiled, watching her tie her converse laces. She was so proud of both her daughter's. They brought her so much happiness and had really turned her life around with Punk. She never thought a life like this could be possible, but now she hoped for it forever.

"You taking her?" Punk asked AJ who nodded.

"Yeah, I should get to the office." AJ nodded.

"Such a businesswoman." Punk smirked as she smiled and nodded.

"You love it." AJ smiled, discreetly squeezing his ass as he chuckled and nodded.

"I do. I'm a proud husband. Two gorgeous kids. Wife who has her own company." He said.

"It's not a company it's… an organisation." She shrugged modestly.

"It's amazing." Punk corrected, kissing her cheek, "And you should be proud of yourself." He said as she smiled. He was so supportive, she'd never know anything like it, "I'm going into work around 12 so I'll drop Viv off at the office, is that ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, make sure she brings some books or toys or something. She always gets bored." She said as Punk nodded. AJ's job afforded Vivian to come with her if needed be.

"Ok." Punk nodded.

"Ok, baby. We good to go?" She asked Raimy who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said, taking her backpack from the table and putting her arms through the loops.

"Have a good day, ok?" Punk nodded, crouching down and giving her a hug as she hugged back, "I love you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Love you." Raimy said as AJ smiled.

"Ok, let's go." AJ nodded, turning around to Punk, "I'll see you later." She said, kissing him sweetly as he kissed back, "And I'll see you soon." AJ said, walking over to Vivian who was sat eating her breakfast at the table.

AJ wrapped her arms around her from behind, kissing her head as Vivian smiled.

"Bye, mommy." Vivian smiled sweetly before AJ left the kitchen and headed out to drop Raimy at school and head to work.

"Now I can play Raimy's game." Vivian smirked, pulling the switch over as Punk turned around.

"You know you should ask her before playing it." Punk nodded.

"Shh, it's ok." Vivian nodded, enjoying her pancakes and turning the game on as Punk just shook his head.


	2. Parenting

**Parenting**

* * *

"Looking good sister." Coleen smiled as AJ walked into the office and put her things down.

"My ass does look good in these pants." AJ agreed, rubbing her hand over her ass as Coleen nodded, sipping on her coffee in the take-away cup, "How are you?" She asked, dumping her things down at her desk.

"Fabulous. We got in a one thousand dollar donation this morning." Coleen said as AJ raised her eyebrows and walked around to her sister's desk. There were a few other girls in the office and that was about all the staff AJ had.

"From who?" AJ smiled, "That's amazing."

"Wait for it. The mayor." Coleen chuckled loudly, "What a gorgeous man." She shook her head happily.

"That's so good." AJ said happily, "How are things coming along with tracking?" AJ asked, "Lily, have you got anything on those internet hackers?" She said, taking her coat off and putting it over her chair.

"Still working on it." Lily smiled as AJ nodded.

"Great." AJ said.

The cooperate scene wasn't something she ever fitted and when the time came that she was itching to work again, she thought about doing something useful and helpful. She started up her own organisation from scratch with the help of her little sister. Ultimately, an organisation to prevent human trafficking and child trafficking. It was rewarding and it was something she was completely invested in doing.

Once Coleen had gotten herself better, she moved to Virginia and happily came along for the ride with AJ in building the organisation. If anything it had made them insanely close, and everything that had happened before was completely behind them.

They had a small and intimate group working in an office in the town, working on all aspects to prevent human trafficking. From groups they were aware of, to online hackers who were louring people in, to circles they were aware of in other countries. It was a tiresome and sometimes difficult job, but very rewarding when things went right. AJ felt like it was exactly what she was supposed to do and she couldn't have been happier.

"Is Miss Vivian coming to join us today?" Coleen smiled as AJ sat down at her desk. She ran the business which meant she was also in charge of the admin, which was all very new to her but she was learning as she went along.

"She is." AJ smiled, "Phil is dropping her on his way to work." She nodded.

"Why don't you just get her a nanny?" Coleen asked, "Or have Phil take her to work with him."

"Phil works in the CIA. His schedule can be unpredictable. It's more practical for her to be here." AJ shrugged, "Why? Does someone have an issue with her being here?" AJ shook her head.

"No." Coleen shook her head, "No, she's no problem. I just know you can get a little distracted with her here, that's all." She said.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather her here with me than some stranger I don't know." AJ shook her head, "You know I'm not the trusting type." She said as Coleen nodded.

"Oh, I know." Coleen smiled.

"Ok, stop talking to me I have some phone calls to make." AJ said as Coleen smiled.

* * *

"Here, if you don't wear you scarf, mommy will be mad at me." Punk said, crouching down at the doorway as he wrapped Vivian's scarf around her as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be too warm." Vivian sighed, trying to push it away.

"I know I know but… you can take it off when you get to mommy's work." Punk said, "It's cold outside. Hat too." He picked up the beanie hat as Vivian sighed.

"Daddy." She moaned as Punk pulled the hat over her all the way past her eyes as she giggled.

"There, you look great." Punk joked as Vivian smiled, pushing the hat up so she could see again.

"I couldn't see." Vivian gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Punk teased, "Ok, take some games with you so you don't get bored."

"Can I take Raimy's switch with me?" Vivian asked him.

"Not really for me to decide, is it?" Punk said, "You should really ask her before you play it." He advised as Vivian huffed.

"Well… well…" She followed him out to the kitchen, her little feet running behind him, "I now know what I want to put on my Santa list." She nodded as Punk grabbed his wallet and keys from the kitchen.

"Oh, you do?" Punk asked.

"Yes. A switch. Only if I've been a good girl I guess." She shrugged worriedly as Punk smiled.

"Hey, you've been the best." Punk smiled.

"It's not up to you, it's up to Santa." She said, taking his hand and walking him to the door so they could leave, "He sees everything." She told her father.

"He does?" Punk questioned.

"Yes." Vivian nodded.

"Well then he'll see how kind and wonderful you are then." Punk smiled, "Come on, let's go." He nodded, opening up the door as she ran out and over to their car, opening up the door and climbing in as Punk helped her.

"Hey, I can get up on my own." Vivian folded her arms. She was very independent and liked to do things on her own. In that respect, she was completely like AJ.

"I know but we're running late and you take too long." Punk said, clicking her seatbelt in and kissing her head before closing the door over and getting into the front.

He drove to AJ's office in town and got out, helping Vivian down and walking on in through the front door. He was insanely proud of his wife for what she had done and how many people she had helped. She was an inspiration to him.

"Ladies." Punk nodded with a smile as he walked into the main office, "I'm here to drop off a helper for the day." He said as Vivian smiled.

"Me." Vivian threw her hands up as the girls laughed and smiled.

"Hey, my bestie." Coleen smiled, standing up and walking over as she gave her niece a big hug.

"Hi." Vivian smiled, "Where is mommy?" She wondered.

"She was just on the phone." Coleen said just as AJ walked in from the stock room.

"Oh, hey." AJ smiled as she walked over to her husband, giving him a kiss before looking down at Vivian, "I thought I said to bring some games or books with you?" AJ questioned.

"Shit." Punk realised they had forgot to take some things with them, "We were rushing." He shook his head.

"I can do your work for you, mommy." Vivian said, walking over and sitting at her mother's desk, climbing up onto the spinning chair and using the desk to spin herself around.

"See, she's easily amused. She doesn't need toys." Punk smiled as AJ laughed and nodded, turning back to him, "When you finishing?" He asked her.

"Probably close up at 5." AJ nodded, "But I can go pick up Raims when she finishes school." She said as Punk nodded, "We're getting more and more donations in." She nodded, "One from the mayor." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well look at you." Punk nudged her with a smile, "I'm glad people are contributing." Punk nodded.

"Me too." AJ said, "You know a lot of people don't know it's such a big thing going on, because a lot of it is so hidden." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"You make me proud every day." He smiled, pulling her in and kissing her head as she smiled.

"Mmm… I love you." AJ whispered, looking up at him and smiling.

"I love you." He smiled, "I'll see you later." He nodded, kissing her on the lips sweetly before he left the office.

AJ turned around where Vivian was continuing to spin around on the chair, "Ok, Viv. I think we should stop before you throw up." AJ chuckled, stopping the chair as Vivian laughed.

"Mommy, let me help you." Vivian smiled as AJ grabbed another chair and sat at her desk beside her youngest daughter.

"Well you could use the shredder for me." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I like the shredder." Vivian nodded with a smile.

"Ok, here." AJ said, grabbing some random bits of paper around and handing it to her. She liked to help and be a part of the team when she came to the office. She wasn't any trouble at all. Neither of their girls were a handful. They had beautiful, kind hearts and AJ was so proud to be their mom.

AJ smiled as she watched Vivian walk over to the shredder across the room, carefully sliding in each piece of paper.

"She's in her glory." Coleen noticed as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Who needs toys when you have a paper shredder?" AJ shrugged as Coleen laughed.

* * *

"Just switch the e and the i around." Punk nodded, sitting at the kitchen table later that night as he helped Raimy with her homework and gave his hand to Vivian who was painting his nails.

"Like that?" Raimy asked, turning the book back around as Punk nodded.

"Perfect." Punk nodded.

"How was school, baby?" AJ asked, wandering around the kitchen whilst trying to make dinner.

"It was good." Raimy nodded, packing her books back into her bookbag. She was a lot quieter than Vivian and didn't enjoy being the centre of attention the way her sister did.

"Yeah? What'd you get up to?" AJ asked her.

"We're learning how to do family trees." Raimy said as AJ nodded.

"That's cool." AJ smiled sweetly.

"My friends have a lot of family." Raimy said as Punk looked over to AJ who glanced at him.

"We all have dfferent types of families, baby." AJ nodded, "Some are super small and some are… super big." She said.

"I wish I had a granny and grandpa." She shrugged.

"Hey, there are tons of kids who don't have grandparents." Punk assured her as she just nodded.

"I know." Raimy said, putting her bookbag over by the shoe rack whilst Vivian concentrated on painting Punk's nails, or more so his entire fingertips.

"Are we nearly done here?" Punk asked her.

"No." Vivian shook her head, "One more." She said as AJ looked over and smiled. She loved how Punk had humoured the girls over the years. He had to adapt to dressing up, tea parties, dressing up dollies, nail painting, learning how to do the girls hair… and she was sure he secretly loved it. The best part was how present both of them were in the girls lives. They were the closest family and AJ felt blessed to have them in her life.

"Girls dinner is ready so go up and wash your hands." She told them, "You can finish painting his nails later." She said, taking the nail polish from Vivian as she huffed and slid off the chair, running off with her sister to go wash their hands.

"What do you think?" Punk asked, looking at his nails.

"Oh, yeah. Beautiful." AJ smiled, "Hey, that was weird hearing that from Raimy." AJ frowned, "I had no idea she knew about… grandparents."

"Well she didn't until her teacher probably asked her. Her poor family tree is only gonna have a few branches." Punk frowned.

"I hope she doesn't feel odd because of it." AJ frowned. She worried about the girls. She wasn't sure if it was due to everything she'd been through, being that bit more over protective of them as her babies, but she worried about them fitting in and choosing the correct paths in life. She'd saw first-hand how cruel the world could be and all she wanted to do was protect them both.

"No, she won't. She just seemed curious." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded.

"I uh… I have nail polish remover upstairs." AJ smiled, looking at Punk's hands as he smiled.

"If I take this off she'll kick me on the shin and you know it." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"She will." AJ nodded, "How was work today?" She asked, walking by him to the fridge, scratching his head sweetly.

"Oh, it was fine." He nodded in an exhausted tone.

"Stressed?" AJ asked him as he nodded, "I'll take care of that letter." She smirked over her shoulder as he smiled.

"Might have to make a trip to the middle east." Punk told her.

"I hate when you go away." AJ frowned sadly.

"I do too, believe you me." He said, "Just a few days at the end of next week." He nodded.

"What will I do without you for a few days?" She sighed dramatically as he smiled.

She had gotten used to him working away from home at times. It came with his job and he knew that. The most he had been gone for was a week. Just like it was difficult for her, it was difficult for the girls too as they hated when he had to work away.

"I'm sure you'll live." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Go make sure they aren't… having a water fight like last night." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised." He shook his head, standing up from the table and heading off to collect the girls.


	3. Working Life

**Working Life**

* * *

"This is the sort of parenting thing I can never get used to." Punk admitted, sitting down in a crowd of people with his wife, unzipping his sweater as she turned to him.

"Are you nervous?" AJ laughed a little.

"I'm nervous for her." Punk nodded.

"She'll be fine." AJ smiled, "I'm so proud of her." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"There's a lot of people here, what if she freaks out?" Punk asked her as AJ shook her head.

"Stop panicking." AJ shook her head, placing her hand on his thigh, "She's gonna be fine."

"How long is this on for?" Punk asked her, looking around the hall which began to fill, "When will she be on?" He asked, mumbling to himself as AJ just watched him.

"What are you gonna be like when she graduates? Or when she gets married? You can't even sit through a talent show." AJ smirked as Punk shook his head.

"Well one, she's not getting married and two, she'll be older when she graduates. She's six. I don't want her to be frightened up there."

"If she didn't want to do it, she wouldn't." AJ assured him, "She's been practising all week. She's excited." She nodded.

"I think Vivian was mad she couldn't come." Punk nodded.

"The school only gave us two tickets." AJ shrugged, "She got over it quickly once Coleen said she was ordering pizza." She said as Punk nodded, "Since you're leaving so early, maybe you should have stayed at home and got an early night. I could have videoed it." She nodded.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said as she smiled.

"Somehow I knew that." AJ nodded, "I wish I was… taking part in talent shows when I was six." She admitted truthfully. They both made it very clear that they wanted to give the girls the childhood they wished they both had, and parents they wished they had. AJ was so glad every day to see her babies smile and be happy, because at their age, she had already gone through so much and she couldn't imagine that being them. She was fiercely protective of their happiness.

"Honestly I think it makes it even more special. Obviously I'm not saying it's good, what me and you went through but… at least we know how important little things like this are." He nodded as she smiled.

"Couldn't agree more." AJ nodded, kissing his cheek, noticing his leg shaking as she smiled to herself. It was a nervous habit he had, "You're so sweet." She said, hugging him.

"Why is that?" Punk asked.

"I don't see any other dads as nervous as you." She smiled.

"She's never done anything like this before." Punk said.

"I know but she'll be fine." AJ smiled, "I thought I was bad." She giggled as Punk just shook his head.

* * *

They had to sit through a few kids performances as the show began. Punk wasn't paying much attention to them as he just thought about Raimy. He was nervous for her but confident that she was fearless enough to do something like this.

She eventually came on the stage and Punk smiled as she pushed the mic down to adjust to her height. AJ was right, she had been practising for a while and he knew she would smash it. She just seemed so little to be taking on something that not even some adults could do.

Raimy had written a poem to recite. Most of the kids were either singing or dancing, but she wasn't interested in that. She had the sweetest little voice as she took her time reciting every word perfectly like she had practised.

AJ kept her phone recording the entire thing, smiling tearfully as she watched her baby concentrate. She didn't rush, she was cool as a cucumber and barely phased by everyone looking at her. They were so proud.

Punk couldn't help himself, as soon as she finished he immediately stood up and yelled, "Hey, that's my girl!" He clapped as AJ stood up too.

"Woo!" AJ cheered as a few people turned around to look at how much noise the two of them were making. They weren't sure if it was normal to behave so loudly but they didn't care.

Raimy noticed them and smiled, waving to them, not embarrassed what so ever, just happy to see them. Punk smiled, blowing a kiss to her as she skipped off the stage.

"God, I love her." Punk shook his head happily, sitting back down as AJ smiled.

"She is amazing." AJ nodded in agreement. They were always going to be so proud.

* * *

"There's the star." AJ smiled, later on after the show as Raimy found them in the half empty hall where they waited on her, "Second place, baby. So good." AJ shook her head, crouching down and hugging her tightly.

"You guys were loud." Raimy giggled.

"We couldn't help it." Punk said, "That was the best thing I've ever seen." He said, crouching down and giving her a hug after AJ was done squeezing her, "And look, you got a medal too." He noticed as Raimy nodded.

"Did you have fun doing it?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah I did." Raimy nodded, "Was I good?" She asked them.

"So good." Punk said, "You were the most talented up there." He nodded as Raimy smiled.

"You were amazing." AJ nodded, "And I videoed it all so you can watch it and we can let Viv see it when we get home."

"I didn't miss out any words." Raimy smiled, happy with her performance, taking her father's hand as they walked out of the town hall and headed back to their car.

"You didn't. It was amazing." Punk nodded, "I could never get up in front of people like that." He said as Raimy smiled. She could always count on her parents to make her feel like she'd done a great job. No matter what she had actually done.

"I think we definitely need to stop and get ice-cream on the way home." AJ nodded as Raimy nodded.

"Yes please." Raimy smiled.

"What flavour are you gonna get?" Punk asked her, helping her into the car and strapping her in.

"Uh… I don't know." Raimy said, thinking about it, "I'll have to think about."

"Ok, baby. Have a think." Punk smiled, kissing her head and leaning out of the car, closing the door over and turning to AJ who smiled, "What?" He laughed.

"I'm just so proud of her." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled, "You better phone Coleen and ask Viv if she wants some ice-cream."

"Oh, yeah. Or else she'll beat us." AJ nodded, getting into the car as Punk chuckled and nodded.

* * *

They eventually got home after going for ice-cream, and they celebrated Raimy's win together. Coleen and Vivian watched the video that AJ had taken before the girls were put to bed and Coleen left to go home.

"There you are, sweet wife." Punk smiled, walking into their bedroom where he saw her packing his bag for him.

"Hmm… now what could you possibly want from me?" AJ smiled over to him.

"Who says I want anything?" Punk gasped dramatically as she just shook her head.

"Because you only ever say sweet wife when you want something." AJ nodded.

"I do?" Punk questioned.

"Well, do you want something?" She asked him as he looked at her.

"Fancy doing some translating?" He grinned, pulling out a sheet of paper from behind his back as AJ rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault you're so wildly talented." He said as she took the paper from him, "It's Russian so… shouldn't take you long."

"Do you know how much translators make doing little translations like this?" AJ questioned.

"I pay you in babies, be quiet." Punk nodded as she smiled, "I told you I'd pack my things." He said.

"I know but you were putting the girls to bed and it was giving me the fear, I like you to be organised early." She said as he nodded.

"Well I can take over." Punk said as she nodded, walking around the bed and laying down on her side with the paper with the Russian she had to translate.

"Is this for your trip?" AJ asked.

"No, it's for the boys downstairs. Once you've finished it you can drop it in. Or I'll tell them to come by and get it." He said.

"It'll take me a quick second." AJ laughed.

"I know, I actually forgot to give you it." He admitted, "Lucky I remembered before I went away." He said.

"Well I'll drop it in tomorrow." AJ nodded, sitting the paper over on the bedside table beside her, "Do you have to go?" She sighed sadly as he nodded.

"I do, unfortunately." Punk said, packing his bag at the bottom of the bed, "It's just a couple of days."

"I'm just gonna tie you to the bed and then you can't go anywhere." She smiled.

"That wouldn't be a first." Punk shook his head as she smirked, taking her t-shirt off as he looked up at a glance. At first he thought she was just getting changed into pyjamas until she stayed laid out on the bed in her underwear, pulling her bra straps down as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on, I gotta pack." Punk sighed, trying not to look at her as he knew he would toss his bag to the side immediately.

"I know, I'm giving you some entertainment whilst you're packing." She smiled.

"I wouldn't call this entertainment." Punk said, watching as she tossed her bra over onto the floor, laying in the centre of the bed, hooking her fingers in her panties and lifting her legs up straight as she glided her panties up and off her legs, "You evil woman." Punk shook his head.

There was no way he could concentrate on folding up t-shirts into a bag when she was laying like that in front of him.

"How many t-shirts are you packing?" AJ smiled, parting her legs, running her hands down her body as she began touching herself and moaning quietly as Punk tossed his bag over onto the floor, climbing onto the bed and over her as she giggled, "You're weak, Mr Brooks."

"And you're evil." Punk nodded.

"I need some goodbye sex." AJ nosed his neck, "It's always the best."

"Every time it's like you think I'm going away for months." He laughed, leaning back and taking his t-shirt off.

"Well it feels like months." AJ frowned, cupping his face, "We really miss you here." She nodded.

"I know. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled, kissing her sweetly, trailing the kiss down to her neck as she smiled, closing her eyes as she felt him kiss down her body sweetly.

He kissed his way over her breasts, cupping them in his hands whilst he went further down, situating himself between her legs as her curved his arms around her thighs before burying his mouth between her folds.

She moaned immediately at the feeling, biting her lip and arching her back as he played with her clit and used his tongue around her. After seven years of marriage, there was absolutely no spark lost between them. It was still there and as heated as ever. In fact, she truly believed that having children had heightened her want and need for him. He was the one person in the world who truly knew her inside and out. Who knew her flaws, her past, her fears and worries, and he made her a better person.

"Mmm… baby." AJ moaned breathlessly, lacing her fingers through her own hair, feeling his mouth close around her, feasting on her like he wasn't going to eat again, "Fuck, that's so good." She gasped.

He didn't stop until she reached her orgasm, looking up at her as she got closer and closer, moaning louder and louder until she came, her back arching as her body went rigid.

"Fuck." AJ gasped, placing her hand on her forehead, sitting up and meeting his lips, tasting herself on his tongue as she smiled and turned around on her stomach.

Punk shimmied his jeans and boxers down, settling behind her, pulling her towards him by the hips as she smiled, feeling the tip of his length tease her entrance before piercing through her as she moaned out.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, balling the sheets in her fists as she felt him deep inside of her.

"Shit, baby." Punk moaned, cupping her ass cheeks, leaning forward and kissing down her spine as she smirked and shivered.

"You're so deep." AJ gasped, biting her lip as he began moving in and out of her from behind. She extended her arms out in front of her, burying her face into the sheets as he rocked her back and forth, feeling his hip bones crash against her ass as he pounded inside of her.

Punk leaned over her, continuing to thrust into her as he pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck and down her shoulder.

"You're gonna make me cum." AJ moaned with satisfaction as he smiled.

"Good." He replied calmly whilst breathing heavily, kissing her neck whilst thrusting into her.

Having absence from one another, even just for a few days, was a really big deal for them.

* * *

Later that night after certain antics played out in the bedroom, AJ had fallen asleep, lying naked tangled in the sheets on her stomach whilst Punk packed his bag for real this time, smiling every now and then as he looked up at AJ.

He was proud of how far they had come, the life they had made for themselves, especially after all the horrible things that had happened, to AJ, to their life together. At one point he thought he'd never see her ever again and here they were in such a happy and content setting. He was grateful for every second spent with her.

He packed his bag up and sat it over by the door along with the other important things he would need like his computer, files, his passport. He then eventually got into bed, ignoring the fact he only had a few hours to catch some sleep before having to get up, but it didn't matter, because he'd spent the night loving his wife and he wouldn't trade that for absolutely anything.

He got under the sheets and watched as she opened her eyes a little, looking up at him.

"Go back to sleep." He said, cupping her cheek softly as she looked at him.

"Passport?" AJ mumbled.

"Check." Punk nodded quietly.

"Phone?" AJ asked.

"Check." He said.

"Computer, files, chargers and first aid?" She asked, shuffling closer to him and lying against him.

"Check. Check. Check. Check." Punk smiled, wrapping his arm around her as she trailed her finger down his chest.

"Call me when you get there." AJ said.

"Of course I will." Punk said, "I love you." He nodded, kissing her head as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied.


	4. Delivery

**Delivery**

* * *

"Can you guys put mommy on now?" Punk asked, lying in his hotel room, watching his little people on facetime as they passed the phone between them both.

"No." Vivian took the phone from Raimy, putting her face right up to the screen, "No, talk to us some more." She nodded.

"I've spoken to you guys for an hour." Punk chuckled, "I wanna speak to mommy. Where is she?" He wondered.

"We're not finished talking." Vivian said.

"He wants to speak to mommy." Raimy told her, trying to snatch the phone as Vivian snatched it back.

Punk watched as they began to squabble with the phone in their hands, wrestling around on their parents bed as Punk huffed.

"Girls." Punk said, trying to get their attention, "Ok, I'm not gonna bring you back presents." Punk said as the phone immediately stabilised and they both looked at him.

"We're not fighting, daddy." Vivian smiled sweetly, "What presents are you bringing us?" She asked curiously.

"We don't need presents." Raimy shook her head.

"Shh." Vivian nudged her, "We might need a little present." She shrugged.

"Are you two still on that thing?" AJ walked into the bedroom with some washings in the basket.

"Daddy wants to speak to you." Raimy told her, taking the phone from Vivian and handing it over to AJ.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna start running your baths soon." She told them as they both left the bedroom. She then lifted the phone higher to her face and smiled, "Aww, hi baby." AJ smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." Punk smiled, "Nice to see your face." He said as AJ nodded.

"How was your flight?" She asked.

"Long and draining." Punk admitted, "But we're here and we're making progress. We were at the embassy all day yesterday." He groaned.

"You sound like you need a good sleep." AJ nodded.

"I do." Punk said, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." AJ smiled, "I'm looking forward to having the weekend off with the girls. I think I'm gonna take them to the movies or something tomorrow. Wish me luck." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Punk laughed, "Tracking terrorists seems easier than taking our kids to the cinema." He said as she just smiled.

"How is everyone?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. Dean is rooming with me." Punk said, "But he's out with some chick from the reception."

"Oh, so you could be in for a loud night?" AJ chuckled a little.

"Shit, I didn't think about that." Punk groaned a little, "Well you should see the size of the bath tub in here, I'll just lock myself in there." He shrugged as AJ smiled.

"Well I'll probably have company in bed tonight. I think I'd rather take Dean screwing someone beside me than having feet and hands on my face." She nodded, "And they always hog the covers." She shook her head.

"Oh, you poor thing." Punk grinned.

"I know, right?" AJ said, "You should get some sleep, though." She nodded.

"I will, I was just checking in. I didn't plan to be on this long but the girls were playing kiss, marry, avoid with me." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really? And who were you marrying?" She raised a brow.

"I was avoiding everyone, believe me." Punk laughed as she smiled, "Plus they were like cartoon characters. Weird." He shook his head.

"Children." AJ corrected as Punk nodded, "Well I gotta wrestle them into the bath now." She said just as the girls came back into the room.

"Is he still there?" Raimy asked as AJ nodded, "Daddy." She said, climbing onto the bed, resting her chin on her mother's shoulder and looking at him, "Daddy, one more kiss marry avoid." She nodded as Punk laughed.

"How do you even know about this game?" Punk asked.

"We play it at school." Raimy said.

"You're six." Punk said, his voice high pitched with surprise, "Viv should definitely not know about that game."

"One more." Raimy nodded as Punk groaned.

"Ok, hit me." Punk nodded.

"Uh… Dracula from Hotel Transylvania. The frog from princess and the frog. And…" She thought hard as AJ just smiled at Punk through the phone, shaking her head, "Flynn from Tangled." She said.

"Ok. A tough choice." Punk played along, "Obviously I would avoid the frog." He said.

"But if you kiss him he turns into a prince." Raimy said.

"I'm already married to a queen." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled to herself, "But I'd have to marry Dracula. That'd be cool. I'd… you know what? I'd kiss the frog so the poor guy can… not be a frog I guess, and I'd avoid Flynn cause he's technically a thief." He said as Raimy nodded.

"I wouldn't marry Dracula." Raimy shook her head.

"I would." Vivian announced, coming into the bedroom with her Dracula cape which she insisted on wearing when they went to see the third movie. She'd already dressed up as a vampire for Halloween.

"Of course you would." Raimy scoffed, "I'd marry the frog. Avoid Dracula and kiss Flynn." She said.

"Ok, this is officially the craziest house ever." AJ shook her head.

"Mommy, what would you do?" Vivian asked.

"Well I'd avoid all of them." AJ said, "I don't need a vampire or a frog when I have daddy." She shook her head.

"If… if daddy was a frog." Vivian said, clinging from her mother as Punk watched, "Would you keep him and feed him? And let him in your bed?" She giggled as Punk just laughed.

"Of course I would. He'd be the prettiest frog ever." AJ smiled.

"Ew." Vivian shook her head, not sold that any frog could ever be pretty, "He'd be slimy. I'd throw him back in the pond."

"Thanks very much." Punk nodded.

"Would you really kiss a frog?" Raimy asked her mother.

"No." AJ laughed, "Not unless it was your dad trapped inside." She clarified as Raimy nodded, just trying to get things clear, "And can we make it clear that you both don't go around kissing frogs." She said.

"Or boys." Punk called from the phone.

"What's wrong with boys?" Raimy asked.

"They're disgusting creatures. Stay away from them." Punk nodded.

"You're a boy." Vivian pointed out.

"I'm special though." Punk said, "Rare." He said as AJ just shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know." Vivian said, not convinced.

"Ok, we have to let daddy sleep now." AJ nodded, "And you both need a bath." She said.

* * *

The girls said goodnight to Punk as did AJ and both headed for their bath. AJ normally just put them in the same bath as it was easier and less time consuming, and ever since having children, she was all about making changes that made her life easier.

"What pyjamas do you have for me?" Vivian asked, sitting at one end of the bath whilst Raimy sat at the other.

"I have… gingerbread men." AJ said, sitting on the toilet seat, "You like these ones."

"I do." Vivian nodded, "Why do we have to talk to daddy through the phone?" She asked.

"Because he's not here, idiot." Raimy answered for her as Vivian kicked her under the water.

"Hey, don't." AJ warned, "He's working away for a few days so that's how we can talk to him and see him."

"I'd rather see him not through the phone." Vivian admitted as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah me too, baby." AJ agreed, "He'll be home soon." She smiled, listening as there was a knock at their front door, "Stay here." AJ told them, "And no fighting." She warned, leaving the bathroom and walking downstairs.

By the time she'd gotten downstairs and to the door, she suspected that she had probably missed whoever was there, but she opened up the door anyway. She was about to close it back over, realising she had missed whoever it was, when she noticed something sitting on the front step.

She looked down, crouching down and picking up the glass bottle, looking on with horror and terror as she held what was a bottle of whiskey. She immediately closed the door over, locking it with a shaking hand and putting the chain on.

She rushed into the living room and looked out of the curtains to see if she could see anyone and when she couldn't she closed the curtains over tight, clutching the bottle of whiskey in her hand, glancing to and from it.

She knew what it was and she almost felt the air get cold around her. That feeling of fear she hadn't felt in so long taking over her.

"Mommy!" Vivian called as AJ snapped out of her trance.

"Coming!" AJ called up, running her hand over her mouth as she looked at the whiskey.

She walked into the kitchen and placed it down, backing away from it as she headed back upstairs and into the bathroom

"Ok, let's get you guys out." AJ nodded.

"I'm not done yet." Vivian frowned.

"Come on, we can… we can watch a movie in my bed, ok?" AJ nodded to them as they agreed.

She got them out of the bath and helped dry them both, getting them into their pyjamas as quickly as she could, feeling on edge for the first time in forever.

She marched them out of the bathroom, across the hall and into her and Punk's bedroom, closing the over behind her immediately and looking at it worriedly.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Raimy asked, noticing her mother was acting strange whilst they got into their parents big bed.

"What?" AJ turned around, "Nothing." She smiled, "I just want some company." She nodded to them.

"You never want company." Vivian mumbled, "Not in bed anyway." She said.

"Well tonight I do. I miss daddy so… you guys will have to hug me extra tight." AJ smiled to them.

"So we're second choice?" Vivian folded her arms as AJ just smiled.

"No, of course not." AJ gasped, "Come on, let's pick a movie." She nodded to them, climbing onto the bed with them, pulling them into her tightly.

She didn't want to think about what it actually meant, finding what she had just found on their front step. For such a long time, she faced a lot, and she never had to worry because all she had to protect was herself, but having two precious babies that she would do anything for made this all the more terrifying, and she didn't know what the hell to do or think.


	5. Not All Perfect

**Not All Perfect**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning in her bed, lifting her head as she looked at the empty space beside her. She couldn't remember falling asleep. She remembered lying down with the girls watching a movie and listening to every little noise in the house. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and she was surprised she even fell asleep.

She got out of bed and immediately headed downstairs where she assumed the girls would be, walking into the kitchen where they were sitting. She noticed the bottle of whiskey which she had sat on the table was now gone and she immediately questioned the girls.

"There was a glass bottle here." AJ said as they looked at her, "Did you guys touch it?" She asked them.

"We were playing hide and seek with it." Raimy nodded.

"Where is it?" AJ questioned, not amused as Raimy looked at her.

"I can't say." Raimy said, "Viv has to find it." She said.

"Tell me where it is right now." AJ said sternly as Vivian looked at her sister worriedly. It wasn't often they heard their mother speaking serious and tough with them, but when she did, it sure scared them.

"Under the couch." Raimy mumbled as AJ walked off into the living room, crouching down and taking the bottle from under the couch, walking back into the kitchen holding it.

"You don't touch this. Do you understand me? Both of you." She warned as they both nodded.

"Why not?" Vivian asked, watching her mother sit it away in one of the high cupboards.

"Because it's not for you and you just shouldn't touch it because I say so. Ok?" AJ said as they both just nodded, "Have you… have you guys had breakfast?" She asked them, rubbing her hand over her forehead tiredly.

"No." Vivian answered right away, "What will you make us?" She asked her.

"Why don't I make you guys something special and you go into the living room and wait?" AJ asked them, "Stick on the TV or something." She nodded.

"Ok." Vivian hummed, jumping off her chair and running off into the living room whilst Raimy took a little longer. Even though she was still little, she sensed things more than her sister did for sure.

"Mommy." Raimy said.

"What, baby?" AJ looked at her.

"Are we in trouble?" She wondered.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "No… no of course you're not." AJ shook her head, "No, I'm just… I just don't want you guys touching that bottle, ok?" She nodded, "Adult stuff." She made a funny face as Raimy smiled and nodded, "Go on, go get your sister." She said, leaning down and kissing her head as Raimy left the kitchen and headed into the living room.

Once she had disappeared AJ had picked up her phone. There was no way she could keep this to herself.

* * *

"How do you know it's from them?" Coleen asked, sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the bottle of whiskey.

"Because that's their company name." AJ said, "And who else is gonna leave a bottle of whiskey on my door step?" She shook her head as Coleen looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as AJ shook her head, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I… I have no idea. I haven't felt like this in so long. I forgot how it felt to be scared." She shook her head, "I used to just blank it out but I can't do that with two kids." She sighed.

"Why now?" Coleen shook her head, "It's been like… what? Almost six years?" She shook her head.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head. Not knowing was the worst part about all of this.

"Are you gonna call Phil?" Coleen asked her.

"No, I'll wait until he's home." AJ nodded, "If I called him and told him he would come home and… I don't want that. It's not urgent. It's not like we're in danger."

"Well you don't know that." Coleen pointed out as AJ looked at her, "What? You said it yourself, you have two children. It's not just you anymore."

"I know that." AJ said, "I can protect them and myself." AJ nodded, "Phil is home in a few days, I'll tell him then." She said, "We've kept an eye on them. Up until last year. And everything was fine. Teresa, Johnny's wife, she was running the company and… and it was fine." AJ said, "We didn't have to worry."

"Well you gotta watch with these families, April." Coleen said, "You especially should know how people plot out things." She said, "What could they want?"

"I don't know, Coleen. Maybe to kill me?" AJ questioned, "Or Phil. Both of us?" She sighed, "I don't know."

With settling down and retiring from the life she used to live where she knew everything that was going on around her, it meant she was almost in the dark. She didn't keep tabs on people like before, she didn't keep a gun in their house, she didn't do any of that stuff because she thought they were safe.

"Well when Phil gets back, what are you gonna do?" Coleen asked.

"I don't know." AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "We could try taking them down before they get a chance to get at us." She shrugged.

"You look flustered." Coleen admitted.

"Yeah well mom April doesn't know how to deal with this stuff anymore." AJ shook her head. She'd spent the past five, almost six years enjoying her life with her family, reaching new goals, creating fond memories, starting her business and doing so much great things. Having this negativity back in her life like before was hard to deal with.

"Mom April is just as badass as April before." Coleen nodded, "And you got this. Maybe they're just trying to scare you." She said, trying to reassure AJ.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I cancelled the girls today. We were supposed to go to the movies but I just… I don't want to leave the house." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you can't do that to yourself." Coleen said, "You can't stop living your life."

"I know." AJ sighed, "It's just until Phil gets home. And plus I promised them we'd watch movies here. I think they prefer it." She said.

"I can stay with you if you like." Coleen nodded.

"Yeah, the girls would like that. Plus I might… go into the CIA offices and… see if I can get anything on Teresa." She nodded.

"Is that a good idea?" Coleen questioned.

"I can't just sit and do nothing, and not know anything." AJ shook her head.

"Ok, but this is where you still need to be mom April and not silent assassin April." Coleen said.

"I won't be long." AJ assured her as Coleen just nodded.

"Ok." Coleen nodded.

* * *

"My head is killing me." Dean groaned, walking out of the bathroom in his and Punk's hotel room whilst Punk sat on the edge of his bed.

"One too many beers?" Punk questioned.

"Maybe." Dean grumbled, "Who were you speaking to so early on this morning?" He asked.

"Those little things called my children." Punk nodded, "They facetimed me when they woke up. Must have gotten a hold of AJ's phone." He said, "Said they were playing hide and seek with a bottle." He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds fun." Dean scoffed, "What's it like being a dad?" He questioned as Punk turned to him.

"Why? Who'd you get pregnant?" Punk shook his head.

"No one." Dean laughed, "I'm just wondering. You make it look easy but, some other guys in the office look miserable when they say they're going home." He said, "What's your secret?"

"The secret is… me and April are happy. I love her and I love raising the girls with her." He shrugged, "They're my kids, I'd do anything for them. Anyone who doesn't feel that way about their kids just… shouldn't have them." He shook his head as Dean nodded.

"You ever think things would turn out this way between you and April? I mean… when we first met her." He said.

"No, I couldn't have predicted any of this." Punk laughed a little, "We've come a long way."

"She's come a long way." Dean nodded, "She's definitely changed over the years."

"You think?" Punk asked, "She hasn't really." He shrugged.

"She has." Dean said, "I don't know if it's the kids or if it's the new business she has… but she's not that same girl we met in Russia all those years ago. Definitely not."

"She's got family now, she trusts people, she loves people… she wasn't able to do that before. To be honest, I don't think I was either. I guess we… we helped each other." Punk nodded. It was nice to reflect on how far they'd come in their relationship and how genuinely happy they both were together.

"Well I'm always rooting for you both." Dean nodded, "How has she been since… since the miscarriage?" He asked hesitantly as Punk looked up.

"She's been fine." Punk nodded, "It's coming up to a year now since it happened."

"She spoke about having another one?" Dean asked whilst sorting out his folders.

"No, I don't think she wants to now." Punk said, "I think she's worried it'll happen again." He nodded.

"You guys got through it really well." Dean nodded.

"Well we sort of had to. We had Raimy and Viv to take care of and… we just had to keep going. We had each other." He nodded.

"It's a common thing, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well that's what the nurse said." Punk nodded, "You ready to go?" He asked, standing up from the bed as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, man. Let's go." Dean nodded.

Although they had been very happy in life, they of course had their challenges and their difficult times, individually and as a couple.

* * *

" _We can try again." Punk whispered, sitting on the bathroom floor beside AJ, leaning against the wall as she curled into him, "It's nothing to do with you. It's not your fault." He assured her._

 _After spotting during the night, they headed into the hospital where they got the news they had unfortunately lost their baby at 10 weeks. They had just gotten home and AJ felt disorientated and not sure how to feel or what to really say. She felt guilty for some reason, but she supposed that was normal._

" _I don't want to." AJ shook her head, resting her head on his chest, "Not if this is gonna happen." She said._

 _Even though their nurse was lovely and assured them it was something that unfortunately happened, that it wasn't uncommon, AJ was still put off the idea of having any more children. It became a scary thought now._

" _You can't think that way." Punk whispered, "It's nothing you did. Look at Raimy and Viv, you sailed through those pregnancies." He said, "These things… they just happen." He sighed, "And it's horrible and I know it's gotta be worse for you but… you'll feel better and we'll get through it."_

" _I was… I was really looking forward to another baby." She sighed as Punk nodded, "I uh… I thought it was maybe gonna be a boy." She smiled to herself, "And the girls would be excited." She nodded, sighing to herself as she realised her wishful thinking and dreaming had come to a sad stop._

" _We can try again, baby. In a few months, in a year… whenever you want." He nodded._

" _I can't think about it just now." She admitted. It wasn't something she'd ever felt before. Such horrible loss. She was quite far along too which made the process of miscarrying a lot harder and traumatic. And it was even more difficult having to come home and take care of their children, when all she wanted to do was lie in bed all day._

" _I'll take a week off." Punk nodded._

" _No, you don't have to." AJ sniffled._

" _I want to." Punk said, "You're not going through this alone." He said, kissing the side of her head as she sighed, hugging into him tightly as she cried quietly into him, "It's ok." He sighed, caressing her head softly, painfully listening to her cries, doing what he could to comfort her whilst developing tears in his own eyes._


	6. Waiting It Out

**Waiting It Out**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Eve shook her head, walking into Punk's office which AJ was sitting in on the computer. She quickly shut down everything she was looking at and looked up.

"Uh… I was looking at something for Phil." AJ said casually, "You're normally not here that late." She pointed out.

"I forgot some work." Eve shook her head, "Isn't Phil in Saudi Arabia?" She questioned.

"He is. He called me to ask me to check some things for him. I also had a translation for him I had to hand in." She said. She'd moved on from her past life, but she still knew how to lie and manipulate people into believing everything that came out of her mouth.

"AJ to the rescue, huh?" Eve smiled.

"Something like that." AJ nodded, "I left the girls with Coleen so I guess I should probably get back. I don't want to say she's a bad influence on them but… she's a bad influence on them." AJ said as Eve smiled.

"How you been doing?" Eve asked her, "How is the company going?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"It's going good. The more support we get, the more we can do to help and… we're getting a lot more support from the right people. It just means we can get better resources to help girls, but also keep young girls aware of the signs that they might be getting loured in." AJ nodded.

"Well it's amazing. Phil comes in here every morning and he's… he's beaming with pride over it. It's a really good thing you're doing." Eve smiled.

"It's the least I can do." AJ nodded.

"Well we miss you here. You were always a great help." Eve smiled.

Truth be told, AJ saw very little of Punk's friends. Of course they saw one another at special occasions. Birthdays and Christmases. But since AJ had left the CIA, she rarely saw them. She did owe a lot to them because regardless of how they felt at the time, they had given her a chance when no one else would have. They had kept her secrets and her wrongdoings to give her a better life and she was always thankful for that. For crying out loud, she had stabbed Eve during one of their first encounters.

"I liked working here it just… it started to feel too similar to the life I was running from." AJ nodded.

"Of course." Eve nodded, "How are the girls? How did Raimy do at her talent show?" She asked.

"She was great." AJ nodded, "It was hard not to just… burst into tears." She laughed a little, "They're both fine." AJ smiled, shutting down Punk's computer as Eve just nodded.

"That's great. Well I better get going. I'll see you soon. Hopefully Phil and Dean get on ok in Saudi." She said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully." AJ smiled, watching as Eve left the office.

Her smile faded out as she turned the computer back on, resuming the pages and the tracking software she had been using, printing some things off whilst she kept her eyes on the door. Lucky for her, she knew how to use all the software from her previous life of doing other people's dirty work.

It was in her past, but it never left her.

* * *

"I want to speak to daddy." Vivian sighed, lying on the floor on her stomach in front of the TV, resting her chin in her hands as she looked up at the screen.

"Well you can't." Raimy told her, watching the TV, sitting beside her aunt.

"I want to." Vivian said childishly.

"He'll be home soon." Coleen assured them.

"Let me see him on the phone." Vivian sat up impatiently.

"He's working, babe. You can't." Coleen shook her head, "We're watching your favourite movie." She nodded.

"I watch this with daddy." Vivian sighed. She was young and a little more clingier towards her father. She didn't understand why he had to be gone for so long and she missed the little things like lying with him on the couch and playing with his hair or painting his nails which she enjoyed.

"Stop talking." Raimy told her sister, "We're trying to watch this." She scolded her sister as Vivian frowned.

"I'm going to play with my toys." Vivian mumbled, slipping out of the living room and into the kitchen without her aunt or sister noticing much. They were too busy tiredly watching the movie on TV.

Vivian climbed up onto the chair, digging into her aunt's purse as she found her phone and grinned happily, "Daddy." She said deviously, jumping back down from the chair and into the living room.

"Auntie Coleen." Vivian said, "I'd like to play some games on your phone." She said innocently and sweetly.

Coleen took the phone from her and punched in her password, not thinking much of it as she rushed back into the kitchen, closing the door behind her and hopping up onto the chair.

She went into the phone book and even though she was three, she knew exactly how to facetime someone as she'd done it so much with her father.

She scrolled through the names, trying to find her father's name, suddenly noticing that there was a contact saved under daddy. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, clicking on the name and lifting the phone to her face.

"Daddy." Vivian smiled as the call picked up, "Hello." She said loudly, holding the phone close to her face, watching the person, which was not her father, move around.

"Who is this?" The man questioned as Vivian looked closely.

"Uh… do you have my daddy there?" Vivian wondered, "I'm looking for my daddy. His name is Phil and he's got um… colourful arms." She nodded, "And he wears a hat sometimes."

The man chuckled a little and smiled, "You must be Vivian, right?" He asked her.

"How do you know?" Vivian asked curiously, "Hey mister, put my daddy on." She said, getting agitated and frustrated just as Coleen came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Coleen questioned, walking closer as she saw that her niece was on facetime to her late night friend with benefits, "Vivian!" Coleen squealed, snatching the phone up as she looked on at her friend, Patrick, who was laughing, "Oh my God."

"It said daddy." Vivian shrugged as Patrick laughed even more so.

"I will... call you back." Coleen spoke to the phone as Patrick saluted and hung up, "What are you doing? I told you your dad is working, Vivian." She shook her head, "I thought you were playing a game."

"I just wanted to say hi." Vivian sighed.

"Babe, he's gonna be home so soon and you can see him in person. He's busy and he's working, ok?" Coleen nodded, "Please don't use my facetime ever again. Just use mommy's, ok?" She asked as Vivian just nodded.

"Was that your friend?" Vivian asked her.

"Yes, just a friend." Coleen said, "Go… go watch the rest of the film and I'll bring you in a snack." She said as Vivian hopped off the chair and headed back into the living room as Coleen placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Coleen asked, later that nice once AJ had returned home. The girls were in bed which gave them a chance to speak in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did." AJ said, "Teresa is living in Virginia right now." She shook her head, "We should have… we should have been checking on this." She sighed to herself, "She moved about nine months ago." She nodded, "She's starting the business up here."

"Well then maybe… maybe they've just moved for the business." Coleen nodded.

"Come on. You really believe that?" AJ shook her head, "No, she sent me that bottle to… to warn me. To make her presence known. For what reason I don't know." AJ sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Coleen asked.

"I'm gonna wait until Phil gets home and talk it out with him." AJ sighed, "I feel like I'm back to looking over my shoulder again." AJ shook her head, running her hands through her hair.

"I can stay here with you if you want? Until Phil gets home." Coleen suggested.

"No… no, it's fine. I can… I can protect myself and the girls if it comes to it." AJ nodded, "I just thought this had all disappeared forever." She shook her head, "I never gave it a second thought."

"Why have they waited all this time?" Coleen asked, "All that shit went down years ago. Why now?"

"I have no idea." AJ shook her head and sighed, "I can't even imagine what it is they want. If it's me? If it's revenge? Do they want to hurt me? Phil? I… I don't know. I hate not knowing." AJ shook her head.

"Try not let your mind go there. When Phil gets home you tell him and you guys come up with something. Maybe you guys could get them done for something. They operate illegally I take it?"

"Oh, yeah. So illegal." AJ nodded, "But they could bring me down with them."

"There'd be no evidence against you." Coleen said.

"There might be. They might have something against me. We gotta play our cards right." AJ shook her head, "I really just thought this was behind us." She sighed.

"It might be. Try not let it get to you so much. I know it's easier said than done." Coleen nodded, "It's obvious she wants to play games, right? So she's not gonna come in all guns blazing. Groups and gangs like that never do. Which gives you time to figure things out and tell Phil." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." AJ nodded, "Thanks for watching the girls tonight." She shook her head, "Life saver."

"About that." Coleen said as AJ looked up at her, "Vivian might have… called my… late night fuck buddy." She said as AJ shook her head with confusion.

"What?" AJ shook her head, not even sure what to think about that statement.

"She kept saying she wanted to call Phil and see him on facetime and I said no cause he was probably working. She got onto my phone, I thought she was gonna play games on it. I have this guy saved on my phone as daddy." She shook her head, embarrassed as AJ chuckled to herself.

"Really?" AJ laughed.

"And she must have thought it was Phil." Coleen laughed a little, "And he answered." She rolled her eyes.

"My poor baby." AJ shook her head, "I didn't know you had those kind of friends."

"Friend. I'm not that bad." Coleen said, "The secret is, I actually kinda like him." She shook her head, "But I don't know how to go about that so… it's easier just… keeping it the way it is."

"I thought that about Phil and look at me." AJ said, "If you like him then you should be honest with him about it. He might just feel the same." She smiled, "And maybe change his name to something else instead of daddy." She shook her head.

"What? You don't have weird names for Phil?" Coleen asked as AJ scoffed dramatically.

"No." She laughed and turned away as Coleen took AJ's phone from the table, "What are you doing?" AJ shook her head.

Coleen unlocked the phone, knowing her password was Raimy's birthday, going into the contacts as AJ tried to get it from her.

"Stop it." AJ laughed.

"No, I wanna see." Coleen sniggered, holding the phone back as AJ shook her head, "Papi!" Coleen exclaimed and chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"What?" AJ shrugged, snatching the phone from her as Coleen just chuckled.

"Hey, you do you." Coleen nodded.

"What is this guy's name then?" AJ smiled.

"Patrick." Coleen said, "He's nice but he doesn't know… about, you know… the tragic childhood."

"Hey, take your time. If you do like this guy and he likes you and he respects you most importantly, things will just fall into place and you'll feel ready to talk to him." She nodded.

She'd watched her sister come along way and she'd turned into a very strong, bright and tough young woman. She was glad she never gave up on her and was there to help her, because it made them all the more stronger.

"We'll see." Coleen nodded, "You sure you don't want me to stay?" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine." AJ assured her, "You get home safe." She said as Coleen smiled and nodded, eventually leaving the house as AJ sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, her stomach full of knots and nerves.


	7. Hide And Seek

**Hide And Seek**

* * *

"Baby, what are you doing?" AJ shook her head, her eyes nipping with tiredness as she walked down the stairs and saw Vivian sitting on the bottom step, in her pyjamas. It was extremely early in the morning.

"Waiting on daddy." Vivian huffed, watching their front door as AJ smiled sweetly.

"You miss him, huh?" AJ asked her, pulling her cardigan around her tighter, walking down and sitting down on the step beside Vivian.

"Yeah." Vivian sighed, "I don't like when he leaves." She shook her head.

"I don't either." AJ agreed, "He'll be home later today, though." She nodded, "It's still so early." She shook her head.

"I wanted to wake up and see if he was here." Vivian exclaimed, "I don't want him to leave again. No more leaving." She shook her head as AJ smiled at her sweetness.

She loved how much the girls loved their father. To give them both a stable and happy family was everything to her and Punk, and she knew no matter what, her girls were always safe in their father's care.

"I think we should go back to bed." AJ nodded as Vivian looked up at her, "It's still the middle of the night." She shook her head. The sun had barely risen, "You don't wanna be sleepy when daddy gets home later, do you?" She questioned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No." Vivian shook her head, "Ok." She nodded, "But only if I can come into your bed." She said.

"Ok." AJ smiled, standing up from the last stair, taking Vivian's hand as they headed back upstairs and into AJ and Punk's bedroom.

"It's been too long, mommy." Vivian sighed dramatically, climbing into her parent's bed and getting under the covers as AJ laughed a little, "I don't think we should let him go ever again." She said as AJ smiled and got back into bed.

"You think?" AJ said as she nodded, "I don't know, he's gotta work so that we can have nice things." She said.

"Why does Raimy not miss him?" Vivian questioned.

"Oh, she does." AJ assured her, "She misses him just like you but… she's just being brave, and you know she's a little quieter than you." She smiled.

"Yeah, Auntie Cole says I'm the loud one, like you." She smirked as AJ laughed a little.

"Oh, did she?" AJ nodded, "We're all different, that's what's so great." AJ assured her, "Close your little eyes." She smiled, caressing Vivian's cheek as she noticed the three year old was falling back to sleep, smiling as she watched her drift off.

* * *

" _Look at her sleeping." AJ whispered, standing in Vivian's nursery the night they had first taken her home from the hospital. Three year old Raimy was in bed and they'd just put Vivian down in her crib, and neither could pull themselves away from the nursery._

" _She's a beauty." Punk smiled, "Looks just like Raims." He said._

" _Yeah?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded. Everything she was doing was new to her. She hadn't had the chance to see Raimy when she was just born, or for the first three months to be exact. She'd saw her twice and only for a few minutes both times. With Vivian, she felt like she was really getting her chance to mother her newborn._

" _She's precious." Punk smiled, looking down at the tiny baby girl, beaming with pride to welcome another gorgeous baby girl into their growing family. To be in a happier position this time than before, to actually be able to take their baby home together. It was something they would treasure. When he brought Raimy home from the hospital, he was also planning AJ's funeral at the time, so a lot was different this time around._

" _I was sure it'd be a boy." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled, "But apparently not." She cooed, reaching down and stroking Vivian's cheek softly._

" _How do you feel?" He asked her._

" _Well much better than the last time." AJ laughed a little, "I feel good." She nodded, "Feeling her on my chest… it was amazing." She shook her head, "I just wish I got that with Raimy." She sighed._

" _I know." He nodded, "But you got it with Viv and… you're here, that's the most important thing to me." He said as she smiled and nodded._

" _Never thought I'd be a mom." She shook her head, gazing down at Vivian._

" _Why not?" Punk asked._

" _You're asking the girl who was an assassin for the Russian government why she thought she would never be a mom?" AJ turned to him with a slight smile._

" _Ok, fair enough." Punk nodded, "It's a little terrifying to be honest." He nodded, "Having such small little people depend on you so much. It's… it's a lot to live up to." He admitted._

" _You're amazing." AJ shook her head, "Literally amazing." She smiled._

" _I wouldn't be if I didn't have you. And that's the truth." He nodded, "You make me wanna do good. You have such power and you don't even know it." He smiled as she laughed a little._

" _I just hope they have the best life possible. Nothing like mine." AJ shook her head, "That's my goal, just… just to see them happy and loved." She shook her head._

" _I can guarantee you they will be." Punk promised as AJ smiled._

" _I love you." She shook her head. After years of being married, to still be able to look at him and feel butterflies in her stomach was wonderful._

" _I love you." Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly._

 _She eventually pulled back, looking back down into Vivian's crib and smiling._

" _C'mon." Punk wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We should let the princess sleep." He nodded as AJ smiled._

" _Yeah." She agreed, hugging into him as they walked out of the nursery._

* * *

"Daddy!" Vivian squealed, almost falling over her toys in the living room when she heard the front door open. Oh how she had missed her father.

"Hey." Punk chuckled as he saw her fast as lightening, run right towards him before he even got a chance to put his bags down. She wrapped her arms around his legs and squashed her cheek against them, smiling and closing her eyes as she hugged him tightly, causing him to laugh, "Jeez Viv, it was a few days." He laughed a little.

"Too long." She concluded as he smiled, crouching down and giving her a proper hug. There was nothing better than those little arms wrapping around his neck, "Missed you, daddy." She nodded, hugging into him.

"Oh, I missed you too, baby." Punk said, watching as Raimy appeared, "Hey." Punk smiled, extending his arm out to bring her into the hug.

"Hi daddy." Raimy smiled, hugging into him as he kissed her head.

There was nothing more that he loved than being able to love his daughters and be there for them, but when he got such unconditional love back from them, it made his heart melt. To mean so much to them was everything, especially when he never had anyone growing up to mean much to him.

"We missed you." Raimy nodded.

"I missed you guys too." Punk smiled, "Where is mommy?"

"Having a bath." Vivian answered, "We were supposed to stay upstairs but we decided to-"

"Not listen?" Punk finished for her as Vivian just smiled sweetly, "Well go on into the living room, I got you guys presents." He said as Vivian rushed away excitedly as Raimy followed cooly behind her sister.

He raided through his bags and took out the gifts he'd gotten them. Whenever he was travelling with work and was out of the country, he'd try his best to bring back something for them both.

He walked on into the living room, seeing Raimy sitting casually whilst Vivian was sat up and ready. It made him chuckle.

"This is for you. And this is for you." He handed them both the different bags as they dug into them.

"Oh, cool." Raimy smiled as she took her gift out of the bag. She was looking to get a cover for her switch and it just so happened her father knew she loved Sonic which was on the cover, "That's so nice."

"Elmo!" Vivian exclaimed as she pulled out the red fluffy stuffed toy, "I love him." She smiled, pressing it against her face and hugging it as Punk smiled.

"His stomach glows up in the dark." Punk said, "We'll get batteries in him and you can test him out tonight." He said as Vivian smiled.

"Thanks, daddy." Vivian smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Raimy nodded, already putting her cover onto her switch as Punk smiled. They were humble and grateful children. Just the smallest and simplest of gifts had them over the moon.

"You're welcome." Punk smiled, kissing them both on the head, "I'm gonna go see mommy, ok?" He told them as they nodded, too interested in their new gifts.

Punk escaped upstairs and walked into the bathroom, smiling as he saw his wife lying in some bubbles with a few candles around. He closed the door behind him as she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, so glad to see him.

"Hey." Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing her longingly, "Did you plan this?" He laughed a little, pulling back as she shook her head.

"No, I've actually been in here for way too long." She admitted truthfully, "It's just so nice." She moaned a little as he smiled, "How was the flight?" She asked him.

"Long and tiring." Punk nodded, "Glad to be home, though." He nodded, rubbing his neck as she smiled.

"I'm glad you're home. I've missed you." She sighed.

"I missed you too." He smiled, "Vivian practically speared me through the door when I first got in." He laughed.

"She's painfully missed you." AJ laughed a little, "Kept trying to facetime you."

"I noticed. She facetimed me whilst I was in a meeting." Punk nodded.

"I tried my best to stop her but she was in a lot of stress. Said we shouldn't let you leave again." AJ smiled.

"She's sweet." Punk smiled, "I brought them a gift back so that's why it's so quiet downstairs."

"Don't be spoiling them or they'll get bratty." AJ shook her head.

"I'm not. They're the most thankful kids." Punk said as AJ nodded, knowing that to be true, "What I'd take to get in there with you." He groaned a little as she smiled, exposing her breasts to him and cupping them in her hands as he shook his head.

"Evil woman." He shook his head as she smirked.

"I've been deprived, you better not be tired later." She warned as he smiled.

"If you tell me not to be tired, I won't be." Punk nodded, "But I don't wanna go have dinner with my kids with a semi, thanks very much." He said as she chuckled.

"We're doing spaghetti tonight. I left it out." She told him, reaching her hand out as he took it, "Missed you." She nodded.

"I missed you." He smiled, "I'll go feed the monsters." He told her as she smiled and nodded, watching him leave the bathroom and close the door behind him.

She was already upset by the idea of having to tell him about their situation and arising problem.

Punk headed downstairs and started dinner with the kids in the kitchen, asking him about his trip, even though they weren't that interested in it.

"I love my elmo." Vivian smiled, sitting at the table with Elmo sitting in front of her, staring at him dreamily as Punk laughed to himself, "I can't wait to see him glow."

"We'll get batteries in him later before you go to bed." Punk nodded, "Hey, how is the cover?" Punk asked Raimy as she smiled.

"I love it." Raimy nodded, playing her switch as Punk smiled, "How'd you know I like this one?"

"Daddy's know these things." He tapped his temple as she smiled, "What did you guys get up to then? Did mommy take you to the cinema?" He asked them.

"No, we just stayed in and Auntie Coleen came over." Raimy said, "Mommy went out." She said as Punk turned around to her.

"Where'd she go?" Punk asked curiously.

"I don't know." Raimy shrugged.

"We played hide and seek." Vivian said, "With the bottle." She said, getting off her chair and sliding it over, standing up on it so she could reach the cupboard that she knew her mother had put the glass bottle in.

She took it out and jumped back down, "This one. But mommy said never ever touch it again." She admitted.

"You're touching it." Raimy said as Vivian sat the bottle on the table and put her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Punk laughed a little, walking over and picking the bottle up, looking on as he tilted his head a little, reading the label and gulping as he felt the bottle suddenly get heavier.

"It was fun hiding it. I put it under the couch." Vivian nodded whilst Punk stared at the bottle, running his hand through his hair, not sure what to make of what he was seeing, as he knew exactly where it had came from.


	8. Shades Of The Past

**Shades Of The Past**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Punk asked, walking into their bedroom, holding the bottle of whiskey as AJ was putting her shorts and t-shirt on, turning around and sighing as she saw he had already found what she was hiding, "Why is this in our kitchen?" He asked her as she folded her arms.

"It showed up on the doorstep." AJ said, "I was literally gonna tell you once the kids were in bed." She said. And she was telling the truth. She had no intention of keeping it from him, she had no reason to, in fact, she was desperate for him to know so they could figure something out.

"What do you mean it showed up?" Punk shook his head.

"The other night. You were gone and I was bathing the kids. The door went and I headed down to see who it was… opened up the door and it was sitting on the front step." She said as Punk shook his head, "So then I… I went to your office and I found out that Teresa, who is now in charge of the business, has brought it over to here. She's living here and they're working with a distribution here." She said as Punk groaned to himself.

"And I don't suppose this was just for us to sample, was it?" Punk questioned, "I thought this was behind us."

"So did I." AJ nodded, "I… I was so scared when I saw it. I felt like I couldn't leave the kids." She said, "I mean it's… it's a message, right?" She said as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair, "What would she want?"

"Well I doubt she wants to invite us to dinner." Punk said, "I killed her husband."

"But why wait all this time?" AJ questioned, "Why not go after us right away?" She asked.

"To give us the luxury of thinking it's all behind us. Just for them to… pop back up." He shook his head, "Was there anything attached to the bottle?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"Just that." AJ said, "And I looked out the window immediately but I couldn't see anything." She said, "They know where we live." She shook her head, "That terrifies me. Things like that never terrified me but… I don't want the girls in any danger." She shook her head. They were her main concern.

"They'll be fine." Punk assured her, "We'll figure this out." He nodded with a sigh, "Are you ok?" He asked her, sitting the bottle down and walking over to her.

"Honestly? No." AJ said, "How I used to… live my life like this before is beyond me." She admitted, "I feel like that life is creeping back in on me and I don't want it… I just want to be safe here." She sighed, "And not worry."

"You are safe." Punk said, "We'll figure it out and we'll come up with a plan. They're not gonna touch you, they're not gonna touch the girls." Punk nodded, "But we gotta know what we're dealing with here."

"Well when I went to your office I printed off some things." She said, lifting up their mattress and digging under it, taking out some pieces of paper along with a gun.

"April." Punk said.

"I know, ok? But you were gone and it made me feel safer. Ok?" She said as he just nodded, "I got their locations, information on the distribution centre they're working with." She nodded, handing him over the paper work, "Their company is doing really well." She nodded.

"Illegally?" Punk asked her.

"How else?" AJ shook her head, "What are we going to do?" She questioned as Punk sighed.

"I don't know." Punk admitted truthfully, "We could try and take them down-"

"I thought that too but… Phil, we don't know what they have on us. Me especially. The truth is… I've not been an angel all my life. I can play the nice girl now, the innocent mom, whatever… but… they could have a lot of dangerous stuff on me." She said as Punk nodded, "Or you." She said, "We don't know what we're walking into."

"Then that's our job." Punk nodded, "Find out what they want." He said.

"And what if what they want is to kill us?" AJ asked as he looked at her.

"Well we just can't think like that." Punk said as AJ sighed, "It's gonna be ok." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

AJ had to cut the hug short when she heard her phone vibrating on the night stand. She picked it up and answered once she saw it was Coleen calling. She answered and was immediately struck with a frantic Coleen asking her for help.

"Slow down, I can't hear you. Why-Why are you whispering?" AJ asked, trying to listen closely as Punk looked over with concern, "Where are you just now?" She asked as Punk shook his head, "Ok just stay there, I'm on my way." AJ nodded, hanging up.

"What is it?"

"She thinks someone is in her apartment." AJ shook her worriedly.

"I'll go." Punk said, "You stay here." He nodded.

"Take this." AJ nodded, giving him the gun as he took it, "And call me." She demanded as he nodded, rushing out of the bedroom and out of the house as AJ placed her hand on her forehead with stress.

* * *

Punk ran to Coleen's apartment which wasn't far from where they stayed. He burst through the building door and headed upstairs, walking into the already opened apartment, where he could hear pleads and yelps.

He followed the noise into the bedroom where he saw some guy on top of Coleen as she tried to struggle away. He immediately grabbed him by the neck, digging his nails in and swinging the man back onto the ground, kicking him out of the room angrily as he turned to Coleen.

"Are you ok?" Punk turned to Coleen who nodded and gasped.

Punk turned his attention back to the guy who was trying to scramble away but Punk grabbed him, punching him hard as he toppled over him, laying it onto him as Coleen gulped and watched, moving further up the bed in fear.

"Who sent you?!" Punk yelled, choking the man before letting him go and dragging him up to the couch in the living room, "Are you a Shelby?" He asked, taking his gun out and pointing it at the beaten man who was still struggling for breath, "Do you work for Teresa?" He questioned angrily as Coleen walked out of the bedroom and watched in horror. She hadn't felt fear like that in a long time.

The man sat in silence, of course not saying anything, people like him would rather die than rat out his boss.

"Ok, well you tell her you son of a bitch." Punk spat, putting his gun down and grabbing the man around the collar, looking closely at him, "You tell her that whatever she's after, whatever she wants or she has planned. It's not gonna happen." He said as the man gulped and looked into Punk's eyes, "And if you ever come to this apartment and put your hand on her again." He pointed back to Coleen, "I'll kill you." He nodded, "That goes for anyone else too." He said as the man looked at him.

"Phil, I don't think you should have left April." Coleen said as Punk turned around to her, "He said… he said she was next." She said as Punk looked at her.

"Leave." Punk told the man who quickly got to his feet, stumbling out of the apartment as quick as lightening whilst Punk turned to Coleen and gave her the gun, "You run into anymore trouble, just pull the trigger." He nodded.

"Shouldn't I come with you?" Coleen asked.

"No. Stay put. Stay here and lock your door." Punk told her, running out of the apartment, as fast as he could back to his house, bursting back through the door and running upstairs, opening up his bedroom door where he saw AJ sitting on the floor next to a body.

"April." Punk looked at her as she looked up at him. Her clothes were a little ripped and she was shaking, "April, what happened?" Punk rushed over to her, cradling her into him as she clutched onto him tightly, "What did he do to you?" He questioned painfully.

"Nothing." AJ gulped, "He's dead." She whispered, looking on at the dead body in their bedroom as Punk looked, "He came in as soon as you left."

" _Get off of me!" AJ yelled, feeling her wrists being held down onto the bed as the intruder hovered over her._

" _This is your first warning." The man smiled and nodded, gripping AJ's wrists tightly above her head as she wriggled around._

 _AJ spat on him, kicked her feet at him, tried to headbutt him, done anything to try and give herself some time, but for some reason it wasn't working. She hadn't had to defend herself like this in such a long time that it was almost like she forgot how to be that person she used to be. But she knew she had to snap into it or else she was already letting this man, this feud win._

 _She felt him tear at her clothes, whispering evil things to her as she whimpered a little, and it wasn't until she heard something particular that made her snap._

" _Your girls are next. We'd make a lot of money from them-"_

 _AJ bit his face so hard blood began to pour out as the man screamed. He loosened his grip on her wrists which gave her access to use her hands, which she did, sticking her thumbs in his eyes and kneeing him in the stomach hard as he rolled off the bed._

 _She got up, toppling over him and smacking him so hard, harder than she'd ever hit anyone, cracking his skull over and over again onto the hard floor until she finally paused and realised… he was dead._

"I had to." AJ shrugged, not knowing what else to say as Punk got her to her feet, kissing her head, not caring that there was a dead man in front of them, just glad she was ok, "We can't call the police."

"This was self-defence." Punk told her.

"Look at him." AJ gritted her teeth as Punk looked down at the dead man who was beaten and bruised, "That's not self-defence." AJ said as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "Is Coleen ok?"

"She's fine. Same sort of attack." Punk said, "What the hell is this about?" He said angrily.

"They're trying to warn us… scare us…" She nodded.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Punk asked.

"He said this was my first warning." AJ looked up at him as he ran his hand over his face, "We don't have time to sit and think of a plan anymore. We have to find out what they want… if they want us dead then we have to find a way to take them down." AJ shook her head, looking down at the dead man on the floor, "And we have to get rid of this body." She said, spitting on him as Punk looked at her.

Shades of the AJ he first met in Russia shown through as he watched her glare down at the dead body with no remorse. But he didn't blame her. She'd done what she had to, but it only left them with more questions.

"Grab his arms. I'll get his legs." Punk told her as she nodded.


	9. Army

**Army**

* * *

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Raimy asked as she walked into her parents' bedroom where her mother appeared to be on the floor, rapidly cleaning it with gloves on and a sponge in her hand. AJ looked up, getting a fright as she saw Raimy looking at her curiously.

"Uh…" AJ wiped her forehead with her arm. She'd been scrubbing the blood from the floor for most of the morning, she'd worked up quite the sweat, "Mommy spilled something on the floor and I'm just… I'm trying to get it out." AJ smiled to her.

"What'd you spill?" Raimy questioned, walking further into the room as AJ sighed. She hadn't gotten a chance to clean the rest of the room and she didn't want her child's prints anywhere.

"Baby, can you please just go downstairs." AJ pleaded as Raimy paused and looked at her, "Now, please." AJ nodded as Raimy made a face and ran away as AJ sighed to herself, draping the sponge back in the bleach and water before going back to scrubbing the floor. She never thought she'd find herself back here again.

"Why is mommy mad with me?" Raimy asked as he walked into the kitchen where her father was on the laptop. He didn't mean to, but unfortunately he ignored Raimy, not being in the right head space to think about his surroundings. Both he and AJ's heads were in the clouds.

"Daddy." Raimy sighed, looking at her father who was concentrated on the laptop. She sighed to herself after being ignored once again, and walked into the living room where Vivian was sitting watching TV with her Elmo bear.

"What's wrong?" Vivian noticed her sister sad, watching her climb up on the couch beside her.

"I think mommy and daddy are mad at me." Raimy admitted.

"Were you bad?" Vivian smirked. She got a kick out of seeing her sister getting into trouble. They were siblings after all.

"No. Well… I don't think so." Raimy admitted. She had woken up and everything seemed to be different, especially regarding her parents, "Daddy is ignoring me and mommy… she wanted me to go away." Raimy turned to her sister.

"They're both crazy." Vivian concluded sweetly as Raimy looked at her, "Let's just ignore them both." She took her sister's hand as Raimy smiled and nodded. It was rare when they could show love and affection towards one another, but it was nice to see when it happened. Too bad their parents were so far gone into another planet, that they didn't even notice.

* * *

"Ok, the whole bedroom is clean. Door handles. My clothes I was wearing… burned." AJ nodded, throwing her rubber gloves in the trash as she walked into the kitchen later on, "I want the girls in the bath tonight. Raimy came into the room earlier so... just to be on the safe side." She said as he just nodded along with her, "Phil, are you listening to me?"

"Yes I'm listening." Punk nodded, "I got information on the guy who was at Coleen's and also the guy who… came here." He looked up at her as she sat down beside him and looked on, "So they work for the distribution centre." She said, "Here's a picture of the launch day. There's Teresa. There's our two guys." He pointed to show her as she nodded.

"So they're just… her heavies. They do the dirty work." AJ nodded, not unfamiliar with the scenario as Punk nodded, "Well she's gonna know that something went down when one of them doesn't return." She said as Punk nodded.

"I think our best bet is to… pay her a visit." Punk turned to her as AJ shook her head.

"You're out your damn mind." AJ hissed.

"Hear me out." Punk said, "We get the squad behind us. Back up. We'll go in and we'll see what the old bitch wants. Any shit goes down, we have back-up." He said.

"That brings attention from everywhere." AJ said.

"We don't have much of a choice right now, April." Punk told her honestly, "We either confront her or she… sends someone else to attack us or do something." He said, "I'm not taking that risk. Not with the girls here." He said as AJ looked at him.

"And what do you think is gonna happen, Phil?" AJ questioned, "I've lived in these scenarios. I've saw things like this go down. Quite a lot. It will blow up in our face and then what? We're both dead and our kids suffer the same fate we did as kids?" She asked.

"We'll talk to her, see what she wants-"

"She wants to kill us. You shot her husband. The whole family is probably after us." AJ shook her head, "She waited, she picked her time and this is it." She said.

"So what other option do you suggest then?" Punk questioned.

"We run." AJ nodded.

"If we run then your sister is in danger, my friends are in danger, anyone who is attached to us… is still in danger."

"But our kids will be safe." AJ shrugged.

"And what about everyone else? We can't leave them in a mess, April." Punk said. He noticed that she really was showing shades of her early life.

"What do you think she's going to say to us if we go and talk to her?" AJ asked him, "Huh? Do you think she'll-she'll sit us down and give us tea, ask us how we are?" She asked, "No. She wants to hurt us. You'll be first dead because you pulled the trigger. I'll be… raped and killed. They will take our children and sell them." She spat as he looked at her, noticing how frightened she was, "I don't care what they do to me but I can't…" She placed her hand over her eyes, "I can't have anything about to those girls. Do you understand me?" She said as he looked at her and nodded.

"It's not going to come down to any of that." Punk said.

"But that's what we're up against." AJ said.

"Do you trust me?" Punk asked her as she sighed, wiping her tears and nodding.

"Of course I trust you." AJ nodded.

"We need to speak to her. We'll have our back up and the girls, they can go to the CIA offices. There's no way they'll be in any danger there. Coleen can go with them." Punk nodded, "But we can't wait on something else going down." He made clear as she looked at him and nodded.

"I'm so scared." AJ shook her head, "I've never been this scared before." She admitted. She wasn't scared for her, she was scared for her family.

"It's gonna be ok." Punk nodded, leaning his forehead against hers as she nodded, kissing him softly and hugging into him just as Raimy and Vivian walked into the kitchen.

"You guys have been mean to us today." Vivian said, walking over to the table, dumping Elmo on top and climbing onto the chair across from them as AJ and Punk looked at her, "You shouldn't ignore us." She told them honestly, "Or tell us to go away." She made clear whilst Raimy stood beside her sister, "Apologise to us." She smiled to them as Punk and AJ glanced at each other.

"We've not been mean." Punk defended.

"Yes." Vivian nodded, "Yes you have. You ignored Raimy." She explained as Punk looked at Raimy, "And you, mommy." She pointed to AJ, "You told her to go away." She said, "That's not very nice." She said as AJ looked over to Raimy. This was the last thing either of them wanted, and both felt incredibly guilty. They'd been in such panic they hadn't really been aware of what they'd been saying or doing.

"Come here, baby." AJ sighed, extending her arms out as Raimy walked over and into the hug, "Oh, I'm so sorry." She kissed her head sweetly, "I didn't mean it like that." AJ shook her head.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, sweetheart." Punk said as Raimy just nodded, "We're sorry." He sighed, leaning over and kissing her head whilst AJ continued to hug her tightly.

"Better." Vivian nodded to herself. She would always stick up for her sister, even if it was against her parents.

AJ held onto Raimy, not wanting to let her go, hugging her tightly before Raimy laughed and wriggled free, "I thought I'd been bad." She admitted to them.

"No." AJ and Punk both said in sync.

"No way." Punk said, "We've just been a little busy with adult stuff. And we're sorry." Punk nodded.

"Adult stuff." Vivian scoffed, "I hate adult stuff." She informed them.

"Oh, so do we, baby." AJ smiled, "Why don't you guys go and watch some TV. We're gonna make some dinner." She said as the girls nodded and left the kitchen. Raimy had spent the day persuading her sister to go call their parents out on their behaviour, and now she felt better that she actually hadn't done anything wrong.

Punk watched as Raimy and Vivian ran away, turning to AJ and shaking his head.

"Are we the worst parents?" AJ groaned.

"To be fair, we did move a dead body early hours of this morning." Punk said as AJ sighed.

"Where'd you take it?" AJ asked him, "Where I told you?" She questioned as he nodded, "And the car?"

"We're good." Punk nodded to her.

She almost felt bad for realising that her husband and herself had almost became one. The CIA spy she first met was no more, and she felt like that was her fault.

"Come on. Let's make dinner before Viv gets on our case." He said as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

"That's the plan." Punk nodded, later that night standing in the kitchen. The girls were long gone to bed and their kitchen was full. Coleen sat at the table, still replaying everything that had happened over and over again. Frankie, Punk's friend from the FBI stood over by the door, leaning against it. Eve and Dean sat on the kitchen counter whilst Seth leaned against the fridge.

"Are you leading us into something we're not gonna win?" Dean questioned.

"No." AJ answered, "We've got a plan." She nodded.

"You know… after all these years." Dean said, "Honestly… I still don't trust you. You're still that Russian assassin, working with the scum of the earth." He said as AJ smiled and nodded, walking over to him.

"I am still that person, you're right." AJ nodded, "So you know when I say these people are going down… that they're going down." She said as Dean looked at her.

"Essentially…" Frankie spoke up, "You're both doing everything? We just need to be there in case things go bad?" He clarified.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You're just back-up. That's it." He said, "And since you have your FBI connections, I was hoping you could do your best to make sure that if anything does go down, we cover it up. That goes for us at the CIA too." He nodded to his friends.

"What the hell is my role in this?" Coleen questioned.

"You're going on a tour." Punk said as Coleen shook her head.

"A what?" Coleen questioned.

"You're gonna take the kids for the day and go to the CIA building. They do tours for certain visitors. I'll get you passes. Show them where daddy works." Punk nodded as Coleen nodded slowly, "You stay there until we contact you. It's the safest place for them and you."

"Ok." Coleen nodded.

"When is this going down?" Eve questioned.

"Tomorrow. Midday." AJ said, walking back over beside Punk, "I know these people. I spent time with them. They don't care. They really don't. And that's a dangerous asset to come up against." She said, "Our plan… it might take a little bit of time but… we know what we're doing." She turned to Punk who nodded.

"Well I hope so." Dean nodded.

* * *

"I saw them all go into the house." Cal said, looking across at his mother who poured herself a drink in her kitchen, "You sure it's a good idea to be poking at a bunch of CIA spies?" He asked her.

"Have I ever had an idea that's not been good?" Teresa laughed to herself, holding the glass of whiskey in her hand, "The more there are, the more exciting it becomes." She smirked to herself.

"We've still got no word on Simon. The guy we sent around to April's." Cal said, keeping his mother, the boss, updated.

"Oh, Simon is dead." Teresa laughed, already knowing, "I knew he would be. April has spent her entire life fighting off men like that. I didn't doubt for one second she wouldn't pull through." She smiled as Cal shook his head, "I was just testing her, to see if she was still the same person she's always been." She said.

She sat down, crossing her leg over and taking a sip of whiskey, "She passed." She raised her glass in the air as Cal looked at her.

"And what do we do now?" Cal questioned.

"Let them build their little army." Teresa smiled, "See how it plays out." She nodded.

"Is that really the attitude to have?" Cal questioned, "They're gonna come at us."

"So let them." Teresa smiled, "I'm excited to see her again."


	10. Part Of The Plan

**Part Of The Plan**

* * *

"This is it?" AJ questioned as Punk pulled up outside a house far in the Suburbs, a huge mansion type house, only amongst a few others.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"What if she's not in?" AJ questioned.

"She'll be in." Punk nodded, "You ready for this?" He turned to her as she nodded.

"I've done worse. I just… gotta tell myself that." She shook her head as he nodded, "Is everyone aware of what they're doing?" She asked, looking on at the dotted cars around the street which had their friends in it with tinted windows so no one could see.

"Yeah, they know." Punk nodded.

"I love you." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her.

"Don't do that." He warned her as she sighed, "It's gonna be ok." He promised.

"I still love you." AJ smiled as he nodded.

"I love you." He cupped her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her head as AJ smiled softly.

"Let's get this over with." She said, pulling back and getting out of the car. There was a certain place she had to go in order to do this type of thing. Normally, the place she had to go to right now was the place she was always in, but that was before she let her guard down and fell in love and had children. She hadn't changed as a person necessarily but she definitely wasn't in the same frame of mind that she was years ago, and she had to get back there.

She took a deep breath as they walked to the large door, knocking on it and awaiting an answer. It did ease her mind that they had their friends right behind them in case anything went wrong, but essentially, it was up to her and Punk.

They waited until there was footsteps heading towards the door, heels clicking, watching as Teresa opened up the door to them and smiled, not surprised to see them.

"Well if it isn't Bonnie and Clyde." Teresa smirked, folding her arms as AJ and Punk looked at her, "Are you guys lost?" She teased as AJ walked in and pushed by her as Punk followed, "Long time no see." She hummed, closing the door over and turning around as AJ and Punk stood in the large doorway, "Last time we crossed paths, April… my head was between your legs." She looked across at her as AJ glared at her, "And you." She pointed to Punk, "Last time we crossed paths… you murdered my husband." She looked at him.

"And not a day goes by where I don't thank myself for doing so." Punk nodded to her.

"We got your little gift." AJ nodded.

"Oh, good. Did you have a try?" Teresa smiled as AJ glared at her, "Ok, let's get this one thing straight, what's not gonna happen here is… you two coming in and thinking you have absolutely anything over me. Because I know you don't. And I'm no fool." She made clear as Punk and AJ looked at her, "I know you're CIA but that doesn't scare me. I have a… a legitimate business-"

"Oh, shut up." Punk shook his head, "Nothing about any of this is legitimate." He said, "And you're right, we don't have anything against you but… you can bet your ass I can have the FBI and the CIA shutting down every property and every business you own… just like that." Punk nodded as Teresa looked at him.

"On the basis of what?" Teresa smiled, "Success?"

"I'm thinking more criminal activity." Punk nodded.

"Criminal activity? You want to talk about criminal activity whilst you stand next to one of thee worst criminals I have ever encountered in my entire life." She said, looking on at AJ who straightened up, "You wanna know why you're the worst? The quiet ones are always dangerous." She nodded, "And you got a lot going on up there, I know that." She smiled, tapping her head and looking at AJ, "And you blame your childhood and your upbringing for how you've behaved but the truth is sweetheart… you're not a good person. No matter how many babies you wanna have. You will always be that psychopath." Teresa smiled as AJ clenched her fists, "Oh are we getting mad because I'm spitting truths?" She smiled as AJ shook her head, keeping herself calm.

"What do you want?" AJ questioned, "Do you want us dead? Is that it? It's the least you could do right now… tell us."

"Dead?" Teresa smiled, "Sweetie if I wanted you dead, you'd be already dead and buried by now." She nodded, "And those sweet little girls, Raimy… Vivian… they'd be on their way to Russia to follow in mommy's footsteps-" Teresa choked, dropping her glass of whiskey as AJ grabbed Teresa by the neck and slammed her onto the wall. Punk didn't hold her back.

"You go anywhere near them, you're just dead. It's honestly that simple." AJ nodded, "You keep them out of it." She spat as Teresa smiled and looked at her.

"There she is." Teresa choked a little with a smile as AJ let her go and backed up, "I knew you were still in there. That's why I sent one of my workers, Simon, to your house… I knew Phil would go check on your sister which meant you were alone." She said, "So I sent you a little challenge. I knew you'd pass."

"The challenge of rape? How nice of you." AJ nodded.

"What do you want?" Punk hissed, "Why the bottle, why now?" He asked her.

"You killed my husband, may I remind you-"

"You kidnapped my wife… may I remind you." Punk stepped closer to her, "What is it? Money? Our word that we'll keep quiet about your business?"

"No." Teresa shook her head casually, "No, I just want to make life hell for you both." She admitted truthfully, "We could have been good friends, April. I thought you liked me." She admitted truthfully.

"I used you." AJ nodded, "Like the piece of trash you are." She said, "And your husband, he got exactly what he deserved." She said as Teresa just smiled.

"We all have our opinions." Teresa nodded.

"We'll take you down." Punk assured her, "If you can't cooperate then we're just gonna put you in prison." He shrugged, "Or we could avoid all of that and go our separate ways like before. You carry on with your business, we carry on with our life… no one has to get hurt." He said.

"And how realistic do you think that is?" Teresa smiled, "I'll give it to you, April." She turned to AJ, "He's got the looks. He's got the brain." She nodded, "But I know you're just a weak man. The second your wife dies, supposedly of course… you jump onto her sister?" She questioned as Punk glared across at her.

"Shut up." AJ spat, "This isn't going to work with us, trying to outtalk us and make us feel bad-"

"Oh, I know but it's fun." Teresa smiled.

"You're gonna make our life hell?" Punk questioned, "So what are you gonna? If you're not gonna kill us… what-what are you gonna do?" He folded his arms as Teresa smiled.

"I'm not sure about you yet." Teresa admitted truthfully as AJ watched her, "But quite frankly, April is long overdue this sort of treatment." She admitted, looking on at AJ who stared at her, "Maybe… maybe this might actually be a good thing for you, April."

"What are you talking about?" AJ questioned.

"I'm not just in the whiskey business anymore." Teresa smiled, walking over to the window, "Looks like your ride is here." She smiled as AJ shook her head, looking up at Punk, "Oh, don't worry. We let children visit."

"What are you doing?" AJ questioned, listening to the knock on the door as Punk shook his head.

"Don't worry, they'll be gentle." Teresa waved her hand, walking over to the door and opening it up as AJ saw a few men in white coats. She looked up at Punk who immediately stood in front of her, glaring across.

"What are you doing?" AJ shook her head, "You can't just-"

"Oh, I can." Teresa nodded, "And honestly, you more than anyone else need this." She made clear as AJ shook her head, about to run off to find a back door entrance when she was met by more men in white coats.

"No, please…" AJ whispered as Punk held her.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Punk screwed his face up, "You need evidence-"

"No, this is my business." Teresa said as AJ gulped.

"Please… please don't." AJ begged, feeling one of the men take her by the arm as Punk punched him across the face.

Next thing he knew he was being pinned up against the wall by a few men, trying to squirm free to help AJ but it was impossible.

"Please." AJ shook her head, looking at Teresa who smiled, watching as AJ was grabbed. She was trying to punch and kick but she had four men grabbing her and dragging her to the door, "Phil." AJ pleaded for help as Punk tried his best to get to her but it was physically impossible.

It didn't take long before AJ was dragged out of the house and put into a car whilst the remaining men let go of Punk and left the house as Teresa smiled over to him.

"See… torture." Teresa shrugged as Punk glared across at her, "Oh don't worry. Here's the address." She nodded, taking out a card with an address and number, walking towards Punk who glared at her, "She'll be well looked after. She might even get better."

"There's nothing wrong with her and you can't hold her wherever… wherever this is. Not without good reason."

"How about being an abused, psychotic murderer? Is that good enough reason?" Teresa questioned.

"I'm getting her out." Punk made clear.

"No, you're not." Teresa shook her head.

"And what about me? Are you shipping me off somewhere?" Punk asked her.

"No… no for now you can go. I'm sure this is difficult enough for you." She said, "You can visit her but… it's likely that if you're up to something, I'll know about it and you're so unimportant to me that… I will just kill you, and then your children really will have no one." She nodded as Punk glared at her, looking down at her angrily.

Punk quickly rushed by her as she smiled, "Phil." She said as he paused and turned around, "She is gonna get beat up in there. I can confirm that." She nodded with a smile as Punk just tuned back around and rushed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him and getting into the car, turning the engine on and putting his foot down on the gas.

* * *

Five minutes later, he pulled up in an abandoned car park where the rest of the guys had followed him to, all of them getting out their cars as Punk looked around at them.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's in." Punk nodded.

"Is she ok?" Eve questioned.

"For now. But this isn't a long-term plan." Punk made clear to them all, "She's going into that mental asylum to get information that we can use, and then we get her out." Punk looked around at them.

"She can handle herself." Seth nodded, "Better than all of us combined probably." He said, trying to ease Punk's mind.

The truth was, AJ and Punk knew about Teresa's plan. Once they found out that she ran a very informal and illegal mental asylum outside of town, AJ put one and one together, done some hacking, and realised that she was no doubt getting taken there. So they put on their best acting faces and came up with a plan.

"She's still in danger there. We don't know what she's gonna have to deal with." Punk said. He didn't agree with the plan at first of course, because there was no way he wanted his wife in danger, but it was true, she could handle herself like no one else he knew, and to play the fools was always a good upper hand.

"You gonna visit?" Seth asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I can visit. It's how we'll communicate." Punk nodded.

"Places like these can be frightening." Eve nodded, just to make him aware, "Illegally run mental asylums… I mean it gives me shivers."

"Nothing gives AJ shivers, don't worry." Punk nodded, "She knows what she's to do, our job is to do the work once she gets the information." He said, "If it becomes too dangerous then we get her out. She knows the plan." He said as they all nodded.

"You ok?" Eve asked him as he nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"Just… everyone look out for each other." Punk told them.


	11. Going In

**Going In**

* * *

"Open your mouth."

AJ sat in a dreary, grey office with two men in white coats holding her at either side whilst an older woman stood in front of her. She kept her mouth closed, looking up at the woman. She'd been man handled all the way to what she could only describe as a terrifying, ghostly looking asylum, in the middle of nowhere.

"I said, open your mouth." The woman hissed, grabbing AJ by the jaw and forcing her mouth open as AJ tried to fight it but couldn't, letting her take a look in her mouth, no doubt searching for drugs.

She had been introduced to the woman, whose name was Linda, and was informed that she was the head of the institute. AJ knew that she obviously had dealings with Teresa, and even just getting a glimpse of the place, she knew it wasn't ran properly.

She was an older woman, wearing a long grey skirt and shirt. Even AJ was scared of her and that took a whole lot.

"Now your hair." Linda said, pulling AJ's head down and pulling at her hair as AJ winced a little, feeling the woman separate her hair and look closely.

"You think I'm dirty?" AJ spat, taking offense to the almost prison like inspection, which she wasn't unfamiliar with.

"It's standard procedure." Linda assured her.

"What next then? You gonna stick a finger up my ass?" AJ questioned as Linda slapped her across the face hard.

"You do not speak like that in here." Linda spat as AJ turned back around to her, "You two may go." She nodded to the two men who let go of AJ's arms and left the office whilst AJ looked at the woman closely.

"You can't justify me being here." AJ spat. Although this was part of her and Punk's plan, she still had to make it look believable. All she could think about were her daughters, and how much she missed them already.

"I think we can." Linda nodded, "You have quite the traumatic past, April. We here at Saint Jude's can help you." She said, "We can help you with everything." She smiled as AJ looked across at her.

"You work for Teresa." AJ said, "Why has she put me in here?" AJ questioned her.

"I don't discuss business with my patients." Linda said.

"Patient?" AJ shook her head.

"Here are your clothes. You'll change into them and then I will show you your room." Linda said, extending over some grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt to AJ who took it from her.

"Where can I change?" AJ questioned.

"Right here." Linda said as AJ rolled her eyes, stripping out of her clothes as Linda watched her, "Where did you get that scar?" She questioned, looking on at the slight scarring along AJ's stomach.

"That's not your business." AJ spat, quickly putting the sweats and the t-shirt on as Linda just tutted.

"Oh, April. You'll have to get used to opening up. It's all you'll be doing here." Linda nodded as AJ looked across at her, "Come with me." She said, leaving the office as AJ eventually followed behind her, "Hand and leg ties will only be used if you need to be restrained. There is a time out area in isolation if you happen to step out of line." She explained whilst AJ walked behind her, going down the long eerie corridors.

"I've seen better looking prisons." AJ mumbled truthfully. She hadn't saw anything like it, and to make it even worse, there were actual people in rooms, some who sounded like they really were going crazy, "You keep them in their room all day?" AJ questioned.

"No. There's therapy hour, group therapy, outdoor time-"

"Did they forget to knock down this institute in the 70's?" AJ asked, "This set-up does not help people with mental health conditions. But I'm assuming you're aware of that, because… there's something else going on here, right?" AJ nodded as Linda turned around to her, pausing AJ in her tracks.

"Sounds to me like your crazy is talking." Linda smiled as AJ looked at her, "You'll come to learn very quickly, Mrs Brooks, how we deal with things here. It might be… old-fashioned, but it's definitely effective." She smiled, opening up the door beside her as AJ looked in.

The room was just as small as a prison cell with barely anything in it. Nothing but a bed and a toilet pan, with no window or colour.

"How long am I in here for?" AJ questioned. She knew she had to suck it up. She was here to do a job, to get information. For that, she had to get into her past frame of mind.

AJ walked into the room, turning around when she didn't hear Linda reply, watching as two men in white coats appeared again as she watched.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"It's time for your first dose of medication." Linda smiled, holding a cup with a pill in it as AJ shook her head.

"N-No… wait." AJ tried to back away as the two men grabbed her. She immediately began to fight them, punching one across the face, kicking the other one, trying to get away. Being drugged wasn't any part of the plan, and it was enough to give her the fright of her life.

She tried to get out of the room but the two men grabbed her, forcing her down onto the ground as she began breathing rapidly with fear.

"Please don't." AJ begged, "I don't need it." She shook her head as Linda walked over to her, opening up her mouth and pouring the pill down her throat as AJ tried not to swallow it, but had no choice.

The uncertainty and unknown of what she'd actually been given was terrifying. It wasn't the first time she had been drugged but when she knew she couldn't afford to be drugged out and unable to work, it began to panic her. The plan was for her to be fully able to get information, to pass it on to Punk, to shut this place down and take Teresa down with it. But she couldn't do anything if she was out of her face the entire time.

"Good girl." Linda smiled, "These two nice men are gonna stay with you until you fall asleep. Ok?" She said, "Mostly to make sure you don't stick your fingers down your throat and throw anything up." She said as AJ looked up at her, already starting to feel lightheaded.

She watched as Linda turned around and left the room whilst the two men let her go, walking over and standing by the door and she stayed sitting on the floor, looking at them.

"If you… if you put your hands on me…" AJ pointed to them, getting to her feet, "I will… I will kill you." AJ promised them, but it appeared they weren't interested. They stood just like security guards at her door, barely paying attention to her.

So she took her chance, running over to the toilet and sticking her fingers down her throat, trying quickly to throw up the pill if she could, but she was immediately grabbed back and punched across the face. She punched back but the other man stepped in and hit her. But her problem was, she refused to stay down, which wasn't helping in this situation.

* * *

"Daddy." Vivian whispered, opening up her parents' bedroom door, holding her glowing Elmo tightly, "Daddy." She said again, walking over to him as Punk woke up. He appeared to have crashed out in bed. He still had his clothes on and was on top of the covers.

Once he'd gotten home, he explained to the girls that AJ was gone for business reasons, like he was, but that they would see her soon, which was the plan. It was difficult. The girls hadn't really been without AJ before.

"W-What? What is it?" Punk asked her, reaching over and turning the bedside light on, rubbing his eyes as he saw her standing by the bed.

"Miss mommy." She frowned as Punk looked at her and nodded.

He lifted her up under the arms and placed her onto the bed beside him as she got herself under the covers.

"I do too." Punk nodded to her, watching as she put Elmo in between her legs, looking up at her father.

"When will I see her?" Vivian whispered. She always whispered if she had woken up in the middle of the night. She was adorable.

"Soon." Punk nodded, "I promise we'll see her soon. She's not far away." He said. He couldn't stop thinking about AJ. He knew she was one of the strongest people he'd ever known, and if anyone was going to pull off something like this, it would be her, but he just didn't like the idea of her being in any sort of danger, whether she could protect herself or not. At first he really wasn't agreeing to the plan, but he figured if they pulled it off, it could really help them out. He was planning on seeing AJ in the morning, and he just hoped everything was going ok.

"Can you sing to me like mommy does." Vivian whispered, lying down beside him as Punk looked at her.

"What do you want me to sing?" Punk asked her, "What does mommy normally sing?" He asked her.

"All different ones." Vivian said, "The little star one." She nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "But I'm not much of a singer." He told her.

"That's ok." Vivian patted him, assuring him as Punk smiled.

He sang to her a few classic children's songs, doing his best to sing softly which wasn't really a strength of his, but eventually Vivian fell asleep beside him, holding onto her glowing bear, curled in beside him as he smiled, kissing her head softly.

He could be wonder dad, and his girls could be attached to his hip, but nothing could beat the love they got from their mother. The love they were already missing.


	12. Finding Bearings

**Finding Bearings**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning and after taking Raimy to school and dropping Vivian off with Coleen at the office, he headed to the institute where AJ was being held. He was under the impression that there wouldn't be legal activity going on there. As soon as he and AJ found out about it, and they got pictures and some information, they knew it was no doubt funded on drugs and was probably housed to all kinds of abuse. Knowing his wife was there was terrifying, he wanted nothing more than to see her and hug her.

He eventually got to the building which looked ghostly from the outside. He got out of his car and walked on in, feeling a chill up his spine as soon as he walked into the reception like area. There was no colour anywhere. The walls were grey and the staff he saw had either white coats on or long skirts and trousers. It was something straight out of a horror movie.

"Can I help you?" Linda asked, even though she knew who he was.

"I'm here to see my wife." Punk nodded, "April Brooks."

"April isn't having visitors right now." Linda told him as Punk smiled a little and nodded. He was of course prepared for that reply.

"You let me see her." Punk said, taking out his CIA badge, sitting it on the desk, "Unless you want this place tipped upside down from top to bottom." He said, even though technically he couldn't make that call, but he knew it would frighten an old lady such as herself.

Linda looked at him, staring at the badge and massaging her hands, "Come this way with me." Linda nodded, walking around from behind the desk as Punk followed her, putting his badge away.

As he followed her down the corridor, he looked into what appeared to the be the main room where a lot of people were gathered, people who looked to be completely out of their face. He already knew this wasn't a legitimate place for people who needed mental health aid, but this further proved it. He knew what mental health facilities looked like. He'd been in one. This was like a prison. And he wondered how all these people had gotten there.

"She's tired so I'll have to ask you to leave after the half hour." Linda said.

"I'll leave when I want to." Punk made clear as Linda raised a brow.

"This is her room." Linda paused outside the door as Punk was about to walk in, "Uh… I have to search you before you go in. It's procedure here." She smiled as Punk nodded, stretching his arms out as she patted him up and down, digging inside his pockets, "Ok, you're fine." She nodded.

Punk turned back around, opening up the room door and pausing. It looked just like a prison cell, maybe even worse. He closed the door behind him and immediately walked over to the bed where AJ was lying sleeping.

He then noticed her black eye and cut eyebrow, running his hand through his hair as he pulled over a chair from the corner and sat down by her bed, watching as she woke up suddenly by the noise.

"Oh my God." She whispered once she saw it was him, her heart feeling warm again as she sat up and climbed over him, hugging him tightly as he hugged her back and kissed her repeatedly anywhere he could.

"What the hell happened to you?" Punk shook his head, pulling back and cupping her face, "What are they doing? April, just… we can forget this, let's just get you out of here." He nodded. Nothing was worth the price of his wife's health and safety.

"N-No… I'm fine." AJ nodded to him as he looked in her eyes, "They… They're giving me something." AJ told him, "A drug. I can't… I can't get anywhere to throw it up because they have guys stay with me until it's in my system. I slept all day yesterday." She said, "I think it's like a sedative or something." She said, sitting back on the bed as he shook his head, "As soon as I take it I just pass out."

"When do you get it?" Punk asked her.

"Every morning." AJ said, "It fades off about this time. I was just trying to sleep it off." She told him, "I've mapped out uh… the exits." AJ told him, getting off the bed and pulling it over a little to reveal a drawing on the cold ground, "I saw them all when I came in." She explained, crouching down, "This is probably the nearest one." She pointed to him as he looked on.

He knew most of her childhood and teenage life had to revolve around finding exits, and he hated that she had to go back to that place.

"April, you really… you don't have to do this." Punk told her as she sat back on the bed.

"We do. We. I'm doing it for us. I'll do my part and you need to do yours." She said as Punk looked at her face and sighed.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Punk shook his head.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, "Honestly… It's just a bruise." She shrugged it off, "How are the girls?" She questioned, "Are they ok?"

"They're fine. Raimy is at school but I got Frankie to base a car outside the school. Just to be safe." He said, "Viv is with your sister at the office. She said she's gonna take charge of it while you're out."

"Ok, good." AJ nodded, "What did you tell them?" AJ asked.

"Just that… you were gone for work, like I was, they'd see you soon." Punk said, "I figured maybe I could have brought them to see you but-"

"No." AJ already answered for him, "No way." She said, "I'll see them soon." She nodded to herself as he nodded, "I'm just… I'm trying to figure out how the hell I can… get close to paper work in here. Everything is so guarded." She said.

"What are you doing all day?" He asked.

"Apparently I get therapy. Group and individual." She rolled her eyes, "And there's sessions, outdoor time… it's like entering some conversion centre in the 70s." She shook her head as Punk sighed.

"How can they even justify you being here? The whole thing just doesn't make sense." He said, "And how the hell did… did all these people get here?" He asked, "There's tons."

"I haven't spoken to anyone yet." AJ told him, "There has to be… some sort of purpose for this place, and it's not to help the mentally ill." AJ said.

"Well money, obviously." Punk said, "You think there's another reason?"

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling about it." She said, "I need a few days to suss out the routine of everything and what's actually going on. I need to speak to people-"

"They all look high." Punk said, "Ape, the second I see you… not yourself, I'm getting you out. I don't care if that's what you want or not." He made clear.

"Ok, but for now I'm fine and I can do this." She nodded, "It's just like prison. I got out of there." She shrugged.

"You gotta be careful, though." Punk said as she nodded.

"I will." She said, "I have the group therapy today I think so maybe I can suss out different people, the staff, who is who… and maybe I can talk to another patient." She nodded.

"Who is in charge?" Punk asked her.

"An older woman. Her name is Linda. She's probably in business… well, she is in business with Teresa but… I can't see them working together. I'm just trying to figure it out." She admitted, her brain was doing so much overtime, and it was hard when she was still feeling slightly tired and light-headed from the drugs.

"Maybe this like a… storage place for drugs, you know." Punk shrugged, "Would explain why everyone is out their face. Maybe a bit of co-funding going on, if you know what I mean." He said.

"Maybe." AJ nodded, "But I don't know. You can store drugs in warehouses, stores, garages… why this kind of place? Why is this kind of place still functioning?" She questioned as he nodded, "I gotta find out."

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" Punk asked her.

"No, I just need you to do any work I find. If I can find out any information about this place, you gotta do the homework for me." She said as he nodded, "And make sure Viv gets that cream on her arm before bed. And uh… Raimy needs new hair bands… you know, to tie her hair back, she keeps snapping them, I don't know why." AJ shook her head, "And they have that… fayre thing at Raimy's school this week… you should take them, they liked it last year." AJ nodded, "And you gotta-"

"April." Punk placed his hand on her leg, "They'll be fine. This isn't long term for you. As soon as we get the scope on this place you're out." He said as she nodded, "I'll visit every day." He assured her.

"Why would she put me in here?" AJ shook her head.

"Well remember she doesn't know that we knew this was gonna happen." He said, "But I don't know. Maybe you're right, maybe something else is going on here." He nodded.

"Well I'm gonna find out." AJ assured him.

"Please be careful." He said as she nodded.

"I'll be fine." AJ nodded, "Look after my babies." She said as he nodded, leaning forward and kissing her softly as she kissed back. That kiss giving her so much strength, so much motivation.

He eventually pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ear, "We find information that can shut her down, and all this goes away." He said as she nodded.

"Piece of cake." AJ teased with a smile as he laughed a little and nodded. It was good to see her wit hadn't left, he wasn't sure it ever would. She'd been to hell and back and she still kept going. She was amazing.

* * *

Punk stayed with AJ essentially until he got thrown out, talking about the what ifs and the plans for AJ to get access to different things in the institute. For the first few days she just needed to get to know the place before she actually started to get anywhere, but there was still some little things she could be busy with.

She didn't want to see Punk go but she knew she'd see him in the morning and knowing he was there for the girls made her feel a whole lot better.

Once he had gone, she was taken down to the large social room type area where there were some people sat in a circle. She then noticed, for some reason, it was only females. Some were completely out of their face, high on drugs, others looked so scarily traumatised they weren't saying anything, and there were a few who just looked to be keeping quiet.

She walked on into the circle and sat down at an empty chair, pulling her legs up in a basket and looking around at everyone closely. She knew this was just one session, there were way more people in the institute.

"Ok, everyone. We have a new patient with us." Linda said, sitting in the circle as AJ looked over at her, "This is April." She said as AJ just looked at everyone, "April, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" She nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"Do I have to?" AJ asked, watching Linda nod to the men in white coats, "Ok." AJ nodded immediately, she was too tired to fight, "Ok… my name is April." She said, even though near enough everyone was ignoring her, too drugged to listen to her, "I'd explain why I'm here but I actually don't know." She admitted honestly.

"You're here because you want to get better, you want to be cleansed and you want to contribute." Linda answered for her.

"Contribute to what?" AJ screwed her face up, "I have a life. A good one. I don't need to be here."

"A good life?" Linda questioned, opening up a folder, which had a picture of AJ from prison staped to the front.

"I've got better pictures out there." AJ remarked.

"I wouldn't say being sold into the sex trafficking world at 6 is a good life." Linda said, "Nor slitting your boyfriend's throat, being in prison 6 times, which apparently… you died in." Linda said as AJ looked across at her, "But here you are."

"Well there you have it." AJ said, "Ghosts exist." She nodded.

"But it's ok because we have your other records too, Kat… two children, married, business owner." Linda nodded, "I have to say, I think Kat sounds a lot more accomplished than April."

"You're right. But right now, sitting in front of you, you've got April to deal with." AJ nodded.

"You had a miscarriage last year." She said as AJ tilted her head.

"How the hell would you know that?" AJ was about to stand up when she remembered she was being guarded. She couldn't understand why this woman would know something only hospital records would show, and only her husband and close friends knew about.

"I have your records." Linda said.

"Which is… illegal." AJ shook her head, "You're not a doctor. I know you're not. I don't think anyone in this hell hole is a doctor." She said.

"April, do you need a sedative?" Linda questioned as AJ looked across at her, "Having your records means I get to know everyone better, I get to help everyone better."

"It's illegal and you would have had to pull a lot of strings to get them." AJ said.

"Maybe so." Linda smiled softly, "Back to you. What would you say is your biggest fear, April?" She asked as AJ looked across at her.

"This place." AJ mumbled as Linda just nodded, writing things down as AJ sighed, looking around, turning to the girl beside her who was looking at her, "What?" AJ shot daggers at the girl who was staring hard.

"I know you." The girl whispered quietly as AJ looked at her.


	13. New Information

**New Information**

* * *

Once the unbearable group session ended where Linda had pretty much just victimised all of the people there, everyone broke away into different parts of the dull room. AJ immediately approached the girl who supposedly knew her. She had to admit, her face did seem familiar but AJ couldn't remember where from.

"You know me?" AJ walked over to the woman who was standing pouring herself a cup of water from the table, "From where?" AJ asked defensively.

"Russia." The girl turned to her, "You were in a camp with me." She said, "Next bed actually." She said as AJ looked across at her, "You always tried to fight it. I never knew how you could." She said as AJ looked at her.

Her time in camps was very blurry, mostly because she chose to forget about all of it, but she did remember this woman. She remembered seeing her face whenever she'd turn her head, "Connie, right?" AJ remembered her name suddenly.

"Yeah." Connie nodded, "How the hell did you get out?" She shook her head.

"I… I was getting moved camps. I jumped out the car." She said.

"I missed you when you left." Connie admitted, "I missed talking to you. Or… more, you talking to me and calming me down." She said, "They replaced you with a girl who… she would just scream, the entire time." Connie nodded, "Understandable I guess." She shrugged, topping her water up.

"How the hell are you here?" AJ questioned, "How are you in this place?"

"They picked me up from the camp in Moscow." Connie said, "I don't remember much because I was so drugged out. They took us here, me and a few other girls, said they were going to help us." She said.

"And how's that working out for you?" AJ questioned as Connie just looked at her.

"It's better than being in the camp." Connie said as AJ looked at her and nodded.

"Why is everyone here a girl? I haven't saw one guy." AJ admitted as Connie looked around.

"I think the idea is that… it's for girls who have been hurt… hurt like us." Connie said as AJ looked at her.

"Do you know anything else about this place?" AJ questioned.

"No." Connie shook her head, "I keep my head down."

"Has everyone here been picked up from a camp?" AJ questioned as Connie nodded, "Everyone?"

"Well… everyone but you." Connie said, "How'd you get here?"

"It's… it's a long story." AJ said, looking across at her, "So the idea is to… help us get over what happened? Is that it?" AJ questioned.

"I think so." Connie nodded.

"And how long have you been here?" AJ asked.

"Like… a year or something." Connie shrugged, "I don't know, I was pretty out of it when I came here. I think everyone was."

"Do you honestly believe this place is going to help you?" AJ questioned.

"No, but I believe it's somewhere safe for us. We all do." Connie nodded, turning around a little more as AJ looked down and noticed something.

"Are you pregnant?" AJ questioned, looking at the visible bump, not too big but easy to see for sure.

"Yeah." Connie nodded as AJ looked up at her.

"And you've been here for a year?" AJ questioned as Connie nodded, "Oh my God… did someone-"

"I can't remember." Connie said briefly, "It just happened."

"You don't just get pregnant." AJ spat, "Someone did this to you. Someone here." AJ said, looking around at the men in the white coats standing, "Those men, in the white coats, was it them?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know." Connie said, "Linda said I knew about it."

"Of course she did." AJ hissed, "How are you gonna have the baby?" AJ questioned.

"I don't know." Connie replied.

"Is anyone else here pregnant?" AJ asked. She was trying to figure out what this hell hole was actually for, and she was starting to get a bad feeling, even worse than bad.

"No, just me." Connie nodded, "It's why I don't get the drug."

"How… How far along are you?" AJ shook her head.

"They don't tell me anything." Connie said.

"Wait… you haven't… you haven't been to a doctor?" AJ questioned as she shook her head.

"No." Connie shook her head as AJ ran her hand through her hair.

"Has anything strange gone on here? Do you see people come in who… don't fit in?" AJ questioned.

"I don't pay attention." Connie said as AJ groaned a little. It wasn't particularly helpful but it was a start.

"April." Linda called over as AJ turned around, "Time for your one on one." She nodded as AJ folded her arms and looked at Connie.

"Don't tell anyone I was asking questions." AJ told her as Connie nodded, watching her walk away.

AJ approached Linda and followed her out of the sitting room and into an office across the hall.

"I see you were talking to Connie." Linda said, walking into the office and locking the door as AJ took a seat, "She was a mess when we found her. She's got no memory of it, of the time, the date… we found out she was pregnant when she arrived her." She said as AJ looked across at her. She knew a liar when she saw one, but she just agreed and nodded.

"I assume you have a doctor on call. She looks like she's pretty far gone." AJ said.

"The baby will be born here." Linda nodded, "Now, back to you-"

"Why is there no guys here?" AJ questioned, "It's a mental institute, right? Men have mental problems too." AJ said.

"We feel it's a bad mix. Women can be so easily influenced by men. The institute is an all-women's institute." She nodded, "We've saved a lot of girls here, April. You don't have to look for evil in our home." She said as AJ looked across at her.

"Look at my black eye." AJ spat.

"Well you will be punished if you don't follow the rules here. It's a place for help but it's also a place for obedience." Linda nodded.

"How do you know Teresa?" AJ questioned, whilst looking around the office. All the drawers behind Linda appeared to be locked, and she immediately knew this room was her one-way ticket to information.

"Teresa owns the institute. I run it." Linda said, "Apart from that, I don't know her very well." She said honestly.

"And what would a drug cartel, gang family want with a mental institute?" AJ questioned.

"Well if we're being honest. Money." Linda said, "She makes good money-"

"How? This place is a dump. There's no money to be made in this business." AJ made clear, knowing that for certain. She knew something shady had to be going on in this building, there was no way there wasn't.

"There is." Linda smiled, "You don't have to be concerned about the business. You're a patient. We need to focus on you getting better." She smiled as AJ looked across at her.

* * *

"Daddy, can I facetime mommy?" Raimy asked, walking into the kitchen where her father was sitting on the computer, "Dad?" She questioned.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "Wait, what?" He turned around.

"Can I facetime mommy?" Raimy questioned, "Like we do with you when you leave for work?" She asked.

"Uh…" Punk scratched the back of his neck, "No, babe. You can't facetime her. She's… she's not allowed her phone where she is. She's super busy." Punk nodded as Raimy's smile faded out.

"Oh." Raimy nodded sadly.

"Hey, why don't you make her something? She loves your drawings. Why don't you draw something for her getting back?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Raimy sighed, "I don't feel like drawing." She admitted, sitting on the chair as Punk tilted the laptop a little to look at her.

He'd been constantly doing research and digging into the institute where AJ was, trying to get any information that stuck out to him that could be useful. It was difficult to do that and also be there for the girls whilst they missed their mother, but he did it.

"How about this… when mommy gets home, the four of us… we'll go on vacation." Punk nodded as Raimy smiled, "Just the four of us, and we can do whatever you want." He said as Raimy smiled and nodded.

"Can't we leave Viv behind?" Raimy questioned as Punk laughed a little.

"Hey, be nice." Punk said as Raimy smirked, "You think about things you wanna do, or where you wanna go, and we'll go." He nodded as Raimy smiled and nodded.

"I will make a list." She told him as he smiled. He couldn't think of anything more wonderful than disappearing for a few weeks with his family, relaxing and having time to themselves.

"Maybe Viv can help you. Where is she?" Punk questioned.

"She's watching Spongebob." Vivian said.

"Of course." Punk nodded, shaking his head as he watched her run away into the living room.

It was hard seeing the girls struggling without their mom. There was no doubt about it, they needed AJ. She was the most amazing mother in the world, but what they were doing was for them, for their family. They just had to persevere. He hated that she was all alone but he knew better than anyone her strength.

He went back to looking on his laptop, doing whatever he could to piece together anything that perhaps AJ would find, so they could start moving forward, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Vivian exclaimed, tugging on Elmo and jumping off the couch as she ran out of the living room.

Punk immediately stood up and began to walk down the hall just as Vivian opened up the door, where he saw Teresa standing.

"Oh, hi puddin." Teresa crouched down to Vivian who looked at her, "Aren't you just beautiful." She admired as Punk immediately rushed to the door.

"Go back into the living room." Punk tapped Vivian who backed away and ran into the living room, closing the door over as she wasn't all too fond of how Teresa looked. She was a little scary.

"She's like a mini April." Teresa smirked, standing back up straight, "I wonder if she'll have the same reckless behaviour." She hummed.

"What do you want?" Punk shook his head.

"I want to have a chat." Teresa smiled.


	14. The Past

**The Past**

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Punk questioned, walking into the kitchen with Teresa. He didn't want to invite her into his home, with his children, but he was curious as to what she wanted to chat about.

"I want to talk to you about Saint Jude's." Teresa nodded, "I'm sure you're curious how someone who is in the whiskey business-"

"The drug business." Punk corrected.

"The whiskey business." Teresa said, "Can be involved with… running a mental institute." She said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Luckily enough, Punk had immediately cleared his laptop and paper work as soon as he walked into the kitchen, so she wouldn't see. It was important he still played dumb.

"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a tad curious about that… not only that but… why you've put April there. Obviously you know people running it otherwise, you can't get her in there." Punk said.

"My associate, Linda, she runs the place there. She's… spiritual." Teresa nodded, "The idea is to… naturally help people who are sick, like April."

"April isn't sick." Punk spat, sitting down across from her at the table, "There's nothing wrong with April and you know that."

"Her records state otherwise. You're fooling yourself if you think she's wired up correctly." Teresa said.

"April… went through some stuff when she was younger, yeah, she'll be the first to admit to that, but she's fine now… she wants to be left alone." Punk shook his head, "It's obvious this is your idea of punishment for her. You don't want to help her." He said as Teresa laughed a little.

"This isn't just her punishment. This is yours." Teresa said, "They use different methods at Saint Jude's, to help the patients." She nodded.

"I'm not surprised." Punk said, "How does a place like that still get away with being run?"

"Because people are in it. And who is going to take away the aid from the mentally ill? Huh?" She asked him.

"It's very obvious it's not helping anyone. Those people there, they've probably had no other choice, or they've been taken there just like April, against their will." Punk said, "I know it's not just a mental institute. There's something going on."

"Oh, like what?" Teresa smiled.

"I don't know." Punk said truthfully, "Drugs maybe? It would fit." He said.

"I'm just trying to be a successful business woman. Like my husband would have wanted." Teresa smiled, "You remember my husband? The man you shot in his own home?" She questioned as Punk looked at her, "How do you think your family would feel if… if someone just came into your house and shot you?" She questioned, "How your wife would feel, and those… those beautiful little girls." She said.

"Your husband was a terrible human being, just like you." Punk said, "He got what he deserved. He kidnapped my wife, faked her death, took her from her baby and black mailed her to work for him. And you supported it too." He said.

"We treated April well." Teresa said as Punk shook his head, "We did. We protected her. We treated her like family-"

"Because you were using her and making her clean up your dirty work." He said.

"Which is all she is worth, I hate to tell you." Teresa said as Punk shook his head.

"She is worth so much more than you could ever imagine." Punk said, "And yet again you're trying to shrink her into thinking she's less than what she is. But the only problem is… she knows her worth now, which is bad news for you." He said, "You can't just push her around."

"I can whatever I like to her. She's in my house now." Teresa smiled, "Did she tell you about me and her?" She smirked as Punk folded his arms.

"Yes." Punk nodded, "I'm not surprised you took advantage of someone who was hurting. It fits your character." He said.

"No, she wanted it." Teresa smiled, "I'm a little jealous of you. She's beautiful." She nodded, "I just… I couldn't help myself."

"Well clearly." Punk nodded.

"Must have been difficult." Teresa said, "When she had that miscarriage." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"How do you know about that?" Punk shook his head.

"I have April's medical records." She smiled, "I know everything."

"That's… that's illegal." Punk said, "How the hell do you have her medical records?"

"So she can get proper, specific help at the institute, of course. I get all the patients records." Teresa said.

"And how do you do that? Who have you got working for you to get them?" Punk questioned.

"Like I would tell you." She said, "I bet you told her everything would be ok." She nodded as Punk glared at her, "Probably a blessing in disguise, for the baby I mean." She said, "I doubt April is very motherly."

"You don't know anything about her." Punk shook his head.

"I do, actually." Teresa nodded, "Maybe you don't." She said as Punk looked across at her, "Let me introduce you to April at 15." She said, reaching into her purse and bringing out a photograph as Punk looked on at it, "After giving birth to her first child."

* * *

"Have you definitely been here for a year?" AJ asked, sitting with Connie at one of the tables, pretending she was drawing a picture just so she could chat to her.

"Yeah." Connie nodded.

"But you're… you're like, maybe 7 or 8 months pregnant." AJ said, "Don't you understand what's happened here?" AJ questioned as Connie looked at her.

"Of course I do." Connie said, "But this place is better than being in a camp somewhere, so I'm not… I'm not fighting it." She said.

"Someone here… raped you." AJ whispered, "And if you can't remember then that means they probably drugged you." She said as Connie looked across at her, "This place is not safe for anyone. I was brought here for a punishment, that's how this place works."

"Yeah and there's no way out, so get used to it." Connie said.

"Do you want to give birth here or give birth in a hospital… with people who know what they're doing?" She questioned as Connie just shook her head.

"You're gonna get yourself killed. You can't defeat this place." Connie said.

"No, but I'll try." AJ said, "There's gotta be a reason why it's all girls. Linda said it's not good to mix boys with girls but… I know that's just a ridiculous cover up." AJ said, drawing little stick people around her blank piece of paper, "You said everyone here has been trafficked, didn't you?" She asked as Connie nodded.

"Everyone I've spoken to." Connie said as AJ looked at her.

"Why?" AJ whispered to herself, looking at Connie, noticing red marks on her wrists, "Where is your room?" AJ questioned.

"Uh… upstairs." Connie nodded as AJ looked at her.

"I didn't know they used upstairs." AJ said, "Do they give you anything before bed?" AJ questioned.

"Uh… no, I don't think so." Connie said.

"Do you hear anyone else go in and out of the rooms upstairs?" AJ questioned as Connie shook her head.

"Why do you have so many questions?" Connie asked, "We're here to get help."

"You're being brainwashed. All of you." AJ looked around with worry, standing up from the table.

"April, you're gonna get hurt." Connie warned as AJ just shook her head and walked off. She waited for the men in white coats to rotate, which they normally done according to her recent observation. She quickly slipped by them and got out of the sitting room, rushing down the dull corridor in order to hopefully find her way upstairs. She found the whole thing strange and she was starting to think that a certain something was going on, something that she just couldn't relive again.

She ran all the way down the long corridor, finally finding back stairs, opening up the door when she heard Linda from down the corridor.

"Get her now!" She exclaimed as two men began running down the corridor.

AJ quickly left the door and ran up the stairs, bursting through the door to the second floor as she looked on at all the doors with locks on them. She tried her best to look around for any other information but she was quickly grabbed by the two men who had ran after her.

She was dragged down the stairs back to the ground floor where she saw Linda standing waiting.

"You know you shouldn't be going upstairs, April." Linda said as the two men held AJ by the arms, "I told you how important it is to obey the rules here." She said as AJ looked at her, "You will receive a punishment." She nodded as AJ gulped, "Take her to my office."

* * *

"April is very tired today, very sore… she was out helping in the garden all day yesterday." Linda said, walking down the corridor with Punk the next morning as he looked around.

"I find that surprising." Punk said as Linda nodded.

"I suppose you would. She's still a little sedated, she might not make much sense but… if you demand to see her." She nodded, opening up AJ's room door as Punk walked in and closed it behind him.

He looked over and saw AJ fast asleep in the bed. He sighed to himself. He didn't know if he could really let her go through with much more of this. It had only been a few days and it was killing him to see her this way, but he knew how stubborn she could be.

He walked over, sitting down on the chair by the bed, tapping her lightly as she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, reaching over and hugging him, with a little more desperation than the day before, like she really didn't want to let go of him.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked softly, rubbing her back as AJ winced lightly, pulling back and nodding.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded as Punk sighed.

"I think we should just get you out of here, Ape. It's not worth it." Punk said, "Teresa… she's gonna do what she wants to do regardless. We don't need this place. We can… we can find another way-"

"I need to help the people here." AJ said tiredly, "I can't leave them."

"We can do that without you being in here. It's not right." He sighed.

"I know someone here. Someone who I was in a camp with." She said, "And… and it's all girls here, all girls who have been trafficked." She said, "They pick them up from camps, Phil. They pick them up and they pretend they're gonna help… but I think… I think this is a camp." She nodded as Punk looked at her, "I do." She said as Punk nodded, cupping her cheeks.

"Then you're leaving this place." Punk said.

"No… no, I need to find out more, we could use this-"

"Do you know for sure?" Punk asked.

"Well… no, but… the girl I know, she's pregnant, but she's been here for a year. She says she can't remember anything about getting pregnant. The second floor is just rooms full of locks." She said, "And everyone here thinks they're being saved. I'm… I'm literally gonna go out of my mind." She shook her head as Punk sighed.

"April, I'm not letting you stay here." Punk said, "No way." He said.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself." AJ nodded, "I just need a couple more days to really… to really figure it out." She said as Punk shook his head.

"Teresa came to the house last night." He said as AJ looked at him.

"What? Why? Are the girls ok? Are they ok?" She asked him.

"Girls are fine." Punk assured her immediately, "She just came and she spoke to me." Punk said, "She too said that this place was to help people, naturally. I don't know what means but… I know it's shady. She also has all the people's medical records here. Which means… they're working with a doctor who can get them-"

"Yeah, I found that out too." AJ nodded, "You… that's your job, you gotta find out who is getting the records." AJ said.

"She also… gave me this." Punk said, taking the picture out of his pocket, handing her it as AJ looked at it, taking it slowly as she looked at her fifteen year old self cradling a baby in her arms, "What happened to the baby, April?" He asked.


	15. Truth

**Truth**

* * *

"Where did you get this?" AJ whispered, looking at the photograph as Punk looked at her.

"Teresa gave me it." Punk said, "I don't know how she got it." Punk said, "Why did you never tell me?" He asked softly. He wasn't mad. There was no way he was mad at something like this. Something he couldn't possibly understand the feeling of.

"She said it… it was a boy." Punk nodded as AJ looked up at him, "You had him when you… before you had gone to the orphanage?" He asked.

"He wasn't mine." AJ shook her head, looking at him, "He wasn't mine." AJ assured him as Punk looked at her.

"April, it's… it's ok." He nodded.

"No, I promise… he… he wasn't mine." AJ assured him as Punk looked across at her, "My first baby was Raimy." She told him, "And then Vivian." She nodded, "Ok?" She said as he nodded slowly.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Then… then who is the baby?" Punk asked her as AJ looked down.

"I was in a… in a room with a girl who was pregnant. She was sixteen. She went into labour and… they wouldn't take her to hospital. They didn't care if she or the baby died." AJ said, "I had to deliver the baby and… the girl… she died." AJ shook her head, looking on at the picture as Punk watched her.

"This was in a camp in Russia?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Girls got pregnant all the time. They would either let them die in birth or they'd take the baby and… sell it." She shook her head as Punk looked at her. He knew his wife like the back of his hand, but he didn't quite know all of the things she had seen during her upbringing, all the tragic and horrible things.

"Was she your friend?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "They… they just… they dragged her body out on the floor." AJ swallowed the lump in her throat as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "Like she was nothing. I… I didn't know what to do to help her. I… I got the baby out and he was fine. We had blankets and we made sure they were clean… but she probably had infections and… stuff I couldn't help her with." AJ said.

"You were fifteen?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"They took her body out and I was with the baby for a few days. They gave me milk for him and they let me name him. I was doing it for Stacey, my friend." She nodded, "But I was wondering why they were being so nice. They were giving me off days to take care of him. And no one ever got off days." She said, "And then they… started taking pictures of me with the baby." She nodded as Punk shook his head.

"Why?" Punk questioned.

"To sell us to another camp." AJ said as Punk sighed and nodded, starting to understand of course, "So when they were taking us in the car… that's when I jumped out." She said, "And I left him." She shook her head, "I left him there and I don't know where he was going but I… I couldn't do it anymore." AJ shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the picture.

"Shh, it's ok." Punk sighed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her tightly as she held onto him, "It's ok." He nodded, rubbing her back softly, which made her cry even more as she had bruising all over her back from her 'punishment' the day before.

She pulled back from him and dried her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself, "She must have looked into me at the camps and got… got a hold of the picture, and assumed that it was mine." AJ nodded, "But it wasn't."

"I just thought-"

"It's ok." AJ nodded, "It could have been me." She nodded, "What else was she saying?" She asked, drying her teary face as she sat the picture down.

"She was just being a bitch, no surprise." Punk said, "Just saying this place is just about being a successful business woman, like her husband would have wanted." He said, "And how… this is my punishment as much as it is yours." He said, "Which… makes me think this… this might not go the way we think and I… I'd feel better just getting you out."

"No." AJ refused, "No, I'm onto something here." AJ said, "I need to talk to Connie a little more and I need to get upstairs to see what's going on." She nodded, "They're hiding something and I think it… I think this is like a cover-up camp. There was a lot in Russia. Just businesses posing to cover up what's actually going on inside it." She nodded, "And everyone here thinks they're being saved and helped. They drug them, they're… raping them… I can't walk away from this." AJ said.

"And what if you get hurt? You can't expect me to be ok with this." Punk said.

"Well you were before." AJ said.

"That was before I realised how… how bad this is." Punk said, "I mean if you're right about this being a camp, I can't leave you in here. What about the girls? Forget about me, you need to come home for them." He nodded.

"I just need a few more days and I can get what we need." AJ said, "I need you to find out who the doctor is that Teresa is working with, who gets the records, I also need you to try and somehow find a list of all the girls here, and where they came from… I'll try and get some information to help but… I wanna figure out what's being hidden here." She said.

"I'll try and find out what I can for tomorrow, I'll come back and see you." He said as she nodded.

"Maybe that's why she's put me here. It's not really to put me through some sort of psychiatric evaluation. It's just another camp. It makes sense." AJ nodded.

"Then we gotta shut it down." Punk said, "What if I go to Coleen, to your office? I can see any activity that's been going on, any transfers, things like that?"

"Yeah, do that." AJ nodded at the idea, "Yeah." She said, "And I'll try and work my way up to the second floor, and I'll speak to some other people here. Problem is they all think this place is good."

"Do you hear any guys come in?" Punk asked.

"No." AJ said, "They… They give everyone a sedative before bed. I… I just pass out." She said.

"And what if someone tries to… do something to you when you're passed out?" Punk stood up, "No way… come on, let's just… let's get you out of here and go home. We can figure out something else. This is not worth this." He said as AJ stood up.

"I am not leaving these girls in here. I'm staying here and I'm getting to the bottom of what this is." AJ said, "You don't get to make this choice for me. I was brought up in all of this. I know what these girls are feeling. And they want to believe that this is good and safe here, but it's not." AJ nodded, "I'm doing this for girls like Stacey." She said, "And all the other girls who came and went." She said as Punk looked across at her and sighed to himself.

"What did you call him?" He asked.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"The baby. What did you call him?" He asked her as she folded her arms.

"Thomas." AJ said, "I called him Thomas." She said as Punk nodded, "And every day I blame myself for leaving him."

"You were fifteen, April. You were in a horrible place, in a horrible position. You didn't know what to do." Punk said, "You can't blame yourself."

"I can and I do. Because I promised her that if anything happened to her, I would do everything I could to help him. But instead I… I just let him go. He's probably dead." AJ ran her hand through her hair.

"Or he got out, like you, and he's happy." Punk said, "You can't blame yourself for any of that." He said as she sighed.

"I do." AJ nodded, "You just… you need to find the doctor working with Teresa and try and find out why these girls, where they came from." She said, "I'll try and figure out the rest. When we can get hard proof evidence, that's when we can make our move. You know that." AJ said as Punk nodded, "This is FBI territory, as soon as we got stuff, we give Frankie a call and this all goes away." She said, "You gotta let me do this."

"Please just… be safe, be careful." Punk shook his head.

"I'm always careful." AJ nodded, "Nothing is gonna happen to me." She said, "You do your job, I'll do mine. That was the plan." She said as he nodded.

"I told the girls we were going on vacation when you get home." He said as AJ smiled and gasped with relief.

"I'd really like that." She admitted truthfully, rubbing her forehead tiredly as he smiled, "Anywhere. Just… just the four of us." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Once we put all of this to bed." He said as she nodded.

"I really miss you." She sighed. Having her family to miss was really hard. She missed her babies. Tucking them into bed at night, taking Raimy to school, getting those long, warm hugs from both of them. She missed being in bed with her husband every night and feeling safe.

"I miss you." Punk shook his head, "I just want you to know that you don't have to be here. It's not necessary. We can manage without-"

"Phil, you know I'm not going to leave until I get what I need. You know me." She said as he nodded.

"I do." He smiled, caressing her head softly, "I just want you to be safe, if anyone hurts you I… I'd feel responsible-"

"No one is gonna hurt me. It's just a few more days I need. Two or three at the most." She assured him, "And then this can be all over. She thinks we're dumb, and we don't know what's going on here." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she does." Punk nodded, knowing because of the conversation he had with her.

"It's gonna be fine." She said as Punk nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly. She deepened the kiss, cupping his cheeks as she pulled him in by the loop of his jeans, backing herself against the wall with him as she tried to unbuckle his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked against the kiss.

"If we're quick." She nodded, leaning her forehead against his, "Please, I need this." She nodded, kissing him passionately as Punk nodded, lifting her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. They both needed this before it was time to go back to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying! I know the story is really dark but I think it can be more interesting, but that's just my opinion. For anyone who wants it, my twitter is punkdlau**

 **Thanks for those who review and support! More coming soon.**


	16. Found

**Found**

* * *

"I need to find the doctor who is working with Teresa. She'd need a doctor to get her medical records for those girls. There's no other explanation." Punk said, standing in AJ's office in the city where Coleen had been holding the fort, with her sidekick Vivian of course, who was over by the shredder enjoying herself.

"Well you gotta be a bit more specific than a doctor. There's a lot of doctors out there." Coleen looked at him.

"I know that. I've got Frankie looking into Teresa's whereabouts when she first moved back here, to see who she was talking with, befriending, that sort of thing." Punk nodded, "I need to somehow get a list of those girls in that institute too. See where the hell they all came from."

"Isn't that what April's trying to do?" Coleen questioned.

"Trying." Punk nodded, "She's more trying to figure out what the place is trying to hide, and honestly, the more time she spends there, the more I… the more it makes me nervous so… I just want to get this all over with." Punk said as she nodded.

"Is she ok?" Coleen asked as Punk nodded.

"It's April. She could be shot in the chest and tell you everything is fine." Punk said as Coleen nodded, knowing that to be true, "She's hanging in there." He nodded.

"How can you find a list of the girls in there?" Coleen asked.

"I'm gonna break into Teresa's place tonight." Punk said as Coleen looked up at him.

"Are you insane?" Coleen asked.

"I can do it." Punk nodded, "If I can get into… her office, if she has one, I'll find some stuff there, I don't doubt it." He said as Coleen shook her head, "I don't have the choice."

"If you get caught then Teresa will know we know about all of this. The only reason we're getting the time to do this is because she thinks we're dumb and we don't know anything that's going on."

"I'm not gonna get caught." Punk assured her, "I also need you to do something else for me."

"What?" Coleen asked, sitting at her computer.

"I need you to look for a little boy, around the age of 17 or 18. Named Thomas. In Moscow." Punk said as Coleen looked up at him, "Particularly in the trafficking environment. Probably more with the drug dealing." He said.

"Is this relevant?" Coleen questioned.

"Can you just do it for me?" Punk asked as she nodded, "And the doctor, you gotta find the doctor." He said as Coleen nodded.

"And I'll be babysitting tonight whilst you become a burglar?" She questioned.

"Good for you, putting one and one together." He nudged her as she scoffed, "I gotta shoot." He told her, "Thank you." He said, "Viv?" Punk called over as Vivian looked up, "I love you."

"Love you, daddy!" Vivian exclaimed loudly as Punk smiled, heading for the door.

"Wait, Phil." Coleen turned around and stood up as Punk turned to her, "The doctor." She said as Punk looked over at her with confusion.

"What?" Punk questioned.

"The doctor who… who faked AJ's death. You spoke to him. You saw him." Coleen said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "It's gotta be him." She shook her head.

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning and knew she had to make a lot of progress. She had no time to be zoning out after being drugged. She knew when she got given her sedative, she'd have to fake it.

She successfully managed to avoid the sedative and found herself in the sitting room, approaching Connie who was sat at the table.

"Ok, you need to tell me everything you know." AJ sat down beside her, "Do you remember anything… anything about getting picked up and brought here?" She questioned as Connie looked at her.

"Did they beat you up?" Connie asked her, "For not following the rules yesterday?" She asked.

"I'm not asking you about that." AJ said, "Do you remember anything? Were you the only girl taken from the camp? Were there others? Who was there when you were taken?" She asked as Connie looked at her.

"I-I don't know." Connie panicked, "I don't remember any of it. All I know is I'm safe here-"

"No, you are not. You have been raped and now you're pregnant and I can guarantee you that they're not gonna let you keep your baby here with you." AJ said as Connie looked at her, "This is serious. This place isn't good." She said, "There's a better life waiting for you outside… I just need you to tell me anything you know." She said. She knew all these girls were brainwashed into believing this place was healthy and good for them, but she just had to convince at least one to be honest with her.

"1am." Connie said as AJ looked across at her, "That's when they come."

"Who?" AJ questioned, "Who comes?"

"I don't know. People. Guys, I think." She nodded, "Some girls get chosen, some don't."

"Chosen for what?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Connie said honestly, "It's… it's like a negotiation." She said as AJ shook her head, "Some girls get chosen to leave and others don't. I… I'm not allowed in because I'm pregnant." She said, "Once the girls on the second floor are gone. They move everyone up. It's like a turn over." Connie nodded.

"So where are these girls going?" AJ questioned.

"I honestly don't know." Connie told her as AJ leaned back on her chair, "If you're on the first floor it means you haven't accepted things yet. They give you more therapy, they drug you some more and then you go up." She nodded, "Only when I went up I was pregnant so I… I'm in a different room." She admitted, "And you're wrong. Linda said that my baby will be here with me." She nodded, "And they'll take pictures of it with me." She nodded as AJ raised a brow and looked across at her.

"Trust me, you don't want them to take pictures of you with your baby." AJ said, "You need out of here. Probably more than me." She admitted as Connie looked at her, "Do you know how I can get into Linda's office without her seeing?" AJ asked.

"Linda would have to be distracted." Connie said as AJ nodded.

"Then I need your help." AJ said as Connie looked across at her.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked politely in the hospital as Punk had walked in.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a nurse who works here, in the maternity wing I think." He assumed, "Her name is Sarah." He said.

"Of course, I'll call up and see if she's available." The nurse said as Punk nodded, so glad that she was still here and working.

He waited in the main entrance area until he recognised the nurse from six years ago, who had been great with him after AJ had supposedly died. He figured it was best and less complicated if he didn't explain to her that his wife had actually just been kidnapped.

"Hey." Sarah shook her head with confusion, remembering him of course.

"Hi." Punk smiled politely.

"How are you doing? How is… How is Raimy?" She asked sweetly as Punk nodded.

"I'm good. She's good." Punk nodded, "She's uh… she's six now." Punk said as Sarah smiled and shook her head, "I got a picture of her." He nodded, taking his phone out and showing her as Sarah smiled.

"She's so cute." Sarah smiled, "How have you been?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've… I've been ok." Punk nodded.

"What brings you back here?" Sarah questioned.

"I was actually looking to find the… the surgeon who was in charge when my wife died." He said as Sarah nodded.

"Doctor Ralph? He… He left not long after that, back to Germany. He was ony here for a short time." Sarah said.

"Right." Punk nodded, "You don't happen to have an address for him?" Punk questioned.

"Well you know I can't give you that." Sarah said, "What do you need him for? Is it something I could help with?" She asked.

"No, it's… it's really gotta be him." Punk nodded briefly, "What about his number? Do you have that?" He asked.

"You know, I think we do actually. I guess I could give you that." She nodded, "Is everything ok? Is it… is it something to do with Raimy?"

"No, no… she's fine." Punk nodded, "I just… there's some information that I never got, that I want to hear from him so… that's it." He said, "I'd appreciate his number if you've got it." Punk said as Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Let me go see." She said as Punk nodded, watching her walk off as he hoped and prayed she would give him the number, so he could find where the doctor was and beat information out of him happily.

* * *

AJ was sat in the sitting room later that night, and once she was ready, she gave Connie the signal, nodding to her from across the room as Connie nodded.

AJ had asked for her help in distracting the staff as well as Linda, so she could get out and get into the office. She watched as Connie immediately started faking contractions and pain, doing an excellent job as the men in white coats all headed over to her, as well as Linda.

Whilst Linda rushed by AJ, AJ managed to swipe the keys from her without her noticing. It wasn't the first time she'd done such a thing. She then escaped out of the room and ran down the corridor to the office, trying the different keys until she finally broke in and closed the door behind her.

She walked behind the desk, opening up all the different drawers and rummaging through them to find any sort of information that would help her.

She eventually found a list of the girls names in the institute. Some had scores through them, but they all had the location of which they were taken from, as well as some sort of code. She crumped it up and stuffed it down her bra as she continued to look for more.

She dug her way through more paper work until finally she find something that began to make more sense to her, that began to put all the pieces together.

"Oh God." AJ gulped.


	17. Disconnected

**Disconnected**

* * *

" _You didn't have to come." Punk smiled, walking over to his wife who held three month old Vivian in her arms. Raimy was off chatting to all the people in his work who she knew well such as Dean, Eve and Seth._

" _Oh, yes I did." AJ said, "This is huge." She said, "And I won't have you downplay it."_

" _I know you won't." Punk smiled, "But you didn't have to come all the way here with the girls. I know it's hard with the stroller and then Raims running off ahead." He said._

" _She only does that with you." AJ smiled as Punk nodded._

" _I figured." Punk said, looking over to three year old Raimy who was sitting up on Dean's desk talking to him, "Well I know you find it tough coming here. Did you really haul the stroller up the stairs?" He questioned._

" _Well there's no way I was taking the elevator." AJ chuckled to herself, "But here I am." She shrugged, "It's a big day for you. CT analyst is a huge deal. And you work hard." She said, "You deserve this."_

" _It's a lot to live up to." Punk admitted, sitting on one of the desks whilst she bounced Vivian in her arms softly as she slept._

" _You were pretty much doing the job anyway." AJ said, "Now you just have the money to show for it." She smiled._

" _Which is great." Punk nodded, "First thing we gotta do is take a vacation." He said._

" _I'd like to see that briefing. As my first proclamation as CT analyst, I am going on vacation." AJ smirked as Punk nodded, "How would that sit with the board?" She smirked._

" _I'm sure they'd be fine with it." Punk nodded._

" _Vacation with the baby might not be much of a vacation." She reminded him._

" _No, she's an angel." Punk smiled, looking on at Vivian sleeping in AJ's arms, "How has she been?" He asked._

" _She's fine." AJ smiled. The first few months with Vivian had been special for AJ, as she never got that sort of time with Raimy when she was born. She wasn't taking it for granted and whilst she had her business that she stuck her head into every now and then, she was really just enjoying time with her girls at the moment._

" _How's the temperature?" Punk asked._

" _Yeah, it's fine. I think she's much better." AJ nodded, referring to Vivian having the cold for a few days earlier in the week._

" _Mommy." Raimy approached them as AJ looked down, "Mommy."_

" _What?" AJ asked._

" _Can I have a donut? Dean has some." Raimy pointed as AJ and Punk looked over to Dean holding up a box of donuts. The office floor was having a celebration for Punk's promotion and everyone had brought in some stuff, as well as surprising Punk with decorations which made him go bright red and head to the nearest corner._

" _Why don't you share one?" Punk asked._

" _No." Raimy answered him truthfully, "I want a full one." She admitted honestly as AJ smiled a little._

" _But they're massive." Punk looked over, "Almost the same size of your head." He teased._

" _But it's a party." Raimy explained, justifying her reasons as AJ just nodded and smiled._

" _Ok, go have one." AJ nodded to her as Raimy smiled and ran away, "She'll feel sick after a few bites, it's fine." AJ turned to Punk who nodded, "You get a special treat tonight." She nodded, "And I don't mean a donut." She smirked as Punk smiled and nodded._

" _Well what do you mean?" Punk played dumb, playing with the loop on her jeans as she smiled._

" _You'll have to wait." She whispered, standing between his legs as she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, "I'm really proud of you." She nodded as he smiled, "Like, super proud." She nodded._

" _Thank you." Punk smiled. There was nothing like the support of his family friends._

* * *

"Did it work? Did you get what you needed?" Connie asked, sitting over next to AJ in the sitting room the next morning as AJ nodded.

"Y-Yeah." AJ came out of her daze, "Yeah, thank you for helping." AJ nodded to her.

"Well what did you find?" Connie asked, "Was it bad?" She wondered as AJ looked at her. She was hesitant to tell her, because she didn't want this poor woman to be terrified.

"It's bad but… nothing is gonna happen to you. This place… it's gonna get shut down." AJ nodded, "I'm gonna make sure of it." She said. There was no other option. She couldn't walk away from this without ending it. Not after what she realised was going on.

"How can you do that?" Connie questioned, "This is supposed to be our safe place. To help us." Connie nodded.

"Well it's not." AJ said firmly, "This place is not here to help anyone, trust me." AJ said as Connie looked at her.

"April." Linda walked through the sitting room and approached AJ, "Your husband is here to see you." She said as AJ shot up immediately and headed out of the room.

She walked out and along the corridor, heading to her room where she walked in and noticed that Punk wasn't actually there. She turned back around and saw Linda standing, closing the door over.

"Where-Where is he?" AJ questioned as Linda looked across at her.

"He won't be visiting you anymore." Linda said as AJ looked across at her.

"You can't do that." AJ said.

"I am in control of you here. I can say if you're fit enough for visitors, and I don't think you area." Linda admitted, walking closer to AJ as AJ stayed still and looked across at her, "Stealing is a sin, April." She nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." AJ shook her head as Linda slapped her across the face, so hard that AJ stumbled over a little. But she stood straight back up and slapped the older woman across the face even harder, "I know what this place is. I know what's going on." She said as Linda held her cheek and looked up.

"What's going on?" Linda questioned.

"You know exactly what is going on. I have the proof." AJ nodded, "I've escaped maximum security prisons in Russia… this place will be a piece of cake." AJ said, "And then you, and everyone else involved in this… freak show… you'll be done for." AJ said.

"You really think so?" Linda smiled as AJ grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Or maybe I'll just kill you anyway." AJ spat, her face close to the older woman's, "You disgust me. What you're doing to these girls. Like they mean nothing to no one." She said, "Taking their life from them, not giving them any chance… that's on you as much as everyone else who is involved." She spat.

"Everyone here accepts their fate." Linda gasped, "You will too." She said as AJ let her throat go and stepped back, "You'll be moving up to the second floor now." Linda nodded as AJ looked across at her and shook her head, "I don't see you lasting very long up there either… pretty girl like you, you'll probably be gone by morning." She nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"No, you can't do this." AJ shook her head, watching the door open as the men in white coats appeared.

"You think you know everything but… no one really believes a crazy person in a mental institute."

"This is not a mental institute!" AJ exclaimed, "You're auctioning these girls here. Letting men make bids. Like they're some sort of… object to be won, so they can take them." AJ said as Linda looked across at her, "And you drug them and brainwash them. That's your job. You make them feel like this is where they belong, because that means the bids get higher." She said, "You take these girls from camps just to sell them for even more." She said.

"Such a smart girl." Linda smiled, "With such crazy delusions." She said.

"You won't get away with this. Not something like this." AJ shook her head as Linda just smiled.

"Take her upstairs. Get her ready." Linda nodded as AJ looked at the men approaching her. She slapped one, kicking the other as she tried her best to fight them but they immediately got a grip of her and dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming.

* * *

"Where is daddy?" Raimy asked, sitting at the kitchen table having dinner with her sister whilst Coleen sat with them on her computer.

"He better not be seeing mommy before us." Vivian shook her head worriedly.

"No, he's just working a little late." Coleen nodded to them both, even though truthfully, she was worried about where Punk actually was. He had called to tell her he had got the doctor's number and that he would home in half an hour. But four hours had passed since then and every time she called him it went straight to his voice mail.

"Why are they both gone?" Raimy sighed, "I miss them." She admitted, playing with her food whilst Vivian was wolfing hers down as usual.

"They'll be home soon, I promise." Coleen nodded, "And I heard you guys were going on vacation when mommy gets back? I'm so jealous." Coleen smiled as the girls both nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, we are." Raimy smiled excitedly, "I'm going to teach Vivian how to swim."

"I don't want to swim." Vivian rolled her eyes, "I have my wings."

"But you need to learn." Raimy told her, "Like I did." She said proudly.

"Because you had lessons." Vivian said.

"So did you, and you cried like a baby." Raimy said as Vivian glared at her.

"I don't like the water." Vivian said as Raimy shook her head.

"You need to try." Raimy told her as Coleen smiled, watching them have a conversation was always fascinating.

"I don't need to do anything." Vivian said, "Daddy says if I don't want to, then I don't need to." Raimy said.

"Well I say you need to." Raimy said, "And I will teach you on our vacation." Raimy nodded, "No more swimmies for you."

"You're always annoying me." Vivian shook her head tiredly as Raimy smiled.

"Good." Raimy said as Coleen smiled.

"You guys stay here, I'm just going to make a phone call." She told them, taking her computer with her and her phone into the living room as she called Punk again, who wasn't picking up.

"Phil, I'm starting to get worried." Coleen said, beginning to leave Punk a message. She knew that he'd probably just got caught up, or that he'd perhaps gone to see AJ, but in all of this chaos, it was worrying her.

"I'll put the girls to bed but they're asking for you. Just… drop me a text, anything. Tell me you're ok." Coleen said, "I looked up any Thomas's in Moscow, around the age you said and I found one. He was found on the streets when he was five, believed to have been left by a local drug gang." She said, looking at her computer, "And apparently his mother was someone in a camp." She said, "But he's… he's got a family now, and he goes to school, a private one actually… lucky him." Coleen nodded, "Just… can you just call me when you get a chance? Let me know you're ok." She said worriedly.

She hung up on the message and sighed to herself. It wasn't like him to be so disconnected.


	18. Going Down

**Going Down**

* * *

"Let me out!" AJ yelled, standing in the middle of a room in her underwear, banging on the door after being stripped of her clothes and locked inside, "Let me out!" She screamed, banging her fists against the door, turning around and leaning herself against it, trying to calm herself down. She forgot how stressful these situations could be. At a time in her life, it was all she was used to, but after being absent from the feeling, it was terrifying to be in that sort of place again, especially when she knew what was going on now.

"Guard the door, I don't trust her." Linda said, "Even if it is locked." She said truthfully as two men nodded and stood outside the door, "Don't let anyone in or out whilst I'm gone." She told them as they nodded.

She then headed back downstairs, getting to the first floor when she continued walking down another flight of stairs to the basement. She walked down and into the storage room, flicking the light on as she looked at Punk sat tied to the chair, tape around his mouth and blood trickling from the side of his head.

He'd barely got a foot in the door when he was coming to see AJ earlier on, when he was grabbed and beaten. He was pulled around the back of the building and somehow woke up in this position.

"I know you're not the screaming type." Linda nodded, walking over to him and ripping the tape from his mouth as Punk screwed his eyes up a little and looked up at her, "You must be wondering why you're here." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"Where is my wife?" Punk questioned.

"No more visiting her." Linda said as Punk looked across at her, "She's too far gone now. Talking all kinds of nonsense. Really, she's in not fit state to see you." She said as Punk shook his head.

"I know what this place is." Punk said as Linda looked across at him, "I know what you're doing here to the girls, I know the whole thing." He said as Linda scoffed.

"April doesn't know what she's talking about." Linda smiled.

"I didn't hear it from April." Punk shook his head, "I heard it from the doctor you use to get all of these girls records. He's dead now so… no more records for you but he told me everything." Punk nodded, "How you give these girls hope, you take them from camps, like you're the good guys. You brainwash them. You use kind violence. And you use this place as some sort of… bidding checkpoint for guys, trafficking groups, to come in and bid." He said, "They're human beings, you piece of shit." Punk spat, "And you're done for. You and all your white coats are off to prison, with Teresa and every rotten human who has had anything to do with this." Punk spat.

"Say that is true." Linda said, "How would anyone know?" She questioned, "April… she'll be sold as quick as you're killed." She said as Punk shook his head.

"You obviously haven't met my wife." Punk said.

"Oh, I have." Linda nodded, "And she's upstairs, in her underwear." She said as Punk looked at her, "She's gonna be one to fight over for sure." She said as Punk tried to wriggle out of the chair as Linda smiled, "You must be wondering how this works. The business side of it."

"This isn't a fucking business." Punk spat.

"Well if you must know." Linda said, "The money made from the auctions, a quarter goes to the institute, to fund it, to legitimise it." She said, "The rest goes to Teresa, it's how we're in business. She uses it to further her whiskey business." She said, "We're all happy."

"Yeah, all these girls are really happy about this." Punk nodded sarcastically, "If… if this is some sort of auction situation… how come one of the girls in here is pregnant?" Punk questioned.

"Well sometimes we let our buyers… try some before they purchase." Linda smiled as Punk shook his head. He had never been so angry or known something quite like this. The complete lack of human rights amongst this was making him feel sick to his stomach.

"You know what's gonna happen?" Punk asked, "I'm not gonna kill you when I eventually get out of here. No. But my wife? She's gonna destroy you. And I'm looking forward to it." Punk nodded.

"What an awful thing to say." Linda scolded as Punk looked across at her, "Around 1am we have a first load of buyers come in. It's…" She looked at her watch, "11." She smiled, "Not long."

"She's got kids." Punk said, for a second trying his best to humour this evil woman, "She's got… she's got two daughters. 3 and 6." Punk nodded, "They need their mom. Keep me here, kill me… whatever… just let her go." He shook his head as Linda smiled.

"Sweet." Linda nodded, "But she is worth a lot more than you are." She said, "Funny how that works. How someone so cheap and used can be worth so much." She said as Punk shook his head.

"This isn't gonna work out for you." Punk shook his head as Linda just smiled.

"Of course it will. I'm not the one tied up." Linda smiled, leaving the room and turning the light back off as Punk groaned to himself. He himself had been in many difficult situations in his life, and he knew he just had to get out of this.

* * *

"Uh… hey, what's up?" Dean shook his head, standing outside AJ and Punk's house where Coleen had called him to.

"Hey, come in." Coleen said, letting him into the house and closing the door behind him.

She'd just put the girls to bed and realised that now was the time to panic over Punk not replying to her messages, her dozens of voice mails or her calls. It wasn't like him and she was simply worried that something had happened, especially in all of the chaos.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked her.

"Not really." Coleen said, "I haven't heard from Phil since early this morning." She said, "I'm actually really worried that something has happened. He told me earlier in the day he'd be home in half an hour. He never showed so I thought maybe he'd gone to visit AJ. Because he got the doctor's number. Maybe he was gonna tell her." Coleen said, "But now he's not answering my calls, it's been hours, and I can't exactly go out and look for him." She said as Dean nodded.

"I spoke to him earlier." Dean nodded, "He said he was going to visit AJ. He'd got a breakthrough and he'd saw the doctor."

"He saw him?" Coleen questioned as Dean nodded.

"That's what he said." Dean said, "Come to think of it… he seemed a little frantic and out of breath but… he said he was just pulling up outside the institute to see AJ. Definitely." Dean remembered.

"Dean, what if something has happened there?" Coleen asked as Dean looked at her, "I say we just send the cops there." She shook her head.

"We can't do that. That blows the whole thing." Dean said.

"And something might have happened to my sister, or to Phil." Coleen said, "We have to do something." She said.

"Well you're not doing anything. You're staying put with the girls." Dean corrected as Coleen got an idea.

"Ok, Phil told me that AJ was talking to a girl in there. Her name is… uh… Connie." Coleen said, "She's pregnant and she's just about the only sane person there." She said, "You… You need to go to the institute and ask to visit her." She said.

"It's 11pm." Dean said, "They aren't gonna let me in."

"Well you gotta try." Coleen said, "And ask Connie what's going on, where AJ is, if she's ok… just anything." Coleen sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I'm scared that AJ and Phil have found something out and now… now they're in trouble because of it."

"You think they've found out what's going on in that place?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." Coleen said as Dean nodded.

"Ok, alright. I'll go." Dean said, "And I'm gonna call two cars out front, just to be safe." He said as Coleen nodded.

"Thank you." Coleen said, "Call me with anything. Any updates." She said.

"I will." Dean said, patting her on the shoulder before he left the house to go play his part in this larger than life operation.

* * *

"No visiting at this time." Linda said, standing at the entrance as Dean had asked to visit Connie, stating he was a lost family member of hers looking for her.

"Just… just fifteen minutes." Dean said as Linda shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." Linda said, "In the morning." She assured him, "All of our patients are in bed and it's important they stick to a routine." She told him as Dean just nodded slowly.

"Sure." Dean nodded, "Ok." He said, deliberately dropping his car keys and wallet in front of him as he turned around, "Shit." Dean said, watching as Linda crouched down as he also did.

He pick pocketed the keys from her side whilst taking the wallet and his own keys from her, "Thanks." Dean smiled to her as Linda nodded.

"Goodnight." Linda said, wishing for him to leave as Dean just nodded, walking out of the institute doors and over to his car, watching at the corner of his eye as she disappeared from the entrance.

He got his phone out and immediately called Coleen who picked up right away, "Hey, no I couldn't get in but listen… I need you to do something for me. The other day I heard Phil talk about blue prints for this place back when it was built. He downloaded a copy to his computer. I need you to go into it and tell me if there's basement or a floor below the first." He said as Coleen followed his instructions and quickly got the blue prints up.

"Yeah." Coleen spoke through the phone, "There's a basement. Why? What's going on?"

"I have the set of keys. A lot of keys." He gulped, looking on at them, "But there's something not right about this place. And there's tyre marks that lead off onto the grass, as if… as if someone has moved a car through the grass." Dean looked over, "Possibly Phil's." He sighed.

"You think Phil is in there?" Coleen asked.

"Yeah, I do." Dean said.

"Wait a second." Coleen looked on at the blue prints, "Dean, go around the side of the building on the left hand side." She said as Dean followed her instructions, walking around the building, "When you turn into the back there should be a side door. That… that should lead you to the basement." She said as Dean nodded.

"Ok." Dean said, "I'll call you back." He told her, hanging up as he began trying the different keys until finally one worked, opening up the door as he walked down the stairs.

He followed what seemed to be a loud banging noise, walking over to a closed door, jumping suddenly when he saw Punk burst out of it, his wrists all cut as he fell onto the ground.

"Phil." Dean said with relief as Punk groaned and looked up, "Phil, are you ok?" Dean asked, helping him up.

"How did you get here?" Punk groaned, getting to his feet.

After rubbing his roped tied hands against a piece of wood in the storage room, and almost bleeding out form his wrists, he finally broke free and used what little energy he had left to burst through the door, using the help of the chair he had been sat on.

"Coleen, she was worried and I knew this was the last place you had been headed to." Dean said, "What's going on, man?"

"This place… AJ, she's in trouble. What time is it?" Punk asked, walking over to the wall to bang his out of place shoulder, back into place, moaning as he done so.

"It's 12.20." Dean said.

"Ok, listen… I need you to call Frankie. Get the FBI here for 1am. Ask them to check the second floor immediately. Check Linda's office." Punk nodded frantically, "I have a audio confession from the doctor about all of this." He said.

"Ok ok, take a breath, man." Dean nodded, trying to keep up with him. Clearly they had enough to call the FBI, but it was about making sure it all happened at the right time now.

"I need a fucking gun." Punk groaned.

"Hey hey… I got you." Dean nodded, pulling his out from his jeans and handing it to him as Punk nodded gratefully and took it.

"You also need to make it clear that this is Teresa's business, she started this." Punk said, "You gotta tell Frankie all of this so he knows, get a SWAT team in because they'll need it."

"Ok." Dean nodded, "Ok, I got it. Do you need me here?" He asked him.

"No… No I got this part. As long as they're here for 1am, that's all I need you to do." Punk said as Dean nodded, "I gotta… I gotta go get April." He said frantically.

"Ok, be careful." Dean warned, "Lot of guys up there in white coats. Big guys." Dean said as Punk nodded, "I'll call Frankie." He said as Punk nodded, watching him leave back up the stairs and out of the side door, already on the phone to Frankie whilst Punk walked up the stairs the other way to get into the institute. He knew he couldn't be careless here. He had to be perfect.

He kept his gun lowered by his side. As CIA operator, and with all the facts and figures confessed, he was not holding back against anyone who came in his way, and he knew the FBI wouldn't either.

He opened up the door and walked out, creeping his head around the corner to see if the corridor was empty or not, which thankfully it was. He supposed the staff were preparing for the auctions going on soon.

Once it was clear, Punk continued to climb the stairs to the second floor, where he could see some men in white coats floating around. He kept himself low and quiet, watching the few men wandering up and down. They really were like body guards.

He then listened suddenly as he heard commotion coming from the stairs. He panicked and ran around the corner where one of the first rooms were, looking on as he saw a group of men walking from the stairwell, walking with Linda.

Punk's palms began to sweat, watching Linda show them to each room. It wasn't a situation he knew how to prepare for but luckily once the men had been shown the rooms, Linda and the men in white coats all left, which gave him an open corridor.

He relentlessly began opening up the doors. The first one he knocked the man out using the gun, looking over at the girl standing in her underwear. He wished he had the time to assure her it'd be ok, but he didn't.

He moved along and done his best to quietly take the men out, eventually coming to a room where his action wasn't needed as AJ sat on the floor beside the dead body.

"Oh my God." Punk sighed with relief, stepping over the body, helping her up as she clung onto him desperately, "It's ok." He nodded, "It's ok." He said, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her, "You're ok." He said as AJ shut her eyes tight and clung onto him tightly.

"H-How… how are you here?" AJ looked up at him.

"I'll… I'll tell you on our vacation." He said, "Are you hurt? Did they do anything?" Punk asked her as she shook her head.

"No… no, I'm ok." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, taking her hand and leading her out of the room, "The cops are coming, we got everything we need. We just need to get everyone out safely." Punk said as AJ nodded.


	19. Over

**Over**

* * *

"Why haven't they came?" AJ questioned, standing in the basement with Punk which they had just gotten down to whilst they helped some of the girls out through the back door entrance.

"I don't know. I said to Dean call them for 1am." Punk said.

"Well it's 1am." AJ shrieked, "And no one is here." She said, watching Connie walk by her, struggling to do as she was moaning in pain, "Connie. What-What's wrong?" AJ questioned, taking her hand as Punk turned around.

"I think my waters broke earlier." Connie admitted as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "It's uh… it's really sore." She admitted honestly as AJ nodded.

"Ok, alright." AJ said, "Ok, sit down. Sit down here." AJ nodded, helping her down onto the ground into a sitting position.

In the chaos, she'd gotten some clothes on and they had managed to take out the men in white coats, which meant Linda was the last person standing. They'd gotten most of the girls out of the building through the back. Some were too drugged out to even walk, but they had been depending on the FBI showing up.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked, "Maybe you're just tired." Punk said whilst AJ crouched down to take a look.

"Uh… no, she's in labour." AJ nodded as Punk ran his hand over his face, "You… you need to go find a phone, fine Dean, get the FBI here." AJ told him, "I got this."

"April, I can stay-"

"Phil, I got this." AJ told him as he looked at her. He immediately just thought about the fact she had already done this before, and the last time it had left a pretty bad scar on her, "It's gonna be fine." AJ nodded to Connie as Punk nodded.

"Here, take this." Punk said, sitting the gun down beside her, "I'm gonna go check things out." He told her as she nodded, watching him leave out the stairs whilst AJ looked around the room for some things to use. Luckily it was the basement with some storage. She managed to find a pillow and some towels which was good.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Connie asked frantically.

"Not really a luxury you have right now, I'm afraid." AJ said, "But you'll be fine. Trust me." AJ nodded, "Just keep breathing in and out." She said as Connie nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Ape, we got a problem." Punk rushed down the stairs as AJ turned to him, "Dean is round the side of the building, he's beaten to a pulp but he's… he's breathing. I got his phone from him and I called Frankie. The FBI are on their way."

"Linda has probably fled." AJ shook her head.

"Hey, we got enough to shut this down and they'll find her. I got a confession from the doctor. And they'll get Teresa." Punk said, "And no one got hurt on this end." He nodded.

"You don't know that." AJ said.

"Hey, have a little faith in me here." Punk said as Connie shrieked out in pain as Punk looked down at her.

"Did you say we need an ambulance?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded.

"April, are you sure you can do this?" Punk asked.

"Do you want to?" AJ looked up at him angrily as Punk shook his head honestly, "Ok, then just… sit down beside her and help her through it." AJ nodded as Punk gulped.

"Ok, alright." Punk nodded, crouching down beside Connie, "This is gonna be over real quick, I promise." Punk said, "Ok?" He nodded to her as she nodded with him.

"You two are really nice people." Connie nodded.

"And that's her without the drugs?" Punk teased as AJ smiled and Connie laughed a little, "You got this." Punk nodded.

AJ was finding a little difficult, as the last time she had been put in this difficult position, was when she was fifteen years old, when she watched her friend die in the midst of it all. She kept getting flashes to that night and wondered if she could actually do this, but she had no choice.

"You gotta push." AJ nodded to her, "After three, ok? 1… 2… 3."

* * *

"Ma, this doesn't look good." Callum, Teresa's son said as he watched the flashing lights gathering outside of their house whilst Teresa walked in from the kitchen, holding a glass of her own branded whiskey, looking out the window and gulping a little, "What the hell is going on?"

She then listened as the door knocked loudly.

"Stay here." Teresa groaned, sitting her whiskey down and walking off into the main entrance, opening up the door where she saw the FBI standing.

"Teresa Shelby, we're arresting you for the trafficking of persons for labour and sexual servitude." The main officer said, continuing to speak whilst cuffing Teresa's wrists tightly as she just nodded to herself. She always knew better than to underestimate people, but for some reason, she really thought she had it all figured out this time.

"I'm innocent." Teresa said sarcastically as she was dragged out of the house, whilst officers and agents walked on in to search the house where they would hit the jackpot with finding all the illegal paper work and evidence they needed to back up this entire case.

* * *

"One more you can do it." AJ nodded, encouraging Connie as she gave birth whilst Punk sat beside, doing his best to be supportive to the girl he didn't even know, "Just one more." AJ said as Connie nodded.

Connie pushed again and finally gave birth to a baby girl as AJ smiled, clearing her airways immediately, lifting her up and onto Connie's chest as Punk smiled.

"It's a girl." AJ nodded as Connie smiled tiredly, looking down at the baby girl crying on her chest as AJ did her best to make sure everything was ok and that Connie wasn't haemorrhaging or losing too much blood.

"Hey, look at that." Punk smiled, looking on at the baby girl, looking over to AJ who wasn't even giving herself time to enjoy the moment, she was too busy making sure Connie was ok and that nothing was going wrong from all she could do.

"Make sure she's on your skin." AJ nodded, cutting the chord as they suddenly began to hear commotion coming from the side door upstairs, "Thank God." AJ gasped.

"Hey, are the EMT's there?" Punk asked, getting to his feet as he saw the EMT's rush in and head to Connie and the baby straight away, taking care of her and making sure they got her ready for the ambulance as AJ stood up and let herself breathe finally.

The FBI were all over the place and Punk stood and explained everything to the main officer who already knew what was going on. Punk explained that there was a few dead bodies upstairs but due to the circumstances, life or death circumstances, there wasn't a choice.

Punk let them do their job as he walked over to AJ, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she hugged him.

"You did good." Punk told her, "They're gonna be fine." Punk nodded, watching as the EMT's take care of Connie and the baby as AJ nodded, watching them too and smiling with relief, "I wouldn't have known what to do there." He admitted truthfully as AJ sighed.

"I'm just glad they're both ok." AJ sighed as Punk nodded, kissing her head as she stayed embracing him.

Punk then watched as Frankie appeared and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." Frankie nodded as Punk looked over and AJ let go of the hug for a second, "Good news, Teresa has been arrested. Linda has been found and arrested too. Apparently the team found a lot of stuff in Teresa's house. Coleen also sent over the voice confession from the doctor… who we found dead." He arched a brow to Punk as AJ turned to him.

"You didn't tell me that part." AJ said.

"Self-defence." Punk nodded casually as Frankie just nodded.

"Absolutely." Frankie agreed, "We've got enough to imprison these people for life." Frankie nodded as AJ sighed with relief, "Good job, you two. You make a good team." He said, "Oh and Dean is fine, he's out there flirting with an EMT." He updated them as Punk and AJ both smiled and nodded.

"You hear that?" Punk turned to AJ once Frankie headed off. The building was crawling with FBI as they pretty much assured themselves that this place was what they thought it was.

"Yeah." AJ sighed to herself. It was the biggest relief in the world, to finally feel free again, like they could breathe and relax, "I just want to see my babies." AJ shook her head. She'd never gone so long without them, not since Raimy was first born. She felt like a part of her was missing, and it was the huge part of her that loved her little girls.

"We can get you out of here now." Punk nodded, "It's over." He said as AJ nodded and sighed, holding onto him tightly.

* * *

"What is going to happen to all of these girls?" Punk asked Frankie, standing outside the institute later on. There were a lot of questions AJ and Punk had for him, a lot which really couldn't be answered, but some that could.

"They're gonna be taken care of." Frankie said, "There are groups and organisations who… who deal with this sort of stuff. Kind of like your business, AJ." Frankie said as AJ nodded, "People will come in and help these girls, they'll have a roof over their head, most importantly they'll have the right support." He said as AJ and Punk nodded, "A good chance at a better life." He said.

"Good." Punk nodded, "Good." He sighed, "And what do you think is gonna go down with all of this? It's clear to see what was going on but… how are we gonna go about things?" He asked.

"Well we've got a shit ton of evidence." Frankie nodded, "From Teresa's house, to the doctor, to this place and everything we've saw and found." He said, "Doubt it will even go to trial. I wouldn't be surprised if they all took a deal. Which will be for life." He said as Punk nodded, "Some of the team are also looking into Teresa's whiskey business, so… there will be more to come probably." He said as AJ and Punk nodded.

"Good, as long as they're all rotting." AJ nodded.

"Oh, don't worry about that. They will." Frankie said, "You guys did great, and that girl with the baby… well done you." He nodded to AJ who smiled.

"Speaking of babies…" AJ sighed, resting her head against Punk's chest, "Can we go home?" She asked. She was no satisfied and assured that good had defeated evil and that the poor girls who had been trapped in the institute were now free and about to get the right care and treatment. That was enough to dust her hands off, because at the end of the day, it was what she truly cared about, because she felt like she knew those girls, she knew how they felt and she'd do anything to help them, regardless of knowing them.

"Yeah, you guys get going." Frankie said, "Get home to your kids. We'll probably be back and forth to you guys for questioning but… nothing too chaotic. I think you've had enough chaos." He smiled as Punk and AJ nodded in sync.

"Thanks, man." Punk nodded as Frankie tapped his arm brotherly and walked off.

"Get me out of here." AJ sighed to herself as Punk nodded, wrapping his arm around her as they headed over to one of the police cars.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There are approximately 20 to 30 million slaves in the world today. According to the U.S. State Department,600,000 to 800,000 people are trafficked across international borders every year, of which 80% are female and half are children.**

 **I always try to include real life issues going on in the world today into my stories. Human trafficking is something I feel strongly about as every time I see the stats and figures I'm so horrifically shocked.**

 **Visit the many helplines out there for more information. (I would link them but FF won't let me)**

 **Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!**


	20. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

"Here are some things from my organization." AJ said, walking into the Bureau with some boxes with Coleen, approaching Frankie at his desk, "Uh… like blankets, clothes, toiletries." AJ nodded, "To give to the girls."

"Great." Frankie nodded, "I'll get these to them." He smiled.

"I'll go wait out in the car." Coleen said as AJ nodded, watching Coleen leave as she turned back to Frankie.

"How are they?" AJ asked.

"They're ok." Frankie said, "We've only spoke to a few of them. And some are still… hung up on the drugs." He said, "But the main thing is that people are actually taking care of them. Good people. They're safe." He said as AJ nodded.

"Did you guys find anything in the institute? Any other stuff that could help you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah, we found lots of pretty bad things." Frankie nodded, "These people aren't going to get out of prison ever. They'll die there. Teresa included." He said as AJ nodded.

"And uh… Connie and the baby? Are they both ok?" AJ asked as Frankie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I spoke to her last night. She wants to see you, you know." Frankie said, "You did really good with that. Were you a secret doctor in your past life?" He questioned as AJ smiled.

"Not quite." AJ said, "I'm just glad they're both ok." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Frankie nodded, "You getting sleep?" He asked her. Not to be offensive by any means, but she looked really tired. But he supposed that was just everything that had happened.

"I'm sleeping like a baby." AJ assured him with a smile.

"How are the girls? Glad to have their mom home?" Frankie asked as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. For sure." AJ nodded, "We're taking a vacation next week. We need it." AJ sighed to herself as Frankie smiled and nodded, "But we'll have our phones so if you… if you need anything-"

"Hey, absolutely not… I'm gonna make sure no one bothers you. We got everything. Phil was in his right to use his gun in that situation. Look at the girls you both saved." Frankie said, "You guys aren't needed in any of this. We might need a few statements from you but… nothing out of your comfort zone." He said as AJ nodded, relieved to hear that.

"I'll do anything to help." AJ said.

"You just go on that vacation and relax." Frankie said as AJ smiled and nodded.

* * *

Later that night, AJ was in her bedroom getting changed. She couldn't describe how it felt to be back in her home, in her comfort, and to see her little angels again. It was a blessing.

"Hey, the girls are down." Punk walked into the room, noticing AJ's back which had red marks down it, looking over and scratching the back of his neck.

"Are they ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, they're good." Punk nodded, "Excited about this vacation." He said as AJ smiled, turning around to him as she put on her t-shirt, "Hey, how did… how did the marks on your back happen?" He asked her as her smile faded a little.

"I uh… I just bumped myself." AJ shrugged as Punk walked over to her.

"April." Punk shook his head. Of course he knew that wasn't the reason.

"It doesn't matter." AJ whispered, "It's over now." She nodded.

"I could have gotten you out before and… we still could have done this." Punk nodded.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I needed to be in there." AJ nodded, "And now it's over and we don't have to think about it." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "Frankie said he's gonna make sure no one bothers us on vacation."

"Good." Punk nodded, "I want to disconnect from everything." Punk said as she nodded.

"Me too." AJ smiled, looking up at him, "They're gone for good. They'll never get out of prison. And Teresa's entire family is now being looked into." AJ said, "It doesn't have to be on our minds." She said as he nodded, cupping her cheek softly.

AJ leaned up, taking his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly as he held onto her waist. The kiss escalated further as Punk lifted her up, placing her down on the bed and hovering over her, deepening the kiss and lacing his fingers through her hair.

"This beats screwing in that prison." AJ whispered against his mouth as he smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I'd do it anywhere with you." Punk nodded truthfully as she smiled, feeling him kiss her neck as she rolled her head back.

"Oh, I know." AJ moaned a little, feeling him take her t-shirt back off, kissing down her chest and using his mouth on her breasts. To know if everyone was behind them, and they could relax and feel safe again with their family. It was the best feeling in the world.

Punk kissed down her body, kissing her stomach as he pulled down her shorts and panties as AJ looked down and smirked. There was nothing else that could satisfy her the way her husband could. Their love was unconditional. He was truly the only one who really knew her. The real her. The vulnerable and emotional her. But also the goofy and fun her. She only really trusted her.

"Mmm… don't tease." AJ moaned a little, feeling him use his fingers on her, stroking her clit as she rolled her head back, "Fuck." She whispered to herself as Punk smiled.

He then parted her folds and began using his mouth on her, eating her like he had been starving, causing AJ to moan out loudly, grabbing the sheets and biting her lip. If there was one thing that could help her through everything that had happened, it was this.

* * *

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, circling her legs around Punk's waist, in between kisses with him whilst he thrusted into her, having had her in many other positions, but finishing in a slightly more connected one, where he could loud into her eyes, and kiss her properly.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk nodded, thrusting into her at a steady pace as she nodded.

"I want to cum." She moaned out blissfully as he smiled, leaning down and kissing her neck as she clawed her nails into his back, grazing her teeth over his shoulder as he thrusted into her hard, "Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, whispering more into his ear as she finally came again, arching her back slightly, feeling limp from head to toe as she gasped for breath.

Punk eventually found his release after, spilling himself inside of her, collapsing over her as she smiled and played with his sweaty hair.

"God, I missed this." AJ sighed happily, running her hand down his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder, finding his breath.

"Me too." Punk agreed, collapsing beside her on his back as she turned to him and smiled, "What?" He laughed a little as he looked at her.

"I'm just thinking about how we… we don't have to worry anymore. All of that stuff is behind us." She nodded, "And we might have… saved a lot of people in the process. A lot of those girls." AJ nodded, "I don't know if you could feel the same but knowing that they girls don't have that life anymore…" She shook her head, getting a little emotional as Punk watched, "I don't know, it… it just gets to me." She sighed as Punk wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, pulling the sheets up around them as she rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know what it feels like but… I can imagine the relief." Punk nodded, "I'm relieved for them. And hopefully if these organisations, like yours, continue to do their jobs… the amount of people trafficked into countries and out will decrease. It's not gonna change overnight but you know what? Every little bit of help changes things." He said as AJ nodded.

"Hopefully they can have normal lives. Or something close to normal." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Well look how far you came." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I had you to help me." She looked up at him.

"Not when you were fifteen. You got through that part alone, the hardest part." Punk nodded.

"Still feels like yesterday." She admitted. She knew she'd always be reminded of her past, but in a strange way, she was glad, because she was reminded of how far she had come, and how great her life had turned out to be, "I think I'm go see Connie tomorrow. She's still in hospital." She said as Punk nodded, "Just before we shut ourselves off from the world for a week." She said as Punk nodded.

"I can't wait." Punk groaned a little, "Raimy is saying she's gonna teach Vivian how to swim but… Vivian is having none of it." Punk said.

"Vivian hates the water, that's why." AJ said, "Just… go easy on her. Don't force her into it. She's three."

"It's not me." Punk laughed a little, "Raimy wants to teach her." He said.

"She's sweet." AJ smiled, "But you know how Vivian is. She's the most adamant little person I know. Even at three." AJ said.

"I wonder where she gets that from." Punk smiled as AJ looked up at him.

"Uh… you. Obviously." AJ laughed as Punk scoffed, "She's your mini version."

"Oh come on. They're both just little AJ's, bossing me around." Punk said as AJ laughed a little.

"Would you have it any other way?" AJ questioned.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Hey, I almost forgot." Punk said, sitting up as AJ shuffled over a little, watching him reach down for the computer as AJ watched.

"What?" AJ shook head with confusion.

"I got Coleen to look for any… any kids called Thomas, around 16 or 17." Punk said as AJ looked at him, "She found him." He nodded, turning the computer around as AJ looked on, "He was found on the streets when he was five, and they managed to figure out that he'd been born in trafficking, and his mom was named Stacey… your friend." He nodded, "But look… he's… he's got a good life." He smiled, showing AJ some pictures.

Ever since she had told him, he knew it was something that was playing on her mind. The guilt of leaving the baby to protect herself. He didn't want her to feel that way, and he wanted her to see the little boy had actually had a good life, and he had a great family.

"This is really him?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "So you have nothing to feel guilty over. You did what any normal person would do. And he's… he's fine. He's got a good family, he goes to school, he's got friends." He nodded as AJ smiled to herself and looked through the pictures.

"I wasn't expecting that." She admitted truthfully as Punk smiled, leaning over and kissing her head as she looked through the pictures with a smile.

* * *

"How have you been feeling?" AJ asked, sitting in Connie's hospital room as she was feeding her baby girl.

"Tired." Connie nodded, "And honestly, a little confused. I uh… I don't have anywhere to go, April." She admitted honestly.

"Oh, you do… there's a group, you can one hundred percent trust, they'll take you in with the baby. You'll see some of the other girls there. It's temporary until you can get a house somewhere."

"I can get a house?" Connie asked.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "You'll get benefits and tax income." AJ nodded, "And you'll get more because you're a single mom." She said, "And you should be able to get on the list for a house or an apartment around here." AJ nodded as Connie raised her eyebrows. It was like she had just won the lottery.

"I thought we had to go out to the streets." Connie admitted.

"No, that's… that's not gonna happen again." AJ shook her head as Connie sighed to herself, "What did you call her?" AJ smiled, looking on at the baby girl fondly.

"I called her Molly." She said as AJ smiled.

"That's sweet." AJ nodded.

"What's going on with you? Where are you staying?" Connie asked.

"Oh, I… I've gone home. I had a place before all of this. With my husband and my children." AJ said as Connie shook her head.

"You never said you had kids." Connie said.

"My head was in the clouds." AJ said, "I got two girls." She nodded as Connie smiled.

"I bet they're glad they have their mom back." Connie said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, they were happy." AJ smiled, "We're actually going away for a week. Just to shut off from everything." She said, "But I wanted to just come see how you were." AJ nodded.

"I'm fine." Connie smiled, "Thank you for everything. I've not met many people like you." She admitted.

"Is that a good thing?" AJ laughed a little.

"Oh, yeah. It's a good thing." Connie smiled, "You go enjoy your vacation."


	21. Incident

**Incident**

* * *

"They're having fun." AJ smiled, looking out the patio door where she could see Raimy and Vivian in the pool, splashing around.

They had rented out a villa for a week, in the middle of nowhere, in the centre of the sun. There was no noise, no calls, no disturbance. Just the four of them having fun and relaxing. It was exactly what they needed.

"Would it be irresponsible to just… go upstairs." Punk smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind as AJ smiled, feeling him kiss her neck.

"I'd say so." AJ nodded, "And you promised them hot dogs soon." She turned to him as he smiled.

"You opened that one up for a joke." Punk said as she smirked, walking over to the fridge to bring out the lemonade she'd made.

Finally they could shut off from everything. It was almost like a rehab week for them both after everything that had happened. It did feel slightly strange to be going back to such mundane living, but neither were complaining of course.

"I feel bad for leaving Coleen in the office." AJ admitted honestly.

"Hey, she was fine with it." Punk said, "I think everyone was fine with us taking this week off." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know I just… sometimes I can't sit still, you know that." AJ said as he nodded.

"You got nothing to worry about here." Punk said, kissing her head as she smiled.

"You want some?" AJ smiled, "Squeezed the lemons myself." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"So many jokes." He groaned a little as she laughed, "Go on." He nodded as she poured him some.

The villa was massive but perfect for what they were looking for. There was a huge pool and outdoor area at the back, gorgeous bedrooms, a massive kitchen for the girls to run in and out of to get a drink or food. It was everything they needed.

AJ and Punk were messing around in the kitchen when suddenly they both became alert when they heard their eldest daughter calling for them, "Mommy!" Raimy shouted.

As parents, they both could sense the tone, and they knew something was wrong.

"What?" AJ ran out of the kitchen as Punk followed. They both noticed Vivian didn't have her swimmies on and Raimy was trying to hold her up but was struggling to do so. To a worried mother, it looked like her daughter was drowning.

Punk immediately ran over quicker than AJ, sliding into the pool and lifting Vivian up right away as she began coughing and crying. He sat her up on the edge of the pool as AJ rushed over.

"Baby, you're ok." AJ sighed, sitting down by the edge as Vivian immediately climbed over her and wrapped herself around her with fear, "Shh, it's ok." AJ soothed, cupping the back of her head and hugging her tightly, looking over at Punk who ran his hands through his hair.

"She wanted to." Raimy said.

"I didn't." Vivian exclaimed, crying loudly as AJ looked over to Raimy.

"Did you take her swimmies off?" Punk asked Raimy who nodded. She felt guilty for some reason but she was really only trying to help her little sister, "I told you not on your own." Punk said as Raimy looked up at him, "You both could have… gotten hurt." Punk said.

"I'm sorry." Raimy frowned as AJ shook her head.

"You shouldn't force anyone to do anything they don't want to." AJ told Raimy.

"I was trying to help her." Raimy said.

"And look what happened." AJ scolded as Raimy flinched a little, "You're ok, baby." She cooed, kissing Vivian's head as the three year old whimpered, "Let's go inside and get you a drink." She said, getting to her feet with Vivian still hugging her, walking away and into the villa as Punk turned to Raimy.

"She always takes her side." Raimy said as Punk stood in the pool, shaking his head.

"No, she doesn't." Punk tutted, "Come on, you know better." Punk said, "The water is dangerous if you can't swim. You should have waited for me or mommy to come out and help." He said as Raimy sighed.

"Is everyone mad at me?" Raimy asked sadly.

"No." Punk said, "No, of course not." Punk sighed, noticing Raimy's eyes tear, "It's ok." He said, lifting her up and sitting her on the edge of the pool. He didn't want her to feel like she was getting into trouble from all angles. He knew it was an accident, but he was sad that she hadn't listened to him when he said not to do anything on their own when they arrived.

"I won't do it again." Raimy said sadly, starting to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Punk asked her, "I know it was an accident, sweetheart. Me and mommy just got a fright."

"But you're both mad at me." Raimy sighed.

"We're not mad, we just got worried." Punk said, drying her tears with his wet hands which didn't really make a difference, "No one is mad at you. It was an accident." He said as Raimy nodded, wiping her nose and sighing. He could never be mad at such a sweet little face like hers, "Just promise you won't do that again." He said as Raimy nodded.

"I promise." Raimy said sadly. She was disappointed in herself more than anyone else was, and Punk could see that.

"It was just an accident." He said, kissing her head as Raimy smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Why would she do that?" AJ questioned, later that night, standing in the kitchen with Punk making dinner. The girls were napping after an eventful day.

"Hey, come on. Don't act like it was deliberate." Punk said, "It was an accident. She's six." Punk said.

"But Vivian said she didn't want to and Raimy took her swimmies off anyway. Why wouldn't she listen?" AJ questioned.

"AJ, she thought she was helping her little sister learn how to swim. She didn't try and murder her." Punk rolled his eyes.

"And you're too soft." AJ said, "They both need to know they can't… not listen to us, or else we're gonna have two spoiled, bratty kids." She shook her head.

"Calm down." Punk laughed a little, "They're both fine. It was an accident. Raimy feels bad and you aren't helping the situation. She's six years old." Punk reminded her as AJ sighed.

"Is she mad with me?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded.

"She thinks you take Viv's side all the time." Punk said.

"Well Vivian was practically drowning. What am I supposed to do?" AJ questioned, "She wasn't upset, was she?"

"Yeah, she was." Punk said honestly as AJ sighed. She'd never mean to make her daughter feel like she was to blame for anything, but she was so worried when she saw Vivian struggling in the water, it was a natural instinct to scoop her up and hold her tightly.

"I'll… I'll talk to her." AJ shook her head, "I was just so worried." She said as Punk nodded.

"I was too." Punk said, "Vivian probably won't go back in the water again."

"Oh, definitely not." AJ said, "And we were joking about leaving them and going upstairs just before that." AJ shook her head, looking over to Punk who nodded, getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. They couldn't imagine what would have happened if they did.

"Good job we were responsible." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with relief, "So much for a relaxing vacation." AJ shook her head.

"Hey, it was just a little accident. They'll both forget about it by tonight." Punk said as AJ nodded.

* * *

The girls eventually woke up later on from their nap and Punk got them ready. They had dinner and whilst Vivian seemed to be fine after the day's events, Raimy was extremely quiet and barely said a word.

AJ and Punk were clearing the plates and AJ happened to notice the girls outside. Raimy was sitting over by the outside table on her switch, whilst Vivian was sat on a sun lounger drawing a picture.

"So not only does Raimy hate me but… our children both hate each other." AJ nodded as Punk looked out.

"They always act like that." Punk laughed to himself as AJ sighed.

"I'm gonna go talk to Raimy." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, watching her leave out the patio door and head outside.

She walked over to Raimy who noticed her and quickly looked back down to her switch, "Hey." AJ smiled in a funny voice, nudging Raimy's knees, "You look pretty tonight." She smiled. She had to give it to her husband, he knew how to put a good outfit together, and he always wasn't too shabby when it came to doing the girls hair.

Raimy just looked at her briefly and went back to her game, "Hey, are you upset with me?" AJ sighed as Raimy nodded honestly, "Baby, I didn't meant to come across like I was blaming you. I just got such a fright and… and I thought you would have listened to us."

"You always take Vivian's side." Raimy told her.

"I'm sorry you think but… that's not how it is." AJ said, "I just… I went to Vivian because she was crying and I didn't know if she was hurt and I panicked. Mom's do that a lot. Especially this mom." She pointed to herself, "I know it was an accident, baby. Of course I do." AJ nodded as Raimy looked across at her.

"I thought you hated me." Raimy admitted.

"Oh, no. Of course not. Baby, I would never hate you. Ever. Mommy's gonna love you forever. I promise you that." AJ smiled, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She sighed as Raimy just nodded.

"It's ok." Raimy nodded, "I did a bad thing."

"No, it was an accident. Accidents happen all the time." AJ said as Raimy nodded, "Can I get a hug?" She frowned, opening her arms as Raimy nodded, sitting her switch down on the table and walking into the hug as AJ lifted her up and gave her a tight squeeze as Raimy smiled, "I love you." AJ said, kissing her cheek as Raimy giggled. There was no way either of her daughters would ever feel less than the other. She wanted to make sure of that.

"Vivian isn't talking to me." Raimy said, sitting on her mother's knee after hugging her.

"Will we go over and talk to her?" AJ asked her as Raimy nodded, taking her hand and walking on over to the sun lounger where Vivian looked over at them approaching her.

"Vivian I won't take your swimmies off again." Raimy told her sister, "I'm sorry."

Vivian looked at her sister and nodded, "It's fine." Vivian hummed, unbothered, "But I won't be going in the water again." She told them both.

"Ok." Raimy nodded. She wouldn't force her sister, "What are you drawing?" Raimy asked her, climbing onto the sun lounger with her as Vivian showed her.

AJ watched and smiled to herself, sneaking away back into the kitchen where Punk was finishing cleaning the dishes.

"Are we all friends again?" Punk asked as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yes." AJ smiled, "I could never be mad at either of them." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a problem when they're 16." Punk said.

"Well, they won't quite look like that when they're 16." AJ said, "Which, by the way… I love the outfits tonight, and the hair. I mean… Vivian looks hilarious." She said.

"I love her hair like that." Punk nodded. He'd put her hair in two pony tails, one on either side, with a hair band over the front. It made her look ten times more adorable which he never thought was possible.

"I hope I never make them feel less important than the other." AJ admitted, hugging into her husband as Punk wrapped his arm around her and shook his head.

"No, they're still little babies." Punk scoffed, "They think all kinds of stuff." Punk said as AJ nodded, "They look like they've already made up anyway." He said, looking out of the window where he saw Raimy and Vivian playing together.

"Hopefully tomorrow is a little less chaotic." AJ said as Punk smiled and kissed her head.

"Chaos seems to follow me and you around." He said as AJ just laughed to herself and nodded.


	22. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

* * *

"That's a nice way to be woken up in the morning." Punk smirked, watching AJ appear from under the covers on top of him as she smiled and kissed him passionately, after spending some time at his lower region.

"Setting you up for the day, baby." AJ smiled, lying on top of him, looking into his eyes, "There's something I want to talk to you about." She said as Punk looked at her.

"And what's that?" Punk questioned, "It's gotta be something bad… that was you buttering me up for it." He realised as AJ shook her head.

"No, well… depends on how you take it." AJ said, "I think I… I think I want to have another baby." She nodded as Punk looked into her eyes, "Seems ridiculous after what happened yesterday with Viv but… everything that happened, everything that was going on… it made me appreciate everything we have." She nodded, "My only concern is… I lose it again. I don't wanna go through that." She admitted truthfully.

"Hey, they done tests afterwards and… it wasn't anything you did." Punk reminded her, "It happens. It's so common." He nodded, "I just don't want you to feel anxious about it. If it's not what you want then… then so be it."

"I do want it, though." AJ nodded, "I want another baby." She said, "I'm just nervous about it." She admitted, "What do you think? If you don't want one, it's fine-"

"Of course I do." Punk nodded, "I mean… I think three is probably enough." He said, just to be sure as she nodded.

"Yeah, I should think so." AJ laughed a little.

"I just want you to be happy." Punk nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear, "And if another baby makes you happy then… another baby it is." He smiled.

"Yeah but you always say that and I always wonder if it's actually what you want. You shouldn't agree to things just to make me happy." AJ made clear.

"I know that. If I didn't want one I'd tell you but… why not? We got the money, we've not got anyone breathing down our necks anymore." He said, "Of course it's what I want."

"Yeah?" AJ questioned with a smile as he nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered, cupping her cheeks as AJ smiled, "Give me a few minutes…" Punk looked under the covers, "And we can get this thing started." He said as AJ chuckled.

"I have to wait until I'm ovulating." AJ rolled her eyes, "But I'm still going to take you up on that offer." She smirked, kissing the corner of his mouth, stroking him underneath the covers, suddenly hearing the sound of footsteps running around the hall outside as AJ groaned and rested her head on his chest.

"Can we just ignore them?" Punk asked her as AJ smiled.

"You think you can handle three?" AJ smiled.

"Piece of cake." Punk scoffed as AJ smiled, kissing him playfully before they figured they had to get up and attend to their children.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Vivian whispered, sitting on the sun lounger beside AJ's as AJ turned to her and took her sunglasses off.

"What?" AJ shook her head with a smile.

"Why are you just… why are you just sitting there?" Vivian asked, puzzled as to why her mother was just lying staring at the sun. She didn't really understand the concept of sunbathing, nor relaxing of course, as a three year old.

"I'm just relaxing." AJ said as Vivian sat, wearing her swimsuit but with her t-shirt over her. Her hair was still in two crazy pony tails at either side, and she had a sun hat hanging off her head.

"You look bored." Vivian mumbled, fixing her drawings in front of her as AJ just smiled.

"Trust me, baby. I am not bored." AJ chuckled to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she got to relax and chill out, enjoy the sun, and not worry about things.

AJ then watched as Vivian sat, watching Raimy and Punk having fun in the pool, almost wishing she could be in there with them.

"You ok?" AJ asked her as Vivian nodded, "Baby, you can go back into the water with your swimmies on. You'll be ok." AJ assured her as Vivian shook her head.

"Can you come in with me?" Vivian asked, reaching over for her mother's hand as AJ smiled. The girls went through different phases of seeking comfort in each parent. Normally if they were scared or worried, it was always their father they liked to go to, but for some reason, Vivian felt most protected around her mother.

"Of course I can." AJ nodded, "Here, let's get these on you first." She said, taking the water wings and putting them on her arms.

"I don't think they're on right." Vivian said as AJ looked at her.

"They are." AJ nodded, "Look." She pushed them a little further as Vivian flapped her arms around.

"Are you sure?" Vivian asked as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I promise, they're on right." AJ assured her as Vivian nodded.

AJ tied her hair up in a messy bun, standing up in her bikini as Vivian watched her.

"I like your hair like that." Vivian smiled sweetly as AJ laughed a little.

"What? Messy?" AJ smiled as Vivian nodded, "You're sweet." AJ nodded, taking her hand walking over to the pool.

"Oh, you're getting in." Raimy smiled, noticing her mother and her sister were getting in. She was glad Vivian was getting back in after the incident from yesterday.

"Just with mommy." Vivian made clear as Raimy just nodded, looking up at her father.

"She'll come around." Punk nodded to her, in a daze as he watched his wife getting into the pool.

"Daddy." Raimy said as Punk was in a trance, "Dad." She said a little louder.

"Huh? What?" Punk turned to her.

"Go get the ball." Raimy said as Punk noticed he'd let go of the ball in the midst of admiring his wife in her bikini.

"Yeah, right." Punk nodded.

Meanwhile AJ stood in the pool whilst Vivian sat on the edge with just her feet in, still not sure if she wanted to get fully in.

"Come on, I'll hold you." AJ assured her, extending her arms out.

"Ok." Vivian nodded, letting AJ lift her into the pool. She immediately wrapped her little arms around her neck and her little legs around her body, clinging on for dear life as AJ smiled, turning around and looking over at Punk who smiled.

"Hey, look. Now you're in." AJ smiled. She'd always encourage them to conquer their fears, and do it on their terms.

Vivian looked around, realising she was in the midst of the water, holding onto her mother tightly.

"Hey, look at you." Punk smiled.

"Why don't you try swim over to daddy? He's just there." AJ pointed as Vivian looked over, wondering if she could do it or not, "Your swimmies will keep you above the water, it's ok." AJ nodded as Vivian nodded, jumping out of her arms and swimming over as AJ smiled.

"Hey, look at you." Punk smiled happily as Vivian smiled, happy with herself as she reached her father who pulled her into his arms.

Meanwhile AJ made her way over to Raimy who was playing with the ball, "Hey, you having fun?" AJ smiled as Raimy nodded.

"I'm glad Vivian came back in." Raimy said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." AJ smiled. She was glad she could give her children a childhood that was such a far cry from hers. The truth was, whilst it was her children's first time going on vacations, doing homework, learning new things, it also was AJ's first time doing those things. She never had vacations with her parents, or got the chance to go to school, but she was so glad her children did.

"Can we play with the ball?" Raimy asked her as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. But… I will win." AJ said cockily as Raimy scoffed.

"Ok, mommy." Raimy humoured her as AJ smiled, watching her swim over a little with the ball whilst Vivian was playing with her father, getting over her water fear rather quickly.

* * *

"I'm glad she got back in." AJ nodded, walking outside later that night over to the outdoor table where a few candles were lit, passing Punk a drink as she sat down beside him on the swing type chair, under the fairy lights. It was nice to have time to themselves later on once the girls were put to bed.

"Yeah, she's not scared to face her fears." Punk nodded, "They both get that from you." He said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head as she smiled.

"You're pretty brave yourself." AJ smiled, "I'm just glad we can give them this. I was thankful for basic things like… clothes, underwear… a toothbrush when I was little." She nodded, "All of this is sort of new to me too." She admitted, "I'm sure you feel the same." She looked up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'd never been on vacation until we took the girls." Punk admitted honestly, "But you're right, it's ncie to give them that." He nodded, looking down at her, "Don't you ever feel… trapped?" He asked her as she looked up with confusion.

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned.

"So much of your life is… it's a secret. It probably always will be. In order for you to carry on." Punk said, "I mean you live under a different name." He said as she looked back down, "Don't you wish sometimes-"

"No." AJ said, "Because I don't have to." She said, looking up at him, "You know the real me and so do our close friends. That will always be enough. I don't feel trapped. I feel normal." She admitted honestly.

"You shouldn't have to hide who you are, though." Punk sighed.

"When it comes to me, I think I do." AJ said, "It just opens up so much more unwanted attention. My past isn't just… working for the Russian government. It's prison, it's my ex-boyfriend, it's faking my death multiple times using different identities." She said as Punk nodded, "As long as you know the real me… I don't care." She looked up at him as he smiled.

"What about… when the girls get older and they ask?" Punk questioned, "They're gonna notice why I call you April but you sign a different name on their school permission forms." He said as AJ nodded.

"I've thought about that." AJ nodded, "I think when they get old enough… I'll explain to them everything. I know it's a big risk but… I plan on being close to them and… working through things, even when it's difficult." She nodded, "Right now it'll just have to be something like… mommy has two names." She shrugged.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Does it bother you?" AJ asked, wondering why he was asking.

"Of course it doesn't. You're here with me and I don't care about anything else. I just… I didn't know if it was something you thought about." He said.

"Of course I do but… it's all too complicated. It's better this way. You know every rotten thing about me and that's how it's gonna stay. No one else is gonna get close enough to know." She promised him as he smiled, kissing her head.

"Hey, you know… I think we'll need to do some practise runs for… trying for this baby." Punk admitted as AJ looked up at him and laughed a little.

"You want to practise having sex?" AJ questioned.

"We gotta get in a rhythm, don't we?" Punk teased as she laughed a little.

"Hey, you should know by now you don't have to convince me to do anything. I'm already there." She smirked, climbing over him and straddling him, pressing her lips against his softly as he kissed back, placing his hands at the small of her back. She then began to laugh against his mouth once she felt the swing start to move back and forth a little.

"I think we should take this somewhere else." AJ mouthed against the kisses as Punk chuckled and nodded, standing up with her and taking her inside onto the kitchen table.


	23. Trying

**Trying**

* * *

"The girls are both napping." AJ smiled, pulling Punk over by the loop of his jeans, sitting up on the kitchen counter as he laughed a little.

"Yeah, only just." Punk said, not complaining as he kissed her, taking her cardigan off as she kept her legs wrapped around him.

"I read somewhere…" AJ said between kisses, "If you do it standing up, you're more likely to have a boy." AJ nodded, jumping down from the kitchen surface and turning around as Punk just laughed a little.

"What if I want a girl?" Punk shook his head, pushing down her jeans and panties as she just smiled.

"I'm trying to keep your heart healthy, trust me." AJ nodded, "Plus, you need a friend." She gasped, "I'm bored of… of listening to you talk about hockey." She said honestly as Punk just nodded.

"Well at least you're honest." Punk said, undoing his jeans as AJ leaned over the kitchen surface, playing with herself and waiting.

They had officially began trying for a baby, for real, once they had gotten back from their vacation. At times they had fun with it. It wasn't a challenge for them to have sex all the time, they done it anyway, but when they were both conscious of trying to get pregnant, sometimes it was a little off-putting.

They'd had a few date nights where they tried to make a natural thing, but other times they were catching each other in the shower, or the kitchen, just to really make sure they were doing all they could.

"Fuck… there it is." AJ moaned, grabbing the edge of the counter as Punk held her hips and began thrusting inside of her, "Fuck, just like that." AJ smiled.

It wasn't like it was hard work trying to get pregnant. She'd been in worst challenges. Having a lot of sex all of the time wasn't something they felt intimidated by.

Punk lifted one of her legs, thrusting into her a little harder as she smirked and moaned loudly.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned happily, "God, you're so deep." AJ cried out, putting her hand down below her and stroking herself.

She finally reached an orgasm not long after, followed by Punk who came hard. AJ rested her head on the kitchen surface, smirking as she heard him moaning, feeling him spill himself inside of her.

"Fuck." Punk said breathlessly, letting her leg down and pulling his boxers and jeans back up as AJ still stood, dazed and satisfied.

"Should I go sit upside down somewhere?" AJ said as he laughed a little.

"I don't think that makes a difference." Punk said.

"I'm pretty sure it does." AJ nodded, pulling her panties and jeans back up, still a little out of breath as Punk then watched her begin to hop out of the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk said.

"I'm saving everything you gave me." AJ said, getting to the couch and sitting upside down as Punk followed and stood at the doorway, putting his hands on his hips.

"That's not how it works." Punk shook his head, "They swim. They… they do the work for you." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Well then I'm giving them a helping hand." AJ said, sitting upside down on the couch as Punk shook his head.

"You're crazy." Punk said.

"And you love it." AJ replied calmly.

"Hey, it's just me!" Coleen called as she walked in the door, walking through with some paper work and into the living room where she saw her sister sitting upside down on the couch with her head dangling off the edge, "Uh…" Coleen looked at them both, "Are you ok?" She questioned.

"Oh, fine." AJ smiled and nodded, "What's up?"

"Uh…" Coleen looked at her, not even daring to ask what she was doing, "I just wanted to show you some stats and figures for the past week." She said, "And I wanted to know if… if you'd heard anything from Frankie?"

"Just sit the stats over there, I'll take a look later on." AJ nodded. As soon as they got back from the vacation, both her and Punk were back working as they felt it was best to get back into a routine after all the chaos, "Frankie called in the other day." AJ said, "There's a huge investigation going on with it. It's even bigger than us. So… we're leaving them to it." She said.

"Main thing is the girls are all ok." Punk added, "They're doing good at some of the women's shelters. They're gonna be given the right treatment and the right care." He said as Coleen nodded.

"Good." Coleen smiled, "God, I'm glad." She said as AJ nodded.

"I'm gonna go… clean the kitchen." Punk said as AJ turned to him and sniggered a little as he just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"What are you two up to?" Coleen laughed a little.

"Oh, nothing." AJ said.

"Now that he's gone actually…" Coleen looked over at the door, "I was actually wondering if I could talk to you." She said.

"Of course you can." AJ said, sitting up, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Coleen made clear, "You know this guy I've been seeing-"

"You're late night dick call? Yeah." AJ nodded, folding her legs in a basket as Coleen sat down beside her.

"Ok, well… we've went on a few dates." Coleen said as AJ smiled, "And it's… it's getting pretty serious but he's asked about my family and my upbringing so many times and I've… I've diverted the question every single time. I think he's starting to feel like I don't wanna talk to him… he's been pretty distant and… I actually like him." She shook her head, "Like I… I really like him." She nodded. She'd made a deal with herself to put her own self first. After her time in rehab, when she got out, she wanted a clean start and her promise was no boys, no booze and no drugs. But she couldn't help her feelings.

"You're worried about tell him… what you went through?" AJ asked him as Coleen nodded.

"Yeah." Coleen said, "He might just… I don't know, get turned off." She shrugged, embarrassed.

"Not if he's understanding and a decent human being." AJ said.

"Well how did you tell Phil?" Coleen asked. As time went by over the years, she'd really sought a lot of advice from her sister, especially when it came to dealing with their past. She was older, wiser and made a lot more sense of things than she ever could.

"Oh, he… he went poking into my business and found out himself." AJ waved his hand, "You just gotta be honest." She nodded, "You gotta lay it all down for him and if he's a good person, if he likes you, it's not gonna matter to him. He might be shocked but… that's normal." AJ nodded.

"And what if he's not a good person and he just runs away? I really like him." Coleen sighed.

"If he does then he's a piece of shit and you don't need him in your life." AJ shrugged bluntly, "But you gotta make sure you understand that he might be a little hesitant." She said, "He might have questions. He might not understand it. And you gotta be ready for that." She said as Coleen nodded, "And don't be scared."

"Easy for you to say. You're married with a family. You don't have to worry about dating ever again." She rolled her eyes as AJ smiled.

"You sweet girl." AJ exaggerated, "You think being married and having children is easier than dating once a week?" AJ asked her as Coleen looked at her.

"Well, maybe not." Coleen said as AJ nodded, "I just hate that it always has to come back to my past. Do you feel like that?" She asked her, leaning back against the couch.

"Sometimes." AJ nodded, "I went to this… mommy and me thing when I was pregnant with Viv, Phil made me go and socialise which… never again." She laughed to herself, "Anyway, I was talking to these women, they were pretty funny, and they were talking about losing their virginity." She said as Coleen nodded, "And I had to make up this bullshit story about it because I… I couldn't tell them the truth." She shrugged.

"What'd you make up?" Coleen smiled a little.

"Oh, I came up with this story that the condom got stuck inside me and I had to go to the ER." AJ nodded as Coleen laughed to herself, "It's always gonna be there somehow." AJ nodded to her as Coleen looked at her, "It's just… you gotta accept it, that's how you get through it."

"I feel like I have but I just… letting someone get close and telling them is just… a whole other deal." Coleen said, "You and Phil make it look easy." She shook her head.

"Well we've been married seven years." AJ said, "It's a hurdle. Once you get by it, no matter what he says, you'll feel better. Even if he runs, you just be thankful that a scumbag like him isn't in your life anymore." AJ nodded.

"You're super blunt but I appreciate it." Coleen smiled.

"Well, it's better to be honest." AJ shrugged, "Are you seeing him tonight?"

"Yeah." Coleen said, "He's coming over for dinner." She said as Punk began to walk into the room, "I don't want it to be weird when it comes to sex with him though, after I tell him."

"I'll come back." Punk nodded as he left the living room straight after as AJ smiled.

"Why would it be different?" AJ asked.

"Like if he starts being all… all gentle and stuff." Coleen shook her head.

"That shows he cares, though, and just tell him it's ok." AJ shrugged, "Communication is the key." AJ said as Coleen just nodded, "You can do this." AJ nodded confidently.

"At least one of us thinks so." Coleen sighed to herself.

* * *

"Fuck." AJ moaned into the mattress, lying on her stomach whilst Punk thrust into her from behind, having been at it for most of the night, "I'm gonna cum again." AJ moaned, her body going rigid as she grabbed the sheets in a fist, "Fuck." She moaned out, feeling herself hit another high, squeezing his length as she moaned out.

"Fuck, baby." Punk moaned, feeling himself reach his release, eventually spilling himself inside of her, moving slowly in and out of her before collapsing down on the bed.

She rolled over, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she looked at him and smiled.

"Poor baby, you look exhausted." AJ smiled a little.

"We had sex three times today. You better be pregnant." Punk shook his head as she smiled.

"I didn't think it was a chore for you." AJ shook her head, shuffling away from him a little as he looked at her.

"It's not." Punk laughed, "It's just… 2am, and you woke me up at 5 yesterday." Punk said, trying to speak in a soft voice to cancel out his exhaustion.

"I only ovulate for five days." AJ said, "And the if I don't get pregnant we need to wait again-"

"I know how it works." Punk wiped the sweat from his forehead, "But the fact we're trying so hard is probably going to result in you not getting pregnant. Look at Viv, she was a surprise, we weren't trying for her." He said, "Why can't we just have casual sex and enjoy it?"

"Because we're trying to have a baby." AJ shook her head, "I didn't think this part would be the frustrating part for you."

"I'm not frustrated. I just… I got work to do, and kids to look after and-"

"So do I." AJ laughed to herself, "You don't want to have sex with me… is that it?" AJ questioned.

"Trust me, that's the last problem." Punk assured her, "You just seem so uptight about it all. Is there something bothering you?" He asked her.

"I'm not uptight." AJ denied.

"You are, actually. And you're not sleeping either." Punk called her out as AJ rolled her eyes, "What's up?"

"Nothing is up." AJ shrugged, "I'm just… I just really want to have a baby, is that a bad thing?" She batted at him.

"No, but you're just acting strange." Punk said, "Is it…. Is it to do with the miscarriage? Are you still worried-"

"Oh, I knew you would constantly bring this up." AJ shook her head angrily.

"You know what… we're tired and cranky. I'm gonna go sleep downstairs." He said.

"Good." AJ said childishly as Punk rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed, putting his boxers on, about to take his pillow as AJ held it down, "You need to leave me with your smell." AJ said childishly as Punk shook his head.

"Well I hope it's a good one." Punk grumbled, leaving the bedroom as AJ sighed to herself and frowned. She hated fighting with him, but they'd both learned over the years that when they did feel a fight coming on, it was best to separate and take a little time to cool off.

Punk got downstairs and was fixing the cushions on the couch so he could lay down and sleep, when he heard a knock at the door, "Great." Punk shook his head.

He got up from the couch and walked out of the living room, unlocking the door and opening it up as he saw Coleen standing with running mascara marks down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked with concern as he let her in.

AJ had heard the door going and made her way downstairs, seeing her little sister upset and sighing as she immediately knew that her date hadn't gone very well.

"Hey." AJ sighed, opening her arms and giving her a sister a hug, "Hey, come on. Come talk to me." AJ nodded to her as Punk folded his arms and looked at AJ.

"What's going on?" Punk asked her.

"Go get your beauty sleep." AJ made a kissing face at him, walking off into the kitchen with Coleen as Punk just made a face behind her back and walked back into the living room.


	24. The Best

**The Best**

* * *

"Tell me what happened." AJ nodded, sitting down a cup of coffee for Coleen, sitting down at the table with her as Coleen dried her eyes.

"He didn't say anything. He just took off." Coleen shrugged, "I told him everything. I was honest and I didn't leave out any details. Maybe that was the issue." She shook her head, "He just sort of… nodded and then he said he needed to go." She rolled her eyes, "God, I feel like such an idiot." She sobbed.

"Hey, no… you're not." AJ shook her head, "If he can't see past it then that is his loss. Not yours. You did the right thing. It's better you did it now than… three years down the line into a relationship. Right?" AJ said as she nodded.

"It just sucks." Coleen shook her head, "And I liked him." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, if he didn't say anything maybe he just needs time to process it. It's a touchy subject and a lot of people wouldn't know how to answer that sort of thing. He shouldn't have just got up and left but… don't give up on it just yet." AJ nodded.

"I just want someone to see me beyond my past. It always has to come back to it." She shook her head, "And I really thought he would have stayed and understood." She sighed to herself.

"He might surprise and call you up again." AJ nodded, "Just give it a little bit of time and please don't blame yourself. You didn't ask for any of this." She said, "But… it'll work out the way it's supposed to." AJ said, drying her tears as Coleen nodded, "Don't waste tears on men of all things." She shook her head as Coleen smiled.

"Why is Phil on the couch?" Coleen laughed a little as AJ rolled her eyes.

"He was annoying me." AJ shrugged with a smile, "We do that responsible where… if we're about to fight we just go to separate parts of the house to cool off." She nodded, "Because neither of us are the backing down type."

"Why are you fighting?" Coleen questioned.

"Stupid things." AJ waved her hand, "But you can stay here tonight and have breakfast with us tomorrow. The girls will be happy to see you." She nodded.

"Are you sure?" Coleen questioned.

"Of course." AJ smiled and nodded, "Now you get to pick. You can either come sleep with me in my bed or you can… make Phil leave so you can sleep on the couch."

"You two should work it out." Coleen said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ hummed, "Ok. Well take your time with that." She nodded to the coffee, "And I'll see you in the morning." She said, giving her a hug and kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you." Coleen smiled as AJ nodded, getting up from the table and walking off into the living room where Punk was lying on his stomach on the couch, his hand dangling off the edge as he was snoring and drooling over the cushion.

She kicked his hand with her foot as he jumped and opened his eyes, "Huh… what?" Punk grumbled.

"Coleen is staying tonight so… you're back upstairs." AJ nodded as Punk looked up at her, "Come on." She helped him up as Punk groaned sleepily, following her up the stairs as he cracked his neck from side to side. He was secretly glad he was getting to sleep in his own bed again.

"What's wrong with her?" Punk asked.

"Just some boy issues." AJ nodded, closing their bedroom door over, watching as he got back into bed tiredly, "Are you too tired to talk right now?" AJ asked him.

"If you need to talk to me, I'll always listen." Punk assured her as she got into bed beside him.

"I'm sorry." She played with his hand in hers, "I wasn't making this very fun for you. You're right… I am really uptight and it's because I'm… I'm thinking ahead of myself. I'm worried I lose the baby again. I-I just don't want to go through all of that." She sighed truthfully as he nodded. He already knew this was the reason, because he knew his wife like the back of his hand.

"April, if this is too stressful and worrying for you, it doesn't have to happen so soon." Punk said, "We can still wait a few months, or a year even." He assured her.

"I feel like I'm ready, though." AJ nodded, "I just can't shift the worry. I feel like it'll be there all the time. Whether I wait a month or a year or five years." She rolled her eyes, "It's just something I have to get over." She shrugged.

"I just want you to be happy." Punk said honestly, tucking her hair behind her ear, "And I don't want you to be stressed or anxious. I know it's… it's still gonna be on your mind but, we just gotta believe that it will work out." He nodded.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you." AJ admitted truthfully. She would always own up and admit when she was in the wrong. He did too. It made life easier for the both of them.

"I've heard you be meaner. I'm ok." Punk teased as AJ smiled, "Why don't we go away for the night?" He asked her, "Go stay at a hotel somewhere." He nodded.

"We just got back from a vacation." AJ chuckled a little.

"I was thinking without the kids. Just me and you. One night." Punk said as she smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice." AJ nodded with a smile, "I think Coleen could do with a night in with the girls." She said.

"I'll find us somewhere." Punk nodded.

* * *

"How come you always get really fancy rooms?" AJ questioned, looking around their hotel room the next night as they arrived into what appeared to be the suite.

"Because I pay for them." Punk chuckled a little.

"But can we afford them?" AJ worried.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Money isn't really a concern for us." He said. They were both in good positions where they both had a great deal of money.

"I know but… it's still good to be careful." AJ said.

"Well I figured we deserved this." Punk nodded as she smiled, walking over to the large bed and taking a seat on the edge of it, "Last time we done a one night stay in a hotel, you were pregnant with Raims." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Before I got fake killed." AJ remembered as Punk nodded, sitting their bags over, "That was literally the scariest time in my life." She nodded, "When I woke up in Germany and… and I didn't know what the hell was going on." She sighed.

"Yeah, it wasn't my best time either." Punk agreed.

"Things eventually worked out ok." AJ smiled as he nodded.

"You have more lives than any cat I know." Punk nodded as she smiled, watching him walk over to her.

"I'll save my pussy joke for later." She nodded as he laughed a little.

"We're probably thinking the same thing." He nodded, sitting down beside her on the bed, "What do you want to do? We can go out if you want?" He asked.

"No… you know, I like just being in the room. And look how beautiful it is." She shook her head, "Why don't we just order some room service and-"

"And have lots of sex?" Punk finished for her.

"Well I was gonna say watch a movie but… if that's what you wanna do." She smirked, "But do they have one of those big huge bath tubs?" AJ said excitedly, jumping up and running off into the bathroom as Punk smiled to himself, "I gotta take a bath." She called from the bathroom as Punk just nodded.

"I'll order some food then." Punk smiled.

* * *

Later that night after they ordered room service and AJ had taken her bath, they found themselves wrapped up in each other in bed. It wasn't like the past few days where they were rushing and cramming it in at every hour of the day. They weren't even thinking about trying to get pregnant. They were taking it slow and enjoying the night.

Punk stood at the edge of the bed whilst AJ lay on her back, his hands holding her up by the hips as he thrust into her.

"Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, running her hands down her body as Punk watched her longingly, "Yeah, you want it?" She whispered, looking up at him, "You want this?" She moaned as he continued to thrust into her hard, "You're so deep." AJ moaned and rolled her head back as Punk smiled.

Punk pulled out of her, crouching down and holding her legs apart as he used his mouth on her passionately. AJ moaned out immediately, clawing her hand through his hair.

"Mmm… fuck." AJ gasped, feeling his tongue rapid against her clit, playing with her breasts as she looked down at him, his eyes not leaving hers as she moaned lustfully.

He eventually stood back up straight, about to slip back inside of her when she slid off the bed and sunk down onto her knees, taking his length into her mouth as he moaned a little and looked down.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, running his hands through his hair as he looked down at her, bobbing her head up and down on him. She took his hands and put them on the back of her head as he smirked and began using her mouth, moving in and out, keeping his hands on her head, "Fuck yes." Punk moaned out as AJ looked up at him.

She eventually released him, saliva dripping from her mouth but she didn't care, she just went back to using it again, bobbing her head up and down, deep throating him a few times as she kept him steady in her mouth before releasing him.

"Shit." Punk moaned as she smiled, stroking him with her hand, wiping her mouth a little with the other.

She then got back onto the bed on her hands and knees in front of him as he stood at the edge, pulling her closer by the hips as she giggled.

"Give me it, papi." She whispered over and over again as she rested her cheek on the mattress, waiting to feel him again, moaning out when she felt him pierce through her again, moving in and out whilst holding her hips as he moaned.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned to himself.

"Yes, baby. Give it to me." AJ moaned, feeling him deep against her g-spot, sending her eyes fluttering open and closed, "Fuck yes, like that." AJ gasped, feeling him push inside her harder and faster, sending her over the edge as she came hard, "Fuck." AJ cried out, pulling away from him and collapsing on her stomach as Punk smiled, slapping her ass as she laughed.

Punk turned her around on her back and slid two fingers inside of her as she moaned, feeling him against her g-spot, rubbing feverishly whilst stroking her clit as she miraculously felt herself reaching an orgasm again.

"I'm gonna cum again." AJ moaned, watching him use his fingers on her hard until she came again, crying out loudly and arching her back as Punk smiled.

He climbed over her, putting his fingers in her mouth as she sucked on them, her body still tingling from the double orgasm she'd just had. He was extremely selfless when it came to sex. He wasn't just interested in himself, he was interested in making sure she was happy and satisfied. Because they both felt that way, it made things ten times more enjoyable.

"You want more?" Punk smirked as she nodded.

"Yes please." She begged, feeling him slide back inside her, hovered over her on the bed as he kept her legs apart, looking down as he watched her stroke her clit.

They fooled around some more until Punk eventually found his release, thrusting on top of her until he spilled himself inside of her, leaning over her as she cupped his face, leaning her forehead against his whilst he moaned out and came.

"Yes, give me it all." AJ moaned, kissing the corner of his mouth as he continued to moan, watching him as he came and smiling to herself, "I love watching you come." AJ whispered, kissing him softly as he smiled to himself, "Stay inside of me." AJ nodded as he looked into her eyes.

"That was close to wedding night standard." Punk gasped as AJ smiled and nodded.

"You're so good." AJ smiled to herself. She couldn't imagine anyone else being able to love her and satisfy her to the extent that he did, and she wanted him to know that, "The best." She smiled, tugging on his ear lobe as she kept her legs around him.

"Thank you for always feeding my ego." He nodded.

"No problem." She smiled, kissing him softly.


	25. Back Home

**Back Home**

* * *

"I wish we stayed two nights." AJ admitted as they pulled up outside their house after their night away. It was exactly what they needed.

"Me too." Punk agreed, turning the engine off as she turned to him.

"I had a nice time." She smiled, playing with the back of his hair as he nodded.

"I did too." He smiled, leaning over and kissing her sweetly as she cupped his face.

"Hey!" Coleen yelled, walking out of the door and getting their attention as AJ turned around, "I think Viv has an ear infection."

"Well that's us home." Punk nodded as they both got out of the car and headed into the house.

"She's in her bed. She had a fever last night and this morning she said she wanted to chop her ear off." Coleen informed them both as they headed upstairs.

AJ burst into Vivian's room as she saw her daughter lying crying in her bed, "Oh, baby… what is it?" AJ sighed. It was painful to see either of them crying.

"My ear, mommy." Vivian cried as AJ sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's sore." She cried.

"I think you should take her to the doctor for an anti-biotic." Coleen nodded.

"Yeah, ok." AJ nodded.

"I'll take her." Punk nodded, "You stay here." He told AJ. He knew when it came to the girls having an infection or the cold, she wanted to fight doctors to make sure they got the best treatment, so it was best she stayed at home.

"Ok, call me." AJ nodded, watching as Punk lifted Vivian up from bed, "Here, baby. Take Elmo." AJ nodded, handing Elmo to Vivian who took him and hugged him tightly, crying into her father's shoulder, "It's ok. You're gonna be ok." AJ soothed, kissing her cheek as Coleen stood at the door and smiled softly.

"I'll call you." Punk assured AJ who nodded, watching as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"Daddy, it's sore." Vivian cried as Punk nodded, patting her back softly as he put her down so he could get her jacket and shoes on.

"I know, baby. I know. The doctor will give you some medicine and it won't be sore." Punk said, helping her with her jacket, grabbing a hat too to cover her ears, "It'll make you feel all better." He assured her, lifting her back up as she buried her face into his neck and squeezed Elmo tightly as they left the house.

"It just started this morning?" AJ asked Coleen as they headed back downstairs.

"She had a fever last night and was saying she didn't feel so good but I… I thought I'd just gave her too much candy." Coleen admitted, "She woke up at like… 5 this morning and she was just crying in pain. I was gonna call you guys but then she fell asleep and she only woke up an hour ago and… it was still hurting her." She nodded.

"It's best to get it checked out." AJ nodded, walking into the kitchen where Raimy was, "Hi, baby." AJ smiled.

"Mommy." Raimy smiled, jumping off the chair and running to her as AJ hugged her tightly, "I missed you. Vivian isn't feeling well, she has a sore ear." Raimy informed her mother.

"I know. Daddy is taking her to the doctors right now to get her some medicine." AJ nodded, "How are you? Did you have fun with Coleen?" She asked, brushing the six year old's hair out of her face as Raimy nodded.

"Yeah, we made cupcakes yesterday." Coleen smiled, "I saved you and daddy one." She said, "It's over there."

"Oh." AJ smiled curiously, walking over to the cupcakes which were covered up, "Oh, wow… they're so pretty." AJ raised her eyebrows. She knew Raimy was always creative in everything she did, and she took her time with things to make sure they were perfect. She loved that about her so much, "These are beautiful. I'll have mine later." AJ nodded to her as Raimy smiled.

"Will Vivian be ok?" Raimy asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Punk assured her, "She's just got a sore ear, that's all." She nodded.

"Ok." Raimy shrugged, putting her headphones back in and taking her switch into the living room with her as AJ smiled.

"Were they both ok? Apart from Viv's ear." AJ said as Coleen nodded.

"Yeah, they were no trouble." Coleen said, "I think I needed it. It took my mind off of everything going on with Patrick."

"He still not called?" AJ asked her as Coleen shook her head.

"I don't think he will." Coleen admitted honestly, "Maybe I just gotta be fine with that." She said.

"Someone will come around who… will be perfect for you, and they'll understand you. You're still so young." AJ nodded.

"I just really liked him." She shook her head.

"I know." AJ sighed.

"How was your night anyway?" Coleen shook her head, "Enough about my tragic life."

"Hey." AJ shook her head, "We had a nice night." AJ nodded, "It was nice to… get some time alone." She nodded, "I just hope Viv is ok." She shook her head.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Coleen nodded.

* * *

"Vivian, can I get you to sit up here for me?" The kind lady doctor asked as Vivian sat on her father's knee, not budging, holding onto Elmo.

"Go sit up for the doctor to take a look at your ear." Punk encouraged as Vivian shook her head, "Any chance you can look here?" Punk wondered, as he realised Vivian wasn't going to let go of him, or Elmo.

"Yeah." The doctor compromised, "Look that way for me, sweetheart." She pointed as Vivian done as she said, letting the doctor look in her ear, "It looks very inflamed so I suspect an infection." She nodded, "Are there any other symtoms she has? Any vomiting or sickness?" She questioned.

"No." Vivian answered for herself, "No I haven't been sick." She shook her head as the doctor smiled and nodded.

"She had a fever last night but I think it's gone down." Punk said.

"Let's take it anyway just to be sure." The doctor nodded as Vivian sighed, resting into Punk. She was in pain and exhausted from the lack of sleep she'd gotten, and she wasn't all that fond of sitting in the strange doctor's room, hence why she was grabbing onto Punk like her life depended on it.

"What's that?" Vivian asked as she saw the thermometer.

"This is gonna take your temperature." The doctor nodded, "I need you to stick out your tongue for me." She said as Vivian opened her mouth just a little bit, "A little wider." The doctor smiled as Vivian shook her head.

"Come on." Punk nodded, "Just open it a little wider." Punk said.

"If your daddy takes his will you take yours for me?" The doctor asked as Vivian nodded slowly, "Ok." The doctor nodded, getting another thermometer. It wasn't uncommon to be faced with difficult toddlers and children who didn't like the doctors.

Punk opened the mouth, letting the doctor take his temperature as Vivian watched curiously to see what was going on.

"There we go." The doctor nodded, "And he's got a good temperature." She said as Vivian looked at her father who nodded to her.

"Ok." Vivian was convinced, opening her mouth wider and letting the doctor put the thermometer under her tongue to take her temperature.

She then took it out and saw that she did have a slight temperature, "Ok, you have a temperature but not too bad. It's probably just coming off the ear." She explained to Punk who nodded, "I think we'll start her on some anti-biotics. That will clear the infection up." She nodded.

"Great." Punk nodded.

"Hey, would you like a lolly pop?" The doctor smiled as Vivian looked over curiously, "Here, you can choose." She nodded, taking the tub and showing her them all as Vivian smiled, looking to her father who nodded.

"Thank you." Vivian smiled politely as she took a red one.

"That's ok." The doctor smiled, "You'll be able to pick up the medicine outside." She told Punk who nodded gratefully.

"Thank you." Punk smiled.

* * *

"She fell asleep right away." AJ nodded, walking into the living room later on after putting Vivian into bed. She was exhausted and after getting her first dose of medicine, AJ hoped she could get a good sleep.

"Yeah, she looked exhausted." Punk sighed as AJ nodded, sitting down beside him on the couch, "She was a little fussy at the doctors." He said.

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned, smiling over to Raimy who had her headphones in and was playing her game on the other couch.

"Well put it this way, I had to get my temperature taken so she would." Punk said as AJ smiled a little.

"She's still a baby." AJ said, "She's shy."

"Vivian is not shy." Punk scoffed.

"Well she's not well. You know how it is when you feel like shit. You don't want people poking at and annoying you." She shrugged as Punk nodded in agreement, "Raimy made us cupcakes last night. They're in the kitchen." She told him.

"I saw them." Punk smiled, "I thought they'd been bought. They're really good." He shook his head as AJ smiled and nodded, looking over to Raimy.

"Maybe she'll be an artist." AJ smiled. The best thing was being able to give the girls a bright future, and support them with whatever it was they wanted to do. She was so happy and excited to watch them grow, but terrified at the same time.

"Maybe." Punk smiled, looking over at Raimy, "Hey, is Coleen ok? What's going on with her?" He asked.

"Oh… well you know that guy she was seeing? I think it was just casual." She said.

"Uh… yeah, I remember her saying something about him." Punk nodded.

"She told him about everything, her past. I think they were getting close and she wanted to tell him." AJ nodded, "But he just… up and left." She shook her head.

"He just walked away?" Punk shook his head as AJ nodded, "That's shitty." Punk sighed.

"Yeah, and she really liked him." AJ sighed, "I think she feels a little bit trapped by it all. Her past. How everything always comes back to it." She said, "And I know what she means. It's hard. People ask me simple things in the store like… am I seeing my family for the holidays, and it… it makes me think about it all." She nodded, "I look at the girls and I just…" She shook her head, looking over at Raimy, "The thought of handing them over to that world… not caring about them, caring more about money than them… I just… I can't understand it." She shook her head.

"They weren't good parents. They weren't parents actually." Punk nodded, "They obviously didn't know love." He said, "Some people just… shouldn't be allowed to have kids." He shook his head.

"Your parents could still be out there." AJ nodded, "I mean… technically, maybe your parents did the right thing by you. If they weren't fit to look after you, they still made sure you went somewhere safe." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, it still comes back to that idea of not having a family, though." He said, "I always thought if my mom really loved me she would have at least tried to be my mom." He nodded.

"What was wrong with her?" AJ asked him.

"She was on drugs." Punk nodded, "I'm not mad about it. I grew up with a roof over me and clothes and friends." He said, "It could have been worse." He said.

"It's just nice we can give them a better life, huh?" AJ said as Punk nodded, "I just told Coleen that someone will come around one day and… they'll be perfect for her." She nodded, "And they'll understand her."

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "I hope she doesn't get too down about it." He said.

"I think she's ok." AJ nodded, "Sometimes she handles things better than me." She admitted truthfully.

"She'll be fine." Punk nodded, kissing her head as AJ curled into him and relaxed.


	26. Untold

**Untold**

* * *

"Have you got everything?" AJ asked, holding Raimy's hand as she walked her into school.

"I don't know." Raimy shrugged, "You packed my bag." She said as AJ nodded to herself. She was more so asking herself if she had everything.

"Right." AJ smiled, "Yeah, we got it all in there. As long as your lunch is there, that's the most important thing cause you gotta eat." AJ nodded to her. She had become that mother who was always concerned about her daughter's being warm, fed and happy. She figured that was natural, but she took it to the next level at times, but she was sure it had something to do with not having that type of support when she was a child.

"What'd you make me for lunch?" Raimy asked curiously.

"I made you a turkey sandwich, you got water or your apple juice, there's a granola bar, a banana, chocolate buttons-"

"Oh, I like them." Raimy smiled happily as AJ nodded.

"Me too." AJ smiled, crouching down in the yard as she made sure Raimy was wrapped up, tightening her scarf and little and zipping her coat up a little more.

"I'm about to go inside." Raimy laughed as AJ smiled. She loved that laugh. She really wished she was as cool as Raimy when she was little. She was so chilled out at all times. She didn't get whiney or jealous, or cause a tantrum or fuss. She felt like she was learning all kinds of things from her six year old.

"I know but I still want you to be warm." AJ nodded.

"Are you going to work?" Raimy asked as AJ nodded, "Is Vivian going with you?"

"No, she's staying at home with daddy today. She still doesn't feel good." AJ said.

"Oh." Raimy nodded, "Will I make her something?" Raimy asked as AJ smiled.

"I think that would be sweet of you." AJ nodded, "I'll pick you up later." She said as Raimy nodded, "Have the best day. I love you." AJ said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Love you." Raimy called out as she ran off down the yard and into her class as AJ smiled watching her, waving until she could no longer see her. It was the best way to start the morning, seeing that smile on her daughter's face.

* * *

"How you doing?" Punk asked, walking into the living room where Vivian was sat with her blanket, "It's medicine time." He said as Vivian huffed. She wasn't in as much pain with her ear, but when the medicine wore off it started to get a little sore.

"It's yucky." Vivian sighed as Punk sat down beside her.

"Well I got you some orange juice too." Punk nodded to the coffee table which had a lot of the flu essentials, "Mommy says you gotta stay hydrated." He said, unscrewing the medicine cap as Vivian sighed. She really hated her medicine.

"Do I have to take it?" Vivian sighed.

"Yeah, you do." Punk nodded, "There are worst things in the world, babe." Punk assured her, pouring the medicine onto the spoon as Vivian looked at it sadly, "Open up." He nodded as she opened her mouth and took the medicine. Punk passed her the orange juice to help it go down.

"I hate it." Vivian whined as Punk nodded.

"I know but it'll make you feel better. It's making your ear all better so you gotta take it." Punk nodded as Vivian sighed, "You want a movie on?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Vivian sighed. She was like any sick kid. She wasn't sure what to do with herself.

"You want to nap?" Punk asked her.

"I think so." Vivian nodded tiredly, lying down into the corner of the couch as Punk smiled, brushing her hair out of her face and fixing her blanket, "Can you get me Elmo please he's in the kitchen." Vivian said as Punk nodded.

He got up and headed through to the kitchen, getting Elmo from the table and walking back into the living room.

"Here he is." Punk nodded, crouching down at the couch and tucking Elmo in her blanket beside her as she hugged him, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He nodded, kissing her cheek and leaving the living room.

Just as he was leaving, he heard a knock at the door. He made his way down the hall and opened it up to see Frankie standing.

"Hey, man." Punk nodded, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I'd catch you in." Frankie said.

"Yeah, I'm working at home. Viv has an ear infection and April wanted to get back to work." He said.

"Nothing stops that woman." Frankie raised his eyebrows. It was like AJ hadn't been phased by everything that had happened. Of course she had, she was just used to dealing with situations like it.

"Tell me about it." Punk nodded, "Everything ok?" He asked, letting Frankie in.

"Yeah, I was actually just coming to give you an update on things." Frankie said.

"Oh, great." Punk nodded, walking down the hall and into the kitchen as Frankie followed, "How are things coming along?"

"Good. It's sort of difficult because there's so many people involved." Frankie said, "But Teresa is set to go to trial. She didn't take a deal like we thought. Linda and other people we found out did so, that's been taken care of."

"When will the trial be?" Punk asked.

"Oh, in a few months. She's in jail until then so… it really makes no difference." Frankie said.

"Why fight something like this when it's very clear she's guilty." Punk scoffed.

"Yeah, I don't know. We see it all the time." Frankie said, "It might come to it that… April needs to testify, and maybe you." He said as Punk nodded slowly, "Nothing major just testifying to the conditions of the institute and what April saw there." He nodded.

"Right, yeah of course." Punk nodded, "What's happening with the institute?"

"Oh, it's closed down. We still got the team looking through things." Frankie nodded, "But… they'll probably knock it down or it'll be refurbished into something completely different." He said, "How has April been doing?" He asked.

"She's doing ok." Punk nodded, "She's strong. She powers through." He said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Frankie said.

"How are the girls doing at the homes? Are they holding up ok? I know that's stupid to ask after what they've gone through." Punk said.

"Some are doing great, others are struggling a bit but they're getting the correct help, that's the important part." Frankie said as Punk nodded, "If April is weird about testifying I can try and work my way around it."

"I'll talk to her for sure." Punk said.

"Thanks. It won't be for months. I just want to keep you guys in the know." Frankie said.

"I appreciate that, man. Thanks." Punk nodded.

* * *

"I didn't think it'd go to jury." AJ admitted, later that night, sitting at the kitchen table with Raimy, helping her with homework whilst Vivian sat across, eating dinner sleepily, nodding on and off to sleep.

"Well neither did I." Punk said honestly, standing against the kitchen counter, "If it does it's not gonna go in her favour. It's impossible." Punk said, "But he did say you might need to testify." He nodded.

"Me? I can't." AJ shook her head.

"Why not?" Punk asked.

"You know why." AJ said, "I can't go into a court and testify under my ninth fake identity." She rolled her eyes, "And she-she'll have lawyers that will pick me apart on the stand and then I will get questioned." She said, "No, no I'm not testifying."

"Frankie said he could maybe figure a way out of it for you." Punk nodded, "But… you were a key witness. The key witness." He said, "You would make such a difference."

"I'm not risking anything when it comes to her." AJ shook her head, "I can't go anywhere near a court." She said honestly as Punk nodded.

"I'll talk to Frankie and let him know." Punk said.

"What's the deal with you two?" AJ asked, "What ever happened?" She questioned.

"With me and Frankie? Nothing." Punk shrugged.

"Well… didn't you guys have a fight? Dean always mutters stuff about it whenever Frankie shows up." AJ said, "I never asked cause I… I didn't know if you'd wanna talk about it-"

"We just drifted." Punk shrugged briefly.

"I do know when you're lying." She nodded to him.

"I'm not." Punk laughed, "We were all at the academy, Frankie wanted to go to the bureau, we got promotions with intelligence. We just drifted apart." He said.

"I don't believe you." AJ smiled, "You guys had a fight." She nodded.

"We didn't." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"You did." AJ said, "I can read minds." She said as Punk rolled his eyes, "What'd you guys fight about?" She asked.

"It was nothing." Punk said, "It was stepping on each other's toes, that's all. We drifted and moved on with our careers. I moved out here and he went elsewhere." He shrugged.

"I never knew he was in the orphanage with you." AJ said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew. I thought I said." He said casually.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Must have been sad drifting away."

"Yeah, it was." Punk nodded, "We're cool now so… there's no point in living in the past." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, and there's also no point in keeping things from your wife because you know she'll find out eventually." She smirked.

"There's nothing to find out." Punk chuckled to himself, "You never fell out with a friend before?"

"I've never had a friend, the ones I had were on drugs and the ones now I'm pretty sure they still hate me. Apart from Eve. She's like a mom." She said, "I love when she holds me." She sighed dreamily as Punk smiled.

"They don't hate you. It's… it's love hate." Punk shrugged.

"Oh, that makes me feel better." AJ laughed a little, "Must have been nice having them all this time." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, they're good friends." Punk nodded, "And they're your friends too." He said as AJ just smiled softly and nodded, "You heard from Coleen?"

"She was at work today, yeah." AJ nodded.

"How is she doing?" Punk asked.

"Well… this guy, Patrick, he called her actually." AJ said, "He asked if he could see her again. I said to her maybe he just needed some time. Some people don't really know what to say to that sort of thing and… fair play to the guy for calling her back."

"Is she gonna see him?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"I convinced her too." AJ said, "I mean if he really didn't care then he wouldn't have called at all." She said as Punk nodded, "I just hope he says the right things. Coleen is like a timebomb. If he doesn't she'll just go off-"

"I wonder who else shares that trait." Punk smiled.

"Not me." AJ waved her hand as Punk laughed to himself.

Both of them suddenly looked over when they noticed Vivian had fallen asleep in her dinner, hitting her head off her spaghetti as some pasta sauce went over her face and in her hair.

"Oh, baby." AJ couldn't help laugh lightly as Vivian lifted her head back up tiredly. She was tired and weak from her flu symptoms and could barely keep her head up.

"You're all sauce." Raimy looked on with shock as her sister lifted her head from her dinner and sighed sadly.

"I didn't mean that." Vivian mumbled.

"I think we should just get you in the bath and into bed." Punk nodded, "Huh?" He asked Vivian who nodded, "Ok then." He smiled, trying not to laugh as he lifted her up and headed out of the kitchen as AJ smiled and carried on helping Raimy with her homework.


	27. Support

**Support**

* * *

"Ape." Punk called, walking up the stairs tiredly, getting home from a long day at the office, "Ape, the girls are wanting you downstairs." He said, walking through to their bedroom.

It had been a few weeks since Frankie had come around. He'd been giving them updates on what was happening, but as it stood, they were trying to find a way for AJ not to testify. Vivian was back to her normal self after a rough week with an ear infection and the flu.

"Oh, also." Punk said, sitting down at the end of the bed, kicking his shoes off, "I might need you to do a translation for me. Well… I do kinda need you to do it. Please. If you don't mind." Punk nodded, "Hey, what are you doing in there?" He looked on at the closed bathroom door, watching as it opened, "Uh… hi?" He shook his head. Normally he got a big kiss and hug when he got home from work.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

"What?" Punk laughed, shaking his head, noticing a weird look on her face, "What are you up to in there?" He questioned, noticing she had something behind her back.

"I'm pregnant." AJ smiled, revealing the pregnancy test from behind her back as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Get out of here." Punk stood up, walking over to her and looking at the test, "I'm so talented." He shook his head as AJ chuckled to herself.

"I can't believe it." AJ smiled, "I think that hotel did the trick." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"You're pregnant." Punk shook his head with a smile. Even though they had been trying, it didn't mean it was any less shocking to find out.

"Yeah." AJ nodded and smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, embracing her tightly. Even if they had planned it, it didn't make them any more prepared. It was still the same nervous feeling they had about adding another little person to their family, but it was an excitement and joy they found in it again.

"How do you feel?" Punk asked her, "Are you good?" He nodded.

"I'm fine. I… I don't feel anything." AJ said, "I wouldn't have known if I wasn't checking." She admitted. She hadn't had any signs. No morning sickness or cravings. No tiredness or swelling.

"But you feel ok?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"I feel fine." AJ nodded, "We'll need to make an appointment." She said as Punk nodded.

"Jeez, I thought it'd feel less scarier because we were planning it but… I'm still terrified." He chuckled to himself as AJ nodded.

"You're not alone." AJ nodded, "I lost the baby at 10 weeks last time. If I can… If I can get to twelve I'll be able to relax." She said. She was of course conscious of the miscarriage last time.

"Hey, don't think about that. It's gonna be different this time." He nodded, placing his hands on her waist as she smiled, glad to have him always being so reassuring.

"Congratulations to us." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations." Punk nodded, smiling as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Ok, let's see how things are looking then." The doctor smiled a few days later as AJ lay up on the bed, letting the doctor take an internal ultrasound look. Punk stayed by her head to let whatever was happening down there happen in private.

"What happened to just… using the thing on her stomach?" Punk questioned, not being able to hold his tongue as AJ looked up at him. If it hadn't been a male doctor, he probably wouldn't have said anything.

"We use this method for women early on in pregnancies." The doctor said as Punk just nodded slowly and looked on at AJ who made a 'really?' face at him. He just shrugged, unbothered, and looked over at the screen.

"Will you be able to tell me how far along I am?" AJ questioned as the doctor nodded.

"I will." The doctor smiled, "Things look good." He said as AJ rested her arm behind her head and looked at the screen, "Is this your first?" He asked her.

"Oh, no. Third." AJ smiled.

"Oh, so you're a pro." The doctor nodded.

"I wish." AJ said as Punk watched, raising a brow as he saw the doctor try to make AJ laugh, folding his arms and staying quiet.

"How is the heartbeat?" Punk questioned.

"Depending on how far along the pregnancy is, let me just see." He said, "There's the heartbeat there." He noticed, pointing to them as AJ smiled with relief. She would never forget having to hear the doctor tell them that there was no heartbeat in her last pregnancy. She couldn't face that again.

"And it's all good?" Punk asked as the doctor nodded.

"Looks great." The doctor smiled, "By my examine you're approximately 9 weeks." He said as AJ nodded slowly, "And it's all looking good." He nodded, smiling to AJ and looking up at Punk who was glaring at him, "I'll uh… I'll give you some time to get yourself together and I'll speak to you outside." He nodded to them, finishing up the ultrasound and leaving the room as Punk scoffed.

"I don't think you should have flirty as your doctor." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes, pulling her underwear and jeans back up.

"It's his job, Phil." AJ shook her head, "And he's just trying to be nice and friendly-"

"Whilst poking something inside of you." Punk said as AJ laughed to herself.

"You're ridiculous." She scoffed, "Come on. You can take me for lunch after this." She nodded, grabbing his hand as they left the room to go talk to the doctor for last minute information.

* * *

"When do you think it's gonna stop?" Punk said with his mouth shut, quietly to AJ sitting next to him on the couch as they watched their youngest daughter put on what appeared to be a dance show for them both.

"She's got energy." AJ nodded, impressed.

"And now I can do a flip." Vivian announced.

"Hey, no… no no." Punk and AJ both sat up suddenly as Vivian stopped, "No… no flips." Punk made clear.

"Oh, why not? It was a big finish." Vivian sighed.

"Do a forward roll then." Punk shrugged, "I prefer them." He said as Vivian nodded, tucking and rolling across the floor as Punk clapped, "Out of this world." Punk stood up and clapped as AJ smiled, "Never seen anything like it in my life." He exaggerated as AJ shook her head.

"Thank you." Vivian smiled to herself, getting back to her feet and taking a bow as Punk continued to clap for her.

"That was great, baby. Thank you." AJ smiled.

"You're all welcome." Vivian nodded, feeling proud of herself, "I'm going to find Raimy, where is she?" She asked them.

"I think she's in the kitchen." AJ said as Vivian nodded, "No forward rolls on the hard flooring." AJ called as Vivian was running out of the living room.

"She's crazy." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"How do you think they'll be with the baby?" AJ asked him, pulling the blanket over them and leaning into him as her cushion.

"They'll be great." Punk nodded confidently, "And helpful."

"Raimy will be helpful." AJ agreed, "Vivian… I don't know, I feel like she'll be plotting ways to get him deported."

"You… keep saying him." Punk smiled to himself.

"Do I?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"I someone favouring a gender?" He looked down at her.

"Hey, I'm gonna be happy with a healthy baby. But… it'd be nice to have a boy, don't you think? And it'll help all your arteries." She said.

"That's true, it will." Punk agreed, "But you're right, healthy and happy. If you give birth to a… healthy alien baby, then… I'll be happy." Punk nodded as AJ chuckled.

"Really?" AJ questioned, "You'd raise an alien with me? You love me that much."

"I do." Punk nodded, "We'd have to name it something really cool, though." He said as AJ smiled.

"You think Vivian gets her crazy from me or you?" AJ teased.

"Little bit of both maybe." Punk smiled as AJ nodded, resting her head back down on his chest as they heard their front door open.

"Just me." Coleen called as AJ relaxed again after tensing for a few moments, "Oh, don't we look cosy." She smiled as she walked into the living room, "Straight out of a Christmas card." She nodded as AJ stuck her middle finger up at her, "That wouldn't be very appropriate on a Christmas card."

"Can we help you?" Punk questioned, "Love it or List it is about to start." He informed her as Coleen raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Coleen turned to AJ, "You live the life you have and this is how you're gonna settle? Love it or list it?" She asked.

"You should see the sexual tension between Hilary and David." AJ nodded, "It's ridiculous, right?" She turned to Punk who nodded in agreement.

"You're both losers." Coleen said, "But you're both losers who need to help me." She nodded as they looked at her.

"With?" Punk asked.

"Well, I'm seeing Patrick again. He told me that… he just wasn't sure what the right thing was to say. We had a good talk about it all." She nodded as AJ smiled, "But then I sort of… panicked and when he asked me to come out I suggested a… a double date." She smiled as Punk glared at her.

"Oh, that sounds fun." AJ nodded.

"I hate you." Punk turned away from Coleen as she rolled her eyes.

"Be supportive." AJ nudged him.

"Why has this got anything to do with me?" Punk asked, "Why do you two always put me in these situations?" He asked with frustration. Sometimes he had been the brunt of Coleen and AJ's plans, experiments and fails.

"It's not like I'm asking you to blow him, calm down." Coleen said, "Just come to dinner with us." She nodded.

"Oh, but what about the girls?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, see… we can't go." Punk nodded.

"Ask your weird CIA friends." Coleen shrugged.

"We could ask Dean. The girls like him." AJ turned to Punk who groaned.

"Don't be a baby." Coleen told him as he huffed and rolled his head back on the couch, "It's just some dinner and a few drinks."

"Hey, I'm sold at dinner." AJ nodded, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"The steakhouse on fifth." Coleen said.

"Oh, it's nice there." AJ nodded, "We've been a few times, right?" She turned to Punk who was still resting his head back on the couch.

"Oh and Phil, dress up a bit." Coleen nodded as Punk looked back at her, "What? Make an effort. You guys can treat it as a date night. A night off from the kids." She tried to butter it up as Punk just shook his head.

"I would rather watch ten more dance shows from Vivian." Punk shook his head, "What do I have to say to this guy? We've not even been introduced."

"Well now is the time." Coleen said, "God, you're so… grumpy." She shook her head as AJ smiled and turned to Punk.

"He's tired." AJ frowned, cupping his cheek, "Aren't you, baby?" She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, whatever. As long as you both show up." Coleen nodded, "I invited you because I'm nervous and I could do with that support you guys are actually good with giving me." She admitted honestly as Punk sighed and looked at her, "Ok?" She said as Punk nodded.

"We'll be there." Punk nodded, "But I'm wearing what I want." He told her as she just shrugged.

"Ok, fine." Coleen nodded, "Ok. Great." She clapped her hands, "I'll let you both enjoy your shows in peace." She nodded.

"I'll call you." AJ nodded, tapping her ass on the way out as Coleen left the house. She turned to Punk and sighed, "C'mon, she just wants us there to put her at ease."

"Yeah, I know." Punk sighed.

"I'll feel you up under the table, it'll be fine." She assured him as he just nodded, looking on at the TV.

"Ok, when are these two gonna fuck?" Punk shook his head, turning it up as AJ just laughed to herself and smiled. He always kept her amused that was for sure.


	28. Being Civil

**Being Civil**

* * *

"Ok, Dean… Viv normally goes to bed at 7. Raimy at 8." AJ nodded as Punk helped her put her coat on, "If anything is wrong call me or Phil, we'll pick up right away." She explained as Dean stood with a crate of beer and a bag of chips under his arm.

"I've babysat them before." Dean scoffed.

"And you fell asleep, if I remember correctly." Punk said as Dean just made a face.

"I was tired." Dean shrugged.

"How many is that? 4? 4 beers?" AJ questioned, taking the crate from him and looking at the writing on it, "This is a lot of units, Dean. Just have one." She said.

"I'll have all 4 actually." Dean grabbed the crate back, "And if I want more, I'll have more." He made clear as AJ just looked at him, "I cancelled a date with my lady friend tonight for this." He made clear.

"Good. You have too many of those lady friends." AJ said, buttoning up her coat, "They're in the kitchen decorating cookies we made earlier." AJ said, "We shouldn't be too long, right?" She turned to Punk.

"If it's up to me. We'll be an hour." Punk smiled as AJ smacked him and shook her head.

"Me and my friends will be fine." Dean nodded, looking through to the kitchen where he saw the girls sitting at the table decorating cookies, "You guys go and enjoy your night."

"Well thank you." AJ nodded as Dean just hmm'd and nodded, "If we say bye to them they won't let us leave." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Punk said, taking her hand and leaving the house with her as they closed the door behind them, "He'll be fine with them." Punk assured her.

"I know, I'd get like that with anyone. It's not just him." AJ assured him, holding his hand and walking down the path with him. Since it was a nice night, they decided they would walk as it wasn't that far.

"Technically we should be celebrating." Punk smiled, turning to her.

"Why is that?" AJ asked.

"You hit the 12 week mark today." Punk smiled as she nodded.

"I did." AJ smiled to herself. It was the biggest relief to hit the twelve week mark and have the baby healthy. It was a lot of weight lifted from her shoulders and she felt like she could really start getting excited.

"Steaks on me." Punk said as AJ laughed to herself.

"Steaks for everybody." AJ exclaimed as Punk nodded, "Are you going to let me find out what it is?" She asked. She'd definitely developed a glow about her which Punk noticed and it was great to see her so happy.

"I just think it's nice when it's a surprise." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, you're probably right." AJ agreed, "Are you nervous to meet this guy?" AJ asked him.

"No, I just… I don't want it to be awkward, especially not for Coleen." Punk said.

"I know but I think when she has us there, she might feel a little better and she might talk more." AJ nodded, "Well, that's what I've gathered. I bet he's a nice guy. He's just trying to take in all the information and there's nothing wrong with that." AJ shook her head.

"I know." Punk said.

"I mean what did you first think when you found out about my past, my childhood?" She asked.

"I thought wow… this girl is strong." Punk nodded as AJ smiled to herself, "Seriously, that's what I thought."

"And then you thought, she's gonna have my babies." AJ nodded.

"Exactly that." Punk smiled as AJ kissed his arm through his jacket and curled into him as they walked along the path for their double date.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at the steakhouse and was introduced to Patrick who appeared to be a pleasant and polite young guy, from AJ and Punk's judgement of course.

They ordered food and began talking casually. Punk was surprised at how well the conversation flowed and how easy Patrick was to get along with.

"I can't eat that." AJ whispered to Punk who she was sat beside whilst Coleen and Patrick sat opposite.

"Why?" Punk whispered back quietly.

"Tastes funny." She told him, "You taste it." She said as Punk extended his fork over and took a bite.

"Tastes fine." He shook his head as she made a face as though she was about to throw up, "Are you gonna be sick?" He asked her worriedly.

"Maybe." AJ said worriedly, "Excuse me." She excused herself, rushing to find the bathroom as Coleen shook her head.

"Is she alright?" Coleen asked.

"Uh… go stick your head in and see if she's ok." Punk said as Coleen nodded, leaving the table to go check on AJ.

"I hope it's not the food here." Patrick said as Punk shook his head. He knew she'd no doubt gone off something because she was pregnant, but they hadn't told anyone yet.

"I tried a bit, it was fine." Punk shook his head as Patrick nodded.

"So how long have you been together?" Patrick asked him.

"We've been together for eight years. Married for seven." Punk nodded.

"Oh, so you guys got married pretty quickly?" Patrick noticed.

"Yeah, we did. We knew we wanted it so… it seemed to work out fine." He smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are great. Coleen talks about you guys all the time. Good things." He made clear as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, well she's a sweetheart." Punk nodded, "And you're lucky to have her, I hope you know that." He said as Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, and hey I-I know you probably know about me walking out on her after she told me… you know." He said as Punk nodded, "I just… I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to say the wrong things, you know?" He said.

"It's understandable." Punk nodded, understanding where the guy was coming from.

"It's just… it's not something I've ever dealt with before and I don't want to make it an issue or make it seem like I'm having to adapt to it because that's not fair." Patrick said, "I mean, they're both incredibly strong people to go through that and turn their lives around."

"They are." Punk agreed, "You came back and you did the say the right things so… that's all that will matter to Coleen. Just… treat her right cause she deserves it." He nodded.

"I will." Patrick nodded, "God, I feel like I'm talking to her dad." He chuckled a little as Punk smiled, "Are you close with her?" He asked as Punk nodded slowly.

"Uh… yeah." Punk nodded, "Like a little sister." He said. Of course the strange period that he and Coleen had together always messed with him a little more than it should.

Meanwhile Coleen had gone into the toilets, waiting outside the stall AJ was in as she heard her throwing up, "Did you eat something earlier?" Coleen asked, putting more lipstick on as she looked in the mirror.

"No." AJ groaned, flushing the toilet and wiping her mouth. She definitely didn't miss this part of pregnancy.

She walked out of the bathroom stall and over to the sink as Coleen turned to her.

"Is it food poisoning? What did you order? The steak?" Coleen questioned.

"I'm pregnant." AJ said casually as Coleen turned to her and raised her eyebrows, "That would explain it." AJ smiled to her.

"Really? You know for sure?" Coleen asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going on 13 weeks." AJ nodded with a smile. It was nice to finally feel confident to tell people, "And everything looks good." She smiled.

"Oh my God." Coleen gasped, "Another little baba." She cooed excitedly as AJ smiled, "Were you trying?" She asked her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, we were." AJ nodded, "I just… Having my own family… it means so much and to able to give my kids a good life, an amazing life compared to ours… there's nothing like it." She said as Coleen smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Coleen placed her hand on her shoulder as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, "We just weren't telling anyone because of what happened last time."

"Of course." Coleen said, "You tell people in your own time." She nodded, "Tonight isn't going too bad, is it?" She wondered nervously.

"No, it's been great actually." AJ nodded, "He's really nice." She admitted.

"Right? He's really quiet so I'm glad he's actually talking to you and Phil." Coleen said.

"Relax." AJ smiled, "It's going well and he's really nice. All is good." She nodded as Coleen smiled and gave her a warm cuddle.

* * *

"Why do you need a night light on?" Dean asked, tucking Raimy into bed, having already put Vivian to bed.

"Because I do." Raimy answered.

"That's not really an answer." Dean said.

"I just like it." Raimy shrugged tiredly.

"I see." Dean hummed, "Well, you get some sleep, ok?" He nodded, "Don't tell your mom and dad that I let you eat five of those cookies, right?" He said as she smiled and nodded, "Our secret?"

"Yeah." Raimy smiled, "Goodnight." She smiled as Dean kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight." Dean smiled, walking out of the bedroom and heading back downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. He groaned to himself but figured he best answer it.

He walked over to the door and opened up to see Frankie standing. Dean immediately groaned and looked across at him.

"Uh… I didn't know you were here." Frankie admitted.

"Well here I am." Dean nodded, "Phil and April are out. I'm babysitting." He explained, "Everything ok?" He supposed it was polite to ask.

"Uh yeah, fine." Frankie nodded, "It was just to update them on what's going on. Turns out AJ might not need to testify. But I can come by tomorrow and talk to them." Frankie nodded.

"You know you got some nerve thinking you and Phil are all best friends again." Dean said. Of course he couldn't bite his tongue, especially not after a few beers.

"Excuse me?" Frankie shook his head.

"You think this is you back in the good books now because you're helping out." Dean said as Frankie laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure it's Phil who should be trying to get back in my good books." Frankie corrected him.

"Oh, please." Dean scoffed.

"You know what he did, of course someone like you would justify that but… I didn't do anything wrong. He did." Frankie said, "And we're both trying to be the bigger person about it, so what exactly is your problem? Worried that I'm gonna take your spot as best friend again?" He questioned.

"I'm not worried about anything. I just think whenever you're around, bad things tend to happen. You and Phil are complete opposites. And I don't think he should have ever forgave you after what happened." He said.

"It's none of your business." Frankie said, "Me and Phil are fine. We're over everything. He wasn't a saint either. I don't think if I told his wife what he did, she'd be all that confident in him anymore." He said.

"I'm saying this from experience. Don't get April mad." Dean advised, "It never ends pretty."

"Just stay out of it, Dean. We've moved on from it. I'm here for business. We can be civil for the sake of that." Frankie said.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said, "I'll tell them you called by." He said as Frankie just nodded and left the door as Dean slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Crimmus for anyone celebrating tomorrow. No chapters tomorrow but will be back soon with more drama! Enjoy the holiday and stay safe!**


	29. Invitation

**Invitation**

* * *

"Where is Phil?" AJ asked Dean after arriving at the CIA headquarters, "I checked his office and he isn't there." She said, placing her hands on her hips as Dean looked at her.

"God, I forgot how big you'd gotten." Dean scratched his head, "Try the copy room." He nodded, "You didn't walk up all the stairs, did you?" He asked with concern.

"Well you know I wouldn't take the elevator." AJ said, walking by him and heading for the copy room where she saw her husband standing at the photo copier, talking to some girl. She rolled her eyes and immediately made her presence known.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled sweetly as Punk turned around, "Hey." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and smiling at the girl looked at them both.

"I'll see you around, Phil." The girl smiled softly as she left the room whilst AJ pulled back and watched her, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who was that?" AJ questioned, "What did she want?"

"She's someone I work with who was… surprise surprise, talking to me about work." Punk nodded with a small smile as AJ just hmm'd and turned to him, "What are you doing here? You can barely walk."

"I can walk fine." AJ rolled her eyes stubbornly, "I was here to tell you that the crib got delivered and I can't build it." She said.

"That's because your eight months pregnant." Punk pointed out as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know that, trust me." AJ moaned, "And I'm tired."

"You came all the way here to tell me you're tired?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I did." AJ nodded, looking across at him, "Why don't you… take a lunch break." She smirked, running her hands up his chest, "Come home and I'll give you some lunch." She smirked as Punk smiled.

"I'd love to but… I gotta work." Punk laughed as she began kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth, "Come on, you can't do this here." Punk smiled, "I'll be home later." He assured her.

"I want you now." She frowned, "Please just come home. You can work from there." She said as Punk sighed.

"I'll try get home earlier." He nodded, "But I can't come home now." He said, cupping her cheek softly as she sighed and took his hand in hers. She'd been extra needy during her pregnancy which was eventually coming to the end, which was both exciting and terrifying for them.

"What about the bathrooms here?" AJ looked around.

"April." Punk laughed as AJ sighed.

"I'm lonely." AJ sighed.

"The girls will be home soon." Punk reminded her as AJ nodded, "I'll try and get home earlier, I promise." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, ok." AJ sighed, "Have you heard anything from Frankie? How has the trial been going?" She asked.

"I've not heard much. It's going the way it should so don't be stressing over it." Punk said, "Go home and put your feet up, eat some cake." He nodded.

"That's all I've been doing." AJ groaned. She was at a point where she didn't know what to do with herself. She'd cut down her working hours at the office, and had left Coleen mostly in charge of things.

"When is Coleen dropping Viv off?" Punk asked her.

"She's gonna get Raims from school and drop them both off then." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, then you go home and chill out for a bit. Leave the nursery alone, I'll see to it." He said, tilting her chin up to look at him as she frowned.

"I hate not being able to do things." She sighed.

"You're crafting our baby. That's more than I can ever do." Punk said.

"Crafting?" AJ chuckled, "Making it sound like a gift from God."

"It's a gift from someone better than God." He placed his hand on his chest as AJ rolled her eyes, "Go on. Get going. And stop terrorising the women who work with me." He shook his head.

"Well she was too close." AJ justified, "Please try and get home earlier." She begged as he nodded.

"I will." Punk nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly as she left the copy room.

They were so glad to have their baby in good health, and to not have to worry about what happened the last time. The pregnancy had went great and they were both looking forward to meeting their baby, as were their two daughters.

The trial involving Teresa was going as it should have been, and there was no doubt she was going to do an obscene amount of time in prison, all her life more like.

"That's the third time she's came to see you in work this week." Dean walked into the copy room where Punk turned around, "What's going on?"

"She's just a little clingy." Punk explained, "And she's restless." He said.

"Yeah, I know… is it me or is she bigger than she was with the girls?" Dean questioned.

"No, she was about that size with Viv. She was kinda small with Raimy." Punk remembered.

"She's gotta stop climbing all of those stairs." Dean said.

"Well she won't take the elevator. Especially if she's pregnant." Punk said, "She gets bored when the girls aren't there. Coleen had taken Viv out for the day and Raimy is at school so…"

"So she came here for sex?" Dean asked as Punk turned to him, "I saw you both go into the bathroom yesterday."

"Oh, that? No, we… she needed me to check something." Punk waved his hand, lying of course.

"Right." Dean shook his head, "Hey have you… have you heard from Frankie?" Dean asked. He hadn't saw Frankie since a few months ago when they ran into each other at Punk's house.

"Yeah, I… I've been speaking to him every now and then." Punk nodded, "Why?"

"I don't know, I just… I didn't think you would have forgave him, that's all." Dean said.

"I guess we've just sort of… moved on." Punk said.

"He messed with your career, man." Dean shook his head, "Badly."

"Yeah and I didn't act accordingly either." Punk said.

"That was after." Dean shrugged.

"That doesn't matter." Punk said, "Especially when I'm…. I'm not that type of person." He shook his head, "We're older now, we've got past it." He made clear, "Why the concern?"

"I just…. Whenever he's around I get a bad feeling." Dean admitted.

"You've never liked him." Punk laughed a little, "I'm not surprised you would say that."

"I never liked him because of what he did to you." Dean said, "And we were… we were always there for you way more than he ever was. He treated you like shit."

"I know that." Punk said, "But you know, he's helped me a lot in the past few years. He helped find AJ in Germany, and he helped with this whole institute thing." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know that but isn't that him just worming his way back in?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't think so." Punk said as Dean sighed.

"You're married now, you got kids, a family." Dean said, "That's the sort of thing he likes to mess with and you know that." Dean said.

"He's not been anywhere near my family, Dean. We talk on the phone every now and then or he calls by for five minutes. And he's not a murderer, is he?" Punk scoffed, "I think you got more issues with him than I do, and that's saying something." He said.

"I'm trying to look out for my friend. The way he never did for you." Dean said honestly as Punk looked at him and nodded.

"And I appreciate that." Punk nodded, "But I'm a big boy." He assured him, "Don't worry about me." He patted Dean on the back and left the copy room.

* * *

"What is my baby saying?" Vivian asked, sitting on the couch beside AJ, her legs in a basket as she leaned down and pressed her ear against AJ's stomach as AJ laughed.

"I think it's sleeping." AJ nodded, playing with her dark hair.

"I want it to wake up." Vivian sighed, patting her stomach lightly as AJ smiled, "Why would it sleep now?"

"I don't know." AJ smiled. Vivian was a little more interested in the baby than Raimy, but they put that down to their ages.

"What is the name going to be?" Vivian asked.

"Well we have to wait until it's born to know if it's a baby boy or a baby girl." AJ explained, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's a boy." Vivian nodded, "Because there's already two girls." She explained as AJ smiled.

"That's not how it works, baby." AJ laughed to herself, "It'd be cool to have another sister, though." She said.

"I already got one." Vivian shrugged.

"But this would be a little sister. Not a big sister." AJ explained as Vivian raised her little eyebrows.

"But I think I want a little brother." Vivian nodded, "I'll do some magic on it." She said, rubbing AJ's tummy as AJ laughed to herself.

"And this will make it a boy?" AJ asked her as she nodded.

"Yes." Vivian said.

They had definitely kept her amused during her pregnancy and whilst Raimy was less interested, Vivian was already helping AJ around the house with things.

Just as Vivian was doing her magic on AJ's belly, there was a knock at the door. AJ groaned a little at the thought of having to get up.

"You go play with Raimy." AJ told Vivian who nodded and left the living room whilst AJ finally got to her feet, walking out of the living room and to the front door, opening it up where she saw Frankie.

"Oh, hey." AJ smiled pleasantly, "Everything ok?" She asked him.

"Uh yeah, I was just stopping by to update you on the trial." He nodded, "You're looking great." He nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you for saying. I feel like a lump." She said.

"No, you're glowing." He smiled as AJ just looked at him and smiled softly, "Trial is going good. She's… she's gone for life, you know? I don't know why she went to a jury trial. It seems just ridiculous."

"She probably wanted the press that comes with it." AJ nodded, "Makes no difference to me. As long as they're all gone and those girls are getting the right treatment. I saw Connie the other day. Her baby is so cute." She shook her head, "She's been staying at one of the hostels for the girls and she said it's great. I was gonna go take a visit with my sister but… I've been pretty restless and tired." She admitted.

"Well I can imagine." Frankie said, "They're good there, you don't have to worry." He nodded, "And they'll get Christmas presents and dinner there so… it's good for them." He smiled.

"Oh, great." AJ sighed, "I'm so glad." She admitted honestly, "Hey, speaking of Christmas… we're doing dinner here. Us, some of the guys from the CIA. You're welcome to come." AJ smiled as Frankie raised his eyebrows.

"Me?" He asked, surprised at the invite.

"Yeah." AJ chuckled, "If you want to." She nodded, "I know there's no pressure."

"Have you… ran this by Phil?" He laughed nervously as AJ just smiled and shook her head.

"Uh no. But… I'm sure he wouldn't oppose." AJ shook her head with confusion, "The offer is there if you want to come." She shrugged. She was just trying to be polite. She wasn't sure why it seemed to be uneasy for him.

"Well thank you, I'll uh… I'll let you know." Frankie nodded as AJ just smiled.

* * *

"Pregnant sex is the best sex." AJ sighed happily, lying on her back as she ran her hand through her hair whilst Punk lay beside her, wiping his forehead as he laughed to himself. Both lay naked with a thin layer of sweat over their bodies after a quiet and passionate night to themselves in their bedroom.

"Why is it different?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "It just feels more intense." She said.

"You sure it's not just me?" Punk smirked cockily as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She shoved him and chuckled as he smiled, "Maybe I'll breast feed this time." She nodded, cupping her breasts, "I wanted to with Viv but… I don't know, I got scared." She admitted, "I think it's a pretty demanding thing." She nodded.

"I'd feel like I was no use." Punk laughed a little.

"I can make up bottles. Don't worry, you're not getting out of the night feeds." She smirked.

"Dang it." Punk teased as she smiled.

"Oh, hey I invited Frankie for Christmas. He came by today just to let us know about the trial. I just thought since he'd been helping us-"

"Well Dean isn't gonna go." Punk groaned a little.

"What? Why not?" AJ shook her head, "Why do you all act like babies?" She questioned.

"I don't. It's Dean. You know, I know he's trying to be a good friend but he's just thinking into things too much." Punk sighed.

"About what?" AJ questioned, "Why can't Dean come if Frankie does?"

"I don't know, they just don't see eye to eye." Punk shrugged.

"And it's something to do with you and Frankie? What happened with you guys?" She questioned.

"Nothing happened." Punk shrugged. He was reluctant to tell her because he was worried about how she would react. He would always tell his wife everything, but he just felt like she didn't need to mind games and the stress at the minute.

"Why are you lying?" AJ shook her head, "I know something happened."

"Nothing happened." Punk laughed, "I'm serious. We drifted and I think maybe Dean is worried that we're gonna get close again. Maybe he's jealous." Punk nodded.

"Well I want Dean here too." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I'll speak to him." Punk said, "I'll make sure they're all here. Dean, Seth, Eve and… Frankie." He nodded, "Is your sister and Patrick coming?"

"Yeah. I'm so happy they're working out." AJ nodded. Her sister's relationship was going well after the little blip they had at the beginning and AJ was extremely happy for her to see it working out.

"It'll be a nice day, to have everyone together." Punk said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Will it?**


	30. Christmas Miracle

**Christmas Miracle**

* * *

"What did you get from Santa?" Dean asked, sitting in the living room with Raimy and Vivian who had toys and all sorts of gifts lying around after a successful visit from "santa" earlier in the morning. They had woke AJ and Punk up at 6am to go downstairs and open their gifts, and they were very happy. AJ was convinced that if they had wrapped up one present for them, they'd still be happy, but it was a great feeling to be able to give them lots of nice things.

"I got a switch of my own." Vivian exclaimed happily. She hadn't put it down all day, sitting up beside her Uncle Dean, "And I got Sonic to play on it, like Raimy has."

"I've done all the levels." Raimy said cockily.

"But I just got mine." Vivian said as Dean smiled. He'd escaped to the living room whilst dinner was being served out. There were a lot of people in the kitchen and he made himself useful by taking the kids out.

"What did Santa get you?" Dean asked Raimy.

"He got me a bike." Raimy nodded, "It's got a bell." She added.

"That's cool." Dean nodded.

"Uh Dean, what did Santa bring you?" Vivian asked him as Dean chuckled a little.

"He got me lots and lots of beer." Dean nodded.

"Oh." Raimy nodded slowly.

"Beer?" Vivian made a confused face, "But why? Didn't he bring you toys?" She wondered.

"I like beer better than toys. Maybe one day you will too." Dean shrugged as Raimy and Vivian shook their heads.

"No way." Raimy said, "But he didn't bring you anything else?"

"Beer and wine." Dean nodded as Vivian looked at her sister with worry.

"Dean." Vivian said sweetly, jumping off the couch and walking over to her presents lying unopened beside the tree, picking one up which appeared to be some sort of board game, "Dean, you can have one of my toys if you like." The three year old smiled, walking over to him as Dean smiled to himself. They were sweet little girls for sure.

"Oh, no… that's yours. Santa gave me all that I asked for, it's ok." Dean assured her.

"I don't want you to be sad without any toys." Vivian sighed.

"I'm not sad." Dean shook his head, "I tell you what, after we have dinner, we'll come in here and we'll play this game. Just the three of us." He said as they both nodded.

"Hey, guys. Dinner is ready." AJ smiled as she stuck her head into the living room.

It was stressful having everyone around for dinner, but it was worth it to have everyone around. Sometimes it was an emotional day for AJ. There had been many years she had spent Christmas lying in a bed, not even realising it was Christmas. She was so grateful to be with her children, her husband and their friends and family.

AJ and Punk deliberately put Dean and Frankie on different ends of the table throughout dinner. It was the only way they managed to convince Dean still to come. AJ was no fool, she knew there was something that Punk was keeping from her. The only reason she wasn't fighting him on it was because she trusted him enough to know it probably wasn't something all that serious. She just wanted to enjoy her day with her family.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, everyone moved into the living room whilst Punk cleared everything away, with the help from Frankie who volunteered.

"Nice dinner, man." Frankie nodded, handing him some plates, "Thanks for inviting me I normally… take the Christmas shift at work but I… well I guess I never really get an invite anywhere." He admitted truthfully.

"Well it's nice to have company on Christmas." Punk nodded.

"Well it was brave of you because I know what all of your friends think of me." Frankie said as Punk turned to him, "They just think I'm the guy who… tried to ruin your career."

"Well you did." Punk nodded, "You did try to ruin my career." He said as Frankie looked across at him and nodded.

"We grew up the same. We grew up roommates in the orphanage. We were used to getting the same treatment all the time so when you got the chance to go to the CIA and I didn't… I just…. One. I was worried I was going to lose contact with you, which we did. And two, I was jealous that you managed to get there, and you did it all on your own."

"And why ruin that for me?" Punk shook his head, "Real friends are happy for each other, they don't get jealous and try to bring the other down."

"I don't know, it was stupid and foolish and we were younger then." Frankie said, "I did wrong by you but… you didn't handle the situation very well. You weren't a saint." He said as Punk nodded, "I highly doubt if I told your wife what you did when I pissed you off, she'd be sniffing you out every time you came through the door." He said as Punk turned to him.

"None of this has anything to do with April so don't… don't go there." Punk made clear, "It wasn't intentional what I did."

"Oh, please." Frankie scoffed.

"It wasn't." Punk said, "You're right. We were both young. Both petty." He said, "We don't need to fight over it anymore."

"Well your friends seem to still give me dirty looks, which gives me the impression that you aren't quite over what happened." Frankie said.

"They're looking out for me. Like real friends they actually care about me and my happiness. And they think every time you come around, something bad always happens, which I don't know… maybe they're right."

"Real friends, huh?" Frankie nodded, "So me and you we were what? Fake friends?" Frankie questioned.

"Well real friends don't stab each other in the back." Punk nodded, "None of the guys in there have ever tried to bring me down when I get some success in my life. They build me up. That's real friends." He said as Frankie nodded.

"And have you slept with any of their girlfriends?" Frankie questioned, "Like you did mine. My wife." He said as Punk turned away from him, "Multiple times?"

"Look, we invited you around because we wanted to celebrate and have you with everyone, because you've been good with us recently, good with April and the trial and everything going on, but if we can't get along now, if you've had one too many beers… you know where the door is. You're not gonna ruin my kids' Christmas by causing a scene." He said as Frankie just put his hands up.

"I'll go." Frankie said, "It's obvious you haven't gotten over what happened-"

"I got over it. You're the one picking a fight with me. You always did. Even in the orphanage. You just wanted to fight all the time." Punk said with exhaustion, "And you couldn't handle that, the academy only wanted you for your fighting ability and not so much how smart you could be. That's why I elevated to the CIA, I had a brain and I kept my fists down."

"And your dick in your pants?" Frankie asked angrily as Punk shook his head.

"You're acting like it was a one-way street. Your wife didn't love you, that was not my fault." Punk shrugged.

"Really? And how would you feel if I had an affair with April? Huh?" Frankie asked as Punk shook his head angrily.

"Just leave my house." Punk sighed, "I thought we were beyond this."

"I'm going don't worry. Where is my coat?"

"It's upstairs in my bedroom." Punk said, "Tell people you got called out to work, don't make a scene." He made clear as Frankie shook his head and left the kitchen whilst Punk sighed.

He really thought they were both beyond what had happened, but he supposed Frankie having a few drinks had perhaps brought out the truth on how he really fell, and how angry he still was.

Frankie made his way upstairs, walking around to find the bedroom which he eventually found, only because he saw AJ in it.

"Hey, I'm just… coming for my jacket." Frankie nodded, walking into the room.

"Oh, right." AJ smiled, placing her hand on her stomach, "It's here somewhere." She nodded, looking through all the jackets on the bed.

"Hey, I'll look. You… you take a seat." He nodded, "Are you feeling ok?" He asked her, noticing she was holding her stomach.

"I think I just overate." AJ laughed a little, "I should have stopped after the first plate." She nodded as Frankie laughed to himself.

"We all should have." Frankie smiled.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" AJ questioned, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "You're gonna miss all the real fun." AJ laughed to herself, "We got the girls these games but they're pretty much for us more than they are for then." She smiled.

"Oh, I…" Frankie looked across at her. He was about to say he was called to work, but he figured why should he have to lie. The anger in him just wanted to tell her, "Me and Phil aren't getting along." He told her truthfully.

"What? Why?" AJ shook her head.

"Just… the past." Frankie nodded.

"What-what happened with you two? I know Phil won't tell me because he's probably scared I'll stress over it but… I'm a big girl." She laughed to herself, "Literally in this case." She looked at her stomach as Frankie smiled.

"Uh… it's not really my place to say." Frankie milked it.

"Oh, just tell me." AJ rolled her eyes.

"When we were at a precinct working, Phil always got the promotions, he always cracked the codes, fixed the puzzles, worked really hard to be the best at his job. And he was. I won't take that away from him." Frankie said, "We both tried to get to the CIA and… when they only took Phil on and not me I… I just felt like I was constantly in his shadow, you know?" He said as AJ looked across at him, "I was young and stupid, and I… I wrote a letter to the CIA and basically told them that Phil was unfit for working there. He wasn't, but I just… I was jealous."

"Unfit like how?" AJ asked.

"Well he was a little… little bit crazy." Frankie nodded, "In a good way, though. But I… I was doing it to try and make it a negative, like he needed help, which I know is not cool in any way." Frankie said, "But it worked and they… they let him go right away." He nodded.

"Why would you do that to him?" AJ questioned.

"I was just jealous." Frankie nodded, "He eventually found out it was me and instead of you know… punching me or slapping me around he… he had an affair with my wife." He said as AJ shook her head.

"Wait-what?" AJ shook her head.

"My wife and I weren't on a good page for a long time and… I don't know if she came onto him but… he wasn't hesitant, and I know he did it because of what I did." Frankie said, "Somehow he actually still got with the CIA and… my wife and I divorced so… I guess we know who won the fight."

"He had an affair with your wife?" AJ questioned, "How long?"

"Months." Frankie said, "It was shocking to me because it just… it wasn't in his nature but I think he was so pissed at me for what I did that he… he wanted to get me back where it would really hurt." He nodded, "So I mean… not that I think he's the same person but… if you ever have a fight with him, I wouldn't be too confident in how he tries to hurt you back. Because he goes that one step too far." Frankie nodded as AJ gulped and shook her head.

"He wouldn't…. no, he wouldn't do that to me." AJ said confidently, even though it was a shock to her to hear what she was hearing.

"I… I thought he wouldn't do something like that to me either, and I've been best friends with him since I was a little kid." Frankie nodded, "I'm sure he's probably different now." Frankie said, enjoying the fear he'd now put in her.

"What's going on in here?" Punk asked as he walked into the bedroom where he saw AJ and Frankie standing.

"I was just getting my coat." Frankie nodded, grabbing his coat from the pile, "Thank you both for dinner." He nodded politely as he walked by Punk and left the room.

"What'd he say to you?" Punk turned to AJ who looked across at him, placing her hand on her stomach.

"He told me about the fight you both had." AJ said, "How you had an affair with his wife because you were mad at him?" She said in a questionable tone.

"Look… I was… I was young and stupid and he-he really hurt me, what he did-"

"So you decided to hurt him back by sleeping with his wife?" AJ shook her head, "Would you do that to me? If I hurt you somehow. If I hurt your feelings. Would you go have an affair with another woman?" AJ questioned.

"How could you even ask that?" Punk asked, "I knew he would do this. I knew he would try and tell you and that's why I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you doubting me." He said, "He was supposed to be happy for me, he was my best friend and he… he took away such a huge achievement from me."

"So you took his wife from him?" AJ shook her head, "Were you in love with her? Were you just doing it to hurt him?"

"Hold on a minute." Punk said, "I'm getting scolded from the woman who used to kill people for a corrupt government. Who would use sex to manipulate people and hurt them-"

"I didn't do it to get back at anyone else. I was doing my job." AJ said, "Don't you dare turn it around on me, like you do all the time-"

"All the time?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah. Any time you do something wrong, you call me out on my past and then I end up apologising to you-"

"No I don't." Punk said, "I never bring up your past and you know fine well I don't." He said.

"Well you did just now." AJ said.

"April, it's Christmas I don't wanna fight with you, especially not because of that guy who probably loves that he's stirred things up now." Punk said, "Dean was right, we shouldn't have invited him."

"I-I feel sorry for the poor guy. You're supposed to be his best friend and you-you sleep with his wife? Multiple times? That's disgusting." AJ shook her head, "You know… maybe you and my sister, what happened there-"

"Don't even go there-"

"No, maybe that makes sense now. Maybe you just needed to move on to the next thing and not care about who you might be hurting."

"You're out of line to bring that up." Punk warned her, "You were dead. I was raising our baby on my own-"

"So letting my sister drop to her knees in front of you was gonna help all of that?" AJ questioned.

"You don't get it. You don't know how it felt." Punk shook his head, "And this has nothing to do with any of this." He said, watching her pacing, "He's just trying to fuck things up here but we're better than that, you know we are." He said, "I would never hurt you. You know I wouldn't." He said, watching as she placed her two hands on the bed, doubling over, "April." He shook his head, listening as she let out a painful moan, "April, what's wrong?" He walked over to her, placing his hand on her back.

"It's the baby." AJ moaned painfully, feeling liquid running down her legs, "My waters have just broken." AJ said as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok, ok… just stay here." He nodded, walking over to the window and looking out at the snow covered streets. They'd had a massive downpour of snow all week and he hadn't been able to drive to work all week. He was immediately panicking.

"Oh, God." AJ moaned, sliding down the side of the bed and sitting on the floor, taking deep breaths, "You have to… you have to get me to hospital." She panted. She knew she was in labour. She just had that sense. She was three weeks from her due date, so she was slightly worried that something was wrong.

"Ok, just stay here." Punk nodded.

"No, where are you going?" AJ worried.

"Just downstairs, I'll be back." Punk said, running out of the room, flying down the stairs, "Uh… April, April is in labour." Punk told the room as they all fell silent in the midst of playing a game, "Upstairs." He said.

"I'll try and start the car." Dean nodded, running off and outside as Punk nodded.

"Call an ambulance." Eve nodded, "Is she ok? Will I go up?"

"Has her waters broke?" Coleen asked as Punk nodded.

"I'll… I'll take the girls outside." Seth nodded, "Hey, let's go build a snow man in the dark." He told them both as they were sold on the idea and ran out to the kitchen.

"What if the car doesn't start?" Punk asked Eve.

"I'll get some blankets." Eve nodded.

"What?" Punk asked horrified and worried.

"Phil, just go upstairs and stay with her." Eve told him as Punk just nodded.

"The wheels are just spinning on the car." Dean stuck his head in the front door as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"Phil!" AJ exclaimed from upstairs as Punk ran back upstairs, bursting back into their bedroom where AJ was on her hands and knees, "This baby is coming right now."

"Right now?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Right now." AJ moaned painfully, "Is there… is there someone coming?" AJ asked.

"Ok, Eve called an ambulance, so they-they'll be on their way." Punk nodded, crouching down in front of her, "It's gonna be fine." He nodded, trying to get himself together. He knew he was no use to her if he was running around headless, "Look at me." He cupped her cheeks as she looked up, "It's gonna be fine. I'm right here." He nodded, kissing her cheek as she cried out painfully.

"The ambulance can't get out." Eve rushed into the bedroom with blankets, hot water and anything else of use that she could fine, "But they're sending EMT's in a car, they gave me a run-down of things to do if they don't get here in time so… let's just pretend we all know how to do all of this." She said.

"You're going to do it?" AJ asked her.

"Would you rather Dean?" Eve asked her as AJ groaned to herself.

"I want to push." AJ cried, kneeling on her knees, placing her hands on Punk's thighs and resting her head on his shoulder, all the while Eve took care of her bottom end, "Have you done this before?" AJ asked Eve.

"I'm not a midwife on the side. No, of course not." Eve said, taking AJ's pants down as AJ cried to herself.

"Hey it's gonna be fine. Eve did a… a course in medical one time, didn't you?" Punk looked over to Eve.

"Yeah, I know some stuff." Eve nodded as AJ nodded.

"I need to push." AJ shook her head, moaning loudly through a contraction as Dean burst into the room.

"Can I do anything to help?" He asked.

"Get out!" AJ yelled through her moaning as Dean immediately left the room again, "Why… why do bad things always happen when we fight." AJ moaned, resting her head on Punk's shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm here, it's gonna be ok." Punk nodded, "We're gonna get the baby out safely, ok?" He assured her.

"Ok. You… you need to push." Eve nodded, "We can't wait." Eve said. She didn't know much, but she knew enough to know AJ wouldn't make it until the EMT's arrived.

"Be careful with it!" AJ snapped at Eve as Eve just ignored her.

"Ok, push." Eve nodded as AJ knelt on her knees, her hands holding onto Punk's as he crouched in front of her as she pushed and groaned painfully.

"That's it, you're doing good." Punk assured her, holding her hands, looking across at Eve who thankfully was focused and probably the best person around for the job. She was very calm in situations like this, which was helpful.

"Ok, keep doing that, April." Eve nodded as AJ pushed again, grabbing Punk's shoulders in front of her, holding her head down as she pushed and yelled loudly.

"I didn't know birth sounded like that." Dean admitted, standing at the bottom of the stairs with Coleen and Patrick.

"Why can she never give birth normally?" Coleen shook her head, "Apart from Vivian."

"I don't think she can help it." Patrick laughed to himself, "Hopefully the EMT's arrive and can get her any immediate help she needs."

"This is how they did it in the 50's right?" Dean questioned, "In the house, no real help." Dean said, "She'll be fine." He said calmly.

"It's more about the baby, though. Isn't it?" Patrick nodded.

"Let's just be positive. Yeah?" Coleen nodded.

"Hey…" Dean looked around, "Where is Frankie?" He asked, "Is he out with Seth and the girls?"

"Uh no… I think I saw him leave not that long ago." Coleen said calmly, listening as they continued to hear the sound of AJ's crying and yelling.

"I thought people said birth was beautiful." Dean said, "That sounds like a murder."

"After it is." Coleen assumed.

Meanwhile AJ was continuing to soar through her labour, in the final stages, kneeling up and holding Punk's hands in front of her whilst Eve knelt behind doing the hard work.

"Nearly there." Eve smiled, "Almost there." She nodded

"Come on, you can do this." Punk kissed her sweaty head as AJ nodded, squeezing his hands and giving a final, painful push, her body shaking as she collapsed against Punk's body in a heap, her ears picking up on the crying from a baby, crying with relief as Punk smiled.

"It's a boy." Eve nodded, cutting the chord, cleaning the baby boy up and making sure his airways were all clear, wrapping him up as AJ cried against Punk.

"You did it." Punk laughed to himself in awe, kissing her cheek as she looked up from his shoulder, turning around as Eve shuffled over to them, holding the baby boy who was crying loudly.

"He's beautiful." Eve smiled tearfully as Punk helped AJ to sit down, leaning against him in between his legs as she reached out for the baby, taking him from Eve as they both looked down at him.

AJ cried to herself as Punk looked down, stroking the baby boys cheek and shaking his head with amazement at such a surprising arrival.

"Hi, baby." AJ cooed quietly, "Hi." She cried, looking down at the perfect baby as Punk smiled, sitting with AJ in between his legs, holding the baby boy.

"AJ, you feel ok?" Eve made sure.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "Thank you." She shook her head as Eve smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell everyone the good news." Eve smiled, getting up from the floor and leaving the room as AJ looked down at the baby boy.

"He's perfect." AJ shook her head, crying happily as Punk smiled, kissing her cheek as she cupped his face from behind, not being able to do it without his support and being in his arms.

"I love you." Punk nodded as she tilted her head back, kissing him softly whilst the baby boy quietened down and looked up at them.

"You're so perfect." AJ shook her head, looking back down to the baby boy who was so perfect and small, the best little bundle ever.

AJ and Punk were left in their own little moment, staring on at their baby boy with so much love, when they heard the door open back up, watching as Eve brought the girls into the room as AJ smiled. The room wasn't as messy as she thought, mostly because Eve had put towels down. It was safe for their daughter's to come meet their brother for sure.

"Hey." Punk smiled as the girls stood at the door.

"Is that my baby?" Vivian questioned.

"Your baby brother." AJ nodded, "Come see." She said as the girls walked over to take a look at their new brother.

"He's so small." Raimy smiled.

"Oh, he's cute." Vivian smiled, "It's like the baby Jesus." She exclaimed as Punk and AJ chuckled, as well as everyone else who were sticking their head in.

"We're not naming him that." Punk made clear as AJ smiled.

"What is his name then?" Raimy asked, stroking the baby's head softly and smiling to herself.

"His name is James."


	31. Personal

**Personal**

* * *

"Is he ok?" AJ asked tiredly, lying in the hospital bed as she watched Punk hold their son, sitting on the chair beside her bed as he nodded to her with a smile, watching baby James as he slept peacefully.

The EMT's arrived shortly after AJ had given birth and got her to the hospital with the baby. Both of them were doing good which was a huge relief. AJ was thankful that she had no complications and that the birth had actually gone smoothly, apart from not actually making it to the hospital.

"Yeah he's fine." Punk smiled, looking down at his son, beaming with pride. He was so perfect, and yet again had very distinct features taken from his mother, "How you feeling?" Punk looked up at AJ who was tiredly watching him with James, "You did amazing."

"I'm ok. I'm just tired." She nodded. It had been a long day anyway, but giving birth had topped it right off. She was only awake because the sight of her husband and son was too beautiful to fall asleep to.

"Get some sleep." Punk nodded softly.

"We should talk." AJ said.

"You should sleep." Punk corrected, "We got time to talk after. You need to rest." He said as AJ sighed to herself and nodded.

"Is he still sleeping?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, he's out." Punk smiled, looking down at the baby boy, his tiny little eyelids closed over, wrapped up in the blanket all snug. He was the sweetest little thing ever, "I got him, close your eyes." He nodded to her. He knew she wanted to, he could see how exhausted and tired she was. He wanted her to rest before they talked about anything. The most important thing to him was that his wife and his son were both healthy.

"Yeah, ok." AJ nodded to him, "Ok." She gave in, "Just… just wake me if he cries or… anything." She nodded, practically falling asleep as she was speaking as Punk nodded.

"Ok, I will." He said softly, watching as she quickly fell asleep.

Punk sat with James for a little while before Dean walked in through the room door with a bag. He noticed AJ was asleep and so he spoke quietly, "Hey, this is just some clothes for April." Dean nodded, sitting the bag over.

"Thank you." Punk nodded.

"How has she been?" Dean asked.

"She's exhausted." Punk said, "But she's doing good."

"And the little guy?" Dean smiled, walking over and looking down at James, "He's adorable." Dean said as Punk smiled and nodded, "The girls could barely sleep. They were so excited." He laughed a little as Punk smiled, "Coleen and Patrick are staying at the house with them."

"Ok, good." Punk nodded.

"Hey, where did Frankie go?" Dean asked, "He was there and then when everything kicked off he… he wasn't." Dean said, looking on at Punk, folding his arms, "Did something go down?" He asked as Punk nodded.

He stood up and walked over to the bassinet, putting James down in it carefully before turning back to Dean.

"Me and Frankie had a little fight in the kitchen. I think one too many beers made it all come out. Clearly he's still holding onto some anger." Punk nodded, "He then went and told April, which… then we started fighting and he left. That's when she went into labour." He shook his head, "It was probably all my fault." Punk shook his head and sighed. It'd all he'd been thinking about. How his wife's early labour was no doubt because of them arguing.

"Hey, no… I heard her say she didn't feel too good a few times at dinner." Dean recalled, "It was probably gonna happen anyway." Dean nodded.

"Now she thinks I'm gonna cheat on her if she ever hurts my feelings." Punk shook his head, "I know what I did back then was wrong. But I wasn't unfaithful to anyone. It wasn't like I wasn't cheating on anyone… yeah, I… I shouldn't have done that to my best friend but maybe he shouldn't have tried to ruin my career." He said, "His wife didn't love him anyway and they were practically about to divorce." He sighed, "I know that doesn't make it any better but… I'm not that guy anymore. And I would never do anything like that to April. I thought she would know that."

"I'm sure she does." Dean nodded, "She's probably just thinking the worst. Once you guys talk, she'll be fine." He said.

"I hope so." Punk said, "She wanted to talk there but she was way too tired. I just want her to get some sleep first." He nodded, "Then we can talk about it."

"But what did I tell you? Frankie. He… he just wants to cause chaos. You know he does. He always has. He can act the nice guy all he wants but I can see it." Dean said, "He always treated you like shit and then suddenly when you do one thing wrong to hurt him, he holds it against you forever."

"Well it was pretty bad." Punk sighed. Of course he felt bad for what he did all those years ago, but at the time he was hurt and angry, and he was young and stupid.

"Yeah and what he did to you was pretty bad. He was always weirdly jealous of you. Jealous of everything." Dean said, "We all saw it."

"We used to be so close. I never thought he was secretly hating me and envying me." Punk shook his head, "I just hate that it had to be this way. I thought we'd moved on."

"Don't let him come in between you and your wife. He was wrong for telling her like that." Dean shook his head.

"I just hope she isn't mad with me once she wakes up." Punk sighed, "She forgot all about it because of the baby but… I'm scared she wants round two when she wakes up."

"She's exhausted. I don't think she'll care." Dean said.

"You don't know April like I do." Punk said.

* * *

Later on, Dean had left the hospital and Punk had dozed on the chair beside the bed, staying close to AJ and James as they both slept too. It was through the night so the hospital was dead silent and AJ was getting some good, well deserved sleep and rest.

The only thing that disturbed them both was James who woke up and began crying. AJ sat up a little with tired eyes, looking over to the baby boy crying and sighing whilst Punk woke up too and sat up.

"I can get him." Punk nodded but she was already leaning over and picking James up into her arms, cradling him close to her as she whispered softly to him, stroking his cheek softly and kissing his nose, "Are you still gonna try breastfeeding?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded briefly, only looking at her son, staring into his eyes and getting lost in them. He was so beautiful and perfect, she felt so blessed to have another healthy and happy baby, but she couldn't ignore what had been going on before she went into labour.

"If you want to talk now-"

"Yeah, we'll talk." AJ assured him, looking up at him, "We're not gonna shout. We're gonna talk." She made clear as Punk just nodded, "I don't doubt you would hurt me. You are just about the only person in my life that I actually trust, properly trust. I could tell you the most darkest, deepest secret I have and I know it'd be ok because you wouldn't judge, you wouldn't tell anyone, you wouldn't let it change how you feel about me." She nodded, "And that feeling is mutual. Anything wrong you've done, I would never judge" She said as he nodded.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." Punk made clear, "April, I was so young and stupid back then. I had no one in my life. My best friend hurt me and I didn't… yeah, I didn't deal with it the correct way." He admitted, "But I'm not that same guy anymore. You're my wife, and we have kids, and I love you, I don't think you know how much I actually love you." He said as she looked across at him, holding James in her arms, "Something like this shouldn't come between us now. Something that was in the past."

"I just don't want to be treated like a fool." AJ said, "And I want you to be honest with me right now." She said as he shook his head with confusion, "Did you sleep with my sister?" She asked as Punk screwed his face up.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "No. No, I didn't." Punk made clear, "Why would you even ask?"

"Well you got halfway there. It's my right to know." She said, "I forgave you both because of the circumstances but if that happened… if you did that, if she did that whilst knowing I was actually alive, you'd never see me again." AJ made clear as Punk looked across at her and gulped a little, "I hope you know that's the consequences of your actions. If you ever go behind my back with someone else… I will leave you, Phil. And I'll take all three kids with me." She made clear, "You wouldn't see us again. Am I… Am I being clear here?" She asked him as he looked across at her.

"I would never go behind your back." Punk made clear, "With your sister… it was… it was so many things that built up to that. I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you. I had Raimy to raise and I thought I had to do it on my own and I was terrified. Your sister was struggling with her mental health, she- I don't know, she had a crush on me." He shrugged, "It was stupid and it was the worst thing I could have done, I know… but I thought you were dead. Let's not forget that you, who actually knew I was alive, got with another woman, a woman who is now going to serve life in prison." Punk said, "I had my reasons. What was yours?"

"My reasons? How about being taken from my daughter at birth. Not being able to hold her or see her. Being taken back into my old life where I was trapped. Being someone else's puppet." AJ said, "That was my reasons."

"Yeah, and I understood them. I thought you understood mine too." Punk said, "Don't let Frankie get in between us. This is what he wants. He wants us to fight." He said, "We shouldn't be fighting."

"You know how hard it is for me to trust people?" She asked him, "Could you imagine what it would do to me if… if the one person I finally trusted with all my heart… broke that trust?" She questioned.

"I would never break your trust, April." Punk sighed, "Come on." He said, shuffling his chair closer to the bed, "Look at me." He said as she turned to him, "I would never hurt you. I was dumb and young back then. Me and Frankie had our own personal problems. And with Coleen it was… like you said, the circumstance was why it happened." He said, "If I knew you were alive I would be out looking for you and trying to find you. It wouldn't have happened. Why are you bringing that up?"

"Well because maybe I let it slip too easily." AJ shook her head, "Maybe I've been a fool-"

"Maybe you're just letting it get to your head." Punk said, "April you know me. You know I wouldn't hurt you." He said as AJ looked at him and sighed, looking down at James and stroking his little hand softly. She felt agitated and upset. Not the way she was supposed to feel after giving birth.

"Can you just go?" AJ asked him.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Can you go home?" AJ asked him, "I just… I want to be alone." She shook her head as Punk looked across at her, "Please, Phil." She said.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok." He said, "But I'll… I'll come by in the morning." He said as AJ just nodded.

He walked over to her, leaning down and kissing James on the head softly, stroking his cheek lovingly as AJ looked on, he then turned to AJ who looked up at him, their faces close. He played it safe and kissed her on the cheek, "This isn't us." He reminded her as she looked at him.

It wasn't like them to fight like this, to fight so personally and angrily. Normally if they fought, they'd make up half an hour later and it'd be forgotten about, but this felt personal and long-term, and he hated that.

"Just go." AJ told him as he nodded, walking out of the room and closing the door over behind him as AJ sighed, looking down at the baby boy in her arms. She trusted her husband, she believed every word he said, she knew how much he loved her, but she was still that little girl trying to protect herself from getting hurt, no matter who it was.


	32. Sense

**Sense**

* * *

"How are AJ and James?" Coleen smiled once Punk had gotten home. He wasn't feeling elated as he should have been. He was of course so proud and thankful for the birth of his son, but fighting with his wife in the midst of that arrival wasn't what they had really planned.

"Yeah, they're doing good." Punk nodded, "Are the girls ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, although they can't wait to see their brother again." Coleen smiled, "Neither can I. I told them we'd go in tomorrow when AJ had a good sleep." She said, "I figured that's why you came home." She said.

"I got told to go home, actually." Punk nodded, taking a bottle of water from the fridge, turning around to her.

"What?" Coleen shook her head.

"We're kind of in the middle of a fight." Punk said as Coleen shook her head.

"Right now?" She questioned, "But… what about?" She asked with confusion as Punk sat down at the kitchen table as Coleen folded her arms.

"Well… us for one." Punk ran his hands over his face.

"Us?" Coleen questioned worriedly, "What? What about us? What- Have I done something?" She asked. Her sister meant a great deal to her. She had been there for her when no one else was and had picked her up and helped her after all she'd gone through. To think she was mad with her was terrifying.

"Me and you… what happened before." Punk said, "When she was in Germany, I thought she was dead, you weren't exactly… you were ill." He said, "That situation we were in. She's mad about that." He said.

"I-" Coleen gulped, "I thought… I thought she understood. I thought we had gotten over that." She admitted, getting a horrible feeling of guilt in her stomach. It was something she wished she could have went back and changed. She was in desperate need of rehab at the time, and when she saw Punk showing her attention which she'd never had, she gloved onto that. She was ashamed but she and her sister had talked it and they had gotten through it, "Why is she bringing it up now?"

"Because of my past… things I've done… it's more me than it is you so… don't worry." Punk said, "She's putting that wall back up that I helped her bring down." He said, "And I don't think she trusts me anymore." He nodded.

"Oh, Phil. Of course she does." Coleen sighed, "I don't know a couple like you two who just… you get each other and you love each other." She said, "It's been a crazy twenty four hours, she's just gave birth, she's probably tired and not in the right state of mind to talk about whatever it is she's getting at." Coleen said.

"Well the fight started before she went into labour so…" Punk shrugged, "It's probably made her go into labour." He admitted honestly.

"Why would she start thinking this, though?" Coleen questioned.

"Because of Frankie, because of him. He came and he had a few beers and we had a fight about the past. We were young and stupid. He blew my chance at going to the CIA, the first time, and I… had an affair with his wife." Punk sighed, hating himself every time he had to say it out loud, because it wasn't who he would ever be to April, "AJ now… I guess she's scared that I'm gonna hurt her, and then of course she spoke about what happened with me and you and… I think she's wondering if she's just been a fool but… I don't love anyone like I love her."

"And she knows that." Coleen shook her head, "She hasn't had the best past either. Surely she can understand that things happen." She said, "Her hormones, her emotions… they're gonna be all over the place. Let her get a good sleep and… you guys will work it out. I know you will." She said as Punk sighed.

"I hope so." Punk nodded, "I don't want to bring the baby home whilst we're fighting." Punk sighed.

"You guys will figure it out. You always do." Coleen nodded confidently, "You… you go get some sleep too. I'll see myself out." She said as Punk nodded.

"Right." Punk nodded, "Thanks for staying with the girls." He said as Coleen just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Coleen left the house after Punk headed up to bed. Instead of going home however, she headed straight to the hospital, asking for AJ's room number and heading on down the corridor.

She walked on into the room slowly, noticing AJ sitting up with James in her arms, noticing she was breast feeding him.

"Hey." Coleen said softly, so not to scare her as AJ looked up and stared right through her, "Sorry, I know it's late but… I just wanted to come see you." Coleen smiled, closing the door over and walking on over, "You're breast feeding him." She smiled, "I thought you would have wanted Phil with you for the first one." She said.

"It's 3am." AJ sighed tiredly, "Why are you here?" She questioned, "Phil send you to come and sweet talk me?"

"N-No." Coleen shook her head, "No I came to see you and to see if you were ok. He told me about you both fighting and-"

"Because you're both so close aren't you?" AJ nodded slowly, "Why didn't you just go jump in my bed with him? Keep it warm whilst I'm here feeding his baby." She spat.

"April." Coleen said sadly, "What's gotten into you?" She questioned, "You're-You're letting this get into your head too much and this has absolutely nothing to do with me and Phil." She made clear, "What happened with us was circumstance. It was me being ill, very ill. It was him thinking his wife was dead. I know that it's horrible for you to think about but… it meant absolutely nothing and I thought we talked about it." She said.

"Yeah well maybe Phil isn't who I thought he was." AJ shrugged.

"You don't mean that." Coleen said, "Phil loves you more than anything. You know he does." She said, "Don't push him away because of… because of something Frankie said. We all have a past. Look at me and you." She said, "But Phil never, ever judges you on any of that." She said as AJ rested her head back against the pillow.

"This has nothing to do with you." AJ made clear.

"I'm trying to help you. You were there for me when I had nothing and no one. You found me. You found me and you helped me become who I am today. Thanks to you I actually have a life now. I like who I am. I have a house that I'm proud of, a job that we built together, a boyfriend who actually… knows the real me. You helped me with all of that." Coleen said, "So I can't stand you being mad at me, and I want to help you."

"I don't need any help." AJ shook her head, "I haven't needed help from anyone my entire life."

"Why are you speaking like that? Like that lonely, cold woman you became all those years ago." Coleen said as AJ looked across at her.

"I'm not." AJ defended, "Coleen, this has absolutely nothing to do with you so just… stop inserting yourself where you don't belong."

"I'm trying to help you. Phil doesn't deserve you punishing him for… for nothing? What has he even done?" She questioned.

"Always defending him." AJ nodded to herself.

"No, I'm trying to help you see sense." Coleen shook her head, "He's not done anything wrong here. We've all done terrible things before." She said, "So don't put up this wall with him because you know he'll get it down. He's the only one who can." She said as AJ looked across at her.

She knew her sister was right, putting up a wall wouldn't work because he would get it down eventually. But she felt like she was allowed to feel insecure and worried, even if she did know how much her husband loved her. She was still allowed to feel vulnerable.

"Just don't involve yourself." AJ shook her head, looking down at James who she was successfully breast feeding. She did wish she had Punk by her side to show him and be proud, but she'd stubbornly told him to leave and had done it on her own. It didn't feel the same and she regretted telling him to go away.

"I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to help. You two are better than this. You're emotional and hormonal, I get it but… this guy, Frankie, he seems like he's probably enjoyed doing this, causing this sort of commotion. Don't let him win. You know Phil loves you. He'd do absolutely anything for you and the kids. You know that."

"Of course I do." AJ said.

"Then drop this. If you're implying that you're scared he's gonna cheat on you when times get rough then just… stop yourself. He's not that type of person. I know that's rich coming from me but… I've saw how you two are, how you are together, and with the kids… there's nothing else he loves in the world like he loves you." Coleen said. She just wanted her sister to see sense and not push something so good away, especially at such a special time.

"It's still none of your business." AJ said, "I asked him to leave because I wanted to be alone. Same goes for you. I want to be alone." She made clear.

"I'll go." Coleen nodded, "But please don't hold this against him. Has he ever held anything against you? Anything you've done in your past?" She asked her as AJ just sat silently. She sat silently because she knew the answer. Her husband hadn't judged a single bone in her body at any time. He'd been her best friend, her number one supported, her councillor, someone she could always confine in no matter what the situation was. She felt bad for holding his past against him the way he had never ever done to her.

"Leave, please." AJ said as Coleen just nodded, walking over and leaning down to give James a kiss.

"He's beautiful." Coleen nodded as AJ looked down at him, "Please don't push everyone away." She sighed, placing her hand on AJ's shoulder as AJ kept her eyes on James as she fed him.

"Please just go." AJ shook her head as Coleen nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind her as AJ sighed to herself. She just wasn't feeling herself.


	33. Over It

**Over It**

* * *

"Morning." Punk nodded, walking into the hospital room where he saw AJ standing up, changing James' diaper on the bed as the baby boy lay peacefully still, allowing his mother to change him.

"Morning." AJ nodded, "I thought you were bringing the girls?" She asked him.

"I was gonna but… seeing how we left things last night I… I didn't know if it was a good idea." Punk admitted, "Did you sleep ok?" He asked her.

"Off and on." She nodded, lifting James up against her chest.

"What about the little guy?" Punk smiled.

"Yeah, he slept pretty good." AJ nodded to him, "Could you-Could you take him for a second, I need the toilet." She said as he nodded, taking James from her as she walked off into the bathroom in the room as Punk said hello to his son.

"Hey, you." Punk smiled, stroking his cheek softly. He was so perfect in every way possible and he was so sad that he hadn't gotten the proper celebration due to all the pointless arguing that was going on. It just wasn't like them to get in any sort of long-term fight.

He took a seat on the chair by the bed, holding his son as he made the soft, sweet baby noises whilst taking a hold of Punk's finger.

"I swear there is no blood left inside of me." AJ moaned as she walked back out of the bathroom after some time, walking back over to the bed.

"It's good to see you up and about." Punk nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ said, getting back into the bed, "He uh… I fed him, earlier hours of the morning he latched on." She nodded.

"He did?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded, realising that it was probably something he would have wanted to be by her side for, "That's great he got it so quick." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, that's what the nurse said." AJ said, "And I fed him again this morning." She nodded.

"That's amazing." Punk nodded to her as she smiled softly, "Why are we doing this?" Punk asked her as she looked across at him, "Why are we torturing ourselves?" He questioned, "This isn't who we are. We work through these problems and we move on." He said, "Unless you have something else that's bothering you, I-I just want to move past this and… and bring our son home. To our home." He said.

"I know it's not us." AJ nodded, "I just don't want to be made a fool."

"If I made you feel like a fool, I am so sorry but… I don't see how I could have. I've not hurt you, I never would." He made clear, "What happened was between me and Frankie, it was best friends scoring points and it was dumb… you're my wife. You're like… top priority and I'd never do anything to hurt you or our family." He made clear as she sighed.

"And I know that." AJ sighed to herself, "I know you wouldn't." She nodded. Of course she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She just heard Frankie's side of the story and started to put pieces together in her head, thinking about to the incident her husband had with her sister, wondering if she had played the fool, but she knew her husband better than anyone and she knew better than to doubt him.

"Can we put this behind us?" Punk sighed, "We're bigger than this. We have this perfect little guy to take home and raise. We're above some petty argument." He said as she nodded.

"We are." AJ agreed tiredly, "I just… I still feel like I have to protect myself from getting hurt. You grow up like I grew up and it's-it's not easy to find someone who actually cares. And when you do, like I found you, it's even scarier to imagine them hurting you or being disloyal." She said, "But I know that's not you. Not to me anyway." She nodded as he sighed with relief, so glad to hear her say that.

"You're my world. I'd never do anything to hurt you jeopardise what we have." He said as she nodded.

"I just heard Frankie's side and I jumped to conclusions. And then the baby came and then I was tired and in my feelings." She nodded, "I somehow get the impression that this was Frankie's intention, to come between us." She said as Punk nodded, "Which is why I'm not giving him the satisfaction."

"Yeah, I think so too. And look, you gotta understand, we cleared things up. Yeah I can't undo what I did but he wasn't a saint. But we cleared it up and we moved on. I thought when we got back in contact that we could start over but… apparently not." Punk shook his head, "I'm not letting anyone or anything get in between me and you, and I will be talking to him."

"No, don't bother. Just forget about him." AJ shook her head, "It's not important anymore."

"I'm sorry about all of this." Punk shook his head, "You know I should have just told me, if it came from me it wouldn't have seemed like such a big secret when really it wasn't. I did just get scared that you would think less of me but… I'd never hurt you like that. Of course I wouldn't." He said as AJ nodded. Of course she knew that.

"I know that." AJ nodded, "Let's just forget about it." She said. After sleeping on it and realising that her husband was her world and she really trusted him like no other, she realised that being mad about his past just wasn't fair on him, because she didn't have such an innocent past either. She figured it was why they were so compatible, "Come give me a kiss." She nodded as he smiled.

He stood up and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her with James in his arms as he leaned down and kissed her softly as she cupped his face and kissed back. She hated that someone had tried to come in between us and took advantage of her emotions. She knew better than to doubt the one man who saved her, the only person who ever gave her a chance.

"I'm sorry little guy." AJ frowned, looking down at James, leaning against Punk's arm, "Mommy and daddy haven't been very welcoming, have they?" She sighed, stroking his fuzzy little dark hair as Punk smiled.

"He knows he's loved already." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"He's so beautiful." AJ shook her head, looking on at the baby boy, his little eyes closed, his hand holding onto Punk's finger sweetly, "I love him." She said as Punk smiled.

* * *

AJ and baby James got discharged from the hospital later that day as they were both very healthy and didn't need to spend any more time in hospital. AJ couldn't wait to get home with their baby, and really put everything they had been going through behind them. It seemed a pity to ruin something so special because they couldn't work things out.

"Why is he still sleeping?" Vivian whispered, standing by her mother who was sitting on the couch with James, whilst Raimy stood on the other side. They were both very interested in their brother. It was a different type of excitement. They weren't used to another boy in their household. AJ and Punk were curious to see how they'd all get along in the future.

"That's all babies really do." AJ laughed a little, "They just sleep and eat."

"That's boring." Vivian tutted as Punk just smiled.

They'd both agreed to just have a night on their own. Dean had suggested having a little party for AJ bringing James home but they preferred to spend the night just the five of them as a family.

"Are you gonna help me with him?" AJ asked them both, "Help me change his diaper and put him to sleep?" She smiled.

"I don't wanna change his diaper." Raimy shook her head.

"I will." Vivian exclaimed, "I don't mind. I'll take care of him like I take care of my dollies." She nodded as Punk laughed to himself by the door.

"Ok, but we have to remember he isn't one of your dollies. He's a little person." Punk nodded, "And you gotta be careful with him." He told them, sitting down next to AJ, looking down at James who was fast asleep in her arms. He was already such a good baby and he was so proud to have a son.

"I will be careful with him." Vivian promised, leaning down and kissing her brother's head as AJ smiled.

"Oh, you're sweet." AJ smiled, "Is he gonna be your best friend?" She asked.

"Yes but when he starts talking." Vivian nodded.

"I thought I was your best friend." Raimy looked at her.

"You are." Vivian assured her, "My-My sister best friend and my brother best friend." She compared as Raimy just nodded, "If he's sleeping I'm not interested." Vivian told her parents, leaving the living room as Punk just chuckled.

"Yeah, me neither." Raimy shrugged, following her sister out as AJ just smiled and turned to Punk.

"Hear that, little guy?" Punk smiled, looking down at James, "You've hit the jackpot. They're not gonna annoy you." He said, stroking his soft cheek as AJ smiled, "Not until you start speaking. You're lucky." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"I can't believe he's here." AJ shook her head. To have a son was like having a miniature version of her husband who she could watch grow and develop all the same wonderful qualities he had, and that was the beautiful part.

"Yeah, me neither." Punk nodded, "Are me and you ok?" He asked her as she looked up at him and nodded.

"We're fine." She said, "I probably handled things wrongly and we should have just talked it out. I was emotional and thinking the worst… I know, of course I know you wouldn't hurt me. It was you who… who made this kind of life possible for me-"

"No, you did that on your own." Punk shook his head.

"I didn't. You convinced me, you gave me hope for the first time in my life. You made me capable of loving and trusting people… so… when I thought about the possibility of you hurting me it just… I don't know, it sent me back that lonely, dark place I was in before we met." She said, "But I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or our family." She said, "I know that for sure." She nodded. Of course she knew it, "Frankie's intentions were clearly to cause some chaos and he did just that. So congratulations to him but… nothing is gonna come in between us. It never has." She smiled tiredly as he nodded, kissing her head softly.

"I love you." He nodded.

"I love you." AJ smiled, "And don't… don't make it a big thing with Frankie. Just leave it as it is. We've got more important things going on." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "Maybe you should talk to Coleen too. She was worried."

'Yeah, I will." AJ nodded, "Right now I just… I want to settle down, have some time to ourselves." She said, "I don't care about anything else." She nodded.

"Yeah, me neither." Punk agreed. It was true. The only things that really mattered to him were his family.

"Let's get this little one down." AJ nodded, "Sweet boy." She whispered, leaning down and kissing his nose as the baby boy cracked his first, adorable little smile, more like a smirk, causing AJ to chuckle to herself and smile.

"God, I love him." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled, getting up from the couch as they headed on upstairs to go put their son in his nursery for the first time. This was their time, their family, and nothing was going to tarnish that for them.


	34. Family Time

**Family Time**

* * *

"Hi, baby. Hi." AJ made a smiley face, sitting in her and Punk's bed a week later with James lying out in front of her on the mattress, entertaining him with her funny faces, not that he was all that interested, "You miss daddy, huh?" AJ said in a funny voice, tickling under his little chin, "He's gone to take one of your sisters to school and the other to Aunt Coleen's." AJ spoke to him, "He has." She nodded, playing with his little hands.

She watched as the baby boy yawned, the sweetest little yawn with his tiny little mouth, his eyes closing as he done saw as AJ smiled, "Oh, is my baby tired? Huh? Did you have a rough night?" She asked him.

Handling a newborn again was a lot to get used to but it was just like riding a bike. She just adored his little fingers and toes, his tiny little onesies, his soft small hats and everything else that came with raising a baby.

For the first week they had spent on their own having their own time with the baby and the girls. AJ felt it was the healthiest thing for them and it definitely was. Her and Punk had worked through their problems, and were almost laughing about how ridiculous it was to entertain the idea of hurting one another. It just wasn't who they were. She did however know that Punk was itching to see Frankie, and she was worried that his anger would get the better of him.

AJ lifted James up into her arms and decided to feed him as she saw him getting a little restless just as she heard Punk come home, heading back upstairs.

"Hey, feeding time." Punk smiled, sitting his car keys over on the dresser as he collapsed down onto the bed beside his wife and son, lying on his stomach and hugging the pillow as AJ smiled, "How has he been doing with it?"

"Oh, him? He's fine." AJ said, "I'm the one pumping into all hours of the night." She sighed tiredly.

"You know if it's too much, formula is just as good." Punk nodded with assurance. He didn't want her to feel any sort of pressure.

"No, it's fine. It's better for him and he's no trouble with it." AJ nodded, looking down at James, "I love the way his little arm tucks under." She smiled as AJ nodded.

"It's sweet." Punk said, "Coleen and Patrick were taking Viv to the movies. Said they would drop her back off after." He nodded, "And Raims went off to school fine." He nodded.

"Good." AJ nodded, "It's hard work. All three of them." She chuckled a little as he smiled, "I got two hands and there's three of them now." She said. She was a little overwhelmed. They both were. Three children seemed like such a big difference compared to two. There were times the girls needed their attention. They needed baths, dinner, help with homework, help with other things, just some company, and combining that with caring for a newborn at the same time was extremely challenging.

"One is just gonna have to hang from your neck." Punk smiled as AJ laughed a little.

"He's such a good baby, though." AJ nodded, stroking James' little hair softly as she fed him, "He's a good sleeper, feeder, I mean he… he never cries. That's so strange." She shook her head.

"He's a happy guy. He's getting everything he needs." Punk smiled.

"Remember Viv? She used to cry just to make a noise." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled and nodded, "I'm just really tired, you know?" She nodded.

"Well here, let me take him and you get some sleep." Punk shook his head.

"Ok, let me just take my boobs off for you and then you can go." AJ smirked as Punk chuckled a little.

"Of course." He forgot, "Well once he's done there, I'll take him and you get some rest." He nodded.

"Are you sure? You're tired too." AJ frowned, brushing her hand through her husband's hair.

"I'll try and get him down and I'll come join you for a nap." Punk nodded.

"That sounds nice." AJ nodded, "Is this where it all goes downhill?" She questioned, "Are we gonna be in bed every night at 8. Taking naps any spare chance we got?" She smiled, "Is that the curse the third child brings?" She smiled.

"Hey, it's week one. Babies put the sleepy effect on everyone." He assured her as she nodded slowly, looking down at James.

"What if I told you I was… kinda depressed?" She turned to him as he looked at her.

"Are you?" Punk asked.

"Have you saw me leave this bed much all week?" She laughed a little as he suddenly realised that his wife hadn't really been out of the house in a week, "It's not him." AJ shook her head, looking down at James, "It's no one, I just… well you know I got ups and downs anyway but… I just feel tired all the time and I don't know… just kinda down." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"That's ok." Punk assured her, rubbing her leg softly, "That's normal for mom's, I'm pretty sure. And you're right, three kids is a lot. The girls need our attention and so does James, and it's exhausting." He agreed with her, so she didn't feel like the only one, "But you know the episode will get better and we'll get out. We'll set the stroller up and go on a walk, we'll get out the house more." He nodded as she nodded along with hope, "It's ok to feel a little defeated." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"I just hate how it sounds." AJ rolled her eyes, "Like it's him." She looked down at James, "Like he's the cause of it when he… God, of course he's not." She sighed.

"Hey, I know what you mean. Have you been taking your meds?" He asked her.

"Of course I have." AJ nodded, "I'm on a smaller dosage because I'm breastfeeding so… maybe that's why I feel like this." She said, "But it's worth it." She nodded, "But you're right, we need to get out more." She agreed.

"Why don't…" Punk hummed, "I'll set up the stroller and tonight we can take him out, we can take the girls for some ice-cream." He said as she smiled. He had the simplest solutions for everything,

"Am I allowed some ice-cream?" AJ smiled.

"If you're a good girl." Punk nodded.

"I'm always good." She scolded as he smiled.

"You are." Punk smiled.

* * *

"Girls not too far ahead." AJ called, pushing the stroller as she walked down the street with Punk, keeping their eyes on the girls who were running slightly ahead, "And stay on the inside." She said as Punk smiled to her.

"You know what, I always thought I was the protective one but you… you give me a run for my money sometimes." Punk smiled.

"No, I care about the important things. Safety. Health. You'll have a heart attack over boyfriends and make-up." She corrected.

"Boyfriends? There will be no boyfriends." Punk chuckled to himself.

"I wish I got to have a… a first boyfriend, a first kiss." AJ smiled to herself, "Don't take any of that away from them." She shook her head as Punk looked at her.

"They're my babies, though." Punk frowned.

"They won't be in years to come." AJ said.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Punk laughed.

"No." AJ smiled, "I just want you to be prepared to be the shoulder to cry on-"

"Why will they be crying?" Punk asked.

"Because men are assholes. And it's your job to make sure my baby boy doesn't turn into one of those jerks who hurts girls feelings." She nodded.

"So I wear a lot of hats in the future?" Punk asked, "Suddenly diapers, homework and Disney movies are sounding great right now."

"Right?" AJ smiled, peeping into the stroller where James was fast asleep, "It's good to get out." AJ nodded, "I needed this fresh air" She said as he smiled, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head.

"I thought it would be good for all of us." Punk nodded.

"So smart." AJ smiled, "I'm gonna take a seat at this bench, you can go help the girls get their ice-cream." She nodded.

"Ok, you want one?" Punk asked her.

"I'll just have a lick of yours." AJ smiled.

"April." Punk tutted, "Not in public." He teased as AJ just rolled her eyes and shook her head, watching as he headed off across the road to the ice-cream shop, taking the girls hands in each of his, smiling to herself as she watched them wait in the line.

It was therapeutic to get outside and feel the cold but needed air around her face. And she knew it would be good for James to get outside for some fresh air too. Being cooped up in the house wasn't good for anyone.

She was brought out of her trance when she heard James begin to stir in his stroller, making soft whimpering noises as AJ suspected he was hungry. She reached over and brought his tiny little self out, cradling her in his arms as she put a towel over her shoulder to feed him, however, she refused to cover his head as she felt it was unnecessary.

He latched on right away whilst AJ sat back, watching her daughter's order their ice-cream, particularly Viv who looked like she was changing her mind. Her view was suddenly blocked however as an older man walked in front of her and got rather close.

"Don't you think you should be doing that in a toilet somewhere?" The man asked her, as though he had a real issue with her breastfeeding.

"Excuse me?" AJ tilted her head.

"This is a public area. There are children around here. Don't you think that's inappropriate? I'll answer that for you, it is inappropriate. You could at least cover yourself up." He spat.

"You think feeding my son is inappropriate?" AJ questioned, "How dare you." AJ spat.

"How dare I?" The man asked.

Hadn't it been for AJ feeding James, she really would have gotten up and clobbered the man, but she knew that would probably result in some sort of arrest which wouldn't have been great.

"There's no law or no rule to say I can't feed my own son here. No one else has batted an eyelid." She said.

"It's inappropriate." The man continued to repeat.

"There's nothing you can even see." AJ shook her head. She wasn't exposing any of herself. James' head was in the way and her t-shirt was bunched around her. There was absolutely no reason for anyone to be agitated, and that's what bothered AJ, "Just keep walking." AJ shook her head, watching as Punk began to cross the road again with the girls.

"What's going on?" Punk asked, having noticed the man angrily pointing and spitting at AJ from across the road, "Who the hell are you?" He questioned the man who turned to him.

"This man has a problem with me feeding here. He wants me to go into a toilet somewhere and do it." AJ said as Punk looked at the man.

"Take this." Punk told AJ, passing her the ice-cream as he looked at the man who was now regretting his decision. He'd saw a woman on her own and figured he could shout his opinions without anyone taking notice.

"I'm just saying it's inappropriate." The man put his hands up as Punk grabbed him by the scruff off his t-shirt.

"There's nothing inappropriate about it. How would you like to eat your food in a toilet or a towel over your head?" He spat whilst AJ looked on, watching as the girls were also looking on with confusion, "There's nothing wrong with what she's doing and don't you dare corner any woman like that with your disgusting opinions ever again." He spat, shoving him back a little as the man realised he wasn't winning his fight and quickly took off down the road.

Punk unclenched his angry fists, turning around to AJ who smiled at him, "That was hot." AJ nodded.

"Bastard." Punk muttered to himself.

"Daddy you were a meanie to that man." Vivian noticed as Punk sat down beside AJ, making sure James was ok. Anyone cornering his wife and son was going to get called out, no questions asked, "Why were you a meanie?" Vivian asked, eating her ice-cream cone, standing in front of Punk who looked across at her.

"I wasn't. He was being a meanie." Punk said childishly.

"Why?" Vivian asked curiously.

"Unfortunately not everyone is very nice." Punk said as Vivian frowned, "And he wasn't."

"Oh." Vivian frowned, "Well then you should have slapped him." Vivian told him as Punk turned to AJ.

"She was definitely cooked in your womb." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "No, babe. You don't raise your hands to anyone. If you ever come across… meanies." He spoke in her language as she nodded, "You just walk away from them." He said.

"But you didn't walk away." Vivian pointed out.

"I-I know but… well I'm daddy so I can talk to the meanies." He said.

"Oh, that's true." Vivian nodded.

"Hey, why don't you two go eat your ice-cream on that bench." AJ pointed to the bench next to them, "Your switches are under the stroller." She said. It was too late and dark for them to go to a park, so they thought it'd be nice just to have some ice-cream and sit back.

"Ok, mommy." Vivian nodded, reaching for her switch under the stroller compartment, Raimy doing the same as they walked over to the other bench.

"Cheeky son of a bitch." Punk said, once the girls were out of sight, "I mean who the hell does he think he is? I should have punched him." He regretted.

"If I wasn't feeding James, I would have." AJ said honestly, "I'm sorry but I refuse to disappear into a toilet for half an hour to feed my own baby and I refuse to put a towel over him." She shook her head, "I mean it's not like I'm butt naked feeding him." AJ shook her head, "You can't see anything." She said. She felt like she had to defend herself.

"April, don't even defend yourself." Punk said, "All he had to do was keep walking like everyone else. He shouldn't be fed in a damn toilet and he shouldn't have some fabric over him either." He shook his head, "Is he ok?" He asked, looking over at James who was content and happy having his feed.

"He's fine." AJ smiled, "I wish I kicked him in the balls or something." AJ sighed.

"So does Vivian apparently." Punk chuckled, looking over to the girls who were sitting together and playing with one another, "I think I'm ok with that, though. The scum deserved it." He said, "Let my boy eat in peace, dammit." Punk scolded as AJ smiled, taking his hand and kissing it.

"He is, thanks to you." AJ laughed.

"Good." Punk nodded, kissing her head, eating some of his ice-cream, "Want a lick?" He asked her as she chuckled and nodded.


	35. Clearing The Air

**Clearing The Air**

* * *

"Mommy, someone is at the door." Raimy ran into the nursery where AJ was changing James on the changing table.

"Get daddy to answer it." AJ nodded.

"Daddy is on his phone speaking to important people." Raimy said as AJ huffed.

"Stay here with your brother." AJ nodded, rushing out of the nursery and downstairs whilst Raimy stood by the changing table, creeping up on her tip toes, not being able to fully see her brother but reaching up and taking his little hand.

"I'll stay here until mommy gets back." Raimy told him sweetly.

Meanwhile AJ had rushed downstairs and opened up the door where she saw Frankie standing with a gift. She'd never had any opinions on Frankie as a person, but after realising that the stunt he pulled was intentional for her and her husband to end up in a dispute was something that really bothered her, and now she had an opinion on him.

"Hi." Frankie nodded, "Uh… this is for the little guy." He extended the gift as AJ took it from him and nodded, "I'd like to apologise for how I acted at Christmas and if… if it was me who caused you to go into labour… God, I'm so sorry." He shook his head as AJ looked across at him, "I had one too many beers, I got emotional. Me-Me and Phil, we were best friends at one point. Inseparable." He said, "Regardless of what happened, I shouldn't have told you about all of it. It was never my place and I'm sorry for… for the stress it caused you. I'm glad you and James are ok." He nodded.

"Well I think Phil was under the impression that the two of you had moved on from everything. That you could somehow, maybe become good friends again." She said, "He doesn't think that anymore." She said, "And honestly, if something had happened to my son because of my early labour, I promise I would have killed you." She nodded, "You're lucky he's perfect." She made clear as Frankie looked across at her and nodded.

"You're protective of him. I know. I would be too." Frankie said, "I just… I just wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to cause all of this-"

"But you did." AJ tilted her head, "I mean you… you told me with the intention of coming in between me and Phil." She said, "I mean it's obvious that was your intention." She said, "It's just a shame that you didn't really achieve much by doing what you did-"

"I'd just had one too many beers and I was upset." Frankie nodded as AJ just folded her arms.

"Truthfully, it's not much to do with me." She said, "Yeah, I got involved but… this is all you and Phil. Your issues."

"I was gonna ask if he was around but… he probably doesn't want to talk to me." Frankie nodded.

"You're right. He doesn't. He's still pretty heated. It's best to leave him alone for now." AJ nodded. She knew if Punk saw Frankie, he'd just lose it. It hadn't been enough time since everything happened.

"Yeah, I get it." Frankie nodded, "Well… I hope everything is good with the little guy and you're both healthy." He said as AJ nodded, "If Phil wants to talk, I'll always listen and please just tell him I am sorry." He nodded.

"I will." AJ nodded, "Thank you for this." She said, holding the gift as he just nodded and left the house. She would always act accordingly and civil, but she knew this friendship between Frankie and her husband just didn't seem like it would be able to patch itself up.

She closed the door over and headed back upstairs, walking into the nursery where Raimy was standing in the same position she'd left her in, reaching up and holing James' hand.

"Oh, thanks baby." AJ smiled at the sweet sight as Raimy smiled, "Were you talking to him?" She smiled, crouching down and tucking Raimy's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." Raimy nodded, "I wish he could speak." She frowned.

"It'll come." AJ nodded, "Thank you for looking after him." She smiled. She felt it was important to really involve the girls in raising James, to make them closer and more affectionate towards him. Raimy was great. Vivian was a little impatient but AJ figured that was just differences in age showing.

"Can I go back downstairs and play now?" Raimy asked.

"Yeah, on you go." AJ smiled and nodded as Raimy left the nursery whilst AJ opened up the gift from Frankie, taking it out of the bag and noticing it was a snow globe with his name on it. She smiled to herself as it was very cute, and sat it over by the window where some other little teddy bears and figures sat. It was now her husband's decision if he wanted to talk to Frankie or not.

* * *

"It's probably best I don't talk with him." Punk shook his head, sitting on the sofa later that night with AJ. All the kids were in bed which meant they could have a little bit of time to relax, share some chocolate and watch rotten TV.

"I figured that." AJ nodded, "I mean clearly he's still got a lot of bottled up anger for you so-"

"Clearly." Punk nodded, "I don't have a problem with him still feeling hurt by what I did. I still feel hurt from what he did to me but… I thought we'd gotten past that scoring points, petty stage." He said, "If we can't be civil then… what's the point?" He shrugged.

"Were you roomies in the orphanage or just friends?" She asked.

"We shared a room." Punk nodded, "And we'd always get partnered up for things. We related to one another. We both were put into the orphanage when we were born. We both grew up wanting to be in some sort of law enforcement." He said.

"You want my opinion on things?" AJ asked him, her legs sprawled over him resting on his thighs.

"Always." He turned to her.

"I think he's jealous." AJ shrugged.

"Of what?" Punk shook his head.

"Of you." AJ nodded, "Think about it. You grew up and you got all the job opportunities. He has a failed marriage and you have a successful one with kids. It's probably all psychology with you guys." She said.

"My life hasn't been perfect." Punk said, "I worked hard to get my job that I'm in, and it's not been smooth sailing for you and I, has it?"

"I'm not saying that but… it might be what he is seeing." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I get it." Punk nodded. He knew where she was coming from of course.

"I mean we've… we've done well for ourselves." AJ nodded to herself, "Haven't we?"

"Yeah, I'd say we've done ok." Punk smiled and nodded.

"The sweetest thing happened today. Raimy came upstairs when I was changing James to tell me there was someone at the door, so I asked her to stay with him. When I got back up she was standing in the same position and reaching up holding his hand." AJ said as Punk smiled, "She's so sweet."

"It's weird how they're all so different." Punk said.

"I'm glad James is gonna have two big sisters to keep him in line." AJ nodded, "Less work for me."

"Y'all better not annoy him." Punk smiled.

"He's my son. I'm his mom. It's all I'm gonna do." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"How you been feeling?" Punk asked her, rubbing the bottom of her leg comfortingly as she nodded.

"Better." AJ nodded, "You know, I think I just hit a block. Us fighting, the early labour, not really being fully prepared… it got me down." She said, "But we're getting out more and, it's not like he's a difficult baby." She said, "I'm feeling much better." She assured him.

"Good." Punk smiled, listening as their front door opened.

"It's just me." Coleen said. She had a spare key.

"In here." AJ said, looking over at Punk. She hadn't spoken to Coleen since being in the hospital when she and Punk were arguing. She figured they needed to clear some air.

"I'll uh… go… I don't know, clean the kitchen." Punk shrugged, standing up to give them some privacy as Punk smiled and nodded, sitting up and turning around to Coleen.

"Hey." Coleen smiled as AJ nodded.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

"You're uh… you're not still mad with me, are you?" Coleen asked.

"No… I was never mad." AJ rolled her eyes as Coleen walked over and sat down beside her, "I-I was hormonal and me and Phil were going through our own shit… I wasn't mad with you at all." She said.

"I mean you… you're allowed to be." Coleen shrugged.

"No, I'm not. Not now. I forgave you both. The circumstances around what happened with you and Phil were understanding. You were ill, he was grieving, I get it." She nodded, "That was a difficult time for everyone. I wasn't a saint during that period either." She reminded her, "So… it's not something I'm always going to hold against you. It just came out when me and Phil were fighting and I didn't… I didn't mean it." AJ nodded.

"So you're not… you're not mad with me?" Coleen assured herself as AJ smiled.

"No, I'm not mad." AJ assured her, "You're my little sister. And we've both come too damn far to be having stupid, unexplainable arguments." She said as Coleen agreed.

"I'm so glad you're not mad with me." Coleen sighed with relief as AJ smiled. She felt like she owed her life to AJ at times. She was the one who saved her, who gave her a new start at life. To fight with her was difficult.

"I'm not." AJ nodded, "It was nothing to do with you, or me, it was Phil and Frankie and… I got caught up in it and giving birth is an emotional, strange time… I wanted to be alone and shut everyone out. Sometimes I… I go back to that place. You probably do too. That lonely, dark place where you… you feel like you can't trust anyone, even though you can." AJ said as Coleen nodded, "But I'm ok now and… we've moved on."

"Good. I feel like my parents were gonna split up." Coleen placed her hand on her chest as AJ smiled.

"No, we're fine." AJ nodded, "Honestly, we've probably had bigger arguments over more stupid things. It's marriage." She shrugged, "I'm sure Patrick's first Christmas experience with us was enough to haunt him forever." She smiled as Coleen chuckled, sitting back on the couch and taking her coat off.

"He actually loved it." Coleen nodded, having missed her daily chats with her sister, "He gets on so well with Phil and the other guys. It's nice to see." She smiled.

"He's good with the kids too. That's always a plus." AJ said.

"I know, right?" Coleen agreed, continuing to chat with her.

Punk stuck his head into the living room, smiling as he saw them both chatting and laughing away like they normally were. It was good to see them back to their normal selves.


	36. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

" _Why are you always on that computer?" AJ questioned, opening up her eldest daughter's bedroom as the nineteen year old quickly closed it over._

" _I'm not." Raimy got defensive._

" _You… you actually are." AJ laughed a little, "Why don't you go out to the movies with your friends or something?" She questioned, "You know… like Viv and James do."_

" _How about you get off my back and let me do what I want?" Raimy asked as AJ smiled._

" _Charming." AJ nodded, "I'm just saying, a bit of socialising doesn't hurt no one. I mean… what are you even doing on that laptop?" She questioned._

" _I'm doing… essays for school." Raimy shrugged._

" _Every hour of every day?" AJ questioned._

" _What's it to you?" Raimy asked, "You're even more annoying than dad, and he's annoying." She huffed._

" _Well I just hope that whatever you're doing, you're not being irresponsible. We trust you with a lot. You're the oldest. You're like our guinea pig." She smiled._

" _Uh… thanks, I think?" Raimy shook her head, "James has a computer-"_

" _Which is still in the box." AJ tutted, "Me and your dad thought it would help him… focus more on school work but, apparently not."_

" _James? Focusing? That will never happen." Raimy laughed to herself as she picked up her phone that was being bombarded with messages, smiling to herself as AJ watched._

" _Who is cracking the jokes?" AJ questioned._

" _Mom." Raimy moaned, "Can you just get out my room now?" She asked, "Please."_

" _I'm going." AJ put her hands up, "I'll shout you when dinner is ready." She said, leaving the messy bedroom and heading downstairs where her husband was sat on his computer, "Oh, not you too." AJ rolled her eyes._

" _What?" Punk looked up at her._

" _Burn all the damn technology in this house." AJ shook her head._

" _Uh… I'm trying to pay off our mortgage here." Punk chuckled a little as AJ looked over._

" _Oh." AJ smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Well that's ok then." She nodded as he smiled._

" _Vivian said I've to be on standby to pick her up from her party." Punk shook his head, "And if she comes home with sick in her hair like last time then I'm locking her up. I mean… Raimy wasn't like this at sixteen."_

" _Raimy didn't go out. She still doesn't." AJ said, "I worry about her."_

" _You worry about Raimy more than Viv?" Punk asked her._

" _Yeah, I do." AJ nodded, "I mean, do you know what she's really doing on that laptop?"_

" _No, what?" Punk questioned._

" _I don't know. It was a question." AJ said, "It scares me. Social media these days. It's horrid." She waved her hand._

" _She's probably just… playing games or something." Punk shrugged, "I've also to pick James up at some point tonight. He's at the movies. I dropped him off and saw a few girls there." He smiled to himself, "It's cute." He said, looking up at AJ who was in a different planet, "Are you seriously this worried about Raims? She's at college, she keeps Viv and James in check, she keeps us in check sometimes. Why are you worried about her?"_

" _I'm worried about what's going on in that laptop." AJ shook her head._

" _Look, I know these things haunt you. You're protective, maybe more than the normal mom is, and there isn't anything wrong with that but… Raimy is a good kid-"_

" _Good kids still find themselves in dangerous situations, especially on the internet." AJ said._

" _Well then just ask her about what she's doing?" Punk shrugged._

" _Well that's the problem. When I do she just shuts me down, which makes me worry even more." She said, "I gotta see what's on the laptop." She nodded._

* * *

" _You're never going out again." Punk folded his arms, standing in his bathroom looking down at Vivian hugging the toilet bowl, throwing up on and off after Punk brought her home, intoxicated to say the least._

" _I… I agree with that decision." Vivian nodded, still a little drunk._

 _They weren't smothering parents, they let their children make mistakes so they could learn from them. Vivian definitely had another layer, another switch that would go off. Punk called it the April switch as she was the embodiment of her mother at times._

" _You're sixteen years of age. Aren't you supposed to be… I don't know, playing in the park or something?" Punk questioned._

" _I gotta avoid the pedophiles, dad." Vivian said, resting her head on the toilet seat as Punk rolled his eyes._

" _What's going on in here?" AJ asked, having woken up as she opened up the bathroom door, looking on at her most rebellious daughter on the floor beside the toilet, "I bet you had like one drink." AJ chuckled as Vivian rolled her eyes._

" _Just bring my duvet in here and I'll sleep." Vivian nodded._

" _You're going back into your bed." Punk nodded, "Let's… get you cleaned up." He shook his head as AJ smiled, rubbing his arm softly._

" _You're such a nice dad to me." Vivian smiled._

" _Oh, kid. Wait until the morning." Punk laughed whilst AJ had disappeared out of their bedroom, opening up Raimy's and looking in where she saw her daughter fast asleep in her bed._

 _She knew it was wrong and a complete invasion of privacy, but she just couldn't help it anymore. She pulled the laptop out from under the bed, leaving the room with it and closing the door back over._

 _She got back into her own bedroom whilst Punk put Vivian into her bed. AJ tilted the laptop lid up and sighed as she realised she needed a password. Luckily, she had a husband who knew his children a lot more logically than she did._

" _Phil, a password." AJ nodded as Punk walked back into their bedroom._

" _What?" Punk groaned tiredly, walking over and lying down on the bed beside her, "What are you doing with that?" He asked._

" _I just… I just gotta know that she's not doing anything irresponsible." AJ shrugged, "She'll never know." She said, "What's her password?"_

" _Why would I know?" Punk asked._

" _You always know these type of things." AJ said._

" _Uh…" Punk thought to himself, "Try that guy's name from that boy band she likes." Punk nodded as AJ typed it in._

" _You're so smart." AJ shook her head after getting logged in._

" _Ah yes, I am very talented at hacking into my children's private things." Punk smirked, sitting up beside her against the headboard, "What do you think you're actually going to find?" Punk shook his head as AJ went through her daughter's history._

" _She watches porn." AJ whispered as Punk groaned._

" _April, why are you doing this? This isn't fair on Raimy." Punk shook his head, starting to feel uncomfortable of course._

 _AJ agreed, realising that it wasn't fair to invade her daughter's privacy this way. She was about to shut it down when she heard a bleeping noise._

" _What was that?" AJ wondered curiously, noticing something pop up, "Chat room." AJ made a face as Punk sat up a little, "Oh my God." AJ gulped, "Tell me I'm not reading what I think I'm reading." AJ placed her hand over her mouth as Punk looked on with confusion and shock._

" _What-What even is this? Scroll up the chat." Punk demanded as AJ scrolled up._

" _Why is she agreeing to meet these people?" AJ shook her head, her heart racing fast as she read the chat which seemed to be highly inappropriate and completely unsafe, "Hey Raimy, how much for some more pictures?" AJ read the chat, her voice breaking as she turned to Punk who slammed the computer down and got out of bed, watching him leave the bedroom to go wake Raimy up._

"April…. Uh… April."

"Huh?" AJ jumped up on her seat, her face no longer pressed against the table as she looked around at the meeting she was in, rubbing her cheek and sighing as everyone stared at her.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" The older woman taking the meeting asked.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah I'm fine." AJ nodded, "Sorry, I was… up pumping all night." She nodded as they all looked at her, "Breastfeeding." She made clear, "Uh… my son, he's 3 months old so…"

"Oh, well… you don't have to be here for the entire meeting, sweetie."

"No, I want to listen. I'm sorry, what-what was I missing?" She shook her head, embarrassed by her actions, haunted by her nightmare.

"We were just further talking about ways which these trafficking groups are getting away with louring young girls in, particularly through social media, chat rooms, online camming websites. Girls who are just bored and looking for something fun… they're targeting them, brainwashing them, convincing them to meet and… well we know how it all goes from there." She explained as AJ sighed to herself and sat back on her chair.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Punk asked, walking over and kissing his wife on the cheek, feeding baby James with a bottle AJ had made up, "Did you meet any important people?" He smiled, standing in the kitchen whilst AJ enjoyed a needed coffee.

"Yeah, a few." AJ nodded, "It was good to meet different organizations too and find out their approach to things. We're really getting ours out there which is amazing. More safe houses are also being made." She nodded. She was hesitant about going back to work just three months after having James, but she felt ready for it, even though falling asleep during a meeting might not have indicated that.

"Well you work your ass off to help." Punk nodded, "You should be damn proud. You're making the difference. Biggest thing is getting the word out, right?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely." AJ nodded, "How was my baby? Did you guys have a dude day?" She smiled.

"We did." Punk nodded, "He was great."

"I missed him." AJ frowned.

"Hey, remember if it's too much for you then you can take more time." Punk reminded her.

"No, I'm ready. I work from home most days anyway so it's not a huge deal. I want to be back doing my bit. We're moving up and I want to start working on more things. I want to tackle these chat rooms and cam websites that these trafick groups are using to get girls." She said, "Social media is our biggest factor here."

"You're gonna defeat social media. I know it." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"My number one supporter." AJ smiled, "Hey, where is Raimy? And Viv?"

"Watching a cartoon I think." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Missed my girls too." AJ nodded, taking her coffee and leaving the kitchen, walking on into the living room where her daughter's were sitting together watching TV, young and sweet, not burdened by any sort of adulthood. She was so happy to see that.

"Hey, mommy we're watching Scooby Doo in the spooky island." Vivian told her mother as AJ smiled, sitting down between them and sitting her coffee down.

"Have I saw this one?" AJ asked them.

"No, it's the other one you watched." Raimy said as AJ nodded.

"I see." AJ smiled, looking down at Raimy, kissing her head softly and playing with her hair as Raimy hugged into her, "I missed you both today." She said, hugging them both tightly.


	37. Responsible

**Responsible**

* * *

"Stay here with your brother." Punk nodded, looking over at Vivian who was sat on the living room floor. 3 month old James was sat in his little seat, fast asleep, whilst Vivian lay on her stomach beside him playing her switch.

Punk left the living room to go answer the door, opening it up as he saw Frankie standing.

"Hey." Frankie nodded as Punk looked across at him.

"Can I come in?" Frankie asked as Punk nodded, opening up the door and letting him into the house. He knew it wasn't worth getting all uptight and angry. He would always listen to someone's apology and explanations.

"Go… go through to the kitchen." Punk nodded to him as Frankie walked on ahead.

Punk stuck his head into the living room to let Vivian know he was in the kitchen before heading on through.

"Hey, man. I won't take up much of your time." Frankie said as Punk nodded, "I know I spoke to April a few weeks ago, and she said that you weren't ready to talk to me so I… I figured I'd wait a few weeks before coming." He nodded, "I just wanted to apologise. More so for what happened to April, her going into labour early… I know that had to do with me and I'm sorry. I'm so glad that her and the baby are ok."

"Oh, me too. Because if they weren't, you'd be dead." Punk shrugged as Frankie nodded slowly, "This had to be your intention, though. You wanted to get in between me and April. It was obvious."

"Yeah, I did but I didn't want her to go into labour. Of course that wasn't what I wanted." Frankie said, "I had too many beers and the emotions were coming out. I shouldn't have interfered, it wasn't my place and I'm sorry." He said, "It's just hard, you know."

"What's hard?" Punk shook his head.

"Well I… we both grew up the same. We both know how rotten it is to have nothing in life. No home. No family." Frankie said, "And then when I see my best friend get all the opportunities, I see him with an amazing marriage and the sweetest kids… it's difficult-"

"I busted my ass off for those job opportunities, and I work hard at my marriage with my wife." Punk made clear, "Nothing I've done has been handed to me or made easier." He said.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just… in comparison to me, it's hard. I have a failed marriage, I never got into the CIA-"

"You're with the FBI. That's pretty amazing. And I'm sure… there will come a girl one day who will be the right one." Punk nodded, "You're not gonna get very far if you're always comparing your failures to others successes." Punk said, "My life hasn't been perfect. Far from it." Punk said, "Clearly you still have some issues with me. I thought we'd moved on from it. I thought we realised that we were both young and stupid back then and… I guess now we're older." He said, "But… that's not the case." He shrugged.

"I thought I was over it. We were… we were such good friends." Frankie shook his head.

"Were we?" Punk questioned, "All I remember was us constantly fighting. Even as kids." Punk nodded, "I mean maybe we just shared that one common bond of being in the orphanage. Maybe us being friends was never gonna work out." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." Frankie agreed, "I just wanted to apologise for what happened at Christmas. Putting April and the baby in danger was never my intention and I apologise to you like I did to April."

"Well I accept that apology." Punk nodded, "But I don't think me and you are gonna go anywhere with this friendship. I think… we're too far gone and… Dean was right, whenever we're together, it's good for a little while and then something kicks off." He said, "Sometimes I think it's healthier to just go separate ways." He said as Frankie nodded.

"Yeah. I agree." Frankie said, looking across at him.

* * *

"So you two… like broke up?" AJ questioned, later that night as her and Punk cleared the plates from dinner whilst their daughter's made a fly escape into the living room. James was napping upstairs in his nursery.

"Well yeah, kinda." Punk nodded, telling her about Frankie visiting him and the conversation they had, "I mean… sometimes people are just better off not in your life. Sometimes it's healthier, right?" He questioned as she nodded.

"Absolutely." AJ nodded, "Hey, if… if issues can't be resolved with you two then this is probably the most responsible decision." She said, "It's shame you both couldn't work through it but… you can't be mad at yourselves."

"I mean, I'm sure if we ever need the other's help, we'll be there to listen." Punk nodded, "But for now it's just… it's better we just go our separate ways." He said as AJ nodded, rubbing his arm softly and kissing him.

"Don't feel bad about it." AJ nodded, "What will be, will be." She said as he nodded.

"Hey, how was work today?" Punk asked her, clearing the kitchen table.

"It was fine." AJ nodded, "I think if we're really focusing on social media, it's half the battle." AJ said, "These men, these groups are creating these accounts on different sites. They're talking to girls as young as thirteen and they're… they're brainwashing them there and then." AJ said, "And then they eventually agree to meet them and take them." She said, "It's absolutely terrifying." She shook her head.

"Don't these websites have rules and regs?" Punk asked.

"Well these guys are just posing as normal people so… no one can know the difference. And these girls are young, they're telling them everything they want to hear, and then they agree to meet them and…" She shook her head, "I don't think the girls or James should ever have computers of their own." AJ shook her head, "If they need to use it as they get older they can use ours for a couple of hours." She nodded.

"All three of them can't use the one computer." Punk said, "They'll kill one another."

"Well I'm not letting them have their own." AJ made clear, "These terrible people target young girls, they brainwash them and then before we know it we've lost our daughter." AJ said as Punk shook his head.

"What's going on?" Punk questioned, realising she was acting strange.

"I keep having these nightmares." AJ sighed, "Ever since I was at that meeting and talking more about tackling the social media aspect of things… I keep having nightmares about… about losing Raimy." She shook her head, running her hand through her hair, "Their different every time but the same outcome is that she's… she's completely brainwashed and she's trusting these people on the internet more than us and… and we lose her to it."

"Ok." Punk nodded calmly, "Raimy is fine. She's six. She's just drew a picture for the fridge." He said, walking over to her as AJ sighed, "She's not going anywhere. You're having these nightmares because you're working with this sort of thing all the time, but no one is gonna take our girls, not now and not ever."

"I know that." AJ sighed, "I still don't want them using these social media sites. It's just… you can't trust it." She nodded, "I don't care if we're the terrible, evil parents that take the fun out of everything. I'd rather that than lose my daughter's to that world." She shook her head as Punk nodded. He knew she was protective in different ways than the average mother, but it was because she knew what it felt like. She'd been through so much and all she was trying to do was protect her daughters from it.

"I promise you… they will always be safe here." Punk nodded, "And we'll not let anything happen to them." He said, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"I just wish the world wasn't so ugly." AJ sighed as Punk nodded, rubbing her back softly.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded.

* * *

"They're both down." Punk said, walking into he and AJ's bedroom later that night, walking over to the bed where AJ was feeding James, "They're excited about you having the day off tomorrow. As am I." He smiled, getting into bed beside her as AJ smiled.

"So you are missing me?" AJ smiled to him.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with myself." Punk chuckled.

"When do you go back to work?" AJ asked him.

"When I'm needed I guess." Punk nodded, "I'm doing little bits here and there from home but… I mean the offices are super crowded. Starting to fear that these new people will be coming after my job." He laughed as AJ tutted.

"Don't be ridiculous." AJ said, "You're amazing at your job and Sal is lucky to have you in that position." She assured him as he nodded, "Look at all the things you've done." She said.

"You're my wife. You're supposed to fill in my ego." He smiled.

"Hey, buddy. If you were terrible at your job I would tell you, wife or not." AJ smiled as he chuckled and nodded, realising she was serious.

"Yeah, I know." Punk smiled, looking on at James and smiling, "I can't believe he's still kept all that hair." He smiled.

"I know." AJ smiled, "I love it." She said, playing with her son's little fuzzy dark hair whilst cradling him with her other arm, "He actually looks a lot like you." She nodded to him.

"You think?" Punk tilted his head.

"Yeah, a little." AJ nodded, "He's just the sweetest." She shook her head as Punk smiled. He got to see his wife fall in love with their son in different ways that she fell in love with their daughter's.

"Me and him are gonna be the best tag team." Punk nodded.

"Tag team for what?" AJ laughed to herself.

"For looking out for the girls." Punk said, "You included."

"Raimy and Viv are gonna annoy him so much." AJ shook her head, "Poor little baby." She smiled.

"They'll mean well." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "When are we getting that time away on our own that you promised me a month ago?" He questioned.

"When we can convince my sister to babysit all three of our kids." AJ said.

"That'll be easy." Punk smiled, "I've missed me and you time." He said as AJ turned to him.

"You get me and you time every other night." AJ laughed.

"Yeah whilst I got my eyes on the door and my ears opened wide." Punk said as AJ smiled, "We need a break." He said.

"I do agree." She nodded, "Ok, well you look for somewhere nice and I will… suck up to my sister and try and get her to watch the kids." She said as Punk smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Time jump coming up! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	38. 3 Years Later

**3 Years Later**

* * *

 _3 years later…_

"Baby, can you please stop pulling at your tie." AJ sighed, crouching down in front of her three year old son, adjusting his tie back up to his shirt collar as James rolled his eyes.

"It's annoying." James huffed.

"You can take it off after, just for the now. For pictures." AJ nodded.

"I don't want pictures." James shook his head.

"Pictures for mommy?" AJ frowned as James looked at her, "You look so good. We gotta get pictures." AJ nodded, looking on at her son in his little shirt and tie. He was a small, fierce little thing but so perfect and beautiful to AJ. He had long dark hair as he refused to let it be cut, bunching around his ears, making him look ten times more adorable. He also had AJ's caramel skin and height, whilst one hundred percent taking his father's attitude.

"How come daddy doesn't have to wear a tie?" James pointed over to Punk who was sitting on the hotel bed watching the sports highlights, "I'm not wearing one if he's not." He said, pulling the tie slack again as AJ looked over to Punk who was oblivious.

"Phil." AJ snapped as Punk turned around, "Isn't it true that if you wear a tie at the wedding, you get more cake." She said as Punk looked to James who folded his arms, trying to sniff out the lies.

"Uh yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, if you have a tie on they give you more cake."

"Why aren't we all wearing ties then? Don't you want more cake?" James asked his mother with confusion. "Why wouldn't you want more cake?"

"James, baby… just keep the tie on, ok?" AJ asked him, cupping his cheeks as James huffed.

"I better get more cake." James mumbled as AJ stood up straight.

"Mom, I hate wearing this dress." Nine year old Raimy emerged from the bathroom in a light blue dress.

"No, you look beautiful." AJ said, "The dress is so pretty."

"It's ugly." Raimy disagreed, "And it's itchy too."

"Where is it itchy?" AJ shook her head, walking over to her, fixing the dress a little better, "Baby, you look great. It's a beautiful dress." She nodded.

"I hate it." Raimy continued to argue.

"I love my dress." Vivian appeared from the door that lead into the kids bedroom, running in and jumping on the bed beside Punk who was still paying attention to the sports highlights on the TV, "I love it. I want to dance in it." Vivian exclaimed, lying on the bed and kicking her legs back and forth.

"Because you're annoying." Raimy kept her arms folded.

"You're annoying." James looked up at his eldest sister.

"Shut up, you have to wear an ugly tie." Raimy scoffed as James pushed her. Raimy pushed him back harder as he fell over.

"Hey." James moaned, getting back to his feet quickly and trying to tackle his sister to the ground. Raimy was always the sister he got into physical fights with, Vivian was more the one he would yell back and forth with. He never seemed to win either of the fights he had with them.

"Ok, cut it out." AJ broke them apart, "Phil, a little help here." AJ groaned as Punk turned around, switching the TV off and standing up.

"Ok, you…" He pointed to James, "Keep the tie on, you look smooth." He said, "You." He pointed to Raimy, "You look beautiful, the dress is perfect, I like your hair and why the hell do you have make-up on?" He questioned, looking more towards AJ.

"It's just a little bit." Raimy shrugged.

"Do you like my dress?" Vivian asked him.

"Yeah, you look pretty." Punk nodded to his six year old daughter, "Everyone in this room looks great, ok?" He looked at them all, "So can we get moving along?" He questioned as AJ smiled to herself.

"You look great too." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pecking his lips as he placed his hands on her waist.

"We all scrub up pretty well." Punk nodded, impressed, as AJ chuckled, "You look phenomenal." He smiled. She was in a grey silk dress with a slit down the leg looking extremely beautiful.

"I bought the slit one just for you." She whispered in his ear as Punk chuckled to himself and nodded.

"Well thank you." Punk smiled, "I'll be making my way up that slit later on." He smirked quietly as AJ chuckled.

"Ok, our children are still in the room." AJ laughed, kissing him again before pulling back, "Ok, are we all ready?" She asked them, taking her son's hand, being the little one of course.

Just as they were getting ready to go there was a frantic knock at the door. Punk walked over and opened it up to see a very frantic bride push by him and into the room.

"Wow." Vivian gasped as she looked at her aunt, "You look like a princess." She said in awe as Coleen smiled nervously.

"Why is the dress so long?" James asked, looking at the trail of the dress.

"I have a problem." Coleen nodded to AJ who looked at her sister.

"Uh…" AJ gulped, "Phil, take the kids down, yeah?" AJ nodded to him.

"Ok." Punk nodded, taking James and Vivian's hand whilst Raimy walked ahead, leaving the hotel room.

"What is it?" AJ shook her head, "You look amazing." AJ smiled.

"I uh… I totally forgot how weddings worked, you know… I uh… I have no one to walk me down the aisle." Coleen shook her head worriedly, "Who walked you at yours?"

"I walked myself." AJ shrugged.

"Oh." Coleen frowned, "That's kinda sad." She shook her head.

"Not really. I was the only person I could depend on my entire life so… it felt right." AJ shrugged as Coleen nodded.

"Will you walk me down?" Coleen asked as AJ looked across at her, "I know it's not how it usually goes but unfortunately our father was a piece of shit, and there's not really anyone else I trust like I trust you." She nodded as AJ smiled.

"Of course I will." AJ smiled.

* * *

"I'm so happy for them." AJ smiled, sitting on a long couch with her husband whilst the wedding celebrations took place in the small hotel function room. It was such a special day to see her sister get married to her long-term boyfriend. She'd been able to watch her sister go from her lowest point, to making herself happy and healthy, and that was beautiful.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled, his arm wrapped around her, "Little man didn't make it to the extra cake, did he?" He smiled, looking to the couch beside AJ where James was lying fast asleep, even over the loud music.

"He looked so adorable." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"I didn't know you were walking Coleen down the aisle." Punk said.

"Neither did I until 10 minutes before." AJ laughed, "I didn't mind. It was nice." AJ shrugged.

"How come their wedding is way bigger than ours?" Punk asked, looking around.

"Most of these people are Patrick's family." AJ nodded, "And Coleen has made a lot of friends." She said, "They're not loners like me and you were." She smiled up at him as he nodded.

"Fair enough." Punk smiled, "Thinking of who we can ship our kids off to so we can enjoy that hotel room to ourselves."

"They're in the room next to us." AJ laughed.

"Still too close." Punk said as AJ smiled, turning to James as he slept in the corner of the couch, "Where are the girls? Still with Dean?" He asked.

"Dean was playing outside with them." AJ nodded, "Why would Raimy hate her dress? She looked so cute." AJ shook her head.

"She's nine. She hates everything." Punk nodded, turning around as he saw Dean walk back into the hall with Vivian and Raimy, "Vivian has no shoes on." Punk noticed.

"She's probably lost them." AJ shook her head, watching as the girls came over to them.

"Mommy, I lost my shoes!" Vivian exclaimed as she ran over and jumped on Punk who groaned a little but caught her, "I don't know where they are." She giggled.

"Why did you take them off?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't know." Vivian shrugged.

"Why is he sleeping?" Raimy looked at her little brother.

"Because he's three." Punk laughed, "And it's like… 9pm." He said, "Hey, I think you secretly like that dress." He nodded as Raimy shook her head.

"No, I don't." Raimy said firmly.

"I think you do." Punk smiled, nudging her lightly.

"Stop it." Raimy smiled as Punk grabbed her onto the couch, tickling her as she wriggled and laughed whilst Vivian sat with AJ, "Stop." Raimy laughed as Punk smiled. He loved to see them laughing and smiling. It was his favourite part of being a parent.

"Ok, I'll stop." Punk chuckled as Raimy laughed to herself, turning to her brother and making sure she didn't disturb him.

"I can put him up to bed if you like. I'm getting pretty tired. I don't mind staying up with him." Dean nodded to AJ and Punk.

"Oh, he's fine there." AJ smiled. She would have preferred to keep her eyes on her son, "Here, sit down Dean. I want to dance with my husband anyway." She smiled, getting off the couch and pulling Punk up as he laughed to himself and followed her onto the dance floor.

"Hey." Dean sat down with Raimy and Vivian, "You two go steal some more cake over there." He nodded to them.

"We can't steal." Raimy said.

"Ok." Vivian nodded, jumping off the couch and running off to where the cake was cut up.

"You go with her. Be her partner in crime." Dean nodded to Raimy who rolled her eyes and chased after her sister.

Meanwhile Punk and AJ were enjoying a dance on the dancefloor, whispering things to one another, inappropriate jokes mostly whilst they danced. It had been a nice day and for AJ to see her sister get married was such a wonderful thing.

"You remember dancing at our wedding?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him, her arms around his neck.

"In the hotel room ourselves?" AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "Of course I do." She nodded, "So much of me was still… that confused, lonely little girl." She nodded, "We've come a long way." She smiled.

"Ten years." Punk gasped, "How have you not killed me yet?" He smiled as she laughed.

"Because you're always good to me." AJ smiled, "Always."

"I try." Punk nodded, twirling her around as she smiled, "You aren't gonna bother me for another baby, are you?" He asked, "Because they seem to come in three's." He nodded.

"Are you kidding?" AJ chuckled, "I almost had a breakdown this morning getting all three of them ready." She said as Punk smiled, "I hate that they're not my babies anymore." AJ frowned, looking over to her children.

"They're still babies." Punk nodded, looking over to them and smiling.

"Mommy's so pretty." Vivian sighed, sitting on the couch with her legs in a basket, eating more cake, sitting beside her sister, "Isn't she?" She turned to her sister who nodded, "She's like a princess. Like the Disney ones." She nodded, "But she's better than them." She said.

"You have cake everywhere." Raimy groaned, looking on at her sister who had cake all over her dress and around her face. She liked to mother her little sister and brother, sometimes more than AJ did. She had a lot of AJ's instincts, a lot of stubbornness, and a whole lot of Punk's short temper.

"Oops." Vivian laughed to herself, "It's ok it will wash." She shrugged.

"It probably won't." Raimy said as Vivian just ignored her, looking back at her parents.

"Oh, no. They're kissing." Vivian turned away, "Don't look." She warned her sister, "They always do that." She rolled her eyes, eating more of her cake as Raimy just shook her head.

"How much cake have they had today?" AJ smiled, continuing to dance with Punk, keeping her eyes on the kids, watching as Raimy and Vivian played together whilst James stayed fast asleep.

"Too much." Punk concluded as AJ nodded.

* * *

Later that night, after the night had come to an end, AJ and Punk headed up to their room with the kids. Punk carried James in his arms whilst holding Raimy's hand and AJ carried Vivian.

It didn't take long to put them into bed as they were all exhausted from a long, but wonderful day. They made a quick pyjama change and tucked them into bed. Raimy and Vivian shared the double bed whilst James slept on the single beside.

"Goodnight, babies." AJ smiled, leaning over and kissing Raimy and Vivian on the head, turning around and kissing her son on the head, making her way out of the room and through to her and Punk's bedroom, "They're all so sleepy." AJ smiled, closing the door over behind her, looking over to Punk who was sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm not sleepy, are you?" She smirked, walking over to him, watching him look up at her as she realised something was wrong, "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"This was left on our bed." Punk said, handing her over the envelope as AJ shook her head and took it from him.

She opened it up, looking at it closely as she looked across at him with confusion.


	39. Same Place

**Same Place**

* * *

"What are you gonna do about it?" AJ asked, standing in their kitchen the next day after getting home from the wedding reception.

"I should just ignore it, shouldn't I?" Punk shrugged.

"Should you?" AJ questioned.

"Someone could be playing me." Punk shrugged, "I never knew my mother. I don't know what she looks like, what she talks like, she could be dead for all I know." He said, "And I'm supposed to believe that's a picture of her?" He asked, "And why would someone leave that for me?" He asked.

"I have no idea." AJ sighed, taking the picture from the kitchen table and staring at it, "How much did you know about her?" She asked.

"Literally nothing. I knew she was a junkie and she was young when she had me. That was it." Punk nodded.

"What about your dad?" AJ questioned.

"Don't know anything about him." Punk said.

"So someone has sent this to you for some reason. Why would anyone just drop a picture of your mom off on our bed?" AJ shook her head.

"Well had to be someone at the wedding. If I knew the person, they'd just come speak to me face to face. It's not hard. Hey, Phil. We think this might be your mom, take a look." Punk shrugged.

"Maybe whoever dropped it off wasn't at the party." AJ nodded, "And maybe there's a reason that they want you to see it. I mean, from standing here it just looks like a picture of your mom going into a house but… maybe there's more to."

"There's gotta be more to it or the whole thing is pointless." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Hey, it's… it's your call. We can throw this in the trash and forget it ever existed or we can… we can figure out who the hell sent it, and why?" AJ folded her arms, "It's your decision." She nodded.

"I don't want to know anything about her." Punk said, ripping the picture up and walking over to the trash, throwing it in as AJ watched and nodded.

"Then let's just forget about it." AJ smiled, "It's one hundred percent your call." She said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"There's nothing I want to know about her. To be honest, I'm more curious about who sent it." He nodded, "But finding out that means finding out why and… I just… I'm not interested." He shrugged.

"And that's ok." AJ nodded, "You're allowed to feel that way." She said, cupping his cheeks, "Someone has obviously found out information, they've got your whereabouts and they're trying to pull you in but… you don't need that." She shook her head, "If it was me I don't think I'd wanna see her either." She said as he nodded.

"It comes in handy that we're both parentless. We can always agree." Punk smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Baby, I'll always see your point of view." She assured him.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late for my soccer game!" Raimy exclaimed, running into the kitchen with her bag over her shoulder as AJ nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." AJ nodded, turning back to Punk, "I've left a dinner recipe out for Viv and James." She told him as he grabbed her coat and put it on, "Trying new things for James because he doesn't eat enough different things." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"It's not something complicated, is it?" Punk questioned.

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure." AJ smiled as Punk just nodded.

"Hey, kid." Punk smiled to Raimy, sticking his hand out, "Go smash them at your game, ok?" He nodded.

"I will." Raimy smiled. She was at an age at school where she was part of a lot of clubs and had even made the soccer team. Of course AJ and Punk were so incredibly proud of her.

* * *

AJ had dropped Raimy off at her soccer game and stood on the side lines watching and cheering as her eldest daughter played her game and even scored a goal. She was the proudest mama and seeing her children's differences and how unique each of them were was something truly priceless.

"Oh my God, baby." AJ smiled, "That was amazing. You played so well." AJ smiled, crouching down and hugging Raimy tightly.

"Did you see I scored a goal?" Raimy smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it was amazing. You're such a good player." AJ smiled. She thought it was important to encourage her children to take part in these type of things. It was things she was robbed of as a child, "Here, have some water." AJ dug into her bag and got her water bottle out, "I bet you're tired after that." AJ said.

"Yeah, my legs are tired." Raimy agreed whilst taking gulps of her water, her pletes becoming wispy and messy which made AJ smile.

"I got the goal on video so… you can show dad when you get home." AJ nodded, standing back up straight and taking Raimy's hand, being paused in her tracks when Raimy's coach appeared in front of her.

"Hi Coach." Raimy smiled as AJ looked on at the pleasant man who she'd spoken to off and on.

"Hey, Raimy." Her coach, Pete smiled, "You were phenomenal tonight." He nodded as Raimy smiled to herself, "She was amazing." Pete nodded to AJ.

"I know, I saw." AJ smiled.

"We're uh… we're looking for volunteers to help out during practise through the week." Pete said, "And you look like you're in… amazing shape." He looked her up and down as AJ watched him, "It's an hour every week-"

"I'm sorry, I… I have three kids. It sounds false but I don't have the time." AJ said politely, "But thank you for… thinking of me." She shrugged.

"Fair enough." Pete nodded, "Three kids and you look eighteen." He smirked as AJ laughed.

"Ok, now you're going too far." AJ said, "You could at least give realistic compliments."

"Hey, it is." Pete put his hands up, "I'm not a fan of the ring on your finger." He admitted as AJ looked at him.

"Well it's there. Happily." AJ made clear, "I'll let my husband know that you think I look eighteen. He has a good sense of humour so… hopefully he laughs."

"Or he beats my ass." Pete laughed nervously.

"Well, maybe that too." AJ nodded, "C'mon, Raims. Let's get going." She said, nodding to Pete and walking by him with Raimy as they headed to the car.

"Daddy hates him." Raimy nodded.

"Mhm, I know he does." AJ nodded, opening up the car door and helping her daughter in just as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of the familiar mom faces, normally one she tried to avoid, "Oh… hi." AJ smiled, turning around as she closed the car door.

"You're Vivian's mom, right? I'm Dawn." She smiled, "I hold all the PTA meetings." She shook AJ's hand without giving AJ much choice.

"Right." AJ nodded, "Uh can I help you?" AJ shook her head.

"Well I was just wondering why you never showed up to the meeting on Friday, Oh and… sorry to sound like a nag but when we had the bake sale two weeks ago, Vivian didn't bring anything, normally all the kids bring something." Dawn said as AJ looked at her. She was one of those busy body mom's that harassed everyone about their level of commitment.

"Well first of all… Dawn." AJ gave her a fake smile, "We were at a wedding on Friday, and to be honest, those PTA meetings are bullshit." She shrugged as Dawn gasped, "Second, the bake sale, Vivian never mentioned it, and you know what? It's rude for you to assume people have the money to be spending on making cakes for your stupid bake sale anyway." AJ said.

"Doesn't your husband work for the CIA? I doubt you live in pennies." Dawn attempted to joke as AJ glared at her.

"What my household income is, is not your business in any way shape or form." AJ nodded, "I don't do PTA meetings, and unless my kids ask me for help with anything school related, it's not gonna happen." AJ shrugged.

"But it's good for us to work as a group, to better their lives-"

"Making sure my daughter brings in cookies for a bake sale isn't making anyone's life any better." AJ shrugged, "Some of us don't have the time. Some of us have more than one child, whilst working a job." She said, "If people want to help your committee out, they will." AJ nodded.

"O-Ok." Dawn nodded, stepping back a little. There was no mom that she'd encountered quite like AJ who gave blunt but honest responses.

"Well if your husband is interested-" Dawn began as AJ got in the car and closed the door over, waving to her through the window as Dawn sighed and stepped further back as AJ reversed out of the space and took off to go back home.

"Mom, is that the crazy lady always asking us to bake?" Raimy asked.

"Yeah." AJ shook her head, "But don't say crazy." She said.

"Her kid is in Vivian's class and she always has weird snacks. She had fake chocolate one time." Raimy informed her mother as AJ just shook her head.

* * *

"That damn mom got a hold of me when I was leaving the soccer game." AJ said, walking into the living room where Punk was lying watching the hockey game. The kids were all in bed which meant they had their peaceful, quiet time to look forward to.

"Dawn?" Punk said with fear, "She's a nightmare."

"Tell me about it." AJ said, "I'm all for… making school a fun time for the kids but she's obsessive. I couldn't live my life like that. Three kids… does she think I have time to bake them all invidiual sets of things and… separate their lunches and check every single chocolate bar for nuts and separate gluten free from dairy… like, jeez woman." AJ groaned, sitting down on the couch as Punk chuckled.

"You weren't mean to her, were you?" Punk said.

"I was… honest." AJ nodded.

"So you were mean?" Punk smiled.

"No, I was just telling her what I thought, she… seemed to take it well I think." AJ nodded as Punk just smiled, "Raimy's coach was hitting on me again."

"That fucking dude." Punk said angrily, "That's it, I'm taking Raimy to soccer from now on. He needs to learn his damn place."

"It's fine. He's just flirting." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, exactly." Punk said, "Men like him can't take any hints." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"He said I looked eighteen." AJ smiled, knowing it got him all hot and bothered.

"He's full of shit." Punk shook his head.

"So you don't think I look eighteen?" AJ frowned.

"Well… no. More twenty." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Sweet." AJ nodded, "I just humour him. It makes me laugh." She said, "He was bugging me to do volunteering for Raimy's soccer but… I love watching her, I love seeing her play but… I'm not gonna coach on the side." AJ shook her head.

"AJ, he was asking you so he could get close to you. You can't read signs, can you?" Punk asked.

"Oh." AJ realised, "Oh, of course." AJ nodded, "Oh, shows how much I'm paying attention." She chuckled, "Hey, baby. Don't sweat it. No one compares to you." She smiled, running her hand up his leg, climbing over him, "Mmm… I want you." She smiled, pressing her lips against his as he kissed back, running his hands up her t-shirt just as there was a knock at their door.

"Great." Punk scoffed as AJ sighed, getting off of him and heading out to the doorway, opening the door up as she saw one of the girls she worked with in her office.

"Hey, Lily." AJ smiled pleasantly.

"Hi, April." Lily nodded, "I was just dropping off some things I got done tonight at the office. We've finally got a location, a house for that group we were targeting through the social media websites."

"Oh, really? Oh that's amazing, Lily. You're a star." AJ smiled, taking the folder from her.

"Hey, anytime. I'll see you tomorrow." Lily nodded.

"See you tomorrow." AJ nodded, closing the door over and walking back into the living room, "That girl works so hard." She shook her head, opening up the folder and sitting down at the edge of the couch.

"What's that?" Punk asked curiously.

"Just some things from work. Lily was tracking this activity from these traffickers who were using social media to… to get girls basically." AJ nodded, "She finally found a location and a house apparently." AJ smiled, looking through the paper work, finding the pictures as she began looking through them, pausing and sitting up for a second.

"What?" Punk noticed her sitting up.

"Wait a minute-" AJ paused, walking through to the kitchen in a rush with the folder as Punk got up and followed her.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked, watching her dig through the trash, picking out the picture of his supposed mom, piecing it back together and sitting it on the kitchen table, sitting down the picture Lily had gotten next to it as she realised it was the same house.

"Holy shit." AJ looked up at Punk as Punk walked around beside her, looking on at the similar locations in each picture, wondering why his mother had been spotted walking into such a place, wondering if this was as simple as ripping up the picture and forgetting about it.


	40. Figuring It Out

**Figuring It Out**

* * *

"Ok, my babies. Have you both got your lunch?" AJ asked, walking Raimy and Vivian into school.

"Yes, did you cut off my crusts?" Vivian questioned.

"I sure did." AJ smiled, "Can we make sure that you eat both parts of the sandwich? And stay hydrated. There's two bottles of water in your bags."

"Two?" Raimy questioned, "I can't drink two."

"Well the second one is emergency water." AJ shrugged.

"What's emergency water?" Vivian shook her head.

"In case the zombies come for us." Raimy turned to her sister as Vivian's eyes widened.

"Water won't protect us from zombies." Vivian exclaimed.

"If we run out of water we'll die, though." Raimy said.

"I was more thinking if… you guys lose the first bottle or… I don't know, you're really thirsty." AJ nodded as they both nodded slowly, "But yeah sure, zombies might come." She said.

"Well then you have to pick us up right away if they do." Vivian nodded.

"Oh, I will." AJ nodded, "Me or your dad will pick you guys up."

"What is James doing today?" Vivian questioned. She always curious about her brother's whereabouts when they went to school. It was a sweet sisterly thing.

"James is gonna come to work with me." AJ nodded, "You'll see him later." She smiled, cupping Vivian's cheeks, "Go make it a great day, ok?" She said, "I love you both." She said, leaning over and kissing them both on the forehead.

To have two children in school felt so surreal. She really felt like her babies were growing up so much. It was terrifying yet beautiful to see them become their own people.

"Bye, mommy!" Vivian exclaimed, running off ahead as Raimy waited for a little while.

"Hey, what is it?" AJ shook her head, "You gotta go or you'll be late." AJ smiled, "And tell your friends all about that goal you scored in your game." She said as Raimy just nodded.

"Bye, mom." Raimy said, walking away as AJ watched them find their sets of friends, smiling to herself. How she would have loved to have been a child and had the experience of going to school and meeting different people. Seeing her children have that freedom was the best part about being a mom.

Raimy found a few of her friends by the class door.

"Your mom is so cool, Raimy." One of them said as they all looked over at AJ who was walking back to the car and putting her sunglasses on, "She's wearing sweat pants. My mom doesn't wear sweat pants." Her friend said as Raimy shrugged.

"She's like a spy." Another one said as Raimy turned around and watched her mom get into her car, "I wish my mom was as cool as yours."

"My mom isn't cool." Raimy scoffed. No nine year old was ever going to agree to a statement like that.

"She is." Her friend smiled, "She lets you pick your clothes out too." The girl smiled as Raimy looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

"I thought everyone's mom did that?" Raimy questioned.

"Mines doesn't." Her friend sighed.

"Mine either."

"Mine are always laid out for me." Another piped up as Raimy looked at them all, "And my mom would never let me wear what you wear." She said, referring to Raimy's ripped jeans and a band t-shirt which was tucked in.

"It's just jeans and a t-shirt." Raimy shrugged, not realising how much her parents really did cooperate with her, even at just nine years old. It made her feel cool and that was rare for a kid to feel.

"It's cool jeans and cool t-shirts." One exclaimed as Raimy just smiled.

* * *

"Hey, are we getting anywhere?" AJ asked, walking into the office and taking her coat off where Punk had joined them for the day after realising his supposed mother was photographed outside one of the hot spots they had found. A bad hot spots.

"I can't get anything on this woman." Lily shook her head, "You're sure that is definitely her name?"

"It's the name on my birth certificate. Hilary Brooks." Punk nodded.

"Why would your mom be going into a house like that?" Lily questioned.

"Lily, I don't know my mom. I've never met the woman so… I don't have those answers for you." He said as Lily just nodded slowly.

"I say we just go to the house and take a look at the activity coming in and out." AJ shrugged, "And if we see her we can just… I don't know, grab her and question her."

"And what if I don't want to see her?" Punk shook his head as AJ looked at him.

"I can… I can go with Lily or myself." AJ nodded to him softly, "Hey, if you want nothing to do with this then that's fine but… this was a part of our job anyway. We need to get into that house and figure out what the hell is going on."

"What do you think is going on in it?" Punk asked them as Lily looked up.

"Uh…" Lily began, "So… you get your different types of camps, they're more common in foreign countries where they can get away with it easier." Lily nodded, "What we've been finding recently is houses. Houses with twenty to thirty girls there and they're put out for prostitution every night and brought back." Lily nodded, "It's the same treatment just in a different way." She nodded.

"Sometimes they get put on the streets or they get set up in motels." AJ nodded, "There will be a gang or one man in charge of them, in charge of the house. He'll take the money from the guys… customers, whatever scum you want to call them." AJ said, "And that's how it works. But we've been in touch with safe houses. They find these girls in the streets and they take them to safety." AJ nodded.

"And why the hell would my mom be going into one of these houses?" Punk shook his head. He was trying to get used to just how his mother looked, and seeing her in a picture so recent, but he was also confused as to what the hell she was doing.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, even though she had a few ideas, she just didn't want to say. She knew he would be thinking the same thing no doubt.

"This might not even be your mom." Lily shook her head, "I mean just because it was left for you with… Phil's mom written on the back, that's not real proof that it is. Someone could be messing with you." Lily suggested, "Isn't she too young to be your mom?" She figured.

"Well first, Lily, I'm not that old." He scoffed, "And second, she had me when she was young, like… sixteen or seventeen." He nodded.

"Oh." Lily realised, "She kinda looks like a junkie, doesn't she?"

"Yeah ok Lily." AJ scoffed, "Just… keep looking for activity on that house." AJ rolled her eyes, "Come with me." AJ tugged on Punk's arm and walked into her private office where she took personal phone calls, meetings and done her own work.

"Maybe it isn't her." Punk nodded, trying to convince her, "Maybe Lily is right, it might just be someone playing a game." He shrugged.

"Who would want to do that, though?" AJ questioned, "I think we should… I think we should try and figure this out. For your own conscience more than anything else." She nodded.

"I don't want anything to do with her." Punk said, almost in slight fear. He'd lived a life without parents and the thought of having them, even just one, terrified him for some reason. He didn't want to know the woman.

"Ok, then I'll… I'll figure it out. I just don't want to be hiding it from you. And it's been a while since we got to work together." She sighed, taking his hands in hers as he nodded, "When it comes to it, if we do find her, I'll… I'll take charge of you, you don't have to deal with her personally." She nodded, "I mean, this is still my job, this house… I need to help those girls who are in there… and actually maybe getting to your mom might help us."

"I don't know, it's just crazy. To see her." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Don't listen to Lily. She doesn't look like a junkie." AJ scoffed, "She's actually really pretty." She nodded, "We all have our past, me and you above anyone else can… can relate to having terrible pasts and making terrible mistakes-"

"We never gave our kid away." Punk said, "She did."

"She was sixteen." AJ said, "What would you do at that age with a baby and no support?" She asked him, "You don't know unless you've experienced it." She said, "And hey, I'm not saying you can't be mad, you can." AJ nodded, "But I don't think we can just ignore it." She said as he nodded.

"You're right." Punk nodded.

"We can do it together." AJ said, "I know this place is crawling with women but you can come by here and we can work on this thing together."

"Hey, I'm here." James piped up, sitting over on the small office couch in the corner, playing with his trading cards and action figures as AJ and Punk turned around, "And I'm a man." He told them as Punk smiled and turned to AJ.

"He's a man." Punk nodded to AJ.

"Of course he is." AJ nodded with a smile, "Baby, why don't you go into mommy's bag and get your lunch out. I packed you some sandwiches." AJ told him as James nodded, jumping off the couch and heading over to the bag.

He normally joined AJ at work because they didn't have anyone available to babysit him. He was so well behaved that it didn't even make a difference. He was happy sitting in the corner playing with his toys.

"Oh, mommy." James rolled his eyes dramatically as he pulled out his lunch from the bag as AJ and Punk looked over, "Mommy, why'd you do that?" He asked.

"What did I do?" AJ shook her head.

"You've gave me Vivian's lunch." James said, "And you've… the crusts are all cut." He groaned.

"Oh, Vivian will kill me." AJ sighed, collapsing her head against Punk's shoulder as he smiled.

"It's not the end of the world, James." Punk smiled over to his son.

"It might be." James sighed.

"It will be when Vivian gets a hold of me." AJ said, "I think I'm getting worse at this mom thing." AJ laughed to herself.

"Hey, you are not." Punk said, "You're the most amazing mom ever. I wish I had you as a mom." He nodded.

"You know some people have weird fetishes like that?" AJ questioned him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I didn't mean it like that." Punk rolled his eyes, "A mom, like you. Not you in the flesh." Punk said.

"Just shut up." AJ recommended, putting her hand over his mouth as he nodded.

"Mommy." James huffed again as AJ was about to kiss Punk, pulling back and looking over, "This doesn't taste nice." He gave her feedback, "We need better bread." He advised as AJ just smiled and nodded.

"Noted." AJ nodded, turning back to Punk who just smiled, "You don't have to do this. I can.. I can take care of it."

"You know how nervous I get when you tell me you'll take care of things?" Punk teased as AJ smiled, "No, I… I can help. You're right, if it comes to it, I don't need to talk to her or see her, but I can help. It'd be ridiculous of me to… to ask you to keep it all to yourself." He said as AJ nodded.

"It's gonna be fine. Hey, she might not even have anything to do with the house." AJ shrugged.

"She was walking into it." Punk groaned, "It's not a good sign is it?"

"Hey sister!" Coleen burst through the office door as AJ and Punk turned around, looking on at her with her sun hat on and sunglasses, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"Aunt Cole." James smiled, running over to his aunt and hugging her tightly.

"Oh, hi my favourite best friend." Coleen smiled, crouching down and hugging James, kissing his cheek.

"Someone's got the honeymoon glow." AJ smiled, walking over and giving her sister a hug, "Did you come straight from the airport?" She laughed.

"Patrick dropped me off. I figured you'd be here." Coleen nodded, giving her a tight hug as she took her hat and sunglasses off, "Phil." Coleen nodded, moving on and giving her brother-in-law a hug.

"You have a nice time?" Punk asked her.

"Amazing." Coleen nodded, pulling back from the hug, "Peace and quiet, sun, cocktails, sex-"

"Yeah, ok." Punk rolled his eyes, "We get the idea."

"What about you guys? What's been going on here?" Coleen asked.

"Not much peace and quiet here." AJ said, "We've got a bit of a situation." She admitted.

"What kind of situation?" Coleen asked.

"You know that activity we were looking at before the wedding? The group that was louring girls in through those chat sites?" She asked as Coleen nodded, "Well now we found a location for them, a house." She said, "Only curveball is that… someone left a picture of Phil's mom going into the house. They left it in our hotel room, the night of your wedding actually." AJ said, "So we're trying to… I don't know, come up with ways to handle this-"

"I left it." Coleen said, "I left the picture."


	41. Understanding

**Understanding**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Punk shook his head as he looked across at Coleen.

"Uh… so, when we were working on tackling this group, I… I ended up finding the house. But at first I thought it was a mistake. A dead end." Coleen said, "That's why I never told anyone about it." She said, "I went to the house and I saw this woman going to and from it, so I took pictures." She nodded, "And then I… I followed her one day-"

"How stupid are you?" AJ spat.

"I was trying to figure this out before anyone else had to get involved." Coleen defended.

"How do you know it's my mom?" Punk questioned.

"Because I… I spoke to her." Coleen nodded slowly as Punk stared at her.

"Coleen." AJ shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What did she say?" Punk questioned.

"Not much. I approached her and I… I asked her about the house. I told her I worked with an organization and that we were onto activity in that house. She told me the house was nothing, it was an old friend she was visiting." Coleen said, "She then told me that she left that life a long time ago. I then asked her name, she told me Hilary and I… I done some searching." She nodded, "She's your mom." She nodded.

"And how about you come talk to me like a normal person instead of leaving a damn picture?" Punk shook his head.

"You're impossible to talk to." Coleen said, "You always avoid me." She said as AJ folded her arms. She knew there was definitely restraint on her sister and husband's relationship and she knew why. She hated to see it but there had been a time where they had their own problems with one another.

"I don't always avoid you." Punk scoffed, "I'm approachable. I'd always listen to what you have to say."

"Phil, you walk in the other direction when I walk into a room." Coleen said.

"No, I don't." Punk denied.

"Ok, this is not helping." AJ made clear, "You're an idiot for this." AJ nodded to her sister, telling her the truth, "If you couldn't talk to Phil, then you could have told me about it and I could have let him know." AJ said, "Leaving that picture was childish and ridiculous."

"I'm sorry." Coleen said, "It was a busy time. I was getting married and I didn't want to keep it to myself any longer-"

"Then use your damn mouth and talk to us. Don't leave us codes and clues." Punk screwed his face up.

"What did she say to you exactly?" AJ asked.

"That's all she said. I approached her and I said I was from an organization that tackles human trafficking. She immediately looked scared. I said I spotted her in and out of a house that we believed was a hot spot for a group. She denied it right away and said it was just a friend, that the house is nothing to worry about and that she left that life a long time ago."

"That life?" AJ questioned, looking up at Punk, "What… What does she mean by that?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about her." Punk said.

"You know nothing?" Coleen asked as Punk nodded, "Uh… well I made a folder." She said as AJ rolled her eyes.

AJ followed Coleen closely across the room, nipping her arm angrily as Coleen yelped.

"Oops." AJ smirked as Coleen nudged her and shook her head.

"Here." Coleen said, "And actually, this was before I knew she was your mom so… don't nip me." She warned AJ who took the folder.

"Oh God." AJ groaned, looking on at the folder as Punk looked over, "She's been arrested for prostitution like… 13 times." AJ shook her head, "Attempted overdose-"

"You know what… I… I actually don't want to know." Punk admitted as AJ looked over, "You guys do whatever with the information, find her, find the house… whatever." He waved his hand, grabbing his jacket, "I'm out of here."

"Phil." AJ sighed.

"Hey, bud… you wanna go get ice-cream?" Punk asked James.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed.

"Phil, baby c'mon." AJ sighed, "We can work it out together-"

"Do what you want with it." Punk said, "I don't want involved." He made clear, picking up James and leaving the office as AJ sighed, turning to Coleen who looked at her.

"You're a fucking idiot." AJ told her sister.

"Me? What have I done?" Coleen questioned.

"You don't do this behind my back, behind Phil's-"

"I didn't have all the facts. I didn't want to come out with all of this for it to not make sense. And I had my wedding. I was trying to focus on that." Coleen said, "Don't turn this around and make me the bad guy."

"I'm not. You just should have thought a little harder about what this might do to him. This is his mom."

"Who he doesn't know." Coleen corrected.

"It's still his mother who abandoned him." AJ said, "It's not like me and you. Our parents were evil human beings. Terrible people who did terrible things." AJ nodded, "We can hate our parents." She said, "Phil's mother did what she thought was best and he… he still struggles to accept that."

"How would I know all of that?" Coleen asked.

"Because you use your brain." AJ shook her head.

"Well now that he's out of the room." Coleen sighed, "It's pretty easy to confirm that she's… she's been through what we have." She nodded as AJ looked at the folder, "She was reported missing from her home when she was 15. She gave birth at 16." She said, "It's obvious that someone tricked her, got her into one of these groups and… well… you know the rest."

"Phil thinks his dad is just some boyfriend his mom had." AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"More like a stranger that paid to have sex with his mom." Coleen nodded as AJ sighed.

"I can't work on this and not tell him any of it." AJ sighed to herself, "He needs to know." She shook her head.

"Just give him a bit of space. He's probably connected the dots anyway." Coleen said, "Give him space and tell him about."

"And what are we gonna do about the whole thing?" AJ asked.

"I say we find her and we talk to her again." Coleen said, "She's clearly hiding stuff. If anyone is gonna understand her, it's us two." She shrugged, "Best not to say you're married to her son, though."

"This is a disaster." AJ sighed.

"Looking at it from our business, our organization, we have to find out what's going on in that house and help the girls who are trapped there and who are being sent out to sell themselves." Coleen said, "Forget Phil's mom for a second, this is what this organization is about. We help these people."

"I know that." AJ said, "And we will. We'll get them to a safe house and we'll… we'll notify the cops about what's going on." AJ nodded, "But if Phil's mom said she left that life a while ago, what was she doing at the house?" AJ questioned.

"Well that's what we need to find out." Coleen nodded.

"I gotta talk to Phil about it." AJ nodded, "You should have said to me. We were freaking out over that picture thinking someone was trying to play games." She said, "Instead it was your stupid ass."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You were just an idiot." AJ finished for her as Coleen sighed.

"Do you think he hates me?" Coleen asked.

"Probably." AJ nodded, "This isn't just one of our break throughs, this is involving his mom. He finds it really hard to even talk about her never mind… see her in the flesh." AJ said.

"Well I didn't know that." Coleen said, "I thought he hated her and it wouldn't be a big deal."

"Well it is." AJ said, "It is a big deal."

* * *

AJ got home later that night, walking into the house where she could see Punk was in the kitchen with the kids. She took her coat off and dumped her bag down. She hadn't seen him for most of the day, she figured he needed his space, but they had to talk about it at some point. It wasn't just his mom, it was her job and she wouldn't be doing anything behind his back. She wanted him to know all about it.

"Hey." AJ smiled happily.

"Hi mommy." Vivian smiled, eating her dinner with her siblings at the table.

"Hi, mom." Raimy smiled.

"Hi babies." AJ smiled, squeezing them both and kissing them lots, "Hi monster." AJ moved onto James who tried to offer his mother a chicken nugget, "I'm ok, thank you." AJ smiled, turning around to Punk who was clearing up the kitchen, "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Punk nodded to her, "You ok?" He asked.

"Me? I'm fine." AJ nodded, "You?" She asked as he just nodded casually, "Can we go talk somewhere that isn't… here." She turned around to their children who were talking to one another and in Vivian's case, throwing food at her siblings.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, drying his hands and following her out of the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Vivian pointed her fork at them.

"We're just going into the living room. Stop throwing your food and put that fork down." AJ warned as Vivian sat her fork back down, flicking a piece of broccoli over to James who kicked her under the table whilst Raimy rolled her eyes.

"If this is about my mom, I don't want to hear it." Punk said, closing the living room door and looking across at AJ.

"Of course it's about your mom." AJ said, "I know you struggle with it. I know you always have. Coleen, she doesn't think and she didn't know that you don't like to talk about your mom or… whatever, it's not about her." AJ made clear, "I know you have no obligation to this woman. She's the one who abandoned you. If anyone is gonna get that, I do." AJ assured him as he nodded, "But I just want you to know that I can't ignore this, from a work point of view. It's my job to help those girls in that house and get whoever it is running this group arrested. Unfortunately your mom is involved in this." AJ said, "And I refuse to see her, work with her, whatever… behind your back."

"Work with her?" Punk screwed his eyes up.

"Me and Coleen are gonna speak to her." AJ said, "I'm sure you've already figured but… your mom… she was reported missing from her family when she was fifteen. She's had arrests for prostitution. She's had drug overdoses. She gave birth to you at sixteen-"

"I get the point." Punk nodded.

"The point is… I'm not looking at her as your mom, I'm looking at her as someone who needs our help. It's obvious she's been through what I've been through and I don't care who it is, your mom, your sister, your whatever… she's a woman who has been abused, she's been manipulated, drugged… I can't turn away from that. I'm gonna help her." AJ nodded as Punk folded his arms and looked across at her, "And it's fine if you want no part in it. I understand. But I won't be keeping information from you. I'll be updating you, I'll be letting you know what she's been saying... because you're my husband and I won't lie to you." She made clear as Punk sighed, looking across at her and nodding.

"Well thank you for that." Punk nodded to her, "It's just… it's a lot to take in." Punk shook his head, sitting down on the couch as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ sighed, "And I know you struggle with finding ways to feel about it. On one hand, she was maybe doing the best thing for you by giving you away, but… on the other, she's still your mom and you're still allowed to feel abandoned." AJ nodded, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back softly, "I'm sorry it's having to unfold like this."

"It's not your fault." Punk shook his head, "I'm just not used to it." He said as she nodded, "But of course if she's in trouble then… we should help her."

"I think she is." AJ nodded.

"You think she's in with some group?" Punk asked her as AJ nodded. She'd always be honest with him.

"Like I said, if you don't want to be a part of this, you don't have to. But… at the end of the day, it's my job, it's what I do." She said, "Your mom or not, I… I help these girls." She nodded, "But I don't want it to be done in secret like I'm tiptoeing around you." She said as Punk nodded.

"I don't think I can deal with it all… I don't think I can see her." Punk told her as AJ nodded.

"And that's ok." AJ assured him, "That's ok." She said, kissing his arm as James burst through the door, tomato ketchup all over his face as AJ and Punk watched him.

"So I'm finished my dinner." James told them, placing his hands on his hips.

"Why do you have ketchup in your eyebrows?" Punk shook his head.

"That's Vivian's fault." James concluded.

"No it's not!" Vivian exclaimed from the kitchen as AJ smiled.

"You're getting in the bath anyway." AJ nodded, "Go on upstairs." She told her son who ran away as she smiled and turned to Punk.

"Thank you." Punk said to her.

"For what?" AJ shook her head.

"For being you. For understanding." Punk nodded as she smiled, kissing him softly, cupping the back of his head.

"We can talk more later once the kids are in bed." She said as he nodded, watching her get up and leave the living room as he sighed to himself. He wasn't really sure how to handle this at all.


	42. Bad Girls Do It Well

**Bad Girls Do It Well**

* * *

"Who is watching the kids?" Coleen asked, sitting in the passenger's seat in the car whilst AJ sat beside, parked in the street on a busy Saturday night.

"Phil obviously." AJ replied, looking around the streets.

"He knows you're here, doing this… right?" Coleen asked.

"Don't make it sound like I'm out waving down cars." AJ scoffed, "Yes, he knows." She said, "We talked about this and… he wants nothing to do with it." AJ nodded, "You put yourself in his position. This is his mom." She sighed, "Must be horrible."

"Our mom sold us for sex. I think we win worst mom award." Coleen rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not a damn competition." AJ said, "I told him that I wouldn't tiptoe around him, that I'd keep him up to date with things and he's fine with that. At the end of the day, we gotta help those girls in that house, and somehow I think she… she's connected."

"Or she's just one of the girls." Coleen nodded as AJ turned to her, "What? It's a possibility."

"I know it is but… be a bit more sensitive to the matter." AJ shook her head, "You said she lives in that top apartment?" AJ looked on at the building.

"Yeah." Coleen said.

"You know, I still don't know why you couldn't have told me about this, or Phil. Before you went on your honeymoon. Why leave that stupid picture?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, I was scared to." Coleen shrugged.

"Scared of what?" AJ asked.

"Phil's reaction. I knew he deserved to know but I didn't want to be there when he found out."

"He's not a monster, Coleen." AJ said, "What is your problem with him?" She questioned.

"There's no problem." Coleen shrugged.

"You said you find it hard to talk to him." AJ said, "Why?" She questioned.

"I just do. He's not very friendly." Coleen said.

"Yes he is." AJ defended, "He'd always listen to anyone if they came to him to talk. You included." AJ said, "So what's your problem?"

"I don't know. We just… we haven't got around to properly talking since… you know what." Coleen said as AJ nodded slowly, "And I never spoke to you about it because it's a horrible thing for me to… talk to you about. And it's better we forget about it all but… that was an awful time for both of us-"

"Wasn't a hoot for me either." AJ reminded her.

"Yeah, I know that." Coleen said, "I don't know, we just… we haven't been the same since then and I never want to make a big deal out of it." She said, "So when I found out all of this I… I didn't know what to do. I panicked and I just left the picture in your room." She shrugged as AJ sighed.

"You both need to talk to one another. Properly talk. I'm not gonna stop you guys." AJ said, "I don't freak out when you're both in a room together. It was a hard time, you're right… and I understand what was going on. You were ill, he thought I was dead… I'm not gonna hold it against you both." AJ shook her head.

"I know but it's still wrong and it's not fair on you." Coleen said.

"Maybe but I want my sister and my husband to get along." AJ said as Coleen sighed.

"Is he really just gonna ignore all of this?" Coleen asked her.

"Yeah, that's his plan. And if that's what he wants then… so be it." AJ said, "We'll carry on with helping the girls in that house, get them to a safe house and get the scum arrested." She nodded.

"How many do you think there are?" Coleen asked.

"Could be a lot." AJ nodded, "Last situation like this there was like 30 girls." AJ said, "Remember? They would send them out to motels every night."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that." Coleen nodded. They'd gone through a lot of cases and situations where they had helped younger girls get out of the trafficking circuit. This was no different and they weren't treating it any different just because Punk's mom was floating around the area.

"Is that her?" AJ sat up suddenly as she saw a brunette woman walking down the street, "She's beautiful." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"There's mommy in law." Coleen turned to AJ who rolled her eyes, "Seriously, are you gonna tell her who you are?" She questioned as AJ watched the woman walk into a night club.

"No." AJ scoffed, "Why is she going into a night?" She questioned.

"Girl likes to party." Coleen shrugged.

"Come on." AJ nodded, getting out of the car as Coleen got out.

"I don't even have my party shoes on." Coleen huffed as AJ opened the back car door, reaching over for a bag which she pulled out.

"Lucky I came prepared." AJ nodded to her as Coleen tilted her head.

* * *

"I've heard about these famous wigs." Coleen smirked, standing in the club toilets as she watched AJ adjust the blonde wig on her head. They'd both changed into some tight party dresses and heels. Coleen had tied her hair up whilst AJ had brought a wig which she hadn't used in a long time.

"Haven't wore one of these since… since I got married." AJ admitted truthfully, adjusting the wig as she looked in the mirror, listening as her phone began to ring in her jacket pocket.

"Who the hell is that?" Coleen shook her head.

"Phil." AJ noticed, "It'll be the kids saying goodnight, give me a minute." AJ said, answering the phone as Coleen rolled her eyes, "Hey." AJ said in a happy voice, "You guys got your pyjamas on?" AJ said, ripping the toilet paper from her heels as Coleen rolled her eyes.

Whilst AJ was saying goodnight to the kids, Coleen stashed their normal clothes in the cleaning cupboard which they had swiped the key for. She looked at herself in the large bathroom mirrors, adjusting her dress straps as girls came in and out of the bathroom, drunk and falling all over the place.

"Goodnight, baby." AJ smiled, listening as Vivian said goodnight to her, "I'll see you in the morning." She nodded as Coleen rolled her eyes, reaching over and pushing AJ's breasts up a little to show some cleavage. AJ slapped her hands away, fixing her dress as Coleen chuckled.

AJ finished saying goodnight to her children on the phone before hanging up, turning around and slapping Coleen across the head.

"What?" Coleen laughed.

"Leave my tits alone." AJ snapped, putting her leather jacket on and putting her phone in her pocket.

"Super mom by the day, bad girl by the night. I only hope I'm as good as you one day." Coleen smiled as AJ rolled her eyes, looking in the mirror as she put some lipstick on.

"Please remember you just got married. No flirting." AJ said as Coleen laughed.

"Is that how low you think of me?" Coleen asked.

"Worked on my husband, didn't it?" AJ said, smacking her lips together as Coleen looked at her and gulped, "Joking." AJ fake smiled, turning to Coleen, even though she knew she wasn't joking.

"Right." Coleen nodded slowly, "Does Phil know you're here?"

"Yes." AJ nodded, "I don't lie to my husband."

"I told Patrick we were going for coffee." Coleen said, "Is that why you and Phil are so good together? You tell him everything."

"Yeah, I'd say so. And he trusts me." AJ shrugged, putting her lipstick in her bag, "It's best we split up. Just keep your eyes on her and what she's doing." AJ nodded, "Don't make eye contact."

"I forgot you used to live your life like this." Coleen said, "Do you miss it?" She asked her.

"I'd rather be at home drinking coffee whilst listening to my kids fight with each other." AJ admitted as Coleen smiled, "Let's just go." She said as Coleen nodded, leaving the toilets and heading into the club.

They split up in the busy club, both getting their eyes on Hilary who was standing at the bar.

AJ walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, standing at the edge whilst keeping her eyes on the brunette. She looked across at her, watching her take her phone out, looking at it as it lit her face up.

AJ looked over to Coleen at the opposite side of the club who was downing a glass of vodka and lemonade. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey, baby."

AJ felt two hands on her waist, someone grinding on her from behind as she grabbed their wrist and tightened her grip as they yelped a little, "Take your hands off of me." AJ warned the drunk man behind her, watching as he stumbled away through the other people around her.

AJ turned back around and noticed Hilary had disappeared, "Damn it." AJ sighed, abandoning her drink as she looked around the club for her. She looked over and saw Coleen dancing with a group of guys, rolling her eyes as she continued to look around the club. She certainly felt out of touch from when she used to spy on people for a living.

She eventually left the club, in the case that Hilary had left and was on the streets. She stumbled by the people at the club entrance and walked out onto the street. She walked a little down the street to take a good look around when suddenly she felt someone grab her from one of the side alley ways.

Sharp nails dug into her arms as she was thrown onto the ground beside a dumpster, grazing all of her legs as she groaned a little, turning around quickly as she saw Hilary standing over her. AJ kicked her, pulling her down on the ground by the hair, slapping her across the face as Hilary clawed her hand around her neck. It appeared neither of them were foreign to a street fight, however, AJ was definitely winning.

"Get up!" AJ yelled, grabbing her by the hair, getting up onto her feet, throwing her against the wall as Hilary kneed her in the gut, turning the tables as she grabbed AJ by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Hilary spat as AJ looked at her.

"I'm trying to help." AJ gasped, looking in the woman's eyes. Once being up close and personal, she could see that there was no way this woman was her husband's mother.

"Help?" Hilary spat, "I don't know who the hell you are." She hissed.

"What age are you?" AJ gasped, twisting the woman's wrist to get her off of her, "What age?" AJ spat.

"25." The girl said as AJ grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground. It was definitely the woman from the picture, only in person it was very clear this was not her husband's mother.

"What is your name?" AJ spat, taking her heels off and tossing them over to the side as the woman wiped her bloody lip and looked up at AJ, "What is it?"

"Hilary." Hilary shook her head.

"Hilary what?" AJ asked.

"Brooks." Hilary shook her head, "Why the hell were you watching me in the club?" Hilary got to her feet, "Did I look at your man the wrong way?" She asked, taking her heels off as AJ looked across at her.

"What were you doing at this house?" AJ questioned, taking the picture from her bra and showing Hilary it as the girl gulped, looking up at AJ and starting to back away, "I'm trying to help." AJ made clear.

"Stay away from me." Hilary warned, backing away from AJ. Once she had seen the picture, once she knew that these people knew that house, she was immediately terrified.

"I want to help you." AJ nodded, even though she was now confused as to who she was even talking to at this point.

"No, stay away." Hilary shook her head, running away as AJ sighed to herself, kicking the dumpster next to her angrily.

AJ suddenly began to hear a phone ringing, looking down where she saw Hilary had obviously left her purse. She crouched down and opened the purse up, taking the phone out and looking at the caller ID which read 'mom' on it, wondering to herself as she let it ring out.


	43. Superhero

**Superhero**

* * *

AJ got home later that night after grabbing Coleen and dropping her off home. She hadn't said anything about her encounter with the young girl, whom she could only assume was her husband's sister, not his mother. She had just said Hilary had left and she lost sight of her.

When she got home it was the middle of the night and she knew her family would all be asleep, so she was as quiet as she could be when coming in the door and locking it over behind her.

She was still in her dress with the wig on. She had a slight limp and her cut legs had dried in blood from the scrap she got in with Hilary. It wasn't particularly the best first meeting with her in-laws.

She got upstairs and headed into the main bathroom in the hall, sighing to herself as she looked in the mirror, realising the side of her eye was slightly cut and bruised. She began taking her make-up off when she heard a fragile voice standing at the opened door.

"Mommy." Vivian looked at her mother strangely, holding her Elmo glow bear under hear as she watched her mother turn around. She wasn't even sure it was her mother. She didn't look how her mother normally looked and she wasn't quite sure what was going on.

AJ gulped, looking across at Vivian standing staring at her, watching her look at her cut knees, her tight dress, her blonde wig and dirty feet from walking home with no shoes.

"Hey baby." AJ whispered softly as Vivian looked at her, "Hey, you should be in bed." AJ said quietly as Vivian looked across at her.

"Mommy, you look funny." Vivian said truthfully as AJ looked across at her and nodded.

"Mommy was just… she was just dressing up." AJ nodded, ripping her wig off and shaking her long dark hair out of the band as Vivian smiled to herself, realising it really was her mother.

"But only kids dress up." Vivian said with confusion as AJ smiled a little and crouched down.

"Adults can dress up too." AJ nodded.

"But what happened to your knees and your eye?" Vivian asked, noticing everything.

"Uh… I… I fell." AJ rolled her eyes dramatically, "Silly mommy." She smiled, "I tripped up."

"Will I get the first aid box?" Vivian wondered, sitting Elmo down on the floor and walking into the bathroom as AJ watched her go under the sink.

"It's ok, baby I'm just-"

"But you need to clean your knees." Vivian interrupted, bringing out the first aid box and opening it up as AJ watched her, "Sit down." The six year old told her mother as AJ smiled a little and sat down on the edge of the bath, watching as she took out some anti-sceptic wipes.

"You could be a doctor." AJ smiled, watching as Vivian cleaned her knees from the dried in blood, "I think they're just grazed." AJ nodded.

"You shouldn't be clumsy, mommy." Vivian said as AJ watched her and nodded.

"I know, baby." AJ sighed. It was hard for her to watch Vivian and Raimy as they got older. All she could see in them was herself and she really, truly would do anything to protect them. Watching Vivian clean her up reminded her so much of herself when she was that age. When she was forced into a world where she could really only depend on herself, and she really had to look after herself. She saw those same instincts in her daughters one hundred percent, but nothing could ever stop her from being their mother and taking care of them.

"There." Vivian smiled once she had cleaned the dried in blood away, "Now some band aids." She nodded as she went through the first aid box as AJ smiled.

"Hey, what did you get up to tonight with daddy?" AJ asked her.

"Daddy got us pizza." Vivian explained, "And then we watched a movie with him."

"What movie?" AJ asked.

"Um… The Batman lego movie. James picked." Vivian rolled her eyes as AJ smiled.

"Well that would be a first. You guys normally get the picks of the movie." AJ said.

"Maybe." Vivian said, not wanting to agree, sticking the band aids on AJ's legs, "There." She smiled.

"Wow, baby. Thank you." AJ smiled, "I feel so much better." She nodded as Vivian smiled.

"Where were you? You-You look pretty." Vivian smiled, grabbing Elmo back into her arms and walking over to sit on the toilet seat whilst AJ looked at her.

"I was just… I was just out with Aunt Coleen." AJ nodded, "We just went to a little party."

"Oh, a dress up party." Vivian realised as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, exactly that." AJ smiled.

"But what did you dress up as?" Vivian asked.

"I dressed up as… a pretty woman." AJ nodded.

"But you're already pretty, mommy. You don't have to dress up." Vivian shook her head as AJ smiled to herself.

"Thanks, baby." AJ smiled.

"Can I put the wig on?" Vivian giggled, jumping down and reaching out for the wig as AJ held it back from her.

"No, don't." AJ shook her head seriously as Vivian looked at her, "Just… it's… it's all dirty." AJ shrugged as Vivian frowned. She didn't want to see her daughter touch the wig. She always associated it with her past struggles, when she would hide from herself, when she was lost and used for her talents. She couldn't see her precious daughter put it on her head, "You have… such beautiful hair." AJ nodded, sitting the wig in the bath behind her, cupping her daughter's cheeks, "So don't you ever try and cover it up. You promise me?" AJ asked her.

"I like the blonde though." Vivian smirked as AJ laughed a little.

"Trust me, baby. You're perfect the way you are." AJ smiled, "And you always will be." She nodded, "Don't let anyone tell you different." She said.

"I won't." Vivian smiled, "I like your dress too, it's pretty." Vivian nodded.

"Really?" AJ smiled.

"Yes. I want to wear pretty dresses like that." Vivian nodded.

"Something is telling me you're going to be trouble when you get to my age." AJ sensed as Vivian shrugged.

"No I won't." Vivian smirked, "Daddy always says I'm as much trouble as you."

"Yeah, exactly." AJ laughed a little.

"Mommy." Vivian said, sitting back up on the toilet seat.

"What?" AJ looked at her.

"Did you have a nice mommy and daddy? The way I have?" Vivian asked as AJ looked across at her, turning away for a second to gather herself.

"Uh… no, I didn't." AJ shook her head, "I wasn't that lucky, not like you." AJ nodded.

"I'm very lucky." Vivian nodded, swinging her legs back and forth whilst cradling Elmo in her arms, "I'm lucky because I have a nice mommy and daddy and I have a… a sister and a brother. One of each." She said.

"You are lucky. You're so right." AJ smiled.

"I'm sorry you weren't lucky like that." Vivian sighed sadly, "Were your mommy and daddy mean to you?" She asked as AJ looked at her, turning away again.

"A little, yeah." AJ said, trying to make light of what was just an awful situation. To awful to describe to her little girl, "But I'm so lucky now so it doesn't even matter. Because I have… I have daddy and I have Coleen and… and my three babies." AJ smiled, "I'm so lucky."

"I'm not a baby, mommy." Vivian scoffed.

"You're my baby." AJ smiled, "You'll always be my baby. Even when you're old like me." AJ nodded.

"All my friends think you're cool. So do Raimy's." Vivian nodded.

"Cool?" AJ laughed a little.

"Yeah." Vivian said, "Because you let us pick our outfits and you give us good snacks and… and you wear cool clothes. And I'm gonna tell my friends that you wear wigs too." She got carried away, "You're-You're like a superhero, mommy." Vivian nodded as AJ laughed to herself.

"Oh, no quite." AJ said, "I'm glad someone thinks I'm cool." AJ nodded, "But don't… don't tell them I wear wigs. In fact, why don't me and you keep that our little secret? Just between me and you." AJ nodded.

"Oh, ok." Vivian smiled, "I can keep a secret."

"Yeah?" AJ said as Vivian nodded, "Ok, good." She smiled as she heard Punk come out of their bedroom, walking through into the bathroom.

"What's going on in here?" Punk questioned tiredly with sleepy eyes, "Why aren't you in bed, miss?" Punk asked Vivian who hopped down from the toilet seat.

"Mommy had some grazes on her legs so I helped her." Vivian said, "And she was dressed up and wearing a wig like a superhero." She told her father as Punk raised his eyebrows, turning to AJ who smiled.

"A superhero?" Punk questioned, "She's better than a superhero." He scoffed as AJ smiled, "C'mon, back into bed." Punk told her.

"Hey, can I get a kiss goodnight?" AJ asked Vivian who nodded, running over and climbing up onto her as AJ hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek as Vivian hugged her, "I love you, sweet girl."

"Love you, mommy." Vivian smiled, jumping down and taking her father's hand as he led her back into her bedroom to put her back into bed.

AJ smiled to herself, turning around and looking at the wig behind her. She stood up and began taking the rest of her make-up off as Punk eventually appeared back into the bathroom.

"How'd it go?" Punk asked her, kissing her cheek as she watched him sit down on the edge of the bath. She wasn't even sure what to say to him, "That silence doesn't sound good." He scratched the back of his neck as she turned around, "The plus side is, you look gorgeous." He nodded as she smiled.

"Gosh, you and Viv are full of the compliments tonight." AJ said, "Where is James to tell me I look… fat and old?" AJ chuckled to herself as Punk smiled, "I forgot how… how it felt to put that wig on and… dress up… haven't done since we got married." AJ admitted, "Brings back a lot of scary memories." She nodded, "Brings me back to meeting you." She smiled, tapping her foot against his leg, "Do you remember the first time we had sex?" AJ asked him curiously.

"Of course I do." Punk nodded, "In that hotel in London." He said.

"I told you that… it was ok if you wanted to hit me." AJ looked across at him as Punk stared at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." Punk nodded.

"Didn't you think I was some… cheap, used, filthy whore?" AJ shook her head, "Because I looked like one." She nodded, "I acted like one."

"No, I didn't." Punk shook his head, "I thought you were beautiful, and smart, so strong." He shook his head, "You weren't cheap or… or a whore." He shook his head, "Anyone who thinks that about women, just because they dress a certain way or they act a certain way… they're wrong." Punk said, "I thought you were beautiful. I still do. And I always will." He nodded as she smiled to him.

"Can you promise me something?" AJ asked.

"Anything." Punk nodded.

"Help me raise our girls to grow up and… not turn out like me." She said as Punk tilted his head and looked at her with confusion.

"I'm… I'm not gonna promise you that. I'm sorry." Punk said as AJ looked at him, "Because I think if they grow up to be as beautiful and strong as you, I've done a great job." He said.

"And I thought I was worth taking beatings and sex from strangers." AJ said, "They need to know they're worth." AJ nodded, "Because someone will come along and they'll tell them they're worth for them." She said, "And I don't want that."

"Don't worry about that, by the time they're sixteen they're gonna be sick of hearing me telling them how amazing they are." Punk nodded, "Are you ok?" He wondered, noticing she seemed a little down.

"Yeah." AJ sighed, "It's just weird to go back to that place again." She nodded.

"Yeah, I bet." Punk nodded, "I always thought your wigs were cool." He nodded to himself, picking up the blonde wig, "We've had a few fun nights with them." He smirked to her as she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I know." AJ laughed.

"So how did it go? Did you guys… did you speak to her?" Punk asked as AJ sighed to herself, realising she was gonna have to explain everything to him, and what she think was actually happening.

"Are you ready to hear all of this at 3am?" AJ asked him.

"Well I'm awake now." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded.


	44. Anonymous

**Anonymous**

* * *

"So they… they have the same name?" Punk shook his head with confusion, sitting on the edge of the bed, having moved into their bedroom as AJ had told him about the events of the night and what she had found.

"Yeah, it looks like it." AJ nodded, "She's twenty five. Up close I knew she wasn't old enough to be your mom. Not even close." She said, "And when I mentioned the house, and I showed her the photograph, that's when she ran." AJ said.

"I… I have a sister?" Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Looks like it." AJ nodded, "And she can… hit hard." AJ groaned a little, rubbing the side of her eye, "The only reason I pieced it together was because I… she left her purse and her phone was ringing. The caller ID said mom on it so… she must be in contact with her mom, maybe her mom is in that house." AJ said.

"How come Lily at the office and Coleen thought it was my mom, when they got all the files on her?" Punk asked.

"Well they have the same name. I guess they never got a picture of her and just assumed that was her. The picture is sort of misleading. She looks like she's been out on a bender. Makes her look older." AJ nodded, "But… up close I knew it wasn't your mom. At first I thought it was just the wrong girl."

"And what the hell was she doing in a club herself?" Punk asked, "Do you think they're… they're working in that house?" He sighed.

"I-I don't know." AJ said honestly, "It's what we need to find out. Finding out that will help us get closer to the house and help anyone who needs it." AJ nodded, "She kept looking at her phone in the club and… and it was like she was waiting on someone." AJ nodded.

"A guy?" Punk shook his head as AJ sighed.

"I don't know." AJ said.

"Did you tell her who you were?" Punk asked.

"No, no I'm just a woman from a organization trying to help them." AJ nodded, "Not unless you want me to. That's your call." AJ nodded.

"I don't know." Punk sighed, "Part of me wants to meet my mom and my sister. Part of me just wants to keep all of that part of my life shut." He said as AJ nodded.

"I understand." AJ nodded, "Speaking of… sister." She said as Punk turned to her.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"You and Coleen really need to talk." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her, "She… she thinks you're not… friendly." She said, "And normally I wouldn't agree but you do get really weird around her, and obviously I know it's because of what happened and I get all of that but… it's in the past, we're all well and truly over it." AJ nodded, "You guys need to just talk about it and move on." AJ shook her head.

"We have talked about it. I'm very friendly." Punk defended.

"You tend to walk out of a room if she's in it." AJ pointed out.

"I do?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I don't know if it's just a natural thing or whatever but… I think she just feels like she can't talk to you and I don't want that with my husband and sister." AJ said, "So will you talk to her?" She asked.

"Uh yeah… yeah I can talk to her." Punk nodded, "What are you gonna do about… my sister?" Punk shook his head, it felt so strange to be using that term. His sister. He wasn't sure if it scared him.

"Well I… I'm gonna try and talk to her, get information on this house." AJ nodded.

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger." Punk said.

"Hey, I'll be fine." AJ nodded, placing her hand on his thigh as he turned to her, "Danger is scared of me." She said as he smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly.

* * *

"Why didn't you go after her?" Coleen questioned the next day in the office with AJ, "I would have been fine."

"She had ran off. I have her purse so… maybe she'll try and find me." AJ nodded, "I just… I can't believe it's his sister. I don't think he's taking any of this information in." She said, "When I found out about you I was… shocked, overwhelmed, excited… I couldn't wait to see you and meet you. He just seems so… shut off from it all." She said.

"Maybe he's just not interested." Coleen shrugged, "Like you said, maybe he finds it too difficult and… it's easier not to give a shit." She nodded.

"But I know he's not that type of person." AJ said, "I get that he can have issues with his mom but… his sister hasn't done anything to him. Probably doesn't even know he exists." She said.

"Well she doesn't seem too friendly." Coleen scoffed, looking at AJ's bruised eye, "What's your plan?" She asked.

"My plan is we… we need to find his sister first. Somehow she's being let out of that house and we need to take advantage of that. I don't give a shit if we have to tie her up and slap the information out of her." AJ shook her head.

"You think her mom is in the house?" Coleen asked.

"Well she's somewhere, and she's involved. I know that much. When Hilary left the scene last night she left her purse and her phone started ringing, the caller ID had mom on it so…" AJ shrugged.

"Why was she even at a club by herself?" Coleen asked.

"I think she was working. She kept looking at her phone, waiting for someone to come through the door. Obviously once she noticed I was watching her she fled which… to me it means she's hiding something. When I questioned her about the house she freaked out and left."

"Ok, so we need to find her." Coleen nodded, "That can't be her real name, can it?" She questioned.

"I'm getting Lily to look into hospital records for the mom, to see if that was really the baby's name. For some reason the second birth hasn't been registered. Phil's is there but not his sister."

"Because Phil probably got registered. I mean he went to an orphanage, he'd have to be." Coleen said, "Maybe she gave birth in a motel the second time. It happens." She said.

"Maybe. We'll get something on it." AJ nodded.

"Who do you think is behind all of this?" Coleen asked.

"Who is always behind it?" AJ shrugged, "Some group of guys who just see women as objects. Ways to make them money." She said as Coleen just nodded.

"So what is the actual plan?" Coleen questioned.

"We gotta find her again." AJ nodded as Lily walked into her office.

"I found some stuff." Lily said, "Her name isn't Hilary. But that is her mom." Lily nodded, opening up some of the printed off papers, sitting them on the desk as AJ looked over, "Her mom is Hilary. Her name is Michelle." She said, "There's actually no registered history of her birth which means-"

"We know what that means." Coleen sighed, "Anything else?" She asked.

"Why would she tell me her name was Hilary?" AJ questioned with confusion.

"Well they do look extremely alike." Lily nodded, showing them a mugshot of Hilary and one of Michelle, "Almost identical." She said as AJ nodded.

"Does Michelle have a criminal record?" AJ questioned.

"She does but it's not as bad as her mom's." Lily nodded, "She got lifted for petty theft at 17. Drunken disorderly at 17. Assault on a police officer at 18." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What about prostitution?" AJ asked, trying to piece things together.

"None on that." Lily nodded, "Actually, the weird thing is… once Hilary had Michelle… Hilary's convictions all got dropped and she never got arrested again." Lily said as AJ shook her head with confusion.

"That's strange." AJ shook her head.

"Maybe having her daughter changed her." Lily suggested.

"I don't think it's that simple." Coleen said, "They're both connected to that house. And we need to find out how." She nodded.

* * *

"I'm not hungry." James pushed his plate away, resting his head on his hand whilst he watched his sisters eating dinner.

"Why? What's wrong, baby?" AJ asked, cupping the back of her son's head.

"Mommy made your favourite spaghetti." Punk announced. Normally James wolfed down all of his meals, it wasn't like him to push his plate away.

"Uncle Dean made me a burger before you picked me up." James told Punk who rolled his eyes.

"Of course he did." Punk shook his head.

"How many times do we have to tell him?" AJ shook her head as Punk shrugged, "Ok, baby… I'll put it back in the pot and you can have some later if you feel like it." She said, brushing her hand over his long hair

"Ok." James huffed.

"Why did Dean make you a burger?" Vivian shook her head with confusion as James shrugged.

"I don't know." James said.

"Why don't you go on into the living room and watch some TV?" AJ asked him as James nodded and left the kitchen, "Is he ok?" AJ frowned, walking over to her husband, "Has Dean broken our child?" She questioned as Punk laughed a little.

"He's just not hungry, and he's probably tired." Punk shrugged, "He'll fall asleep in there." He said as AJ nodded.

"I hope he's not getting sick." AJ frowned.

"Nah, he's fine." Punk nodded, "How was work today? You getting any further forward with things?" He asked her.

"A little, yeah." AJ nodded, "I'll fill you in later." She rubbed his back softly, "If you want to know."

"Yeah, I do." Punk nodded, "Honestly, it's just a lot to take in. I'm trying to slowly digest it all. Thinking about my mom was difficult but knowing I got a sister too." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. It's a lot to process." AJ nodded, "And hey I wouldn't be this pushy if it wasn't for the fact… it's tying in with my job now. I need to do something and it just happens that… ironically, your family are involved." She said.

"Small world." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Well yeah, clearly." AJ smiled, "We can talk later when no one is listening in." AJ said a little louder as she turned around where Vivian and Raimy were leaning over to hear what she was saying, both of them quickly turning back around to their food when they got caught.

Punk just chuckled to himself and shook his head, listening as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." AJ nodded, brushing by Punk and leaving the kitchen, walking down the hall and opening up the door where she saw a woman in a casual suit standing.

"April Brooks?" The woman asked as AJ nodded slowly. After years of changing her name, using different fake identities, she'd finally been able to change her legal identity to her real name. One of Punk's co-workers at the CIA helped her change it. Of course they fed him some stupid story that she was an undercover spy, which wasn't exactly a lie, they just didn't tell him about all the terrible parts.

"Yes." AJ shook her head, "Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Claire. I'm from social services." Claire smiled softly as AJ tilted her head.

"Ok." AJ shook her head.

"I'm… I'm here to follow up a report. An anonymous report on child neglect." She explained as AJ shook her head.

"Who is being neglected?" AJ asked, not even realising.

"Well… your children."


	45. Come To A Stop

**Come To A Stop**

* * *

"What's going on?" Punk asked, walking down the hallway where AJ was standing with the door open and appeared to be in an argument with the woman standing on the front step.

"You must be Mr Brooks?" Claire asked as Punk nodded, turning to AJ who looked hysterical and angry.

"What's going on? What are you saying to her?" Punk asked angrily.

"I'm from social services." Claire nodded as Punk shook his head with confusion.

"She thinks we're neglecting our children." AJ shook her head, trying not to get upset. She'd never felt so personally victimised before by such an accusation.

"You what?" Punk screwed his face up, looking across at the woman.

"We had an anonymous report that you were both… mistreating your children." Claire said, "And it's just my job to make sure that that's not the case-"

"Mistreating?" Punk shook his head, "Who the hell do you think you are?" He spat.

"This would be easier on everyone if you both just… cooperated with me." Claire nodded, "I'm only following up the report and doing my job."

"Who the hell reported us? Give me a name." Punk spat.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I do need to… come into your house and take a look around." She said as AJ placed her hand on her forehead.

"We are not mistreating our children." AJ cried, "They're all very happy and… I would never-" AJ gasped, placing her hand on her chest, "I would never hurt them." She cried.

"Just let her come in." Punk spat, "She can see for herself." He shook his head, placing his hand on AJ's shoulder, guiding her back a little as he let the woman into the house.

"I'll try not take up too much time." Claire told them, "You have three children, is that correct?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "James, Vivian and Raimy." He said, "James is in the living room and the girls are having dinner." He nodded as Claire smiled, walking through to the living room, pausing at the door when she looked over at James.

"Oh, dear." Claire sighed as AJ and Punk followed, noticing James had been sick which was all down his clothes and in his hair, "Oh, are you ok, sweetie?" Claire sighed sadly.

"That… that just happened." Punk sighed to himself as AJ rushed over to James.

"Baby, are you ok?" AJ asked him, "Why didn't you call on us?" She sighed sadly.

"I was watching my programme." James shrugged as AJ placed her hand on her forehead.

"Come on, let's go get you changed and cleaned up." AJ sighed, getting up and taking his hand, walking out of the room and heading upstairs as Claire turned to Punk.

"How long was he sitting in his own sick?" Claire raised an eyebrow as Punk shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Punk spat.

"It looked dried in." Claire said, taking out a notepad and beginning to take notes as Punk began to panic.

"What? What are you doing? He was just sick there, probably when you were at the door. He was at the dinner table ten minutes ago and he said he wasn't hungry so we let him come in here." Punk said, "What the hell are you writing down?" Punk asked her as Claire ignored him.

"It's a bit messy in here." Claire noticed.

"It's called having three kids and working full time." Punk nodded.

"You work with the CIA, don't you?" She asked as Punk nodded, "Must be long, hard hours. Who watches the kids when you or April aren't around?" She asked.

"Well the girls are at school and we have friends. Sometimes James goes to work with April. She's got her own business so it's easy enough." He nodded as Claire looked at him.

"Shall we go see the girls?" Claire asked as Punk nodded, heading out of the living room and through to the kitchen where Vivian and Raimy were still having dinner.

"Daddy who is your friend?" Vivian wondered, noticing the woman step into the kitchen.

"I'm Claire." Claire smiled, "Don't mind me." She nodded, looking over at Raimy who had visible bruises on her arms, "Raimy… how did you get those bruises on your arms?" Claire asked.

"I play soccer." Raimy said.

"And she's good at it." Vivian added.

"You got them all playing soccer?" Claire questioned.

"Yeah, well me and Vivian were fighting too so… some might be from that." Raimy shrugged calmly as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I see." Claire hummed, writing more things down.

"I said she's matching like with mommy's eye." Vivian nodded.

"What happened to your mommy's eye?" Claire questioned.

"Uh she fell." Vivian nodded, "I cleaned her up when she came home. She was so pretty… she had a pretty dress on and… and a wig too. A blonde one-"

"Vivian." Punk gritted his teeth as Vivian looked up at him.

"Why was your mommy dressed like that?" Claire questioned as Punk ran his hands over his face.

"She was partying." Vivian shrugged as Punk sighed. He felt like everything was going from bad to worse as they toured around the house. So many simple things were making them look like terrible parents and it was making him terribly nervous.

"Does she always go partying?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Vivian said, "She might in the middle of the night." She shrugged as Punk sighed. He'd never wanted to shh his daughter so much in his entire life.

"Ok." Claire nodded.

"Why are you so interested?" Raimy wondered, "You're nosey." She said.

"Raimy." Punk shook his head.

"I am." Claire nodded with a smile, "I just wanted to ask some questions, that's all."

"Well you've asked them." Raimy said as Claire nodded slowly.

"Yes, I have." Claire said, turning to Punk and nodding as she then walked out of the kitchen just as AJ was walking back downstairs with James who was now in his pyjamas.

"I'm gonna call Dean, I think maybe he ate something earlier and… and that's why he was sick." AJ nodded, "And it just happened there." She said frantically as Punk nodded, placing his hand on the back of his son's head softly as James looked up.

"Mommy, can I go get a drink?" James asked.

"Yeah, go… go ask your sisters to help you get one." AJ nodded to him as he ran away into the kitchen.

"Someone will be around in an hour to pick the children up." Claire nodded as Punk looked at her and shook his head.

"What?" AJ's voice broke, "What are you talking about?"

"Well following up this report and seeing… hearing what I have today, there are indications of neglect and mistreatment to these three children." Claire nodded.

"No there isn't." AJ shook her head, "No… they're fine, they're fine here with us. I love them." AJ said frantically, "They're my babies, please…" AJ grabbed the woman, which didn't help the situation, "Please don't take them anywhere." AJ warned.

"April." Punk groaned, pulling AJ back a little as Claire tutted.

"Quite frankly I think they'd be safer for the time being somewhere else." Claire nodded as AJ shook her head.

"No… no, please don't. We're good parents." AJ cried hysterically, "We would-we would never hurt them." AJ said.

"Please don't do this." Punk shook his head.

"I have no choice." Claire said, "Pack a bag for them each. A worker will be around in an hour to pick them up-"

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, you're not taking them anywhere. It's not happening." AJ made clear.

"I think a doctors evaluation on you, April, might be necessary also." Claire nodded.

"Excuse me?" AJ spat, "What?!" AJ exclaimed, charging herself into the woman and smacking her across the face.

"April!" Punk yelled, pulling AJ back immediately, "You're not helping this!" Punk yelled at her as AJ ran her hands through her hair. It was very clear however, the woman very much wanted AJ to hit her.

"You're not taking them." AJ whispered to herself.

"I think it's best we send someone around right now." Claire said, holding her face as Punk shook his head.

"Please, you've… you've got us at a bad time. We're not… we're not bad parents and whoever has reported it to you just… they probably don't even know us." Punk said, "My wife is just upset." He justified, "Please, we love our kids and they're happy here." He nodded, "This doesn't seem legit or fair in any way."

"Well it is legit." Claire said, "And they'll be picked up soon." She nodded coldly.

"And taken where?" Punk shook his head.

"A foster home until you're both evaluated and questioned." Claire said.

"This is their home." AJ cried.

"A home where they are left in their own sick, have a irresponsible and violent mother, have bruises up their arms… it sounds like neither of you even see them much." Claire said.

"How dare you!" AJ spat as Punk continued to hold her back.

"Please, this isn't necessary." Punk begged.

"Pack their bags." Claire demanded as AJ cried, looking up to Punk for help but it was obvious they weren't winning this fight. She cried hysterically, leaning into her husband as Punk held her and glared at Claire.

"They're not going anywhere." Punk made clear, "You can't just come in and take them after someone anonymous tells you we've been neglecting them."

"I can now that I have the proof." Claire nodded.

"What proof? Our son isn't feeling well. Our oldest daughter plays soccer and she's… a little aggressive with it, April is allowed to go out with her friends and have a good time. Is that what your report is going to say?" Punk questioned.

"That's not the way I see this." Claire said, "I'm being nice about this but if it comes to it, you will be restrained whilst we take your children out of this house." She said as AJ cried a little harder. She couldn't think of anything more painful than having her babies taken from her. It was physically hurting her.

* * *

"That should keep them off our case for a while." Hilary nodded, standing in the kitchen of the messy house as Michelle looked across at her, "Damn organizations always trying to play the hero." She spat as Michelle shook her head.

"I think this might make her a little angry and… I don't know, I don't want to see that girl get angry." Michelle admitted as Hilary scoffed.

"We won't be on their agenda anymore." Hilary shrugged.

"They still know about this house." Michelle shook her head, "And they probably know what we're doing."

"No, they don't. And they're not gonna. I'd say they have their hands pretty full right now." Hilary nodded.

"How can you be so sure? What if they're actually amazing parents." Michelle laughed a little.

"I know Claire. She knows what she's got to do." Hilary shrugged, "Trust me, they'll be too wrapped up in this, they'll forget all about us… and this house." Hilary nodded as Michelle sighed.

"How can you do this to him?" Michelle asked, "I mean he's… he's your son." Michelle said, "He's my brother. Those are my nieces and nephew. It doesn't seem worth it." Michelle sighed.

"He's not my son." Hilary said casually, "He was a dirty mistake I should have gotten rid of." She said as Michelle looked across at her, "This is our family. This is our livelihood." She made clear as Michelle sighed, looking over at the girls asleep on the floors and couches, more than twenty of them there, "Now get back outside and do your job. I've taken care of things."


	46. Home

**Home**

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?" Raimy asked, walking downstairs with her backpack on after her parents had rushed all of them upstairs and packed them bags.

"Are we sleeping over with Auntie Cole?" Vivian asked, jumping down the stairs two at a time.

"I don't feel well." James sighed, slowly coming down the stairs behind as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, turning to Punk whilst Claire stood at the door.

"I can't do this." AJ cried, turning to Punk and shaking her head, "I can't…" She said. Her only instinct was to fight, to bring out that inner fighter she grew up as, but unfortunately, or luckily, she had a smart and controlled husband.

"You will make this worse." Punk grabbed her around the waist, whispering in her ear, "We'll get them out." He whispered, cupping her cheeks, "I promise you." He nodded as AJ whimpered and sobbed. Punk was trying his best to keep it together.

"I can't." AJ cried as Punk nodded.

"Yes you can." Punk told her, turning around to their children who were waiting around, "Ok, guys." Punk took a deep breath, "You guys are going to stay over somewhere. But you'll be together so… it's gonna be fine."

"All of us?" Vivian smiled.

"N-No… me and mommy aren't coming. It's not gonna be for long." Punk said, crouching down, "Just a little while. And we'll still see you. It's like a… like an adventure." Punk nodded as all three of them stared at him. Even James wasn't buying it.

"I don't want an adventure." James huffed.

"It won't be for long, buddy. I promise. It's just a little while." Punk assured him, cupping his cheek softly as James sighed, "You guys just promise that… that you stick together." He said as they nodded to him, "Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok, group hug." He smiled, trying to act natural even though he was completely dying on the inside.

He hugged them all tightly whilst AJ watched, her heart breaking. It felt impossible to do this.

"Mommy are you crying because you're going to miss us?" Vivian smiled, "Don't cry." She shook her head as AJ pulled herself together, crouching down as she hugged them all so tightly.

"I am going to miss you all." AJ nodded, "But like daddy said, it's not gonna be long."

"What about toys? All my toys are here." James huffed.

"I know, baby but… but where you're going… they'll have new toys." AJ nodded, cupping his cheeks, "And you'll feel better soon." She said, kissing his cheek, hugging the girls tightly whilst Punk stood watching.

He saw the look in AJ's eyes. It was like a part of her was being ripped out, and he really wasn't sure he could control her after the social workers had taken the kids. He saw the same girl he met all those years ago. That dangerous, nothing to lose, manipulating girl.

"I love you guys." AJ nodded, standing up straight and taking a deep breath.

"Ok, let's go." Claire nodded to them.

"Raimy." Punk whispered, placing his hand on Raimy's shoulder as the nine year old turned around, "Hey, can you… can you do me a favour?" Punk asked her, crouching down as Raimy nodded.

"What?" Raimy asked. She wasn't saying much because she wasn't quite sure she was fond of this idea.

"Look out for your little brother and sister." Punk nodded as Raimy looked at him, "This won't be long. We'll see you every day and… and you'll be back here soon." He said as Raimy nodded slowly.

"Ok." Raimy nodded as Punk sighed, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek, standing up straight and walking over to AJ, watching as their children got took into the car. The terrifying thing was, there wasn't much they could do. They couldn't resist and they didn't have time to run, but they were sure as hell ready to fight for their children.

"We will be in contact." Claire assured them, about to walk away when AJ grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"You should never have done this." AJ spat as Claire glared at her.

"Quite the grip." Claire nodded as AJ let her go, "They're going to a place where no one is grabbing them like that. You should be thanking me." Claire nodded, walking out of the door and down the steps as AJ placed her hands in her hair, her body physically shaking as she watched the car pull away, crying to herself as Punk placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.

"They took my babies." AJ cried to herself as Punk pulled her into him. He'd never saw her this emotional about anything. She was normally hard as nails and cold as ice, but this was way out of line, and he feared she would do something stupid. He knew she would do anything for her children's safety.

"It's ok. We'll get them." Punk nodded, closing the door over as AJ walked away, "April." Punk watched as she ran upstairs. He ran after her, running into their bedroom where she had flipped their mattress over and had pulled a gun out, "April." Punk sighed, "This isn't the solution."

"And what is?" AJ yelled hysterically, "Let our children go? For God knows how long?" AJ spat, "No, we're getting them out and we're-we're running somewhere to stay slow."

"Yeah and then when they find us they'll take our children from us for good." Punk said, "You're scared and you're upset. I am too." Punk nodded, "But they're strong kids-"

"James is three years old!" AJ yelled, "Don't tell me they're strong kids. Vivian is six. And it's not like Raimy is an adult." She said, "What if they hurt them? What if they do things to them?" AJ panicked, her mouth running away with her, "You… you went to foster homes, right?" AJ asked him, "What were they like? Did they beat you? Did they touch you? What… what are they like?" AJ spoke quickly and frantically.

"April, calm down." Punk took her by the shoulders as she looked at him, "You're not use to anyone like this." He said, "We will get them back. I know a lawyer."

"Answer my damn question." AJ spat, "Are they gonna get hurt?" AJ sobbed.

"No." Punk spat, "No. I've-I've been in foster homes. They're simple and basic. They'll still go to school. They'll be together. They always keep siblings together." He said, "They're gonna be fine."

"What if… what if something happens to them?" AJ asked, "Like me… when I was… I was six when my parents sold me? What if… what if that's what is happening?" AJ questioned.

"April, it's a foster home." Punk nodded, "They're still gonna be safe." He said, "We just need to work on getting them home. That's our job, as their parents. We can't be running around like headless chickens…" He said, grabbing the gun from her, "Waving guns in the air." He said, throwing it away as AJ sighed, "I know it's hard but they're depending on us." He said as AJ whimpered and spoke to herself, "Are you listening to me?" Punk shook her a little.

"What do we do?" AJ asked, feeling so defeated already.

"I don't even think it's legal what has just happened-"

"Of course it is." AJ spat, "Someone has reported us to social services, they came around and reviewed the situation and of course things looked terrible. Vivian made me look like a hooker. James being sick on himself didn't help and Raimy always getting into fights at soccer made us look abusive." She said, "We look like awful, awful parents." AJ said, "So yes, this is legal."

"We still fight it." Punk said, "I got a lawyer friend, from the CIA. I'll call her and we'll start on it tonight. Might be the case that… that it takes a few days for us to see anything happen but we can visit them." He nodded, "You just gotta bear with me, ok? I need you stable." Punk nodded as AJ ran her hands through her hair.

"I want them out tonight. Not in a few days." AJ said, "I don't want them in foster care. Do you have any idea how much this has been my worst nightmare?" She asked him, "I literally have nightmares about them being taken from me."

"It's not a breeze for me either." Punk assured her, "But we need to work together, for them."

"I will kill the person who reported us." AJ made clear, "And don't you try and stop me." She pointed a finger at him, "I'll do it."

"I believe you, trust me. But right now let's just… focus on getting them out." Punk said, "The quicker we do that, the quicker we get them home." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "Go… go call your lawyer friend." AJ nodded, drying her eyes, "But if you're calling your friends… I'm calling mine." She looked across at him as he stared at her with confusion.

* * *

"This is weird." Vivian shook her head, walking into the very plain room with her siblings.

"I want mommy." James huffed sadly. He was just too young to play along with this. He just wanted his mother and father more than anything.

"Don't be a baby, James." Vivian teased, putting her backpack down and jumping on the single bed, standing on it and bouncing up and down.

"Don't jump on the bed." Raimy said, looking around the room with confusion. It was just a simple, small room with three single beds in it.

"Why? It's bouncy." Vivian smiled, jumping up and down happily, looking over at James who was sitting on his bed and appeared to be crying, "Jay." Vivian huffed, "Don't cry." She frowned, jumping off the bed and walking over to her brother.

"I want mommy." James sniffled, "And daddy." He sighed as Raimy looked over, putting her bag down on her bed and walking over to make sure her brother was ok.

"This is just for a little while." Raimy said, "We'll see them tomorrow probably." She nodded.

"Yeah." Vivian added positively.

"It's gonna be ok." Raimy nodded, rubbing her brother's back softly, listening as footsteps got louder down the outside corridor until they stopped outside the room door.

Raimy turned around as she saw an older woman standing, wearing a dress and cardigan, looking like one of their school teachers, only she was a little more terrifying.

"You must be the Brooks children." She looked at the clipboard, "Raimy, Vivian and James." She read out.

"That's us." Vivian smiled, jumping back up on her bed and bouncing up and down, "Is this like an adventure? That's what daddy said." Vivian nodded, bouncing around whilst Raimy kept her eyes on the woman standing.

"Not quite. I'm Polly." She said, walking further into the room, "Do you children know where you are?"

"No actually." Vivian realised, "Where?" She asked, bouncing around as Polly watched, agitatedly.

"Well it's a big place for children who… their parents no longer want." Polly smiled as Vivian stopped bouncing and paused, "So let me be clear about this, my children. Mommy and daddy… are not coming." She nodded as James turned to Raimy.

"Yes they are." Raimy challenged, "They are coming."

"Oh, no they're not." Polly said, turning back to Vivian who was still standing on the bed, "And you… young lady." She spat, grabbing Vivian tightly by the wrist and pulling her off the bed onto the floor as Vivian tripped up a little, falling onto the floor and hitting her head, "You do not stand on the bed!" She yelled.

"Hey, don't touch my sister." Raimy pushed Polly hard, getting ready to fight as Polly turned around and smacked her across the face.

"You'd be wise not to do that again." Polly spat as Raimy got to her feet, holding her face whilst Vivian got up slowly. All three of them hadn't experienced any violence in their life at all, so this was absolutely terrifying.

"You're mean." Vivian said.

"It's time for bed." Polly said strictly, "So get into your pj's." She told them, "And get to sleep." She spat, leaving the room and slamming the door shut tight as Vivian frowned.

"I don't like her." Vivian frowned.

"Me neither." James rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I wanna go home." Vivian mumbled as Raimy looked at them both. She remembered what her father had asked her to do, and she would always look out for her younger siblings regardless.

"It'll be fine." Raimy nodded to them, "Let's just get to bed. It'll be nicer when we wake up." She assured them, even though she too was frightened of this place already.


	47. Rescued

**Rescued**

* * *

"Just make sure no one sees you. You don't know who is around watching." Punk told AJ who undone her seat belt and nodded.

"I guess I… I won't be long." AJ shook her head, getting out of the car whilst Punk parked up, watching as AJ disappeared over to the school gates.

AJ made her way over, watching all the little kids playing around, crouching down by the fence as she looked around to spot her children anywhere. Eventually she found Vivian and shouted on her as quietly as possibly. As soon as Vivian noticed her she immediately ran straight towards her as quick as she could.

"Mommy!" Vivian cried out happily as AJ smiled.

"Hi, baby." AJ gasped, putting her arm through the fence and taking her hand, "Hey." AJ smiled, "Hey, are you ok?" AJ nodded.

"No, mommy. I miss you, and daddy." Vivian sighed, "Please let us come home."

"Baby, I'm trying." AJ nodded, "It's not up to me." AJ said, "Where-Where is your sister?" AJ asked.

"Polly wouldn't let her come to school with me." Vivian said.

"Polly? Who-Who is that?" AJ shook her head.

"She's at the place we're staying." Vivian said, "She's mean." She said as AJ looked at her.

"What… what do you mean by that?" AJ asked calmly.

"She hit Raimy. And she hurt me too. And James won't stop crying because he misses you." Vivian sighed. It was clear she was very scared and stressed.

"She… she hit Raimy?" AJ shook her head, not believing her ears.

"Yeah. I don't like her." Vivian sighed, "Can you just come get us?" She asked as AJ placed her hand over her mouth, turning around to the car where Punk was waiting. It was the worst possible thing she could have ever heard in her life. To know someone was hurting her babies. She just couldn't sit still whilst knowing what was going on.

"Mommy is gonna get you tonight." AJ nodded, reaching her arms through and cupping her cheeks, "Ok, I promise you." She said, "I'm… I'm so sorry." She shook her head. It was the one thing she was trying so hard to protect her children from and somehow they were caught right in the middle of it, "Is… Is Raimy ok? Is she… is she hurt?"

"She's fine." Vivian nodded, "She's got a bruise on her cheek but she's ok." She shrugged as AJ nodded.

"And you?" AJ asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Vivian nodded, "James wants to come home."

"Ok, just… just look out for each other. Mommy and daddy will get you out tonight, ok?" AJ nodded. She never made promises that she didn't keep. She wasn't letting her children suffer. There was absolutely no way.

"Ok." Vivian nodded.

"Ok, go… go back and play with your friends." AJ stroked her cheek lovingly as Vivian nodded and ran away whilst AJ placed her hand over her eyes, wiping the tears that were coming and standing back up straight as she headed back to the car.

"How is she?" Punk asked immediately, "I only saw you talking to Viv." Punk noticed, "Where is Raimy?"

"They're hitting them." AJ turned to him as Punk looked across at her, "Raimy and Vivian." She nodded as Punk shook his head in disbelief, "Yes." AJ said, "I don't care if I have to go into that care home and wave a damn gun around to get them out. We're going tonight and we're getting them." AJ spat as Punk gulped, not having words to say, he was filled with rage, emotion, anger, helplessness.

"W-What? Who is… who is hurting them?" Punk shook his head.

"Polly. It's a name. I can work with that." AJ nodded, "We get them out and we take them far away from here. We get your lawyer friend and then we get them arrested." AJ said.

"Why isn't Raimy at school?" Punk questioned, "And what about James?"

"Viv said they won't let Raimy go to school and James… won't stop crying." AJ placed her hand on her forehead as Punk leaned over and pressed his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" Punk yelled angrily as AJ jumped.

"I am not leaving them in there another night. I don't care. I will literally kill if I have to and you know I'm being serious." AJ said as he turned to her angrily and nodded.

"We'll get them out." Punk nodded, "We'll get them out and then we'll find the son of a bitch who reported us and put them in there. No one can tell me this wasn't intentional. Someone in there knows they're our kids." He said as AJ nodded.

"Who the hell would want to do that?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know but we're gonna find them." Punk spat as AJ watched him. She'd never saw him so angry before, and she'd saw him very angry at times. He was a controlled kind of angry. Like if he was touched he would just explode into millions of pieces, "How are we getting them out?" Punk asked, pulling away in the car.

"I'm going in and I'm taking them. That's what we're doing." AJ spat.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and Punk had left all their other temporary plans and decided that enough was enough. Once they had heard that hands were being raised to their children, it was over. There was no planning, there was no waiting around, they were going in and getting their children.

"The people running this place are probably being paid off to keep the kids there, same with that social worker. She was a shady bitch." AJ nodded, walking down the side of foster home building with Punk.

"We should have never let them go." Punk said as AJ turned to him.

"Hey." AJ paused and pulled his arm to pause him, "We didn't have the choice. You know damn well that if we resisted the cops would have been called and that would have just worsened the problem." AJ said. She could see guilt on his face and couldn't understand why, "This is not our fault. Someone is setting us up and their using our children as leverage."

"But who?" Punk shook his head, "I thought we… I thought we got rid of all our enemies." He shook his head.

"So did I." AJ sighed, "But obviously not." She said, "We can figure that out later. Once we get the kids we can get that lawyer you know to fight all of this off. Then we can figure out the son of a bitch who did this." She nodded, "Let's just focus on getting them out."

"Ok." Punk nodded, "You know the plan?"

"Yeah. And if I get my hands on this bitch Polly… don't even think about pulling me off her." AJ warned.

"I've never wanted you to beat someone up so badly." Punk nodded to her, walking down the side of the building and through to the back door.

Punk and AJ had agreed to split up as there was a few floors to cover and it was easier and less time consuming. They both knew they could handle themselves which was a plus.

AJ climbed up to the top floor. It was late at night and since Punk was practically an expert on how foster care homes were ran, they knew the corridors would be silent and the kids would be in bed. It was the staff they had to watch out for.

AJ hid behind corners and even in cupboards at the sign of staff roaming the corridors. She once made a living out of doing sneaking around such as this, so it wasn't like she wasn't familiar with how to hide and creep around.

She walked down the corridor and began checking rooms as quietly as she possibly could. It was then when she saw the innocent faces of little kids that she just wanted to take them all home and help them, but her babies were her main priority.

She eventually found the kids, bursting into a room, spotting the three beds and noticing Vivian's glowing up elmo. She could have cried with relief as she saw them all safe in bed.

She rushed over to them, first going to James, waking him up ever so gently as the three year old opened his eyes and immediately wrapped his arms around her neck like a monkey.

"Oh, hi baby." AJ gasped with relief, placing her hand on the back of his head, hugging him tightly as James clung to her, refusing to let go, "It's ok, mommy's got you." AJ kissed his head, "I'm here." She soothed whilst Raimy and Vivian began to wake up.

"Mom." Raimy sat up in bed as AJ looked over, noticing Raimy's bruised cheek as her throat tightened.

"Hey, come here." AJ said quietly as Raimy rushed over to her mother, needing that warm hug from her that only she could give.

Vivian joined in as AJ hugged them dearly and examined them all, "It's gonna be ok. Get your things." AJ nodded, cupping Raimy's cheek whilst still having James clinging to her.

"Are we leaving?" Raimy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, hurry." AJ nodded, "Come on, baby. Get your things." AJ told James as she began to hear footsteps coming down the hall, "Pretend I'm not here." AJ warned them all as she got underneath James' bed, listening and hearing as a woman walked into the room.

"What are you three doing?!" Polly exclaimed angrily as AJ clenched her fists.

"We were uh… we…" Vivian gulped.

"Sleepwalking." Raimy nodded.

"All three of you?" Polly spat, "Do I have to separate you all? Huh?" She spat as AJ stayed quiet under the bed, waiting for the right moment to get out.

Meanwhile Punk had made his way up to that floor, hearing voices coming from down the hall as he ran down, edging his way to the edge of the opened up door as he saw an older woman standing in the room.

"I think we should take you to a room of your own." Polly spat, grabbing Raimy by the back of the neck as Punk caught eyes on it.

"Hey!" Punk growled as Polly jumped and turned around, "Take your hands off of her." Punk gritted his teeth as Polly looked across at him, immediately taking her hand from Raimy as she looked at Punk worriedly.

"W-What… what are you doing here?" Polly gulped whilst AJ got out from under the bed as Punk watched her come up behind Polly, grabbing her around the neck as Punk nodded to the kids, "Let go of me." Polly struggled whilst AJ kept her grips on her.

"Go with daddy." AJ nodded to James who ran over to Punk who scooped him into his arms whilst getting the girls out of the room, "Take them out to the car. I'll only be a minute." AJ nodded to Punk.

"Have fun." Punk nodded coldly, glaring at Polly before quickly leaving with the kids.

"Please… please let me go." Polly begged as AJ chuckled, kicking the room door closed with her foot.

"Oh, baby you shouldn't have put your hands on my girls." AJ whispered in her ear, "Cause now you have me to deal with." She said, pushing her face first into the door as Polly smacked her face off it and fell to the ground.

"Please." Polly begged as AJ climbed over her, turning her around and striking her repeatedly in the face, not holding back.

"Here's what's gonna happen…" AJ grabbed her by the throat, "You're gonna tell me who wanted my kids put in here, because I know you're in the loop." AJ said as Polly gasped, "Huh? You gonna tell me?" AJ asked, standing up, pulling her along the floor by the hair, "Or do I gotta beat it out of you?" She questioned, "Huh?" AJ asked, climbing back over her.

"Ok ok…" Polly gasped, her face a bloody mess as AJ held her up by the neck, "Ok." She swallowed painfully as AJ looked down at her.

"Who?!" AJ gritted her teeth.

"H-Hilary. Brooks." Polly nodded as AJ looked down at her, tilting her head with confusion, "Now just leave me alone." She begged as AJ shook her head.

"She… she made the anonymous report?" AJ questioned as Polly nodded.

"She paid Claire." Polly choked on some of her blood as AJ looked down at her, "And she… she wanted the oldest one."

"What?" AJ spat.

"She wanted the oldest girl." Polly nodded as AJ felt her heart beating with rage, starting to piece certain things together, "Please, I don't know anything else."

"You lifted your hand against my daughters." AJ spat, "I ain't done with you yet." AJ hissed, grabbing her and throwing her across the room into the bed post. Years in Russian prisons always came in handy, but whilst getting her well needed revenge, she was trying to digest who their new real enemy was, and what the hell she was after.


	48. Old Friend

**Old Friend**

* * *

"I'm not gonna ask what happened." Punk said, walking into the house with AJ, holding James in his arms as the girls headed on ahead. AJ had spent a relatively good time in the foster home before coming back to the car with blood under her finger nails and a few scratches on her face.

"I took care of it." AJ looked up at him as he nodded. Normally he'd always be her voice of reason, but anyone who put their hands on any of his children deserved a terrible fate. He had no remorse for them.

"I don't want to go back there." Vivian made clear as AJ nodded.

"You're not, trust me." AJ nodded, walking over to the girls, "Are you both ok?" She asked them, noticing Raimy's bruise on her cheek a little clearer and sighing, "I'm so sorry, baby." AJ cupped her cheek softly as Raimy shrugged. Even though they were both little, she could see so much strength in them. So much resilience and perseverance.

"They said that's the place kids go when their mommy's and daddy's don't want them." Vivian folded her arms.

"I told you they would come back." Raimy told her sister, "I told both of them." She said.

"Mommy and daddy made a mistake." AJ nodded, "But you're never going back there, ok?" AJ nodded slowly, "Never." She made clear as Punk looked over at them. To think they'd failed their children was such an awful feeling. To see the shiny bruise on Raimy's cheek, and to feel the way James was holding onto him for dear life, it made his heart break in two. He knew the situation was out of their control at the time but he really felt like they had failed their children.

'Let's get you guys to bed, huh?" Punk nodded, "I'll take them up, you… get yourself together." Punk nodded to AJ who was looking a little on the rough side.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Ok." She said, "Goodnight, sweet girls. I love you." AJ nodded, pulling them both in for a hug, tightly squeezing them with so much relief before standing up straight and turning to James who was squished into Punk's neck, "Hi, baby." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek softly, "I love you." She whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek as James smiled tiredly. No matter where he was, his mother and father's arms were always home.

AJ watched as Punk took them up to bed, placing her hand on her chest, so thankful they were home and they were all ok. She then caught side of the dried in blood on her hands and under her nails and quickly rushed into the kitchen to clean up.

Punk took the kids up to bed. James went down right away and fell straight asleep. By the time he got into Vivian's room she was crashed out on top of the covers. He pulled them over her and tucked Elmo in beside her. He then moved onto Raimy's room where she was still awake and just getting into bed.

"Hey." Punk smiled, walking into her room and helping her into bed.

"We don't have to go back there, do we?" Raimy made sure.

"No, I promise." Punk nodded, crouching down by her bed as he watched her turn onto her side to face him, "I'm so sorry. Me and mommy should have gotten there sooner." He said. He was well aware that Raimy knew what was going on. She knew that they were never supposed to leave. It was easier to keep things light hearted with James and Vivian, but Raimy was older and she was a bright kid.

"There's a lot of kids there who… who were hurt." Raimy frowned, "I wish we could have taken them with us." She nodded as Punk brushed her hair from her face.

"You're just like your mom." Punk nodded, "Those kids will get homes. They'll get nice parents." He said, stroking her cheek softly.

"It's sad that they don't have any." Raimy said, "Like you and mommy."

"Yeah but… me and mommy have you guys." Punk smiled, "And that's the best thing in the world." He nodded, "That bruise will be gone before you know it."

"Did mommy hurt Polly?" Raimy questioned as Punk looked at her.

"That woman shouldn't have hit you, Raimy. Or Vivian." Punk made sure she knew.

"But I pushed her first." Raimy said, "Because she grabbed Vivian. And you told me to look after Vivian and James-"

"It doesn't matter what happened, that woman should never have hit you, ok? No one should ever hit you. There's no reason. Don't you ever, ever think you deserve something like that." Punk made clear as Raimy just nodded, "You were really brave. Braver than me." He said as Raimy smiled, "You guys aren't going back there ever again, don't worry." He nodded, "You get some sleep, ok?" He said as she nodded, "I love you." He said, reaching over and kissing her on the head before leaving the room.

Knowing all three of them were safe and back in their care again was such a relief.

He headed back downstairs and into the kitchen where AJ was sat at the kitchen table. He wasn't sure what she had done to the woman who hit their daughter, but he knew that it definitely wouldn't have been pretty.

"Is she dead?" Punk asked. He figured he'd be blunt.

AJ looked up at him, coming out of her day-dream and shaking her head, "No." AJ shook her head, "No, I let her live." AJ said with disgust, "But only if she gave me somethig in return." She said.

"What was that?" Punk asked her.

"To never, ever have social services at this house ever again. She agreed." AJ nodded, "So we don't have to worry about anyone coming back here. The kids aren't going anywhere." She said, "And I told her if she phones the police I will find her and I'll kill her. I think she got the idea." She said as Punk nodded, "But we do have a slight problem." She looked up at him.

"What?" Punk asked.

"It was your mother who filed the report on us. Your mother who paid that social services worker to come inspect our house, and your mother who wanted to take Raimy." AJ said.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "How-How do you know?"

"Polly told me. Your mom was paying her to keep the kids in the home. And she was coming to collect Raimy at some point." AJ said, "Here I was thinking she and your sister were victims." AJ said, "Turns out they might just be the people in charge." AJ looked up at him.

"In charge of what exactly?" Punk asked as AJ sat back on her chair.

"In charge of selling girls." AJ said, "And she wanted Raimy so… you know that means I have to do something about this?" AJ questioned.

"Wait… slow down." Punk placed his hands on his head, "My mom and my sister are in this house, right?" He said as AJ nodded, "And you think they're… they're the ones who… who are making these girls go out and sell themselves, so they can get money?" Punk questioned.

"Bingo." AJ nodded, "And they're using the chatting websites to get girls to come meet them. Which explains why Michelle was in the club on her own with her eyes fixed on the door. Because that's her job. To go out and meet the girls, bring them back to the house and no doubt drug them." AJ said as Punk took a deep breath, leaning against the fridge and rolling his head back. Things always seemed to go from bad to worse in situations like these.

"I thought you said there was a guy in the house?" Punk questioned, "When Lily was looking up on it-"

"There was but… could just be a customer." AJ said as Punk closed his eyes, "It's her. She's doing this. Michelle went back to her and told her about me at the club. She know who you are-"

"How does she know who I am? She might not." Punk said, "They might just think it's you."

"Phil, she knows who you are." AJ said, "And the stunt with the social services and the kids was to distract us and keep us away from snooping into her business." She said, "But I bet she thinks I'm just some house wife who would bow down to that sort of thing." AJ shook her head.

"I can't believe this." Punk shook his head, "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna go see them, I think." AJ nodded, "And I'm not looking at this woman as your mom anymore. I see this woman as someone who wanted to put my daughter in danger. Who put our kids in danger." AJ said, "And I'll deal with her as I see her." AJ said as Punk gulped and nodded. She was right. This woman was no mother of his. She never was. But even more so now.

"We still gotta be careful." Punk nodded as there was a knock at their door.

"I'll get it." AJ nodded, as if knowing who it would be, walking out of the kitchen whilst Punk rubbed his hands over his face.

AJ walked down the hall and opened up their front door, looking on at the woman standing just as she remembered her. Leather skirt with ripped tights and high boot heels. A crop top with a leather jacket over her. Cigarette between her two fingers and her hair half straight and half curly.

"I say." The woman laughed with a smile, "April Mendez living in a fancy ass house like this with a driveway?" She chuckled, "Where's the girls I used to steal tampons with?" She said as AJ smiled.

"She's still here." AJ smiled, walking over and hugging the woman who was about the same age as her but of course looked terribly older.

"You're a hugger now too?" The woman laughed, hugging AJ back.

"Come in." AJ pulled her into the house, "Thank you for coming, Tara." She nodded as Tara smiled.

"Anything for you." Tara smiled, "Smells like children in here." She nodded.

"Well I have three." AJ laughed, taking her jacket from her as Tara gasped.

"Three?" Tara exclaimed, "April, did someone brainwash you? You've changed." She noticed.

"I've not really." AJ nodded, "Change of scenery, sure. But… I haven't changed." AJ said.

"As long as you're still a crazy bitch, I don't mind." Tara said, still smoking her cigarette, walking down the hall with AJ and into the kitchen where Punk was still standing, watching as the woman followed AJ into the kitchen, "Sweet Jesus." Tara smirked as Punk looked across at her with confusion, "April, tell me this is your… friend or long lost brother." She said, eyeing Punk up as AJ rolled her eyes.

"My husband, Tara." AJ said.

"Well that's unfortunate. For me." She made clear.

"April, who-who is this?" Punk wondered with confusion.

"Phil, this is Tara. I was on the streets with her for a while in Russia." AJ said, "Tara this is Phil, my husband."

"Nice to… meet you." Punk nodded as Tara smiled.

"You better be treating this girl right. She's one of a kind." Tara warned him as Punk nodded. She was pretty terrifying and she was wondering why on earth she was here.

"Y-Yeah, of course." Punk nodded, "Not to be rude, but… what-what are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I told you I was calling a friend for help." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her.

"I thought you meant from your office or something." Punk said truthfully as Tara chuckled.

"He's very welcoming." Tara nodded sarcastically.

"Tara can help us." AJ said, "I was on the streets with her for years. I trust her."

"She's a smart girl, this one." Tara nodded, "I'm glad she got some good in her life." She smiled to AJ who smiled back, "I'm here to help in any way I can." She smiled as Punk looked across at AJ who gave him a reassuring nod, "Now who is going to fill me in?"


	49. No Trust

**No Trust**

* * *

"I thought you didn't have friends." Punk said, having taken AJ into the living room to speak in private whilst Tara sat out in the kitchen.

"Well I don't but… I knew Tara on the streets and I came across her business not that long ago." AJ said, "You can trust her. If I can trust her, you can too." AJ nodded.

"And what is she here to do?" Punk questioned, "Isn't it best we just keep this between ourselves? Why do we need to involve other people?"

"Because we don't know what we're up against here, Phil." AJ said, "Yes, it's your mom and your sister but what if there's other people? Plus, I'm gonna get Tara to be on the look out, see if she can pinpoint their whereabouts. It's an unfamiliar face." AJ nodded, "They probably know who everyone is around us." AJ nodded as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you think she's even doing this? Targeting us?" Punk asked.

"Well strictly speaking, she's not targeting us. We were digging into their business. I was thinking they were victims but… now they're just protecting their business." AJ nodded, "I want my hands on her." AJ looked across at him, "She was gonna take Raimy." She shook her head, "I want to see her face."

"Well that makes two of us." Punk nodded, "So you're gonna send Tara out to spy on them and then what?"

"Once we find out where they go, when the house is empty, we'll make our move. Tara is good… she… she helped me out on the streets. She's smart." AJ nodded.

"She's terrifying." Punk whispered as AJ smiled.

"She's fine." AJ nodded. She felt like her head was all over the place with so much emotion. They both did. From going through such terror and fear with their children, to now finding out that everything wasn't what they thought, and that their enemy was a little closer to home than usual.

"I'm sorry things can't be simple with this." Punk shook his head.

"You do not need to apologise to me for anything." AJ nodded, walking over to him and taking his hands in hers, "We're complicated people, that comes with… with a price I guess." She nodded.

"A lot of prices." Punk shook his head, "We were just… we were supposed to settle down. Properly. We've been saying that since Raimy was little. Nothing seems to last forever until the next… psychopath comes along."

"Did you just call your mother a psychopath?" AJ smiled a little.

"Well what would you use to describe the woman who… hasn't met me yet but has taken our children away and wanted to kidnap our daughter." Punk said as AJ nodded, her smile fading. She knew it had to be extra difficult on him. Even though he didn't know the woman, it was still his mother, and there had to be a lot of feelings involved.

"I get it if this is different for you. It's not like it's some random stranger." AJ nodded.

"Well it is." Punk nodded, "Biologically, she's my mom but… she's a stranger. I don't know her, and I don't want to. And if she is involved with using these girls, sending them out to make money, trying to make a business out of that… there's no other place for her other than prison." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry she couldn't be… a better person." AJ sighed, "And I'm sorry in advance when I punch her head off." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"Hey, go ahead." Punk nodded, "No one touches our kids. And if she… if she was taking Raimy for what I think she was…" He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "It's not worth thinking about but… you can claw her eyes out if you want." Punk nodded seriously as she looked up at him.

"Hey." Tara walked into the living room as Punk and AJ turned around, "Sorry to interrupt the love but… can we get on with thinking of a plan for me. I get what's going on but… what do you actually need me to do?" Tara asked.

"Stop smoking cigarettes in our house." Punk tutted, taking the cigarette from her hand as Tara raised her eyebrows, "If you wanna smoke, go to the back door." He nodded, walking off into the kitchen as AJ smiled to herself.

"What is he? A doctor or something?" Tara smirked to AJ, nudging her as AJ smiled. Tara wrapped her arm around AJ and walked back into the kitchen where Punk had put the cigarette out, "Ok, what do you guys need me to do?"

"We need you to spy on Hilary and Michelle, and the house." AJ said, "I need you to let us know when the house is empty, what time, and where the girls all go. I reckon they'll be sent to a motel and… it'll be over the phone business type thing, you know?" She said as Tara nodded.

"So you want me to find out where the girls are going and when the house is empty?"

"Empty with Hilary in it." Punk nodded.

"Couldn't either of you just done that." Tara laughed, "You're literally the female Mike Tyson." She turned to AJ.

"It needs to be someone they don't know. They've been watching us." AJ said, "And maybe there's other people involved, other people in charge. It's your job to find out. C'mon, this stuff is a breeze compared to what we used to do." AJ reminded her.

"Yeah and I'm not seventeen anymore, April." Tara scoffed, "I get back ache." She teased as AJ just smiled.

"Once you get the information, come back to us and let us know so we can figure out when to go see Hilary and when we can get the girls who are being used to safety." AJ nodded just as there was a knock at the door, a rapid knock.

"Inviting more friends?" Punk turned to AJ who rolled her eyes.

"No." AJ said curiously, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall as she opened up the door, looking on as Michelle stood on the doorstep. Punk walked down the corridor behind AJ, pausing as he saw the girl from the picture.

"Please… please help me." Michelle nodded as AJ looked across, turning around to Punk who had his eyes fixed on what was his little sister. It had crossed his mind a few times if he had any siblings out there that he wasn't aware of, but he never thought he'd ever meet them if he did.

"Why should we?" AJ spat as Michelle looked at her.

"Please, I'm not like her." Michelle nodded.

"Let her in." Punk nodded as AJ stared at Michelle, stepping aside and letting her in as she quickly walked into the house. Punk watched her avoid his eye contact whilst AJ closed the door over and locked it.

"What are you doing here?" AJ spat, walking up to Michelle, getting close to her as Michelle gulped, "Huh?" AJ shoved her, "Did you know what your mother was up to?" She questioned, "Did you know she was going to take our daughter?" AJ questioned, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her down to the ground as Michelle fought back, grabbing AJ by the hair as AJ bit her hard on the arm, rolling around the narrow hallway as Punk grabbed AJ up.

"Enough!" Punk yelled whilst Michelle crawled back on the floor, her back hitting against Tara's legs as she jumped and turned around.

"Hi." Tara smiled.

"Alright alright." AJ calmed down, breaking out of Punk's grasp, "You knew." AJ pointed as Michelle got to her feet.

"I didn't. Not everything." Michelle said, "She… she thought you were going to ruin the business." Michelle said.

"The business?!" AJ exclaimed, "You mean your illegal business of forced prostitution. That business?" AJ questioned.

"It's not her fault." Michelle shook her head, "Honestly. She's brainwashed." Michelle nodded as Punk looked across at her, "She only took on the role because… because she wanted out of it herself, and it meant keeping me safe too." She nodded as Punk looked across at her. He never thought he'd be meeting his biological family like this. It was unfortunate, but for some reason, he saw good in his sister.

"She could call the cops." Tara suggested as Michelle shook her head.

"He has connections with the cops. Just like he did with social services." Michelle nodded.

"He?" Punk questioned, "Who is he?" He asked.

"I…" Michelle gulped, looking at all three of them.

"Cat got your tongue?" Tara exclaimed as AJ folded her arms and looked across at the woman.

"It's not just my mom who… who is in charge." Michelle said, "She isn't even in charge, not really." She said as Punk and AJ stared at her.

"Who is in charge?" Punk questioned as Michelle sighed.

"If we're gonna talk I wanna talk when you guys are a little bit calmer." Michelle said, "You all look ready to pounce on me." Michelle said.

"Well, we're getting there." AJ nodded.

"What is your problem with me?" Michelle questioned, walking over to her as AJ walked towards her, "Huh?"

"My problem is your psycho mother trying to hurt my children. Oh and that thing called taking away human rights from people. Those girls in that house." AJ spat as Michelle looked at her, "So I'll talk to you how I want to talk to you." She made clear as Michelle shoved her, both of them starting to fight again.

"Quit it!" Punk yelled angrily, "Stop it." He narrowed his eyes at AJ who made a face at him stubbornly whilst brushing her hair from over her face. Punk turned around, looking down at Michelle who looked up at him.

"Not exactly how I wanted to meet my big brother." Michelle admitted.

"I'm not your brother." Punk said as Michelle's face faded, "You're gonna go into that kitchen with us and you're going to tell us every damn thing you know. Everything about your mom, the man who is really behind all of this, about the girls who are there… every rotten thing you know. You're gonna tell us."

"Yeah?" Michelle smirked, "Or what?" She asked.

"I'll leave you with my wife and her friend. Their methods are a little different from mine." He said as Michelle turned around to Tara who smirked and waved to her whilst turning to AJ who was glaring at her.

Michelle nodded, turning around and walking through to the kitchen.

"Good decision." Punk nodded, following her into the kitchen as AJ and Tara followed in. He could almost see the same devilish, troublesome look in his sister's eyes that his wife sometimes had. She had no filter, she would scrape and claw for as long as she had to, and there was fight in her.

"I can't tell you everything because I barely know anything. I don't get told things." Michelle said, sitting down at the kitchen table whilst Tara stood behind by the fridge and AJ and Punk stood in front of her.

"What's your role in all of this?" Punk asked her.

"I know her role." AJ spat, "You're the one who plays those girls. You meet up with them, you spike them, you take them back to that hell house and you trap them there." AJ nodded, "That's your job, isn't it?" She nodded as Michelle looked up at her.

"You're a smart one." Michelle nodded, "But I do what I have to, to protect myself."

"Oh, really?" AJ laughed to herself.

"Yes, really. So does my mom." Michelle nodded, "She was just like those girls. Trapped." She said, "The only reason she got out was because my dad is the one who runs the business." Michelle shook her head, "She got pregnant and he wanted her to keep me, and that meant that she didn't have to work for him anymore… not like all the other girls had to." Michelle nodded, "And it meant I wouldn't be hurt either. He's our protection in all of this."

"He sounds like the fucking devil." AJ got up into Michelle's face, "The devil." AJ nodded.

"He is." Michelle nodded calmly, "But my mom does as he says and it means we don't get hurt. She's the one who makes sure everything runs smoothly and no one finds out about the business… so… you snooping around, she had to take action." She said.

"By action you mean taking our children from us? And planning to take our eldest daughter into that… house?" AJ spat with disgust.

"That was his idea." Michelle shook her head as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"Wait a minute." Punk paused, "Why are you even here? You're sounding very much like you're defending your mom-"

"I want you to help us." Michelle nodded, "I do. I want to have a normal life. I want those girls to have normal lives. And my mom." She said as AJ looked across at her.

"I don't trust you one bit." AJ spat as Punk looked across at Michelle.

"We're trapped there just like those girls." Michelle nodded.

"What's his name?" Punk asked, "Your dad."

"Paul." Michelle nodded as AJ looked at her.

"What do we think?" Tara smiled, "I don't think I trust this bitch." She shook her head as AJ looked at Michelle.

"You're gonna help us get to him." Punk said as Michelle nodded, "And you're gonna tell us everything we need to know about that house."


	50. True Colours

**True Colours**

* * *

"I do not trust her one bit." AJ made clear, standing in the living room with Punk, "She's just had some sort of… epiphany where she wants our help. And she's defending her mother who tried to take our children from us?" AJ spat, getting angry.

"Ok, calm down." Punk nodded, "I don't trust her either but what would she get out of coming here?" He questioned, "And we don't know what's going on in that house." Punk said, "They might be trapped like she said."

"Except she's out there every night collecting girls to take them back to the house." AJ said, "And your mother is the one running the damn place. You can't expect me to feel sorry for her?"

"I don't." Punk said, "But if anyone should understand the desperation you should." He said as AJ looked at him, "She did what she done so she wouldn't have to… live that life anymore. I'm not defending her-"

"Well it sure sounds like it." AJ said.

"This guy is who we want. He's the one taking the money. He's the one controlling everything going on." Punk said as AJ nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I want my hands on your mother too." AJ said, "For what she did to the kids."

"And you can, but we need to help those girls first and clear out that house." Punk nodded, "Get rid of your anger because you know it doesn't help us in these situations." He said as AJ folded her arms, "We should still follow through with the plan. Let Tara go check it out and keep Michelle here." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, ok." She said as Punk nodded, "God, this is all just a mess. It's one from messy to even messier."

"Well that tends to happen with us." Punk rolled his eyes, "It's fine, we can… we can get to the bottom of it and we can help the girls in the house and take them to one of the safe houses. That's the important part." He said.

"And then we can deal with your mother." AJ spat.

"I think the best idea might be just to… send her to prison with this Paul guy." Punk nodded as AJ looked at him.

"I-I didn't think you'd want that." AJ said.

"She wanted to hurt our kids?" Punk questioned, "You think I'd let her just get off with it?" Punk asked, "She's not my mother." He made clear as AJ nodded slowly. And she could see he was being serious. Even though he was trying see his mother's point of view, there was still no way he could ever connect with her or sympathise with her after what she had done to their children. There was just no way.

"I still want my hands on her." AJ made clear as Punk nodded as they made their way back into the kitchen where Michelle was sitting with Tara standing over her.

"You're gonna stay here for the time being." Punk nodded.

"What? No, I can't." Michelle shook her head, "They'll know something is up." She said.

"Oh well boo hoo." AJ said, "You're staying here because we don't trust you. Even though you've told us when the house is empty, where the girls are when they go out, we still don't trust you." AJ nodded, "So Tara is gonna go check things out."

"I'm telling you guys the truth. I want your help." Michelle begged.

"We're not helping you or your mother." AJ spat, "We're helping all those poor girls you helped recruit. And then we're gonna put your mother and father in prison. Maybe you can join them too?" AJ questioned coldly.

"What?" Michelle shook her head, "No, I came here to ask for help to… to help me and my mom-"

"Your mother got our children taken from us." AJ spat, "So she's not getting our help, ever. You can pretend she's brainwashed all you like but maybe, just maybe… that's who she is as a person." AJ nodded as Michelle shook her head.

"You don't know what it's like." Michelle shook her head as AJ's eyes widened at such a reply, "You don't know what any of it feels like to… to be in that house, to go through what we go through-"

"I know." AJ spat, grabbing Michelle by the jaw, "I know exactly how it feels like." She spat, "I've been kept in worse places." She said as Punk watched.

He'd never hold his wife back, he knew this was her operating area and she had every right to feel the way she did.

"I'm gonna get going and start checking things out." Tara nodded, "Call me if she's any trouble." She said as AJ nodded. Tara knew what she had to do, so she left the house.

"Are you really going to let your mom go to prison?" Michelle looked up at Punk, "Our mom."

"She's not my mom." Punk shook his head, "The second she interfered with my kids, she just became my enemy." Punk nodded, "So I don't care what happens to her."

"And what about me? I'm your sister." Michelle shook her head, "You're just gonna leave me for dead?"

"That's the plan." AJ nodded as Michelle began to smile whilst AJ and Punk both stared at her, watching her as she began to laugh, "What?" AJ spat.

"There's… there's two of you." Michelle chuckled to herself as Punk and AJ looked at her, watching her expressions change, listening as there was suddenly a knock on the door, "Oh… I think there's someone at your door." Michelle smirked as AJ turned to Punk.

* * *

AJ woke up from being blacked out. All she could remember was the chaos that occurred after there was a knock at the door. Watching her husband get beat up, taking a beating herself whilst trying to crawl up the stairs to the kids. But it all got too much and suddenly she had woken up in a different location, and to her horror, she was lying on a bed with one of her hands cuffed to the bed post.

"N-No." AJ moaned a little, shaking her hand as the handcuff clattered against the post, "No." She cried in a panic as she sat up, trying to get her hand free, looking around the bed post to see if she could unscrew it anywhere.

She got immediate flashbacks to everything she worked so hard at to forget. It sent her into a panic. That feeling of not being in control. Of not having the ability to protect herself. It brought back terrible memories of growing up and she felt her heart rate get faster and faster as she tried to pull her hand off the handcuff.

"What is the racket in here?" Michelle asked as she burst through the bedroom door as AJ turned around.

"Let me go." AJ warned as Michelle closed the door, "Let me go, you bitch." AJ spat, "Where… Where is Phil? And my children?" She spat. It was all she cared about. She remembered a few guys coming into their house, beating on her husband who tried so hard to fight back, and then they moved on to her. After that everything went black.

"Don't worry about them." Michelle smiled.

"You best hope that when I get out of these, you aren't around." AJ warned her, "Because I'm gonna kill you, and your mother." AJ spat.

"You've been out of the game so long, April." Michelle smiled as AJ looked across at her, "You've forgotten how to read people. I sat there and I saw how much you wanted to believe me in your eyes. You almost did. You never saw any of it coming." She said, "But I bet April twelve years ago would have saw all of this coming." She nodded as AJ tried to extend her leg and kick her as Michelle moved back and smiled.

"Fuck you." AJ spat, "This isn't a game. This is people's lives." AJ shook her head, "These girls deserve a chance to live. You're taking that from them." AJ shook her head.

"Business is business." Michelle nodded, "You ever think the reason you want to help all of these girls is because you… you still feel like that little girl, deep down. The reason you want to help these girls I because you still haven't figured out how to help yourself." She nodded as AJ looked across at her, leaning against the bed post, holding onto the handcuffs and staring at Michelle, "Deep down you're still that… poor, used, broken little girl. And you can be a mom, a wife, a hard worker all you like. That's never gonna leave you no matter what you do." She nodded as AJ looked across at her, "And the reason you act so tough is because… you can't stand anyone knowing how broken you really are." She said as AJ looked across at her.

"Where is my husband?" AJ spat.

"He's here." Michelle nodded.

"Listen to me." AJ nodded desperately, "Don't do this. Whatever it is you want… he's your brother. If you hurt me or you hurt our children, he'll kill you, not me." AJ nodded, "He's a good man, he has a patience and he always listens to someone's side of the story. But if I leave her with a mark on me, he will kill you." AJ made clear.

"Well that's ok because… you aren't leaving here." Michelle shrugged as AJ looked across at her, "Phil is here. We left your kids in the house unharmed." She told her honestly, "And I'm telling the truth."

"They're alone?" AJ shook her head, "Please… please let me go." AJ begged.

"No." Michelle smiled, "I'm sure you would make a lot of customers happy." She nodded as AJ shook her head, "Because let's face it, April. This is all you've ever really been worth." She nodded, walking over to her as AJ looked across at her, "It's all you really deserve." She said as AJ spat on her, trying to kick her as Michelle shook her head and wiped her face.

"I'll get out of here." AJ promised, "And then I'm gonna kill you, and your mother." AJ promised as Michelle smiled to herself.

"Ok." Michelle nodded, "Good luck." She nodded, leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind her, walking across into the kitchen where Hilary stood.

"Is she awake?" Hilary questioned as Michelle nodded, "Do you think she'll give up fighting after a while?"

"Her? No." Michelle scoffed, "She wants to know where Phil is. I told her he was here."

"I'm going down just now." Hilary nodded, "Your father will be home soon. He won't like this."

"We did what we had to. They were going to blow the whole business up." Michelle said as Hilary nodded, "If we have them here, they can't do shit."

"Yes, Michelle. But people will notice they're missing." Hilary said.

"So what do we do?" Michelle shook her head.

"It's your father's decision." Hilary nodded, pouring a cup of water as Michelle watched her, "Just stay here. The rest of the girls will be going out for the night soon. Get them ready." She ordered as Michelle nodded, watching as her mother disappeared out of the kitchen.

Hilary opened up the door which lead down to the basement, walking down the stairs and turning the light on as she looked over at Punk sat on the floor, tied to a post with his hands behind him.

Punk looked up, screwing his eyes up at the bright light. Like AJ, all he remembered was chaos coming into their house, trying so hard to fight but the numbers were against them. He was bruised and bloody but he all he was interested in was his family.

"Where is April?" Punk spat. When he looked at this woman, his mother, he felt nothing. He just saw an evil woman caught up in such a corrupt and illegal business. This wasn't his mother.

"She's upstairs." Hilary folded her arms.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked desperately, "Let her go. Just… please let her go." He nodded, "Where-Where are my kids?" He asked.

"We left the kids at the house. They should be fine." Hilary told him truthfully.

"They're on their own?" Punk exclaimed.

"Would you rather I brought them here with you?" Hilary spat as Punk looked across at her.

"Let April go." Punk demanded.

"I can't do that I'm afraid." Hilary shook her head, "I think you're forgetting… I'm not the one in charge of all of this."

"You're just as bad." Punk spat, spitting some blood out beside him.

"I'm doing what I need to, to survive." Hilary said, "I'm safe here now-"

"As long as you're ok." Punk nodded sarcastically, "So what are you gonna do? Kill us?" Punk questioned.

"It's not up to me." Hilary nodded, "Paul will be here soon. He'll decide what to do."

"You're just his puppet. You all are." Punk spat as Hilary just smiled, walking over to him and crouching down in front of him.

"I'd speak carefully to him. Your wife is upstairs tied to a bed. I wouldn't want to give him such an easy way to make you suffer." Hilary warned as Punk glared at her.

"Let her go." Punk gulped, "Please." He nodded as Hilary stood up straight.

"It's not up to me." Hilary shrugged casually, heading back over to the basement door as Punk rolled his head back against the post he was tied to, trying to break free from the ropes tying him up as Hilary took a look back at him, "It's nice to finally meet you. Son." Hilary smiled as Punk looked across at her, watching her walk out of the basement door.


	51. In Time

**In Time**

* * *

"April!" Tara exclaimed, walking into the house the next morning after the chaos of the night had faded out, "April, where-" Tara paused, noticing the dried in blood at the doorway and some on the walls, stepping around it and gulping as she looked at the closed kitchen door.

"AJ!" Tara yelled, rushing down the hall and bursting into the kitchen as she paused and saw one of the most unlikeliest sights, "Uh…" Tara looked around.

"Who are you?" Raimy questioned, sitting at the kitchen table.

"We're making breakfast. Do you want some?" Vivian turned around, standing up on the chair at the stove, appearing to be making breakfast. The radio was on, drinks were poured, James was drawing and Raimy was playing on her switch whilst Vivian seemed to making them a pancake breakfast.

"Uh…" Tara shook her head with confusion, "Where is your mommy?" She asked.

"Don't know." Vivian answered before anyone else, "We woke up and mommy and daddy weren't here." She shrugged, "Who are you?" She pointed the spatula at her as Tara raised her eyebrows, "We don't know you." She realised.

"I'm… I'm Tara." Tara nodded, "I'm a friend of your mom's." She smiled, "Are you making pancakes?" She questioned, "What age are you?"

"I'm six. Almost seven." Vivian nodded, "Would you like some?"

"I'm ok, thank you." Tara shook her head, "Do you guys know where your mommy would be? Does she… normally leave you guys alone in the house?" Tara questioned. She was immediately getting to understand that something bad must have happened last night when she left. Mihcelle was no longer in the house, there was blood splatted around in places and AJ and Punk had clearly been taken from the house, not at their own will.

"No, never." Raimy answered, "They never leave us alone." Raimy said, "But we can make breakfast and go to school. But James can't come with us so…" Raimy turned to James.

"Do you guys have like… an aunt or something?" Tara questioned.

"Auntie Cole." Vivian nodded, "She's mommy's sister." Vivian said, flipping a pancake as Tara watched in awe. She was surprised at how calm and able these children were at taking care of themselves. And she supposed it made since. When she met AJ on the streets at a young age, she definitely knew how to take care of herself.

"Is this an emergency?" Raimy asked.

"What?" Tara shook her head.

"If it's an emergency then the emergency numbers are on the fridge." She pointed as Tara looked over, walking over to the fridge and ripping the piece of paper off it.

"Doctor, Phil's work, Dean, Coleen, Eve, Seth… who are all of these people?" Tara shook her head.

"Emergency numbers in case something goes wrong. That's what mom says." Raimy said, "If we can't get her or dad then that's the numbers we call. And the doctor is for if one of us is hurt. But we're all fine so we don't need a doctor." Raimy shrugged.

"I see." Tara nodded slowly.

"Lady, do you want pancakes or not?" Vivian turned around.

"Her name is Tara." Raimy told her sister.

"Tara." Vivian corrected.

"No." Tara said, "I'm gonna call your aunt and get her to come look after you guys, ok? Just… just stay here." She told them, walking out of the kitchen and taking her phone out.

She knew this wasn't good at all.

* * *

AJ had spent the entire night trying to break free of the hand cuff attaching her to the bed post. She'd been pulling so much on it that her wrist was bleeding. She refused to give up but she could only try so much. The most traumatic part about it was all she could think about was the times she spent as a teen in the exact same position, trying so hard to free herself. It was the most terrified she'd been in a long time.

And she couldn't get her husband and her children out of her mind. Not knowing if they were ok, not knowing where they were was just terrifying and torture itself.

"Please." AJ started whispering to herself, "Please." She leaned her head against the wall behind her.

She then looked up when she heard the door open, watching as Michelle walked in with a glass of water, closing the door behind.

"Morning." Michelle smiled chirpily as AJ glared at her, "Thirsty?" She asked as AJ looked at her, "Here." She nodded, extending the water as AJ refused to take it. She wasn't dumb. She wouldn't touch anything given to anyone whilst being tied up.

"No thanks." AJ said.

"Oh, suit yourself." Michelle shook her head, sitting the water down on the bedside table, "Look at the mess your wrist is in now." She noticed, "You can't break metal." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna break your face." AJ spat as Michelle rolled her eyes, "Tell me what's happening with my husband. Where is he?" AJ asked.

"He's down in the basement." Michelle nodded, "My dad will be here soon… I assume he'll wanna talk to you first probably." She smiled as AJ looked at her.

"How can you do this?" AJ shook her head, "As a woman yourself, how can you entertain all of this and encourage it?" AJ questioned.

"It's not up to me." Michelle shrugged.

"You could do something to stop it. You and your mom, but you're choosing not to." AJ said, "All those girls are living in hell because you want money." AJ shook her head, "What if it was you? In their position."

"Well it's not." Michelle shrugged, "So… not really my problem, is it?" She said as AJ shook her head.

"You're disgusting." AJ spat, "You'll get what you deserve."

"I think it's the other way around actually." Michelle nodded, "Maybe we'll let Phil go and… keep you here. You'd be much more useful to us than him." She nodded, "And let's just say you… you have all the experience." She shrugged as AJ glared at her.

"Please tell me where my kids?" AJ shook her head.

"I told you last night. Your kids at the house. We left them untouched." Michelle said.

"But they're on their own." AJ said, "Anything could happen to them."

"Well if they're like their mom, I'm sure they'll figure it out for themselves." Michelle smiled, walking back out of the door and locking it behind her as she walked across into the kitchen where Hilary was, "She hasn't slept, she's not drinking the water and I think her hand is about to fall off."

"Well your dad is almost home." Hilary nodded.

"Did you go down and see Phil?" Michelle asked.

"I will later on." Hilary said.

"And what about the girls?" Michelle asked, looking around the empty house which was normally full.

"They're at the other house with the other guys right now. Until we get this sorted." Hilary nodded.

"What do you think he'll do?" Michelle asked.

"It's none of our business." Hilary made clear just as the front door opened.

A larger man walked in the door in a suit and tie, muscles everywhere, tattoos around his neck and one down the side of his face, "Not used to this type of quiet." He scoffed as Hilary looked over.

"The girls are at the other house with the boys, for the time being." Hilary nodded to him.

"Ok." Paul nodded, taking his suit jacket off, rolling up his shirt sleeves and taking his tie off, "And where are these two fuckers trying to ruin my business, huh?" He asked.

"April is in the bedroom and Phil is downstairs." Hilary answered.

"I leave town for a week and your bastard son and his wife try and blow this entire thing up." Paul scoffed, "How does that even happen?"

"Well the girl, April… she runs an organization and she… she got word of this place. I don't know how. We… we do everything we can to protect it." Hilary nodded as Paul looked at her.

"Well obviously you haven't." Paul spat, "Well what's your solution?"

"We had a temporary one but that didn't work." Michelle said as Hilary turned to her angrily, "So now we… we brought them here so you can decide." She nodded and smiled.

"I can decide?" Paul questioned, "And what do you suggest I do?"

"Well when I told you on the phone you asked if… if they had children. They do. I was planning on bringing the oldest one here but… it all failed last minute-"

"What age is the oldest?" Paul questioned.

"None or ten." Hilary nodded.

"That's a good age. We could keep her here a few years, send her out when she's… fourteen or fifteen." He thought to himself.

"Whatever you think." Hilary nodded, almost like a robot.

"But that doesn't solve the problem we have with the mother and father." Paul huffed to himself, "Maybe we'll just need to kill them." He nodded as Hilary looked across at him.

"Right." Hilary nodded as Michelle looked over. They didn't know how to live their own lives. All they knew was to please this man and go along with whatever he said.

"Where is Phil?" Paul asked.

"Basement." Hilary said.

"Ok, I'll sort the girl out first. You guys can leave the house." Paul said as Hilary looked at him.

"We can stay and… and keep watch-"

"Keep watch for who?" Paul questioned, "No, I said leave. Things could get loud." He nodded as Hilary nodded slowly, "Go… go to the other house and check on the other girls." He nodded, "Once I'm done with these two we can get the girl."

"There's another one." Michelle nodded, like a student trying to please her teacher, "There's another girl. She's seven or something." She shrugged.

"Sisters?" Paul nodded slowly, thinking to himself, "Leave it with me." He nodded, "Off you both go." He told them as they quickly left the house whilst Paul looked over at the locked bedroom door.

He walked across and opened it up, looking over at AJ who was still trying to free herself, "Oh wow… Hilary never mentioned how beautiful you were." He smirked as AJ looked over, breathing rapidly as she watched the bigger man walk further into the room, "You must be April." He smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed whilst AJ pushed herself up towards the bed post as far away as she could, "You are just… beautiful." He smiled as AJ started to feel sick.

"Please." AJ shook her head, "Please just let me go." She said. She hadn't felt this weak and vulnerable since she was a little girl. She felt exactly like that little girl again. She felt weak. Like she'd never find her strength again.

"Well I'm not gonna do that. I'd be a fool." Paul smiled, edging further and further up the bed as AJ watched him carefully, trying to kick him as he grabbed her ankles, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He said, "Now we can do this the nice way. A pleasant way." He nodded, "Or I can take you downstairs and do it in front of your husband." He spat, "And don't think I won't." Paul said as AJ felt tears rising to her eyes.

"Please." AJ begged, watching as he stood up and took his shirt off, "No, please." She shook her head, "Please don't!" AJ yelled.

* * *

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Tara questioned as Dean scoffed, pulling up outside the house which Tara had directed him to.

"Me? How am I supposed to trust you? You're wearing fishnets. Didn't they die out like I don't know, 10 years ago?" Dean questioned as Tara rolled her eyes.

"They won't be the only thing dying out." Tara glared at him.

"I'm Phil's best friend. You can trust me." Dean shook his head, "God, you're just like April." He said, getting out of the car as Tara followed.

"Where are you going?" Tara questioned, grabbing him and pulling him back, "This is an old house, they'll have a door to the basement in the back garden. If they're hiding anyone anywhere, they'll be hiding them in the basement." She said as Dean nodded, following her around the back of the house.

Once Coleen had come, she had stayed to watch the kids and called Dean to join Tara in finding Punk and AJ. They knew they had to be at the house. They hoped so. Or they were just wasting time.

"I can't get it." Dean moaned, trying to pull on the latch.

"Oh, move you idiot." Tara shoved him, taking over and knocking the latch off, climbing into the basement and jumping down as she found a light switch, looking around at the empty basement and shaking her head with confusion.

"Well there goes your theory." Dean shook his head.

"Wait, look." Tara pointed, looking on at the broken rope lying by a post, some dried in blood around it. She then turned around and saw the basement door was lying opened, "Maybe they got out." She said, suddenly listening to screams coming from upstairs.

Upstairs AJ lay in her underwear, still attached to the bed post, looking on at her husband as he dropped the knife on the floor, blood running down his hands as he looked across at her.

He'd broken free as soon as he heard AJ screaming from upstairs. He had no choice but to use every bit of strength he had whilst also using whatever tools he could get around him. He then reached upstairs and burst into the bedroom where a half-naked man was hovering over his wife. So he put a knife in him.

"Key… key." AJ nodded to him as Punk left the room, looking around in the kitchen, in drawers, in cupboards as he finally found a small key, rushing back into the room whilst AJ stared at the man who had bled out to death, some of his blood over her body, Punk's hands covered in them. But she didn't care. She hadn't ever been rescued like that in a situation. All she'd ever had was herself to rescue, but having family now was such a different transition.

"Ok." Punk nodded, his hands shaking as he unlocked the handcuffs as she immediately wrapped her arms around him, his arms circling her tightly as he kissed her head and sighed to himself, "It's ok." He nodded, "It's ok, I got you." He said as AJ buried her face into him just as Dean and Tara ran into the room.

"Oh God." Dean looked down at the dead man, looking over to Punk and AJ.

Punk could feel AJ shaking as he cupped the back of her head and held her closely into him. He watched Dean throw his zipper over as Punk took it and wrapped it around AJ's shoulders.

"There's another house." AJ whispered, her body shaking with fear, "The address will be in the kitchen. That's where the other girls are." She nodded as Dean left the room to go find the address.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked softly.

"Where are the kids? They're on their own." AJ looked up at Punk.

"Your sister is with them, April. They're all fine." Tara assured her as AJ sighed to herself with relief, crying to herself as she rested her head into Punk again as he hugged her tightly.

Punk just held her tightly, closing his eyes as he thanked himself lucky he got to her, looking over at the dead man on the ground, "I think we can call the cops now." Punk nodded.

"I got the address!" Dean called from the kitchen as Tara nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Tara said as Punk looked down at AJ who was staying curled into him, shaking and sobbing as he sighed to himself, kissing her head softly and doing all he could to make her feel safe in such a scary incident.


	52. It's All Back

**It's All Back**

* * *

"Where is April?" Coleen asked after being let into the house by Punk whose bruises were fading around his face.

"She's… having a nap." Punk said.

"She was having a nap the last time I came around." Coleen looked at him.

"Yeah, exactly. Take the hint." Punk nodded, walking into the living room as Coleen followed him.

"Well can you tell me if she's doing ok? I'm her sister, I want to know." Coleen said.

"You finished, buddy?" Punk asked James, lifting the half eaten lunch from him as James nodded.

"Yeah, daddy." James nodded, watching his afternoon kids TV shows as Punk took his eaten lunch from him and headed through to the kitchen as Coleen continued to follow him.

"Phil, c'mon." Coleen sighed, "I know she's shutting everyone off but you don't need to either." She said as Punk cleared the kitchen up.

"She just doesn't want to see anyone, ok?" Punk nodded, "She's doing ok." He said.

"And you?" Coleen asked, "What about you?" She asked him, "You guys almost died."

"Thank you for the reminder." Punk nodded, "It's all over now just… AJ wants to be left alone. She just needs some time." He said as Coleen nodded.

"Of course." Coleen sighed, "Well if I can help with the kids or anything let me know." She said as Punk nodded, "You heard anything from the cops?" She asked.

"Not much." Punk said, "The girls were took to the safe house. Hilary and Michelle are in prison. They're writing off Paul's death as self-defence." He explained, "After finding all the dirt on him I don't they're gonna be pressing charges against me." He said.

"This must be hard for you… it being your mom and sister." Coleen shook her head, "Sounds like they were just doing what that guy told them-"

"They're not my mom and sister." Punk made clear, "They're not anything to me. They're in prison now. That's all I know." He said, switching the kettle on as Coleen nodded slowly.

"Can't I just go up and stick my head into the room? See how AJ is doing?" Coleen asked. She hadn't seen her sister in a week since everything happened.

"Coleen, I'm trying to look out for you here." Punk sighed, "When April wants to talk to you, she'll be here ready to talk. Just leave her be." He nodded as Coleen nodded slowly.

"Right." Coleen said, "Well… if there's anything I can do. Pick up the kids, take them for a night… anything." She said, "Let me know."

"I will. Thank you." Punk nodded to her as she forced a smile and left the kitchen, leaving the house as Punk sighed to himself.

He grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and walked into the living room where James was sitting watching TV. For the first time in a week, the three old seemed to feel at ease. If anything he had been the one who felt a lot of the effect. He had stopped sleeping and he had even resided in Punk's side of the bed with AJ for a few nights whilst Punk slept downstairs.

"Hey, bud. You fancy a banana?" Punk asked him as James nodded, "What you watching?" He asked, handing him the snack as James took it from him. He'd also brought in another juice box and sat it over.

"Paw patrol." James said.

"I'm gonna go check on mommy upstairs and then I'll come down and watch some with you, ok?" He said as James nodded, "Ok, kid." Punk smiled, messing his hair up as James smiled.

Punk walked back into the kitchen, making a coffee for AJ as well as a sandwich, heading upstairs with it and walking into their pitch black bedroom, seeing nothing but AJ's frame lying on the bed on her side.

"Hey." Punk whispered, so not to startle her, watching her turn around, reaching over and putting on the side light by the bed, "I thought you'd be hungry." He said, walking around to her side of the bed as he sat the sandwich and coffee down as AJ just stayed lying down.

"Who was at the door?" She asked.

"It was Coleen. Again." Punk nodded, "She really wants to see you." Punk said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her as AJ sighed.

"She doesn't quit, does she?" AJ shook her head.

"She's just worried." Punk said, "I am too." He nodded as she looked up at him, "You haven't… you've barely left the bed all week. You're not eating." He said, "You're barely talking to me."

"I just want to be left alone. How… how hard is that for people to understand?" She asked with frustration.

"I'm not people, babe. I'm your husband." Punk nodded, "The kids wanna know why you're… in your bed all the time. They miss you. Why don't you even get dressed and come downstairs? Watch some rotten kids TV shows with me and James?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"No, I don't… I don't want to." AJ shook her head.

"You're just lying here torturing yourself with thoughts." Punk said.

"And so what?" AJ shook her head, "Just leave me alone." She groaned a little.

"April it's all over. You shouldn't have to feel like this. You… you got those girls help, and Hilary and Michelle are in prison, that evil man is gone… you did that-"

"No, you did that whilst I was chained to a bed." AJ said bluntly, "Look don't… don't tell me how I should feel." She shook her head, "I just want to be left alone. Ok?" She said as Punk looked down at her and nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok." He nodded, standing up from the bed, "Can you at least eat something?" He asked, watching as she reached over and switched the side light back off, leaving the room in pitch black again as he looked down at her, "Fine." Punk nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had made the kids dinner and got them in the bath. Having to give them three individual baths was a bit of a nightmare, but they were cooperative kids which he was thankful for. He was glad to see that all three of them were starting to get back to their normal routines after a few days of chaos.

He let them watch some TV downstairs before bed and as he was coming downstairs with James in his Spider-man pyjamas, there was a knock at the door.

"Go… go get your sister in the living room." Punk nodded, putting James down as he ran off into the living room.

He walked over to the door and opened it up, seeing Tara standing with a large box of donuts. He tilted his head a little with confusion.

"Hey." Tara nodded, walking on into the house regardless of being let in.

"Hey." Punk said slowly, "Did you… rob a donut shop?" Punk closed the door back over.

"No, these are for the kids." Tara smiled.

"That's like… twenty donuts." Punk shook his head as Tara nodded.

"For you and April too." Tara nodded, "I'll put them out in the kitchen." She said, walking off to the kitchen as Punk just shook his head and followed her.

"Well thanks, you didn't have to bring anything." Punk shook his head.

"Well I know April loves donuts." Tara shrugged, "She used to always steal them from the delivery van when they came in. We slept outside a bakery at one point. I would distract the driver and she would… she would grab so many." She smiled to herself as Punk smiled and nodded.

"She's in bed, Tara." Punk nodded.

"Right." Tara nodded, "What about the kids? Can they have one just now?" She asked.

"Sure." Punk smiled, watching Tara take the lid off.

She walked into the living room with the box of donuts. James was sitting on the floor playing with his trucks and toy cars whilst Raimy and Vivian were watching TV.

"Who wants donuts?" Tara smiled happily as they all turned around.

"Oh, look." Vivian gasped, standing up and walking over first as Tara crouched down, "Oh, look at the pink one." She smiled as Raimy walked over to check them out.

"There's so many." James noticed with a smile.

Punk smiled as he watched from the doorway as they all chose a donut to have. Their safety and happiness was always his biggest priority next to his wife's safety and happiness. And right now, he wasn't quite sure his wife was doing all too great.

"What do you guys say to Tara?" Punk nodded to the kids.

"Thanks, Tara." Raimy smiled, jumping back onto the couch.

"Thank you." Vivian echoed.

"Thanks." James smiled up at Tara as Tara smiled.

"You guys are welcome." Tara smiled, walking out of the living room and back into the kitchen with Punk, "They're so adorable." She nodded, sitting the box of donuts back down, "Donut?" She asked him.

"I'm good." Punk smiled, "If it's April you're here to talk to then… she's not really feeling like talking to people at the minute." He said as Tara nodded.

"I figured." Tara said, "Gets to a certain point in someone's life where they… they wonder how much more they can take, right?" She nodded as Punk looked across at her, "Just keep checking in on her."

"I am." Punk nodded, "She's just not yourself."

"Well would you be? After what happened?" Tara asked, "It's easy enough for us to turn a blind eye and say… nothing happened, she's ok, he didn't do anything to her but… he did." Tara nodded.

"She hasn't really spoke about what actually happened. She hasn't actually spoke much at all." Punk admitted, "She spoke to the cops, gave them a brief statement and… she's barely left the bedroom." He nodded.

"Just give her some time." Tara nodded.

"I didn't know about you guys being friends. She never mentioned you." Punk admitted as Tara smiled.

"I'm not surprised. We weren't exactly friends by choice. We fought like cats and dogs." Tara laughed to herself, "But… we were going through the same thing, we understood one another and she… she saved my ass more times than I can remember. I thought about drugs, I thought about prostitution, I thought about everything just to get some money." Tara nodded, "But like a… like a nagging mom, she was in my ear telling me to do the right thing." She said as Punk smiled and nodded, "I tell you what, those kids are lucky." She nodded, "She was like a mom to me half the time." She nodded.

"What do you do now?" Punk asked her.

"I have my own business and I have a house and nice things." Tara said, "If April wasn't there for me… I probably wouldn't have any of that." She admitted, "But like I said… someone can only take so much." She said as Punk nodded, "What about your mom and sister? What's going on with them?" She asked.

"Please… please don't call them that." Punk groaned a little, "They're in prison. That's all I know and that's good enough for me." Punk nodded, "They're not my family." He made clear.

"I wouldn't claim them either." Tara said, "You know who your family is." She nodded.

"I do." Punk nodded, "It's still a lot to digest." He said, "Everything that has happened."

"Yeah, I bet." Tara scoffed, "This feels totally inappropriate." She laughed a little as Punk looked over, "Do you have Dean's number? Well I know you do… but could you give me it?" She asked as Punk smiled a little.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Punk laughed a little, taking his phone out.

"Well we… we had drinks a couple of nights ago and… I didn't even get his number." She rolled his eyes.

"Are you really sure you want it?" He asked.

"Just… give me it here." Tara scoffed, taking his phone as he smiled, "And don't ask any questions." She warned as he put his hands up and nodded, "You'll tell AJ I'm asking about her, won't you?" She asked him, sitting his phone back down.

"Of course I will." Punk nodded.

"Don't push her." Tara nodded as Punk looked across at her, "You live a life like she has and… suddenly it all comes back to you in a wave. I'd be in my bed with the covers over my face too." Tara said as Punk sighed and nodded.

"I just… I don't know what to say. I can't say anything to make her feel better and normally I can do that pretty well." He said, "But nothing is working." He sighed, "She's not eating, I don't even think she's sleeping either. She's just lying there." He said.

"She'll come around." Tara said, "She's a strong girl. Try her with a donut." She smiled, "Might cheer her up." She said as Punk smiled.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, "You're obviously a good friend to her."

"Hey, a box of donuts will never make it up for what she did for me." Tara said, "But I'm here if she needs me, if you need me… you seem like a decent guy." She nodded.

"And you seem crazy to be involving yourself with Dean." Punk nodded as Tara smiled.

"I like his hair." Tara shrugged.

"Is that what it is?" Punk said as Tara nodded.

"It is." Tara nodded, "I'll get going. She'll come around, don't worry. She's been through a lot." She reminded him as he nodded.

"Thanks." Punk nodded as she smiled, picking her bag back up and leaving the house as Punk sighed to himself. He looked over to the donuts and picked one up, putting it on a plate and making his way out of the kitchen.

He headed upstairs and walked into their bedroom, pausing when he noticed AJ wasn't in bed. He sat the plate over onto the bed and burst into their bathroom worriedly, noticing her sitting on the bathroom floor beside the toilet.

"April." Punk shook his head with confusion as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry." AJ groaned, "I was taking my pills." She shook the bottle, "Not downing them." She rolled her eyes, sitting the pills back in the cabinet under the sink as Punk walked into the bathroom, closing the door over behind him.

"Why are you sitting next to the toilet?" Punk asked her with confusion, sitting down on the floor next to her.

"I… I couldn't get the cap off the pills." AJ sighed, placing her hand on her head, looking like she was about to start crying, taking a deep breath, "It wouldn't come off so I crouched down and I just… I don't know I just sat down." She shrugged, "I heard Tara's voice."

"She brought donuts for us." Punk smiled, "She's nice."

"Until you say the wrong thing. She'll rip your eyes out." AJ told him.

"Sounds familiar." Punk smiled as she looked at him.

"I told you to leave me alone." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, well… here's the thing, I'm your husband so… leaving you alone isn't really my operating area." He said, reaching over and taking her hand, "I don't know what you're feeling or what you're going through but… I know it can't feel good." He said as AJ looked at him.

"I… I was back there." AJ whispered to herself as Punk looked at her. She looked down at her wrist which had a bandage on it from how cut up it got from the handcuff, "I forgot how it used to feel." She nodded, "How did I ever survive it?" She spoke to herself as Punk watched her.

"Because you're the strongest person I know." Punk nodded as she looked up at him.

"I don't think I am." AJ shook her head, "I just… I feel nothing." She said, placing her hand over her mouth to hide her quivering lip as Punk sighed.

"Come here." Punk nodded, opening his arm out as she looked at him with tears running down her cheeks, "Please." He said, "Just let me do the one thing I know how to right now." He nodded as she sighed, letting her tears out and climbing over into his body, wrapping her arms around him and crying audibly as Punk closed his eyes, stroking the back of her head and holding her tightly.

"Everything I worked so hard at to forget…" AJ cried, her face getting wet very quickly, "Has all just came back to me." She cried loudly as Punk sighed, taking a deep breath to keep himself composed.

"We will get through it." Punk assured her, kissing her head, brushing her hair out of her face which was sticking to her tears, "I promise you." He said as she just cried, resting her head back into him under his chin, sitting in between his legs as Punk held her as she cried.


	53. Not Yourself

**Not Yourself**

* * *

"Do you remember when we first took Raimy on vacation? I think she was like… one. Maybe even younger." Punk said, lying in bed through the night as AJ lay into him, using his shoulder as a pillow as she just listened to him talking, "And it was like… the worst but best trip ever. We lost our luggage, didn't we?"

"Yeah." AJ smiled to herself, "We joke about cutting the curtains up and just making clothes for ourselves." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "And then it came eventually and your perfume had leaked all over your clothes." He nodded.

"Now I know to put everything in a plastic bag." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, we've became expert travellers." Punk said.

"Well not quite." AJ said, "Remember when we went to Hawaii?" She asked as he laughed and nodded.

"I try not to." He teased as AJ smiled. He was doing everything he could just to take her mind off of everything, to soothe her and calm her down, to take any sad thoughts out of her head and fill them with all the fun, amazing and wonderful memories they had. It seemed to be working, but every time he heard her laugh, it quickly stopped.

"I feel like a terrible mother." AJ shook her head as Punk sighed.

"April." Punk shook his head.

"I do." AJ nodded. Her thoughts were so negative but she couldn't help it. She just felt so down and low. She was still finding it hard to even accept the conversation with her husband, and not that it was anything to do with him, he was quite frankly amazing, but she just couldn't face it. She felt weak and defeated, and all she could think about was that feeling of helplessness that she'd experienced again. That feeling of entrapment that she hadn't felt since she was a teenager.

"You are not a bad mother." Punk said, "You're amazing."

"I've abandoned them all week." AJ shook her head.

"No you haven't. You're struggling and it's not a bad thing to admit that." Punk said, playing with her hair as she lay into him, "What happened to you was frightening and awful, and you're allowed to feel the affects from it. You're not expected to just move on from it so easily." He assured her.

"I can't just quit being a mom until I feel better." AJ shook her head, "And at this point I feel like it's never going to get better. I worked so hard at forgetting all of that part of my life. Everything that happened to me." She said, "And now it's just in my head again constantly." She said, "Just being used like you mean nothing. Not having any say in anything. No control over your own body." She said, "I worked so hard to forget how that felt." She said, "And now it's all I'm feeling." She whispered as Punk sighed.

It was hard to hear and see his wife like this. She was so low and down, and she had every right to be. He just struggled with the fact he couldn't really help her. It wasn't like a broken leg where he could get her a cushion, pain meds or whatever. He was just doing all he could to make sure she didn't feel alone.

"You'll get back to the place you were in before." Punk nodded, "It's just gonna take a little bit of time and I'll help you. Your life doesn't have to stop. You can take each day as it comes. Take time off work. Focus on you-"

"Focusing on me is exactly what I don't want to do." AJ sighed.

"Look I'm not gonna push you to do anything you don't want to." Punk said, "But maybe if you got out the house, take James out whilst the girls are at school, even just take him to the park or something… it could take your mind off of a lot." He said. He was only saying what he felt was ok advice, but he wasn't sure where her head was at.

"You don't understand." AJ said quietly.

"You're right. I don't and I'm sorry I don't, but I just don't want you to isolate yourself in your own thoughts." He said.

"It just won't get out of my head." AJ sighed. She just couldn't get rid of all her agonising thoughts. When she closed her eyes, she saw Paul's face. She heard his voice. She hadn't properly told anyone what he had said to her. She just couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She just felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she felt like she couldn't be that strong, fiery fighter anymore. It was too much.

"I bet all those years ago you didn't think you could get through it then.. and you did." Punk reminded her, "You became this strong, confident badass." He nodded, "And you'll do it again."

"I had no choice back then. I had to keep moving on. I had to keep fighting." AJ said.

"And you can keep fighting." Punk nodded, "If not for yourself then for the kids." Punk nodded, "They miss you being around."

"I let them down." AJ sighed, "Raimy was hit. I should never have let that happen." She shook her head.

"Raimy is ok now. All three of them are safe." He assured her, "Don't torture yourself with what ifs." Punk said.

"Well I am." AJ sighed, rolling over onto her other side in bed with her back facing him.

"April." He stroked her back softly.

"You should get to sleep. You don't have to stay up all night talking to me like I'm a child." AJ sighed.

"I'm just trying to take your mind off of things." Punk said.

"I know. Thank you." AJ nodded, "But you should sleep." She told him as he sighed.

"April." He said. It was sad to see her this way, all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her, make sure she was ok, "Hey." He said, shuffling over, placing his hand on her hip, nudging her neck with his nose to give himself access, kissing her neck softly as AJ closed her eyes, cupping his cheek from behind, "I'm not letting you shut me out." He told her.

She turned around on her back, looking into his eyes as she stroked her fingers down his face. The only real bonus she had this time around was that she really wasn't alone. She had a family and she knew that meant everything when difficult times arisen.

She leaned up, kissing him softly as he kissed back, cupping her face as she nudged his hips. He took the hint and moved over her, kissing down to her neck as she placed her hands on his back, closing her eyes over as she let him take her away someplace else, out of her head.

She ran her hands down his back and into his boxers, moving them around to the front as she felt him hard, stroking him up and down as he moaned softly in her ear, resting his head on her shoulder as she kissed his neck.

"Please…" AJ whispered, "Just make it go away." She said quietly as he lifted his head a little and looked at her, cupping her face and kissing her lips, one of his hands moving down to her shorts to pull them down whilst she took care of his own.

"He settled between her legs and pushed himself inside of her as she rolled her head back and moaned. He ran his hands under her t-shirt, cupping her breasts under as he began thrusting inside of her, feeling her legs wrap around him, holding him close as she brought his face down for a kiss. She just wanted to be taken out of her spinning mind.

* * *

The next morning, Punk woke up by James sitting beside him on AJ's side of the bed, running his cars and trucks over his father's arms and chest. Punk groaned a little, his eyes screwed up as he looked up at James.

"Hi." James smiled.

"Morning, buddy." Punk nodded tiredly, looking over and realising AJ was out of bed, looking over to the bathroom door which was opened and visibly showing no one was in it, "Hey, is mommy downstairs?" He asked the three year old who shrugged, "Right." Punk nodded, sitting up and getting out of bed, picking James up and taking him out of the room.

"Viv and Raimy are still asleep." James told Punk who nodded, walking down the stairs in his boxer shorts. It was still pretty early, but James was an early riser so it wasn't abnormal to be awake at this time.

He was glad AJ had actually left the bedroom, he was hoping their very intimate night had helped her feel even just a little better. He just wanted her to feel loved and taken care of during her struggles.

He walked into the living room and once noticing AJ wasn't there, he walked on through to the kitchen, puzzled when he realised that AJ wasn't there either.

"Hey, did you hear mommy go out?" Punk asked James, sitting him down on the kitchen chair as he rolled his trucks around the table.

"No." James shook his head, "I just woke up." He shrugged as Punk nodded, turning around and looking down the hall to the front door.

He walked over to where his phone was charging, taking it off charge and giving AJ a call, but all he heard was her phone ringing in the living room, rolling his eyes as she'd obviously forgot to take it, wherever she was. He wasn't sure where she would be so early in the morning, especially feeling the way she was. He was a little bit worried.

"Daddy, what's for breakfast?" James asked curiously as Punk scratched the back of his head.

"Uh… I'll fix you something up." Punk assured him, hoping AJ would walk through the door some time soon.

Meanwhile AJ was at their local mini supermarket. She was in her shorts and t-shirt, which in minus degrees weather, got a lot of people staring at her. She'd really just got right out of bed and left the house.

She stood in front of the candy aisle, looking on as she saw a woman at the corner of her eye looking at her.

"You want to take a picture of me?" AJ spat, turning to her as the woman just carried on shopping down the aisle. AJ then got a glimpse of herself in the fridge reflection, running her hands over her hair as it was pretty messy and all over the place, but she was too fixed on what she came to the store for.

AJ grabbed some jelly candy, walking around to the cashier and sitting them down as the man serving her looked at her.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"N-Nothing." The younger man dismissed, putting the candy through the cash desk, "Six dollars." He nodded as AJ paused, chuckling to herself and doubling over the desk.

"I've forgot my money." AJ laughed, "I'm so stupid." She shook her head as the man looked at her.

"I can't serve you these then." He said calmly.

"I can… I can bring it round later." AJ shrugged, reaching out for the candy as the man took it from her.

"I'm sorry, you can't take them without paying." He nodded.

"But they're for my kids." AJ said, "Look… one, two, three." She pointed to the three packs, "They're for them so… just give me them." AJ shrugged frantically.

"Miss, I can't give you them. I can hold them here for you until you come back with money." He said reasonably.

"I want to give them it now." AJ demanded, scratching her arms frantically as the man looked at her, "Just give me them, it's fine." AJ chuckled, "Please." She smiled sweetly.

"I can't." The man said, looking over at her, "You know you have… no shoes on, right?" He looked at her as AJ looked down at her feet, nodding to herself.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered to herself, "Yes." She looked up at him, "I just… I just like… 6 minutes away." AJ shrugged.

"It's minus degrees outside. I… I can give you my jacket if you want." He said. He saw a woman clearly in stress with herself, with something, and he was just trying to help.

"Why would I want your jacket?" AJ questioned angrily, "Stay… stay away from me." She warned him as he put his hands up with confusion.

"Miss, is there anyone I can call to come get you?" The man asked as AJ shook her head.

"No… No, I'm fine." AJ shook her head, "I'm fine." She whispered to herself whilst an older woman kept an eye on her, "I'm fine." She repeated as the older woman walked over to the desk.

"Six dollars?" The lady made sure as the cashier nodded, "Here." She extended over the money, taking the candy and handing it to AJ who turned to her, "For your children?" She nodded as AJ took it from her.

"Y-Yeah." AJ gulped.

"I'll walk you home, honey. Come on." The lady smiled sweetly, taking AJ around the arm and leading her out of the store as AJ looked at her, "Why you got no shoes on?" She asked casually, not making it a big deal as she saw AJ was very much in need of some sort of help.

"I… I just live here." AJ nodded with a smile.

"It's minus 6 degrees out." The woman looked up at her, dressed in her hat and scarf as AJ looked at her, "You'll catch the death of cold." She said as AJ looked at the candy in her hands.

"That man in there wouldn't give me these." AJ told her.

"Because you had no money, sweetie." The woman nodded, "You forget your wallet? Huh?"

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded to her, "Do I know you?" She wondered as the woman smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"No, but it's ok. We'll get you home." She nodded to her as AJ just nodded.

She managed to get home, thanking the sweet stranger who walked her all the way to her doorstep. She then walked into the house, closing the door behind her as Raimy came out from the living room.

"Mom?" She said in a questionable tone as she looked on at AJ. She was in shorts and t-shirts, her hair was all over the place and she now had dirty feet.

Vivian suddenly appeared, staring at her mother and turning to Raimy, "Why does she look like that?" Vivian asked as Raimy watched her mother.

Punk then came down the stairs, "What the hell, April?" Punk shook his head, noticing the girls were standing there, "Girls go… go fix your bags for school." He told them as they just stood there staring at their mother, "Girls, go." Punk told them again as they eventually ran down to the kitchen.

"April, what…" He looked at her, realising she had actually been out without any shoes, without any jacket, without proper clothing, "What are you doing?" He asked with concern.

"I uh… I was getting the kids some candy at the store." AJ nodded, showing him as Punk looked at her, "Here, put it in their… their lunch boxes." She said, putting the candy in his hands and nodding.

"April, are you ok?" Punk asked worriedly as she just walked by him, slowly walking up the stairs as he watched her, looking down at his hands which had absolutely nothing in it. She had passed him thin air and he realised she was seeing something that wasn't there. Now he was extremely worried about her.


	54. Taken Care Of

**Taken Care Of**

* * *

Punk had dropped the girls off at school and dropped James off with Coleen for the day, as he felt it was best for him to go check on AJ and spend the day with her making sure she was ok. He was extremely worried about her and realised that she may in fact not have been taking her pills, especially after handing him invisible candy and walking the streets barefoot at 6am.

He got back home and sat his car keys down, walking up the stairs and into their bedroom where she was lying on top of the bed. She must have gone straight to bed as he could see her feet were still dirty and she was still in the same clothes.

"April." Punk walked around the bed, seeing her lying awake, "Hey." He smiled softly, crouching down by her bed as she looked at him, "I'm gonna run you a bath, ok?" He nodded as he brushed his hand over her hair. He'd never saw her as bad as this. Sure he'd saw her ups and downs, he'd known her for eleven years. There was a lot of ups and downs. But nothing had been quite like this and all he figured he could do was take care of her.

"Ok." AJ nodded quietly as he walked out of the bedroom and into the main bathroom, taking some of James' bath toys out of the tub and running the water. He headed downstairs and got a bottle of water, heading back into their bedroom and getting AJ out some clean clothes, making his way into the bathroom in their own room and getting her medication out.

Once the bath was run, Punk helped her out of her clothes and into the bath where she just sat, hugging her knees and sitting still.

"Can you take your pills for me?" Punk asked her as she turned to him, "You've not been taking them have you?" He asked her as she just shook her head, "It's ok." He nodded, "Just… they help you feel better so… please take them." He said as AJ took the bottle of water from him and the pill.

"Did you give the kids the candy?" AJ asked him, giving him back the water, hugging her knees as Punk looked at her.

"Y-Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, they loved it." Punk said as AJ nodded, "You wanna wash your hair?" Punk asked her, trying not to be mean about it, but she hadn't been in the bath or the shower in over a week. She was the type who always washed her hair every day.

"Uh…" AJ looked around, looking to be a little irritable and confused.

"I'll do it." Punk nodded, figuring it'd be best to just let her sit, "I've mastered the techniques with two daughters. I can pull it off." He smiled as she just nodded, "You remember at first when I used to pour the water over their eyes and they'd scream at me?" He smiled, grabbing the jug and rinsing AJ's hair out as she leaned her head back a little.

"You're supposed to cover their eyes." AJ mumbled.

"I know, I picked it up eventually." Punk shrugged, grabbing the shampoo and massaging it through her dark hair as she just sat still and let him.

"Where is James?" AJ asked.

"I dropped him with Coleen. She's gonna take him out for the day." Punk nodded, taking the jug again and rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"I used to go weeks without being allowed to shower or bathe." AJ said, staring into a different world as Punk looked at her. All her memories of growing up in the awful ways she did, were right back in the front of her mind again, and it's all she could think about, "They wouldn't let us." AJ shook her head, "Not even on our periods." She remembered clearly as Punk sighed, putting conditioner in her hair, "We'd just be lying there in our own blood." AJ nodded as Punk sighed.

"April, I'm sorry you have to think about all of this again." Punk shook his head, "I wish I could do something to help you." He said as she turned to him.

"You're washing my hair and letting me talk to you." AJ said, "You're helping." She assured him. She was sane enough to know that her husband was bathing her because she wasn't in the right frame of mind to even do something so simple, "I didn't have you the first time around. I didn't have anyone to lean on." She shook her head, "I had the streets and the fear of going back to keep me going." She nodded.

"Look at you now." Punk nodded, "You survived all of that. There's no doubt you can get through it again." He assured her, rinsing her hair out a final time as she tilted her head back a little, hugging her knees.

"It's just so tiring." AJ shook her head, "I worked so hard." She sighed, "Just to forget about all of it. I had my job, my kids, you." AJ nodded, "I could be me without all the horrible past." She said, "Michelle said that was all I was worth. Being chained to that bed." AJ nodded, "Maybe she's right."

"No, she is not." Punk said bluntly, "She's a lunatic and she was trying to get inside your head. No human being is worth being treated the way you were in the past. It's taking someone's human rights away from them and that's not what anyone is worth, certainly not you." He said as she looked at him, "You're worth more than I can ever describe." He nodded, "And you are going to pull through this. You did back then when you had less to fight for, so you can do it again." He nodded. He knew she could and he knew she would, she was just going through a tough time.

"I'm glad you have so much hope in me." AJ nodded, taking his hand in her wet one and nodding, "Thank you."

"Well I know you, you don't stay down for long." He said.

"I'm just tired of having to get back up." She told him honestly as he nodded.

"I know." Punk nodded, cupping her cheek softly, "But we will get through this. I promise you." He said as she just nodded along.

He helped her wash and then got her out of the bath, drying her off and helping her into the clean clothes, "I'm gonna go make you something to eat, why don't you come downstairs, you can lie up on the couch?" He asked her as she shook her head, "Ok." He nodded, rubbing her back softly as he walked into their bedroom with her.

He watched her get back into bed, pulling the covers over herself as he sighed, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ mumbled as Punk nodded, walking around the bed and kissing her head softly.

"I love you so much." Punk nodded, stroking her cheek as she smiled weakly.

"I love you." AJ nodded. Even feeling the way she did, she still knew his important and how much she loved him. That would never leave her.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Sorry it's leftovers tonight." Punk said after sitting the kids dinner down to them, "I haven't got to go to the store." He said as Vivian stared at her food with confusion.

"This looks so ugly." Vivian frowned, picking up her fork.

"It'll be prettier tomorrow." Punk promised, sitting down a few juice boxes for them, "How was school?" He asked, clearing up the kitchen.

"Fine." Vivian answered like normal.

"It was ok." Raimy nodded, "I have a soccer game tomorrow… will you take me or will mom take me?" She asked.

"I'll take you." Punk nodded, "Viv and James can come along too." He said. He wasn't sure leaving the kids in AJ's care was the right thing to do, especially if she really was just lying in bed all day.

"What's wrong with mommy? Is she sick?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, she's not feeling good." Punk nodded, which strictly speaking, was him telling the truth, "So we gotta give her a little bit of space." He told them, "How about on the way back from your soccer game we can grab a pizza for dinner?" He asked them.

"Yeah!" James like the sound of that as the girls nodded.

"Ok, deal." Punk nodded.

"What's wrong with mommy is it a tummy ache?" Vivian asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah, she's just not feeling great." Punk nodded, "So we gotta let her rest." He said.

"If I knew this I would have made her a card in school." Vivian sighed.

"You can still make her one." Punk nodded, "In fact, I'm sure she'd love that." He said.

"I'll make her one in school tomorrow." Vivian nodded as Punk smiled, "With lots of butterflies on it." She said.

"Why butterflies?" Raimy shook her head.

"I don't know." Vivian shrugged, "They're pretty." She nodded.

Punk left them talking to each other in the kitchen when he heard a knock at their door, opening it up and seeing Coleen standing.

"James left his trucks at my place." Coleen said, walking into the house as Punk nodded, "How is April?"

"She's still the same, Coleen." Punk nodded, "She doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Ok, but that's been over a week." Coleen sighed, "I just want to talk to her." Coleen said.

"You want the truth?" Punk asked her, "She's not doing good. She's not been taking her pills. She's depressed. She's seeing things. She's struggling, big time." Punk nodded, "So she's not up for visitors." He made clear as Coleen sighed.

"Well you can tell her that those girls we got from that house, they're all doing good in the safe house now." Coleen said as Punk nodded, "And if there's anything I can do for you, to help you out with the kids… just let me know, yeah?" She asked him as he nodded.

"I will." Punk said, "You don't… you don't have to come here every night, you'll know when she's ready to see you." He said as Coleen nodded sadly.

"I just really wanted to talk to her." Coleen nodded, looking down.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked curiously. Coleen's visiting had been a little frequent, and he was starting to wonder if she was ok.

"I'm fine." Coleen smiled, "I just really want to talk to my sister." She shrugged.

"Well you can… you can talk to me if that's a good enough alternative?" Punk smiled to her as she laughed a little.

"I don't think you'd really care." Coleen shook her head as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Coleen." Punk tutted, "Come on, of course I would. Look, I know… April told me you find it hard talking to me. I'm sorry I make you feel like that. If there's anything I can do to make myself more approachable then please let me know." He nodded as she smiled.

"No, you're fine. It's me most of the time that's the problem." She said, "I'm pregnant." She nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Punk raised his eyebrows further as she nodded, "Congratulations." Punk shook his head, "That's great." He nodded, giving her an awkward cuddle as she laughed a little and accepted it.

"Thanks." Coleen smiled, "The first thing I wanted to do was… come and tell my sister." She shook her head, pulling back from the hug as he nodded.

"She's gonna love that news when she's feeling better. Just give it a bit of time." Punk nodded, "And take care of yourself." He said as Coleen nodded. He understood now why Coleen seemed so desperate to talk to AJ, and he felt bad that AJ was in no fit state to be celebrating news like that, but she'd get better soon.

"Yeah." Coleen nodded, "Thanks." She said as he smiled and nodded, watching her leave the house.


	55. Not Better

**Not Better**

* * *

"That'a girl." Punk clapped, "Yeah! Go on." Punk encouraged as he stood on the side lines of Raimy's soccer game the next night. James and Vivian were playing with their own bowl on a little space on the field.

There hadn't been much change in AJ's state. He was just trying to make sure she took her pills, and that she didn't feel alone.

"When is this finished?" Vivian huffed, trailing herself over to her father whilst James stayed kicking the ball around.

"Couple of minutes." Punk nodded.

"Remember you said we'd get pizza on the way home." She nudged her dad with a smile as Punk laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." Punk nodded, cupping the back of her head, "But we gotta wait until Raimy is finished her game." He said as Vivian huffed and looked on at the girls playing soccer, folding her arms.

"Has Raimy scored any goals?" Vivian asked.

"No, but her team is winning. She's doing." Punk nodded, "You like soccer?" He wondered.

"Eh." Vivian shrugged as Punk looked down at her, "I like watching the boys play, not the girls." She smiled to Punk as Punk raised a brow.

"The girls are just as good." Punk scoffed as Vivian looked on at the game.

Raimy had worked up a sweat and was working hard to make sure her team won the game. It wasn't anything big. Their school team just played the different schools that were around the area, but she got so into it that sometimes it hit a switch.

She had the ball and was driving forward when a girl in the opposite team tackled her, sending her up on the air and crashing down on her back. Instead of doing what most of the girls done, which was cry, she got up angrily and tackled the girl to the ground angrily.

"Shit." Punk raised his eyebrows as he watched Raimy tackle another girl to the ground, almost spearing her in two as she pulled at her hair and face. He felt like he was watching his wife out there on the field.

He watched as the coach ran onto the field and broke them apart, talking to them both on the side as Punk watched nervously.

"Why is she so aggressive?" Vivian rolled her eyes, "That poor girls hair." She said as Punk sighed, watching as Raimy was clearly sent off, seeing her walk around the field and over towards him.

"Hey, what was that?" Punk shook his head with disappointment as Raimy took her hair band out and threw it at him, pushing by him angrily and heading for the car as Punk watched her.

"Jeez." Vivian rolled her eyes, "Such a drama queen, huh?" She nudged her father to agree with her as he just kept his eyes on Raimy who had walked over to the car and was standing leaning against it. It wasn't like her to lose her temper. He knew she was a competitive player and very feisty, but she normally didn't take things like this.

"Hey… you're Raimy's father, right?" Raimy's coach approached Punk as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that… she's… she's not normally like that." Punk nodded, looking over at Raimy who was now sitting on the ground.

"Raimy? Yeah she is. She's a fierce little thing." The coach chuckled, "But she's never that aggressive." He agreed, "She missed last weeks practise, it's not like her. Was she ill or something?"

"Uh… yeah she was." Punk nodded.

"No, she wasn't." Vivian inserted herself.

"Go get your brother." Punk nudged Vivian away as Vivian huffed and ran off to get James, "She wasn't feeling good." Punk assured her coach.

"Haven't saw April in a while." He admitted as Punk looked at him.

"Didn't know you knew her on a first name basis." Punk said as he nodded.

"Oh, yeah. We chat all the time. It'd be great to see her help out with the coaching. Between you and me… she's the fittest mom I've ever seen." He attempted to joke as Punk stared at him. It took him everything in his power to keep his hands by his side.

"Between you and me…" Punk mimicked, "She's my wife." He nodded, "So quit boring her with your mind numbing chat and respect the fact she has a damn ring on her finger." He spat.

"Woah, man. Chill." He chuckled, putting his hands up, "I'm just joking with you." He said as Punk shook his head. Due to the week he'd had, and everything going on, he just wasn't in the mood for jokes. Tasteless jokes.

"I'm not laughing." Punk said, watching Vivian and James approach him, "Come on, let's go." He told them, leaving the coach standing as he walked to the car with Vivian and James.

"That man always talks to mommy and then we laugh about it in the car." Vivian told her father as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, he's a loser." Punk added as Vivian nodded in agreement, "Hey, you." He tapped Raimy's foot as they got to the car, unlocking it for James and Vivian to get in, "You want this?" He extended the hair band to her as she looked up, "Your team won, it's a shame you lost your temper and couldn't finish the game." He said as she stood up and took the band from him.

"I didn't lose my temper." Raimy shook her head.

"Um… you did." Punk said bluntly, "Quite bad actually." He said.

"She tackled me with two feet." Raimy said, "What if I hurt myself?"

"Well did you?" Punk asked.

"Well… my back is a little sore." Raimy shrugged.

"Yeah and I think you speared that girls guts out of her body." Punk shook his head, "You're better than that sort of violence. That's not you." He said.

"Don't be mad with me." Raimy groaned.

"I'm not mad I'm… disappointed you didn't react properly. Whenever you get knocked down, you get up and keep on playing the game. That applies to life too. If you get knocked down, you don't go looking for reasons why, or who to blame. You pick yourself up and you keep driving forward." Punk nodded as Raimy sighed.

"Does this mean I don't get pizza?" Raimy asked him.

"Well as your parent, I gotta make sure your fed so…" He shrugged as Raimy smiled, "Get in. But no more… spearing anyone. Work on that anger." He told her as she nodded and got into the car, shoving her brother and sister out of the way as Punk just shook his head and got into the car.

* * *

On the way home Punk grabbed a pizza for the kids, walking into the house with it as all three of them were excited to dig in. When they got home, Punk was surprised to hear the radio on in the kitchen.

"Uh… why don't you guys take the pizza and stick on a movie?" Punk asked them, handing the pizza box to Raimy who was still in her soccer strip.

"You mean eat it in the living room?" Raimy raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, go on. I'll get you drinks." He told them as they headed into the living room whilst Punk sat his keys down and walked through to the kitchen, pausing at the door where he saw AJ standing. The cupboard doors were all opened and she appeared to be washing all the dishes. Not just the dirty ones, but all of them.

"April." Punk said hesitantly, "W-What… what are you doing?" He asked her as she turned around.

"Oh, hey." AJ nodded, "I'm uh… I'm just doing some dishes." She said as Punk looked at the stacks of dishes sitting.

"Some?" Punk shook his head as AJ nodded seriously, "Baby you got… all our dishes out." He said as AJ turned around.

"I… They needed cleaned I think." AJ nodded, "Where were you? Work?" She asked.

"Raimy's soccer game." Punk said, looking on at the kitchen.

"Oh, how was she?" AJ smiled, "Did she do good?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." Punk nodded briefly, "Baby, why are you doing this?" He asked, walking further towards her.

"Doing what?" She shrugged, scrubbing the plate in the sink as Punk took her hands and held them still.

"Please stop." Punk nodded, "Baby, you're not well." Punk nodded, taking her hands from the sink and drying them as AJ tutted.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "I'm fine." She shrugged, "Really."

"No, you're not." Punk said honestly, "Maybe it's because you've not been taking your pills, maybe it'll just take a few days but-"

"Hey, I'm fine." AJ said angrily, pushing him away a little, "What do you mean I'm not well." She scoffed.

"Why don't you go upstairs, maybe take a bath or a shower? Just calm down." He nodded. At this point, he wasn't sure what else he could really do. He knew she was taking her meds because he was giving her them since he found out she had stopped, but it appeared that she still wasn't doing very well, and he was wondering if it was worth while calling someone for help.

"I can't clean a few plates?" She laughed, "Huh?"

"That's not a few." Punk shook his head as AJ shrugged, "C'mon, let's… let's go upstairs." He nodded to, placing his arm around her as she looked up at him, "It's ok." He nodded as she looked at him.

He was starting to think she perhaps needed to speak to someone on the professional side. He wasn't sure what else he could really do. It was so very clear she wasn't herself at all.


	56. Your Story

**Your Story**

* * *

"We find that… those who have experiences child sexual abuse, physical abuse, bullying at such a difficult young age... are more likely to experience psychosis in their adult life." Jane nodded, "That can mean a range of things from manic episodes to hallucination, hearing things that aren't there. It's how some people's brains deal with trauma." She nodded, "And in your case, having to face your past again so… so suddenly, it's like it's unlocked all of that." She nodded.

AJ sat across from her in sweats, her chin resting on her pulled up knee as she sat quietly on the couch in the therapist office. It had been two weeks since her spell of mania and whilst her husband pretty much helped her back to stability, she had also been coming to a therapist to understand more about what she was going through.

"I thought it was just my bipolar disorder." AJ admitted.

"Well it could be linked. Not taking your pills will definitely enhance the risk of you taking a turn." Jane nodded, "What does it feel like? When you're in it?" She asked as AJ looked across at her.

"Feels like I'm floating." AJ nodded, "Like I'm seeing myself out of my own body." She said as Jane nodded, "But I don't know, I think I preferred that than the depression. I was just lying there, feeling nothing. At least with the mania I was moving around and getting up." AJ said.

"But you can also cause a great deal of harm to yourself during a manic episode, you understand that?" Jane asked.

"Yes, of course." AJ nodded.

"You want my opinion?" She asked as AJ looked across at her, running her hand through her messy hair. She was in an oversized hoodie which belonged to Punk and some loose sweats. She'd been trying to hide her depression and mental health in clothes apparently.

"Go on." AJ nodded.

"I think when you went through everything you did, you never actually got the chance to deal with it properly. It's like it went… it went straight to the back of your mind and you blocked out. Now that something happened to you that triggered all those horrible experiences, you're actually dealing with it properly, you're remembering, you're feeling and realising what actually happened to you." Jane nodded, "And the wonderful outcome of this is that you can realise how strong you were to move on from something like that."

"I'm in a therapists office twenty years later. I don't think I've got over much." AJ shook her head.

"The truth is, something like this, you'll never fully get over. That trauma, everything you experienced, it's gonna stay in your mind forever, but it's how you deal with that, how you turn that trauma around that gets you through it." She nodded, "Have you ever spoken to anyone before about what happened to you?" She asked.

"Just my husband." AJ nodded.

"I want you to explain to me what happened to you, what you went through." Jane said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"You know what I went through." AJ shook her head, "I've told you."

"I have a brief summary but… what is it you think about when you have to look back on that period of your life. What stands out?" Jane nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"Um…" AJ swallowed the lump in her throat. The truth was, she'd never seen a therapist or a specialist about what had happened to her. She'd always just tried to get on with it. She spoke to her husband about it but normally he wasn't sure what to say back.

"Take your time." Jane nodded.

"I think about the sounds." AJ nodded to herself, "The cars in the street going by. That's how I was able to tell the time." She said, "Sun rise outside and a load of cars, normally about 7 or 8am." AJ said, "I used to think to myself… what I'd to be out there, in a car, driving to work or… doing something normal." AJ nodded, "And then there were the sounds of girls crying. Normally new girls." She said, "After a few weeks you stop crying and you just lay there because… what's the point? No one is gonna listen to you, no one cares." She shrugged.

"Did you ever cry?" Jane asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I did when I was six." AJ nodded as Jane sighed to herself, "But as I got older I… I just stayed quiet. You didn't get hurt if you stayed quiet." She said.

"What else do you remember?" Jane asked.

"I uh… I remember getting my period. I was 13 or 14 I think." She nodded, "The first thought in my head was that I was pregnant and that I'd lost it, because I saw it so much with the other girls." She said, "But then I got to realise it was just my period, it was normal, but we wouldn't get any toiletries." She said, "I remember when I got out and I realised that tampons and pads existed. I remember buying like nine packs at a time because I was just so… so happy I could use them." She shook her head as Jane frowned, "Still to this day, I'll be in the store and I'll take a couple of packs because I know what it's like to not have those things. Simple but really necessary things." She said.

"I remember… helping my friend give birth. Watching her die." AJ nodded, "Those men in that camp, they knew what was going on and they didn't bat an eyelid." AJ shook her head, "It was like they wanted her to bleed out and die." AJ said, "I uh… I gave birth to my son in my house." AJ nodded, "I had my husband right beside me, my friend helped deliver him and I was still so scared and… and all I could think about was her. How terrified she had to be in those conditions, not even getting a chance to see her baby." AJ shook her head, drying her tears with the sleeve of the hoodie as Jane nodded.

"Do you need a tissue?" Jane asked softly as AJ nodded, watching her rip one from the box and hand it over as AJ took it and wiped her tears, "It's important you remember these feelings, April. It's how you'll get better." She assured her.

"I just don't want that to be my story." AJ shook her head.

"That's not your story." Jane shook her head, "It's the beginning, but it's not all you'll be." She nodded, "You've helped girls just like you, you've helped so many." She nodded, "You imagine that feeling of being free like you did when you were younger. You're giving that to all of these girls." She nodded as AJ looked across at her, "You're preventing and you're stopping these horrible people from taking advantage of girls." She nodded, "You used what you went through to help others. That's the greatest form of recovery for anyone." She said as AJ nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't wish what I went through upon my worst enemy." AJ said, "And it's something that is so taboo and brushed under the carpet." She said, "It's happening all over the world, to so many people." AJ shook her head, "If I can do my part, as small as it is, I can make a difference."

"And you are." Jane smiled, "And that's part of your story. That reflects on who you are as a person."

* * *

AJ opened up the car door, watching as Punk jumped in the driver's seat after having taken a nap whilst waiting on AJ in therapy, "Sorry." AJ laughed a little.

"No, you're fine." Punk assured her, "How'd it go?" He asked her as she got into the car and nodded.

"It was ok." AJ nodded positively, "She's a nice person."

"Yeah?" Punk said as AJ nodded, "How you feel after it?" He asked her.

It'd been difficult for him to see her the way she was, but he hadn't given up. He helped her back to a stable mind. He gave her pills, he made sure she ate, he bathed her and helped her wash her hair, until she finally got back to her normal self. She wasn't one hundred percent but she was on the right path for sure.

"I feel good." AJ nodded to him as he smiled, "Well… better at least." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Good." Punk smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek, "So you're gonna keep going?"

"Yeah, I think so." AJ nodded, "I don't think I ever actually got the chance to think about it all." AJ admitted, "When it was happening I was… I was just one another planet. When I got out I was so focused on moving forward, everything I had to face, prison, Russian government whatever… I never got the chance to actually realise what happened." She nodded, "Now I do." She said, "And I have this reach with the business I have, and I'm helping girls like me, aren't I?" She turned to him as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You're doing that." He said.

"Hey, do you mind if we go to the safe house that's here?" AJ asked him, looking over at the time, "We can pick the girls up on the way home." She said as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Punk nodded.

"I've never actually been to see it." AJ said, "I was there when it got built but… I never met anyone or spoke to anyone there." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"Sure, let's go." He nodded, placing his hand on her thigh comfortingly before pulling out of the parking space and getting on route. He could start to see that spark and fire in her eyes again. Something he would forever remember when he first met her.

* * *

They arrived at the safe house which was out in the middle of nowhere with the most beautiful scenery around the large house. It was for girls who had been victims of human trafficking, or girls who had been rescued from it. AJ had saw the process of it being built. After they had so many donations, they all agreed it was the best thing to use their money on since a lot of the girls who were living there, didn't have a family, just like her.

"This place is nice." Punk nodded, locking the car, wrapping his arm around her as they walked across to the door.

"I forgot I looked like this." AJ realised she was still in sweats and a large hoodie.

"You look beautiful." Punk kissed her head, opening up the door and letting her in first as she smiled to him and walked on into the house.

AJ knew the woman who ran the house, so she immediately got a warm welcome from her when she was spotted.

"Oh, April." Anna smiled as AJ raised her eyebrows with a smile, "Hey." She said, wrapping her arms around AJ as AJ hugged back a little awkwardly.

"Hi." AJ laughed a little, "Sorry for… popping in unexpectedly. I just… Is it ok if I just look around?" AJ asked her.

"Hey, you made this place possible." Anna smiled, "Of course." She nodded, "Hi, Phil." She nodded to Punk who nodded to her, "Can I get you guys a drink or something?" She asked them.

"No, I'm fine." AJ smiled.

"I'm good thanks." Punk nodded to her.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." Anna said, walking back over to the desk where she was working.

"This place is big." AJ raised her eyebrows, looking around at the large entrance area where some girls were sitting. She could see out the windows that some were outside. The best thing was that she could see them laughing and smiling. It was so nice to see how safe they felt.

"Go on." Punk nodded to her, "Go have a look around." He told her.

"Come with me." AJ nodded, taking his hand and not giving him a choice as he smiled.

Some girls were as young as their early teens, some were older in their twenties, but they all looked safe and well. Healthy with clean clothes and smiles. It made AJ smile.

"Did you draw this?" AJ questioned, walking over to the table where a group of girls were painting and messing around.

"Uh… yeah." The younger girl nodded, looking up at her.

"That's amazing." AJ smiled, sitting down on the spare chair next to her as the girl smiled, "How old are you?" AJ asked.

"Thirteen." The girl smiled as Punk sat down beside AJ.

"What's that on your lip?" A girl asked Punk from the other side of the table.

"Oh, this?" Punk pointed to his lip ring, "Fishing accident." He nodded as the girls stared at him, "I'm joking." He laughed a little as they smiled.

"You're really talented." AJ smiled to the girl sitting next to her.

"Thanks. My name is Sophie." She said.

"April." AJ smiled to her, "How long have you been here?"

"Just a few weeks." Sophie said, "I love it here. Did you just move in?" She asked curiously.

"N-No. No, I… I know the people who run it." AJ shrugged, "It's… really big." AJ nodded, looking around the place.

"Yeah, we all love it. And we get to go to school too. There's a bus for us." Sophie smiled as AJ nodded.

"You like school?" AJ smiled as Sophie nodded.

"Yeah." Sophie nodded, "This is my art homework." She explained as AJ nodded.

"Well I'd give that an A plus." AJ nodded as Sophie smiled, "Do you have friends here?" AJ asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah. Some of them are in the kitchen right now. Sometimes I like painting alone." She said as AJ smiled and nodded. Seeing such innocent faces, knowing that this place was keeping them sheltered and protected, and giving them a normal life, it was making AJ's heart warm, especially seeing little girls like Sophie.

"I like doing stuff alone too." AJ agreed as Sophie smiled, showing her some more paintings.

Meanwhile Punk sat across the bench type table with some other girls who were making bracelets.

"My daughter's would love this stuff." Punk nodded. It was the types of things that Raimy and Vivian got up to, and it hurt his heart to think about his girls ever having to go through what these girls had. But seeing them safe and happy was such a wonderful thing to see.

"We can make them one." The girl sitting next to Punk nodded, "What are their names? We have letters. We can put their names on them." She said excitedly. They always liked making bracelets for other people.

"Ok, free of charge, right?" Punk teased as they laughed a little and nodded, "Raimy and Vivian."

"Oh, pretty names." One exclaimed, "What are their favourite colours?" She asked.

"Raimy likes blue and Vivian likes pink." Punk nodded.

"Oh, we have lots of pink and blue." One exclaimed as Punk smiled, watching them work together.

He glanced over to AJ who was sat across from him talking to another little girl, watching her as she was smiling and laughing with her as she showed her paintings. He hoped she knew that her hard work had resulted in all of these girls feeling safe again.


	57. Grateful

**Grateful**

* * *

 _7 months later…_

"She's beautiful." AJ smiled, holding her newborn niece in her arms in the hospital room as Coleen smiled, lying in bed, "Hi, baby." AJ smiled, tapping he baby's little nose softly whilst Punk stood beside her looking on, "Oh, it makes me want another one." AJ frowned as Punk widened his eyes.

"I think it's time we get going." Punk teased as AJ smiled.

"She's beautiful." AJ shook her head, looking down at the baby girl who was named Louise, "Where is Patrick?" AJ asked Coleen.

"Oh, he went back home to pick up the carrier. We of course forgot to bring it and we can't leave the hospital without her being in it." Coleen nodded.

"Was it smooth sailing?" AJ smiled, "I know I like to make birth look difficult." She nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty straight forward. She came really quickly. Like… my waters broke and she was here an hour later." Coleen nodded.

"Well at least you made it the hospital." Punk nodded, "Normally that's our downfall." He smiled to AJ who laughed a little and nodded.

"It's true." AJ nodded.

"Didn't you bring the kids?" Coleen asked them.

"Oh, yeah. They're with Dean and Tara in the café downstairs. I wanted to come up and meet her first because I'm selfish." AJ said truthfully as Coleen smiled, "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm so proud of you." Coleen replied. She knew her big sister hadn't had an easy time these past few months, but she had fought back and she was still that badass that she knew was deep inside.

"I grew up thinking I'd never have a family and it's… it's getting so big." AJ laughed to herself, "I mean my kids have a cousin. That's amazing." She shook her head as Coleen smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Coleen smiled, "How you holding up, Phil? I know your… I know Hilary and Michelle got a life sentence." She said.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Punk nodded, "They're not my family. I don't feel anything for them. Biologically maybe but… my family is here." He said as Coleen smiled, watching as the door opened and Raimy, Vivian and James burst through.

"Hey, guys." Coleen smiled.

"You had your baby!" Vivian cheered excitedly, "Is she here?" She asked as AJ sat down on the chair as the three of them immediately crowded around her, making Coleen chuckled.

"Her name is Louise." AJ nodded to them, "She's cute, huh?"

"Oh, she's so cute." Vivian whined happily.

"She's small." James said, tilting his head as he looked at his cousin, "And why is she sleeping? She just got here." James said with confusion as Punk chuckled.

"That's what babies do, kid." Punk said, lifting James up into his arms, swinging him from his hip, "They do a lot of sleeping and napping." He said.

"Sounds nice." James nodded as Punk chuckled.

"I know, right?" Punk nodded, "Where is Dean and Tara?" He asked them.

"They're outside kissing." Raimy told him as Punk rolled his eyes.

"There's a surprise." AJ scoffed whilst Raimy and Vivian crowded around their baby cousin, "Do you guys wanna hold her?" AJ asked with a smile as Raimy nodded.

"Me first." Raimy said, "Because I'm the oldest." She made clear as Vivian huffed and folded her arms.

"Ok." AJ stood up, "Sit up on the chair." She nodded as Raimy sat up, "Two hands." She emphasised as Raimy nodded.

"Mom, I've got a little brother and sister. I've held them before." Raimy said as AJ laughed a little.

"Of course." AJ nodded, passing Louise over to Raimy who held her carefully.

"She's sweet." Raimy smiled, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Ok, times up." Vivian said, "Me next."

"I just got her." Raimy shook her head.

"Hey, you can hold her in a little minute." AJ nodded to Vivian, turning to Coleen who chuckled to herself.

"You really think you want another one?" Coleen asked.

"Oh, I was one hundred percent joking." AJ made clear as Coleen smiled, "Hey, baby. You tired?" AJ asked James who was in his father's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. It was later on at night, past the kids bedtime, which meant James was getting sleepy.

"No, I'm not tired." James said stubbornly whilst practically drooling on Punk's shoulder, "I'm just uh… resting my eyes." He shrugged as AJ nodded slowly.

"I see." AJ smiled.

"Hey, you guys don't have to stay long." Coleen made clear, "I know it's late. You can swing by in the morning." Coleen said.

"I'll go sit outside." Punk nodded, "Maybe he'll fall asleep." He told them as AJ nodded.

"I won't." James made clear as Punk just nodded.

"Sure you won't." Punk hummed.

"Ok, well we'll be out in five minutes probably." AJ nodded, "Once the girls have a hold."

"Take your time." Punk nodded to her as she smiled, watching as he left the hospital room.

Punk left the room, closing the door behind him and looking to his right where he saw Dean and Tara messing around, "This is a hospital." Punk walked over to them.

"Well spotted." Dean nodded, "Hey, how is the baby?" He asked.

"She's cute." Punk nodded, "AJ is still in with the girls, they're desperate to hold her." He said.

"Oh, how sweet." Tara smiled.

"You guys don't have to stick around." Punk let them know.

"You sure?" Dean asked, "We can take the kids back if you and AJ wanna stay-"

"No, it's fine. I think we're gonna get the kids back home for bed. We'll swing by in the morning." Punk nodded.

"I'm not tired." James mumbled as Dean looked at him.

"I don't know, Jay, you look pretty tired to me." Dean said.

"Shh." James said as Dean chuckled.

"Honestly, it's fine. Thank you for bringing them." He nodded.

"I'm glad mom and baby are good." Tara smiled, "Can you ask AJ if we're still on for coffee tomorrow?"

"AJ never cancels coffee dates." Punk nodded, "But I'll tell her to text you."

"Ok." Tara smiled, "Well congrats on becoming an uncle." She nodded.

"Yeah, uncle puncle." Dean patted Punk on the back as Punk just chuckled. In a way, he'd never saw a couple so suited for one another. At first he was a little worried that both Tara and Dean were too alike, and that they would clash heads, but they turned out to make a great couple, and were already talking about buying a house together.

They eventually left the hospital and Punk walked over to the chairs to take a seat, holding James in his arms. It didn't take the three year old long to fall fast asleep, resting into his father's shoulder whilst Punk sat watching the busy nurses and doctors fly by him up and down the corridors.

Meanwhile back in the room, Vivian was now getting a chance to hold Louise and was beaming with pride.

"How you been doing?" Coleen asked, taking her sister's hand as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I'm getting there." AJ smiled, "I'm better than I was before." She nodded.

"I was worried about you for a while." Coleen said honestly, "I know Phil was too."

"I'm better now." AJ nodded, "It was like it all just hit me, you know?" AJ said, "Therapy is really helping. I realised that I actually didn't fully understand what I'd gone through. I'd always just shifted it to the back of my mind." AJ said, "And when everything happened at that house, being chained to that bed and… everything that went on. I don't know, it was like my life flashed before me." AJ shook her head.

"You're the bravest person I know." Coleen nodded.

"You're pretty brave yourself." AJ smiled, "And I'm so proud of you." She said, leaning over and giving her sister a hug. To have a sister was such a wonderful gift she'd been given throughout this mad journey. To find someone who was her family, and help her, and become her best friend. It was truly magical, even after all the ups and downs.

"You do realise that I'll be on the phone to you, asking you about all things babies, every hour of the day?" Coleen smiled as AJ laughed and nodded.

"And I promise I'll pick up every time." AJ said as Coleen smiled.

AJ eventually left the hospital room with the girls, looking over as she saw her husband sitting with their sleeping son on him, smiling to herself.

"Why don't you guys go pick something from the vending machine down there?" AJ asked the girls, taking some money out and giving it to them as they ran off whilst she walked over to Punk and sat down beside him.

"Is candy the best idea before bed?" Punk laughed a little.

"They'll be fine." AJ shrugged, "I'm so happy for her." She shook her head, playing with the back of James' hair where he had dark curls.

"Yeah, it's nice for something good to happen, for once." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"I'm so grateful for this." AJ nodded as Punk turned to her, "I really did have nothing at one point. For so long. Maybe that's why I… why I became so cold. I didn't know what having a family, having love felt like." She shook her head, "And now I'm surrounded by it every day." She smiled to him.

"Me too." Punk smiled, "I'm so proud of you. I know these past couple of months haven't been easy but… you're doing so well and… I think you're finding out more things about yourself. I just always want you to be happy." He said as she smiled.

"I am." AJ nodded, "What happened to me wasn't all that I am." AJ said, "I think I became so cruel and… you know, going to prison whatever, because I… I thought that was where my life was destined to go." AJ said, "I never saw a bright light. I just saw, the next day ahead of me. I certainly never saw a life like this." AJ shook her head.

"You probably wanted to kill me when we first met." Punk smiled to her.

"Honestly, I did." AJ nodded as Punk smiled. She remembered that time in her life, and she did truly remember wanting to off Punk and his friends, but only because she was scared.

"Oh, I know." Punk said.

"Anyone that came into my life back then, I felt like I needed to get rid of them before they hurt me." AJ nodded, "But you… you were different. You were the first person who looked at me as a human being and not… what I'd done or what I'd been through." She said, "It's why I fell in love with you." She nodded as he smiled.

"I knew there was more to you. Layers." Punk nodded, "Like an onion." He said.

"Gosh, I love when my husband gives me pet names." AJ teased as Punk smiled and nodded.

"It's true. Every day I feel like I continue to learn different things about you and I hope that never stops." He said as she smiled.

"I love you." AJ nodded, "I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me." She said as he smiled.

"I like the wonder." Punk nodded as she smiled, cupping his cheek and leaning forward as she kissed him softly, pulling back as she looked over to the girls who were banging at the vending machine.

"You think their candy has gotten stuck?" AJ laughed a little as Punk turned around, watching as Vivian tried to shake the vending machine, laughing to himself.

"It's alright. They've got your determination. They'll get it." Punk nodded.

"I don't know, they things are pretty tricky." AJ said, watching closely as Raimy put Vivian on her shoulders, "Ok, now I'm nervous." She said.

"Just wait." Punk nodded, watching as Vivian banged on the top of the vending machine whilst on her sister's shoulders.

"Got it!" Raimy exclaimed as she saw her candy fall down eventually.

"You see." Punk smiled, turning to AJ who smiled to herself, "They're definitely your children." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"Our children." AJ smiled, kissing his cheek and cuddling into him and James as he smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end for this story guys, thanks for reading and reviewing! I really loved writing this story and I thought it was important to write involving these kinds of issues. I might come back to it again but for now it's a wrap. I'll no doubt be working on something new soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
